Lua de Sangue
by Cherrry-Bomb91
Summary: Depois de perder os pais num acidente fatal, Sakura vai morar com sua avó Tsunade. Mas diante das circunstâncias de viver numa cidadezinha pacata como Konoha, Sakura descobrirá sua real origem e ao mesmo tempo que se vê apaixonada por Sasuke, que ela nem imagina ser a fêmea marcada de um lobo. [sasusaku]
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

 _Olá pessoal, essa fanfic foi feita com muito carinho e espero que vcs curtam._

 _Inspirada no livro Crepúsculo e na música Buzzcut Season da Lorde._

 _A fanfic é totalmente narrada em primeira pessoa, ou seja, a história só é narrada pela Sakura._

 _A fanfic terá três temporadas, e dois spin, um do Sssuke e outro da Hinata._

 _A fanfic está disponível no Nyah, Wattpad, e em breve no Social Spirit e Inkspired._

 _Comente e favoritem se gostaram e espero que curtam a história._

 _Obs: Os capítulos passaram por revisão e estão betados, mas se encontrarem algum erro, não exitem em me comunicar._

 _Boa Leitura._

* * *

 **PROLOGO  
**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **A** vida é sempre feita de altos e baixos, e nós como seres humanos mortais, temos sempre que nos manter em alerta e prontos para as pequenas coisas que acontecem em nossas vidas.

Eu tenho a plena consciência de que ninguém dura para sempre, e que um dia nós teremos que lhe dar com a dor da perda de um entequerido.

Perder meus pais num acidente fatal, não estava sendo uma fase boa para mim. Eu nunca imaginei que minha vida fosse mudar tanto por causa disso.

Eu não estava preparada para essa dor que me consumia e me corroía por dentro, o que me matava aos poucos. Mas também, não estava preparada pela grande mudança que acontecia em minha vida, depois que fui morar com a minha avó materna numa cidadezinha minúscula como Konoha.

Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que eu fosse diferente das demais pessoas. Passei a minha vida toda pensando que eu era _normal._ A minha herança sanguínea que eu tinha herdado de minha mãe, que tinha herdado de minha avó, era mais forte do que eu pensava. E tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, que eu não estava conseguindo mais controlar.

Tinha vezes que eu sentia que poderia ficar louca com as coisas acontecendo numa velocidade extraordinária, mas se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido comigo, eu nunca teria tido o prazer de conhecer Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele era o cara mais ignorante, intrigante e estupidamente lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

O seu jeito badboy totalmente do mal, o modo como ele andava, o jeito como ele mexia em seu cabelo bagunçado distraídamente, tinha me deixado redondamente atraída por ele.

Mas Sasuke tinha um segredo, e eu nunca imaginei que o seu segredo fosse compatível com o meu. E o pior, eu nunca imaginei que eu fosse à companheira marcada de um lobisomem.

Mas isso não me importava, e muito menos me assustava, por que eu estava redondamente e incondicionalmente apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Vida Nova

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Vida Nova.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **A** dor que eu sentia em meu peito, era algo que eu não conseguia mais suportar. Eu tinha perdido os meus pais há algumas semanas atrás. Eles morreram num acidente de carro que aconteceu na rodovia principal da cidade de Tóquio. Um caminhão que havia entrado na contramão se chocou com o carro de meus pais, que vinha no sentido contrário.

Meu pai Kizashi e minha mãe Mebuki, estavam vindo de uma festa entre amigos numa sexta à noite. Eu não tinha ido com eles, pois odiava sociais entre amigos, principalmente os amigos de meus pais. E era por esse motivo que eu me amaldiçoava internamente por ter ficado em casa assistindo seriados na televisão ao invés de ter ido com eles.

Eu teria _morrido_ também.

Tsunade, minha avó materna, tinha minha guarda, e de agora em diante, eu iria morar com ela. E isso não era bom. Não que eu não gostasse de Tsunade, longe disso, eu a amo. O ruim disso tudo era o fim de mundo onde ela morava.

Vovó mora numa minúscula e pacata cidade chamada Konoha, que fica no sul do estado de Osaka. Duvido muito que esta cidade estivesse no mapa de tão pequena que ela era. E eu odeio cidades pequenas. Odeio o frio que ela faz o ano todo. Odeio por ela ser minúscula e não ter um shopping ou algo maior. Odeio por que todas as cidades pequenas, as pessoas que moram lá se conhecem. Todos cresceram juntos. Estudavam juntos. E saíam juntos. E quando alguém forasteiro aparece, aquilo era o centro de cochichos, olhares por onde passa, e atenção redobrada. E eu odeio ser o centro das atenções. Eu não consigo reagir muito bem e esse tipo de situações.

Eu sou aquele tipo de pessoa estranha que sofre calada, e muitas das vezes isso era ruim para mim mesma, pois ninguém sabe o que acontece comigo. Nunca fui de ter muitos amigos, e muito menos sou uma pessoa festeira que gosta de sair para as baladas às noites para se divertir e encher a cara.

Meu lance era a calmaria e o silêncio. Gosto de ficar no quintal de casa no final da tarde, sentada numa cadeira reclinável lendo bom livro de romance. Gosto do calor onde minha antiga cidade, Tóquio, proporcionava. E isso parecia que eu não veria tão cedo nesta cidade fria e chuvosa.

Era noite, não sabia que horas eram, mas eu chutava ser uma sete e pouco. O Jeep Chevroleet 1995 verde-musgo que minha avó dirigia, estava a sessenta por hora. Os faróis iluminavam a pista molhada e deserta. A chuva fina que batia nos para-brisas era o único som que existia naquele carro, tirando o barulho do motor. Olhei para a janela ao meu lado, vendo as imagens borradas de uma floresta, os pontos de luz onde indicava casa de vez em quando eram vistas também.

 _É uma vida nova, tente se habituar. É uma vida nova, tente se habituar._

Eu repetia isso milhares de vezes na minha cabeça. Eu nunca quis sair de Tóquio e muito menos queria vim morar aqui.

— Está quieta. - a voz de minha avó soou dentro do carro, quebrando o silêncio.

Levantei meu olhar e a fitei. Ela mantinha seu olhar na estrada, mas desviava de vez enquanto seu olhar para mim.

— Só estou pensando. - assustei-me com o som agudo de minha voz.

O canto da boca de Tsunade ergueu-se um pouco, e me olhou rapidamente.

— Konoha é uma cidade pequena. - ela começou. - Sei que tudo está acontecendo rápido demais e você pode parecer assustada com tudo isso, mas quero que você saiba que você não está sozinha. - ela me olhou de ombro brevemente. - Você tem a mim, e eu tenho você.

Olhei para as minhas mãos encolhidas nas mangas do meu casaco roxo. Eu não queria tocar mais naquele assunto.

— Eu sei. - murmurei.

Era uma nova vida daqui para frente

Olhei para a janela ao meu lado novamente, vendo as gotas da chuva correr pelo vidro. Tentava enxergar os borrões que havia lá fora. Florestas e mais florestas. Konoha era uma cidadezinha pequena rodeada de florestas. Não havia prédios e sim casas.

Fazia tempo desde a última vez que estive aqui. Eu tinha mais ou menos oito anos. Época em que meus pais pararam de vim para Konoha todos os verões, pois as despesas eram grandes. Então antes de nós virmos para Konoha visitar vovó, era vovó que passou a nos visitar todos os fins de ano.

Não dissemos mais nada durante o resto da viagem, e alguns minutos depois, o Jeep parou em frente a uma pequena casa de dois andares. Saímos do Jeep e peguei uma de minhas malas e corri até a pequena varanda, me abrigando da chuva fina e fria que caía naquela noite. Vovó veio atrás de mim em passos largos com minha outra mala em sua mão e sua bolsa de lado em seu ombro direito. Ela parou ao meu lado e abriu a porta.

A casa estava quente e escura, e o cheiro floral de produtos de limpeza invadiu as minhas narinas. Vovó acendeu a luz revelando a pequena sala quentinha e totalmente mobiliada, com móveis simples e pouco antigos, mas isso só deixava a casa com ar mais perfeito e aconchegante.

Nós subimos as escadas e entrei em meu quarto. Ele era pequeno, com as paredes pintadas de um amarelo-creme. Uma cama de ferro de um dourado envelhecido estava postada no meio do quarto com uma colcha de retalhos e vários travesseiros com fronhas coloridas em cima. E o melhor desse quarto é que a cama era de casal.

Ao lado da cama tinha uma pequena cômoda antiga de madeira de duas gavetas, com um abajur antigo em cima. Do mesmo lado perto da porta, havia outra cômoda do mesmo formato de moldura da primeira, mas essa era maior e com quatro gavetas e uma porta que deveria ser para colocar sapatos. Um espelho médio com moldura de madeira estava acima desta cômoda, pregado na parede. Em frente à cama havia um guarda-roupa de quatro portas, também da mesma moldura das cômodas. Uma janela com cortinas de renda branca estava localizada na parede do outro lado da cama, onde pude ver os pingos da chuva descerem como se disputassem uma corrida entre si.

Aquele era o quarto de minha mãe, e que de agora em diante seria meu.

Vovó deixou minha outra mala perto de minha cama e eu olhei para ela. Ela era alta, seus cabelos eram loiros e longos, seus olhos eram de um castanho claro, tinha o corpo cheio de curvas, seus peitos eram enormes, e ela estava conservada.

Tsunade era uma mulher de cinquenta e um anos na boa forma. Todos que a vê não dizia que ela tem uma neta com a minha idade, dezesseis. Mas o único motivo dela ser a boazuda de cinquentão ainda na flor da idade e ser avó, era que ela tinha engravidado de minha mãe aos quinze anos.

Lembro-me da história que ela contava enquanto ela ia a minha casa de Tóquio passar as férias de verão com minha família. Ela contou que fugiu da Polônia com seu grande amor, meu avô Dan, que morreu há muito tempo. Seus pais - que são meus bisavós - possuíam uma cultura muito rígida e vovó estava de casamento marcado com outro homem assim que ela fizesse a maior idade. Não sei muito sobre sua história, só o básico. Mas eu achava lindo ela ter largado seu país de origem e vir para outro que as culturas eram diferentes do que ela estava acostumada, tudo em nome do amor que ela sentia pelo vovô.

— Espero que se sinta à vontade. - ela começou, enquanto seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso tênue. - O quarto é pequeno, mas é o único que tem nesta casa além do meu...

— Vó - a interrompi. -, tudo bem. É perfeito.

Esforcei-me para o sorriso sair, mas ele saiu simples e chocho.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e começou:

— Eu já a matriculei na escola. Você começa nesta segunda.

— Já? - minha voz tinha saído uma pouco alta e incrédula.

Não me lembrava de Tsunade tratando de assuntos de escola quando ela estava comigo esses dias em Tóquio. Ela estava ocupada demais tratando dos assuntos judiciais de minha guarda e o enterro de meus pais.

— Sim. - ela caminhou até ficar ao lado de minha cômoda e virou seu rosto para mim. - Você perdeu semanas de aula, e não quero que perca o ano por causa disso. Só faltam três meses para o ano acabar.

Mordi o lábio e me sentei na cama e fitei meus dedos. Vovó continuou:

— Eu providenciei tudo enquando estava em Tóquio. - ergui meu olhar para ela. - Eu liguei para secretaria da escola e tratei de sua transferência.

Assenti com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem.

Silêncio.

— Eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você, Sakura. Também não está sendo fácil para mim. - ela soltou um suspiro cansado. - Mebuki era minha única filha. E eu sinto muito por causa disso, e eu também sinto muito pela perda de meu genro. Mas a vida continua, nós estamos vivas. Nós temos que segui em frente.

Olhei para o chão, sentindo as lágrimas preencherem os meus olhos, mas não permiti que elas caíssem. Eu não iria mais chorar. Não na frente de Tsunade. Não quero deixá-la mais preocupada comigo do que já estar.

Senti sua presença perto de mim, e vi seus pés de frente para os meus e senti sua mão em meu ombro.

— Eu falei uma vez e agora eu vou falar de novo: Você não está sozinha neste mundo, minha neta. - senti meus lábios tremerem. - Eu vou cuidar de você de agora em diante.

Ergui minha cabeça e a olhei novamente. Ela me dava aquele olhar maternal, o mesmo olhar que minha mãe me olhava. As duas eram muito parecidas, a única coisa de diferenciava nas duas eram a cor dos olhos. Os da mamãe eram verde claro, iguais aos do vovô, iguais aos meus.

Levantei-me da cama e a abracei, afundando o meu rosto no canto de seu braço, sentindo seu cheiro de flores campestre. Era bom. Era reconfortante.

— Obrigada, vó. Obrigada.

— Sakura minha querida, não precisa agradecer. - ela disse com seus braços em volta de meu corpo. - Você é tudo o que tenho.

Ficamos daquele jeito abraçadas por algum tempo antes de nos separarmos.

Ela sorriu, tentando amenizar aquele clima melancólico.

— Está com fome? Vou preparar alguma coisa para nós.

Assenti.

— Estou... um pouco.

— Bom, eu vou descer e preparar o nosso jantar. - ela caminhou até a porta. - Aproveite e troque de roupa e se quiser tomar um banho, é a segunda porta do corredor. Pode colocar suas coisas lá se quiser.

— Vou colocar sim. - sorri forçado sem mostrar os dentes.

Ela saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha.

Suspirei.

Dei mais outra olhada pelo quarto, tentando me acostumar com o local, pois de agora em diante... aquele era o meu novo lar.


	3. Primeira Impressão

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Primeira Impressão.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **A** cordei com som estridente do meu despertador. Espreguicei-me por debaixo do cobertor quentinho, um lugar onde se armazenava uma terrível preguiça. Desliguei o despertador, antes que aquele som chato e irritante me fizesse ter dor de cabeça. Sentei-me na cama e olhei a janela, vendo o dia claro.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Hoje era segunda-feira, meu primeiro dia de aula em Konoha, na metade do mês de setembro. Tinha coisa melhor do que ser a novata quase no final do ano? Eu torcia internamente para que eu passasse despercebida aos olhos curiosos.

Saí do meu quarto e entrei no banheiro. Fiz minha higiene matinal e tomei um banho quente para espantar os vestígios de preguiça que havia em meu corpo.

Hoje era o meu terceiro dia em Konoha. Meu final de semana foi chato e entediante. A chuva tinha prolongado do sábado - o dia que eu havia chegado - até o domingo. Não tinha feito muitas coisas, a não ser ficar dentro de casa.

Vovó estava sendo muito legal e atenciosa comigo, e aquilo estava começando a me incomodar, eu estava começando a ficar sufocada. Eu sei que ela não fazia de propósito e que ela queria me ver bem. Mas eu era o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ficar na minha, ou seja, sou o tipo de pessoa que aprecia a solidão, de certa forma.

Voltei para o quarto apenas enrolada na toalha. Peguei minhas roupas no guarda-roupa e me vesti com jeans, camiseta de mangas e um casaco grosso por cima. Calcei minhas meias e depois meus tênis Converse preto. Penteei meus cabelos cor-de-rosa, percebendo a raiz ficando novamente na cor louro bronze. Eu tinha que pintá-los novamente.

Eu não gostava de chamar a atenção, mas de alguma forma eu chamava com meu cabelo colorido. Mas eu gostava do meu cabelo assim, eu gostava do diferente.

Desci as escadas, e assim que cheguei à sala, senti um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha. E quando entrei no cômodo vi minha avó em pé, de frente para o fogão, terminando de preparar as panquecas. A mesa estava quase arrumada, com uma jarra de suco, uma garrafa verde de café, e um molho caramelado dentro de uma vasilha.

— Bom dia, querida. - vovó virou seu rosto para o lado, me olhando, enquanto abria um sorriso animado para mim.

— Bom dia.

— Dormiu bem? - ela perguntou, colocando as últimas panquecas no prato e desligando o fogo.

— Sim. - murmurei, sentando-me na cadeira.

Tsunade colocou o prato em cima da mesa e sentou-se de frente para mim. Começamos a nos servir. Vovó era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, e adorava inventar comidas. Ela reservava uma gaveta só para seus livros culinários, onde ela preparava seus pratos deliciosos nos finais de semana.

— Hoje irei levá-la ao colégio, pois entrarei mais tarde no trabalho. - ela começou e eu assenti. - Mas a partir de amanhã, você irá de ônibus escolar. Ele passa às sete e meia em ponto.

— Tudo bem. - falei, dando uma garfada na minha panqueca.

— Está animada para o primeiro dia? - ela tentava a todo custo manter uma conversa entre a gente.

— Mais ou menos.

Depois que tomamos o café da manhã, eu subi para o meu quarto pegar minhas coisas e desci. Minha avó já me esperava na sala, enquanto mexia na sua bolsa.

Tsunade trabalhava num departamento de registro de Konoha. Ela estava vestida com uma calça social azul-marinho, uma blusa social de ceda branca de mangas compridas, e um blazer da mesma cor da calça. Usava sapatos sociais de salto e seus cabelos estavam bem presos num coque alto, deixando alguns fios de seu cabelo da frente soltos.

O clima pelo incrível que pareça não estava chovendo, mas as nuvens brancas não deixavam os raios do sol a ultrapassarem. Entrei no Jeep, sentando-me no banco do passageiro e logo vovó deu a partida.

Em dez minutos ela estacionou seu Jeep no estacionamento de um conjunto de três blocos que formavam a escola. Ela não era que nem a minha antiga escola, com grades e inspetores nas portas. Essa escola era aberta, sem grades e sem inspetores.

Havia alguns carros estacionados na garagem, mas não eram aqueles carrões como havia na maioria das escolas de Tóquio, eles eram simples e antigos. Alguns alunos andavam por ali, e outros estavam com seus grupos conversando animadamente.

— Tenha uma ótima aula, e mais tarde eu te busco, e nós almoçaremos num restaurante no centro.

— Tudo bem, obrigada.

Saí do Jeep com minha mochila no meu ombro esquerdo e caminhei pela saída do estacionamento. No meio do caminho olhei para trás, vendo o Jeep de Tsunade entrar na estrada e sumir. Tomei coragem e voltei a caminhar, indo em direção à secretaria que ficava no bloco um.

Depois de alguns minutos saí da secretaria, depois de entregar minha solicitação de transferência e pegar uma caderneta para que os professores assinassem para que no fim da aula eu voltasse a entregar para a secretária. Eu caminhava pelo pátio, enquanto fitava o folheto dos horários de aula que seria no bloco dois. Percebi que vários alunos me olhavam curiosos, e aquilo meio que me deixou intimidada. Eu não queria chamar atenção, e jurava que eu podia passar despercebida, mas parece que isso falhou dolorosamente.

Continuei caminhando com minha cabeça baixa, entrando no bloco dois enquanto sentia os olhares em mim. O sinal ainda não havia tocado, mas eu queria logo chegar à sala da minha primeira aula, biologia na sala vinte.

Eu me sentia um pouco perdida e parei no meio do corredor cheio de alunos falando, rindo e gritando, e dei uma olhada ao redor para ver se encontrava a maldita sala, quando fui surpreendida com um:

— Oi.

Olhei para a minha direita e pude ver uma garota. Ela era do meu tamanho, com seus cabelos loiros que estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto, seus olhos eram de um azul-piscina que faziam ruguinhas aos lados por causa do grande sorriso que ela dava. Ela usava jeans skinny claro, um casaco de lã branco de gola alta, e um colete rosa-pink por cima. Ela segurava a alça de sua bolsa clara com estampas de corações no seu ombro direito. Aquela garota era o típico jeito de menina patricinha.

— Oi. - respondi.

— Você deve ser Sakura Haruno, não é?

Surpreendi-me por aquela desconhecida saber meu nome. Minha cara deveria está tão incrédula e engraçada que aquela loira patricinha soltou uma pequena risada.

— O quê... como... como você sabe o meu nome? - foi inevitável não gaguejar e me enrolar nas minhas próprias palavras, mas eu estava levemente atordoada.

A garota abriu mais seu sorriso, com os lábios pitados de gloss rosa.

— Acho que todos aqui estavam te esperando desde a semana passada. - ela disse tranquilamente, como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais.

— Ah...

— Sou Ino Yamanaka. - ela se apresentou, simpática e sorridente.

— Sakura Haruno. Ahn... eu acho que você já sabe. - falei, me sentindo um pouco sem graça.

— Sim. - ela concordou assentindo, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Você parece meio perdida.

— Estou procurando a minha sala. - olhei para o papel em minha mão. - Sala vinte.

— Ah, a sala de biologia com o sr. Sarutobi. - suspirei aliviada por finalmente eu ter encontrado uma ajuda. - É de frente a sala da minha primeira aula, que pena. Vem que eu te mostro.

— Obrigada. - agradeci, enquanto começamos a caminhar.

— Aliás, eu gostei do seu cabelo. - ela me fitou e o sinal tocou. - Bem original. Combina com você.

— Valeu.

Chegamos à sala vinte, onde alguns alunos entravam.

— Qual é a sua próxima aula? - Ino perguntou quando paramos de frente a minha sala.

Olhei novamente para a folha em minha mão.

— Ahn... história com a sra. Mitarashi.

Escutei um gritinho estridente de Ino, me fazendo olhá-la novamente.

— É a minha próxima aula também. Nós podemos ir juntas.

— Seria bom. - tentei soltar um sorriso simpático, já que ela estava sendo bem simpática e legal comigo.

— Você me espera para irmos juntas? - ela perguntou, e vi um brilho em seus olhos azuis.

— Espero.

Entrei na sala de biologia vendo o professor sentado em sua cadeira, olhando algumas de suas anotações. Ele ergueu seu olhar para mim quando parei ao lado de sua mesa. Entreguei o cartão que a secretária havia me dando para que os professores assinassem. Ele pegou de minha mão e olhou meu nome no topo e depois me fitou com sua cara pouco alarmada.

— Sakura Senju?

— Sakura Haruno. - o corrigi.

Não gostava quando falavam o meu sobrenome do meio. Eu me sentia estranhamente exposta.

O professor assentiu com a cabeça. Estranho.

— Entendo. - ele disse baixinho e assinou o cartão, me entregando em seguida e me mandando sentar no meio da sala, ao lado de um garoto com um corte de cabelo bem esquisito.

A sala não estava cheia, pois alguns alunos ainda entravam, mas os poucos que haviam ali me olhavam curiosos, o que me deixava mais acanhada.

Sentei-me em meu lugar onde foi mandado, coloquei minha mochila pregada na cadeira, depois que tirei meu caderno e meu lápis com a caneta. O professor ainda continuava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando um livro grosso de sua matéria. Caminhei meus olhos pela sala e depois para a porta, a tempo de ver uma garota baixinha passar por ela, entrando na sala.

Ela usava jeans escuro, tênis e um casaco preto fechado até em cima com o capuz cobrindo toda a sua cabeça, mas eu podia ver seus cabelos pretos e longos, sua franja cortada à navalha cobria toda sua testa. Seu rosto era pálido e sua expressão facial era fechada.

A garota passou ao meu lado, caminhando para os fundos da sala, mas não sem antes dela desviar seu olhar do chão - onde ela olhava -, para mim. Ela me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, com seu olhar tão frio e superior, que fez um frio subir pela minha espinha. Ela não sorria, e seus olhos eram tão azuis que se tornavam quase cinzas, e estavam contornados com lápis preto borrado.

Voltei minha atenção para o meu caderno aberto, sentindo uma sensação estranha, depois que aquela garota tinha entrado na sala.

Ela era esquisita.

Sua presença era pesada.

Alguns minutos depois que todos os alunos entraram, o professor começou a dar aula. Eu mantinha minha atenção o tempo todo no quadro, na explicação do professor e em meu caderno. Não ousava mais olhar para canto nenhum, pois sabia que se olhasse eu encontraria alguém me olhando.

— O-oi. - escutei a voz baixa e trêmula do garoto sentado ao meu lado.

O olhei, percebendo que ele me fitava com seus olhos redondos e pretos. Suas sobrancelhas eram grossas, pareciam duas taturanas, e ele usava um suéter ridiculamente

verde.

— Oi. - respondi. Percebi que o garoto prendia o ar, enquanto me olhava, parecia petrificado. Franzi o cenho. - Você está bem?

A minha pergunta pareceu despertá-lo de seus devaneios e soltar o ar de uma vez, totalmente atrapalhado.

— S-sim, eu esto-u bem. - ele riu, onde demonstrava todo o seu nervosismo. - V-você é a Sakura, não é?

Reprimi uma risada sarcástica, até por que, o garoto estava tão nervoso e com suas bochechas levemente coradas que seria indelicadeza minha ser esnobe e ignorante em meu primeiro dia.

— Acho que todos sabem quem eu sou. - resmunguei, desviando meu olhar para o quadro.

— Não ligue não, as... as pessoas de Konoha costumam ficar encarando gente nova. - ele deu uma pausa. - Principalmente uma... uma garota bonita como você.

Mordi o canto de minha boca e olhei para o meu parceiro de mesa. Ele ainda me olhava e suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas enquanto ele abria um pouco a sua boca.

Ele só está sendo simpático Sakura, não invente nada.

Limitei apenas em um pequeno sorriso e seus olhos brilharam em excitação.

— Ah... eu me chamo Rock Lee. - ele disse. - Está gostando de Konoha?

— Estou me esforçando.

— Você se acostuma com o tempo.

— Eu espero.

A aula de biologia acabou. Lee era bem legal, mas fazia perguntas demais. Ele se ofereceu para me levar até a minha próxima aula, já que eu era novata. Mas eu recusei, dizendo que alguém me esperava.

E assim que saí da sala, encontrei Ino me esperando do lado de fora. Ela sorriu com seu jeito alegre e juntas caminhamos em direção à próxima aula. No meio do caminho aquela garota baixinha de capuz passou por nós em passos rápidos, desviando com maestria entre o pouco espaço que havia entre os alunos.

Olhei para Ino que falava alguma coisa sobre esmalte que eu não estava prestado atenção.

— Quem é aquela garota? - perguntei, a interrompendo e fazendo-a olhar para frente, a procura de quem eu falava.

— De quem você está falando? - ela perguntou, parecendo um pouco confusa.

— Aquela garota baixinha com o casaco preto e capuz na cabeça.

Ino procurou entre os alunos até seu olhar parar em quem eu falava enquanto nós andávamos em direção à próxima aula.

— Ah. Aquela é Hinata Hyuuga. - a fitei e ela continuou: - Ela não é o tipo certo de companhia.

— Não é o tipo certo? - perguntei, e Ino me olhou.

— Aquela é a garota mais esquisita daqui. Ela se mudou para Konoha com família tem uns anos. Ouvi dizer que ela é da Polônia. Ela não fala com ninguém, e nunca a vi com algum amigo.

Voltei a olhar para frente, procurando a tal da Hinata, mas ela já tinha sumido.

— Ela parece tão solitária. - apesar de achá-la estranha, era ruim não ter nenhum amigo, principalmente na escola.

— Também acho, mas eu não queria ter ela como amiga.

Desviei meu olhar para Ino, e franzi levemente meu cenho.

— E porque você diz isso?

— Você já viu como aquela garota é? Já viu as roupas horrorosas que ela está vestida? Eu nunca vi aquela garota sem aquele capuz. Ela parece àquelas pessoas assassinas de filme de terror. Cruz credo se alguém me vir andando junto com alguém como ela, acabaria com a minha reputação.

Aquela última declaração de Ino tinha levado embora a impressão de garota simpática e carismática, dando lugar a uma pessoa mesquinha que só pensa em popularidade e status.

Eu nunca fui uma garota popular, e muito menos tinha muitos amigos. A única amiga que eu tinha em Tóquio era Shion. Minha melhor amiga, que agora iria ficar sozinha, pois eu me mudei de estado. E mesmo achando aquela garota, a tal da Hinata, totalmente estranha para meu padrão de amizade, eu não achava justo ela ser criticada e julgada pelas costas sem ao menos alguém a conhecê-la direto. Eles a desprezavam por ela ser diferente. Ter um estilo diferente do que eles usam. Aquilo era um absurdo.

Chegamos à próxima sala e assim como na aula de biologia, a sra. Mitarashi estava na sala, esperando os alunos entrarem para dar o começo de sua aula. Fiz o mesmo procedimento como na aula anterior, entregando o cartão para que ela pudesse assinar e me sentei numa cadeira ao lado de Ino, que tinha insistido para eu sentar-se ao seu lado.

A aula de história passou rápido, assim como as duas outras como química e japonês, onde Ino não estava na mesma sala que a minha.

Fui para o intervalo depois que tinha batido o sinal. Ino estava sendo bem hospitaleira e simpática, mesmo tendo atitudes meio ácidas. E, Deus, ela falava demais. Ela sorria demais. Ela era alegre demais. E aquilo me deixava tonta. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão para cima como Ino, a não ser minha mãe no dia do aniversário de casamento quando papai fez uma surpresa para ela. Lembro-me que mamãe tinha ficado tão feliz que seu sorriso brilhava em seu rosto como um arco-íris.

Caminhamos juntas até a cantina e depois de ficar quase dez minutos esperando nossa vez de ser atendidas, consegui fazer o meu pedido. Uma Coca-Cola e um sanduiche natural. Caminhamos para fora onde várias mesas que ficavam ao ar livre estavam espalhados pelo pátio. Ino disse que só passamos os intervalos do lado de fora quando não estava chovendo. E hoje era um dos dias bons, segundo ela, já que para mim o dia estava horrível, pois não havia sol.

Aproximamos da mesa onde havia duas pessoas. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos com dois coques na cabeça e franjinha. Ela revirava os olhos castanhos enquanto mordia o canudo de seu refrigerante, enquanto o garoto a sua frente falava alguma coisa. Ele tinha os cabelos ruivos, e estava de costas para nós, e por isso não dava para eu ver o seu rosto, mas eu escutei sua voz debochada para a garota de coques a sua frente.

Paramos em frente à mesa, fazendo os dois olhar para nós. O garoto de cabelos vermelhos era bem bonito, sua pele era clara e seus olhos eram verdes, bem claros, que estavam contornados com lápis preto. Ele usava com um casaco branco por baixo de uma camiseta preta do AC/DC.

Desviei meus olhos dele quando Ino começou a falar:

— Olá, meus amores. - Ino sentou-se no banco de concreto pintado de branco, e eu sentei-me ao seu lado.

— Você é a garota nova. - afirmou a garota de coques que tinha seus olhos fixos em mim.

— Essa é a Sakura. - Ino me apresentou antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca. - Ela está com a gente agora.

— Olá, Sakura - disse o garoto de cabelos ruivos me olhando curioso, enquanto seu lábio ergueu-se para cima, num sorriso. - Eu sou Gaara.

— Olá, Gaara. - sorri e desviei meus olhos para a garota de coques que começou a falar:

— E eu sou Tenten. - a de coques sorriu, enquanto tirava seu casaco rosa, ficando só com um casaco fino por baixo. - Está gostando da escola?

— Estou. - _mais ou menos._

Eles começaram a falar sobre as aulas que tiveram, e dos testes que seriam semana que vem. Eu comecei a comer meu sanduiche, enquanto dava um gole da minha Coca.

Tenten e Gaara se levantaram, alegando que tinham que ir a biblioteca antes que o intervalo acabasse, por que iriam pesquisar alguma coisa para o trabalho de química que os dois estavam fazendo para ser entregue amanhã. E só sobrou Ino e eu. Ela retocava seu gloss enquanto se olhava no espelho, e eu continuava comendo.

Terminei de comer meu sanduiche e com minha latinha em mãos passei meus olhos ao redor do pátio, vendo a movimentação. Percebi vários curiosos me olharem e cochicharem. Apenas suspirei e segurei à vontade de revirar os olhos. Ino começou a falar alguma coisa sobre ir ao cabelereiro, fazer uma hidratação, mas novamente eu não prestava atenção em sua conversa.

Meus olhos ainda passeavam pelo enorme pátio aberto. As gramas estavam úmidas e as árvores ainda soltavam gotículas da chuva de ontem. E foi nesse momento que meus olhos pararam _neles._

Eram três. Dois garotos e uma garota.

O primeiro era um garoto muito lindo de cabelos loiros e bagunçados, seus olhos eram azul-cobalto e sua pele, ao contrário das outras pessoas que vivem num lugar frio, era bronzeada. Ele estava sentado num banco comprido com suas mãos apoiadas nele e olhava o céu, curtindo alguma coisa que saía de seus fones de ouvido, distraidamente.

Apesar do frio enjoado que fazia, ele não estava usando casaco e sim uma camiseta sem manga cor-de-laranja, onde destacava os músculos definidos de seu braço, assim como seu corpo. Seu jeans era largo e ele usava Converse de xadrez um pouco sujo.

A garota estava também sentada ao lado do garoto loiro. Ela era bonita também, seus cabelos eram vermelhos, longos e repicados, sua pele era clara, seus olhos eram de um castanho avermelhado e usava óculos. Mas ao contrário dos óculos que deixam as pessoas com a aparência nerd, nela deixava diferente e única. Ela estava com um casaco preto, uma saia curta e jeans, legging preta e contunos marrons. Estava de pernas cruzadas, enquanto lixava suas unhas pintadas de verde.

E o último, estava de pé, escorado com as costas na pilastra ao lado do banco, enquanto mexia no celular. Sua boca se movimentava, o que dizia que ele estava falando. Seus cabelos eram preto, totalmente bagunçado, sua pele era pálida, seu rosto era másculo com traços únicos. Não vi a cor deu seus olhos, mas ele era um cara terrivelmente lindo.

Ele usava um casaco preto e simples, jeans velho, largo e rasgado, e botas pretas de motoqueiro, o que o deixava com um jeito de bad-boy encrenqueiro.

Senti minha boca ficar seca enquanto meus olhos não deixavam de fitar o garoto moreno a sete metros de distância de onde eu estava sentada. Senti alguma coisa se remexer no meu estômago, enquanto estava sendo arrebatada por uma onda de calor evaporando pelo meu corpo.

 _Quem era àqueles três?_ Quer dizer, _quem é aquele garoto?_

Eu o vi desviar seu olhar da tela do celular para a garota ruiva, que estava dizendo alguma coisa para ele, sem olhá-lo e sim suas unhas compridas, enquanto a lixava. O garoto moreno desviou o olhar dela e passou seu olhar pelo pátio, parecia que estava procurando alguma coisa, até parar seus olhos em mim.

Senti meu copo levar uma descarga elétrica e meu coração dar um salto em meu peito quando nossos olhos se chocaram. Eu pude ver a cor dos olhos deles.

Pretos.

A cor da pedra ônix.

Minha pedra preciosa favorita.

Prendi a respiração.

Ele abriu mais seus olhos, e sua expressão se tornava um pouco surpresa, incrédula para falar a verdade, sua boca levemente aberta. Eu não sabia mais o que pensar, e por um momento eu podia jurar que se alguém me perguntasse o meu nome naquele exato momento, eu completamente hesitaria em dizer, pois nada se passava em minha cabeça a não ser o rosto pálido e belo do garoto moreno.

Nós dois ficamos não sei quanto tempo nos encarando.

Milésimos? Segundos? Minutos?

Eu não sabia, mas aquela pequena bolha que havia se formado em torno da gente, separando os demais alunos em nossa volta para fora, tinha se estourado, pelo pequeno e simples gesto que ele fez para mim.

Ele levantou seu dedo do meio.

Aquilo tinha sito um tapa na minha cara, o que me fez voltar para o mundo real e desviar meus olhos dele rapidamente e desajeitadamente num sobressalto. Olhei para a embalagem do sanduíche que estava em cima da mesa redonda de concreto, sentindo meu coração acelerado.

Ele tinha mesmo feito aquilo que eu vi? Ele tinha me mostrado o dedo do meio?

Mesmo achando aquilo uma grosseria da parte dele, e totalmente fora das regras de educação, uma parte de mim queria voltar a olhá-lo, mas eu era covarde e não olhei. Eu me sentia abalada por segundos atrás.

Olhei para Ino ao meu lado, que mexia em seus cabelos loiros ainda se olhando no espelho, enquanto falava e falava, mas parecia que nenhuma palavra que ela dizia entrava em minha cabeça. Eu havia projetado um modo de bloqueio em minha mente contra coisas fúteis que Ino dizia. Coisas sem importância. Eu completamente estava em meu modo automático, fisicamente, enquanto minha mente estava em outra.

— Ino. - a chamei, fazendo-a me olhar. - Quem são aqueles três que estão a sete metros a nossa direita? O loiro a ruiva e o moreno.

— Quem? - Ino olhou para a direção de onde falei na maior cara de pau.

\- Disfarça. - a repreendi, fazendo-a olhar para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada e olhar desta vez na direção onde olhava, agora disfarçando.

— Os que estão na direção que vai para a cantina? - ela perguntou.

— É.

Ela voltou a me olhar.

— Se você se interessou por um dos três esquece. Aqueles três se acham melhores do que todos aqui.

 _Um dos três? Espera..._

A olhei alarmada, com minha cara totalmente incrédula.

— O _quê?_ Como assim _um dos três?_

Ino soltou uma risada, enquanto jogava sua cabeça para trás.

Que garota doida.

— Estou brincando. - ela ainda sorria, mas logo ficou séria quando percebeu que eu não a acompanhava em sua risada. - Foi só uma piada, tá legal? Não precisa ficar tão séria... A não ser que você seja lésbica.

— Eu não sou lésbica. - falei rapidamente. - E muito menos estou interessada nos outros dois.

Quase isso.

— Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. - revirei os olhos e Ino continuou, enquanto olhava para a direita onde os três estavam. - O garoto loiro se chama Naruto Uzumaki. Ele é lindo, mas é um verdadeiro canalha. Ele é primo da garota ruiva, Karin Uzumaki. Eu detesto aquela garota, ela é tão cheia se soberba e mesquinha, sem contar naquele cabelo dela que é ridículo. - ela me olhou. - E o moreno é Sasuke Uchiha, lindo de morrer, mas nenhuma garota aqui é boa o suficiente para ele. E poucas tiveram a sorte de respirar o mesmo ar que aquele infeliz. Mas o que ele tem de lindo, ele tem de ignorante. Aquele cara é um cavalo!

O jeito esnobe e pouco magoado de Ino me dizia que ela tinha levado um toco do tal Sasuke. E eu não tiro sua razão de odiá-lo até a morte, pois agora a pouco ele tinha sido extremamente grosseiro comigo.

— Ai meu Deus!

— O que foi? - perguntei, vendo Ino olhar para mim.

— Sasuke está olhando para cá. - ela voltou a olhar disfarçadamente para ele. - Ele está olhando para você!

Senti meu coração acelerar e usei meu cabelo que estava solto e um pouco no meu rosto para olhá-lo.

Realmente ele estava olhando para mim. Seu rosto estava sério e sua mandíbula estava tensa. E novamente nossos olhares se encontraram. Mas de repente ele saiu rapidamente dali e sumiu para dentro do colégio.

Eu podia escutar os chamados de seu amigo loiro, o tal do Naruto, que se levantava e ia atrás dele. A garota ruiva olhou para onde seus amigos tinham ido embora e seu olhar desviou, vindo certeiro até mim. Sua expressão era a mais entediada possível e eu fiquei meio sem jeito com o seu olhar. Mas antes que eu pudesse desviar meu olhar ela desviou o dela primeiro, voltando sua atenção para suas unhas.

Voltei minha cabeça para frente, totalmente atordoada com que tinha acabado de acontecer. O que fora aquilo afinal? Por que aquele garoto saíra assim do nada, depois que eu o peguei no flagra me olhando descaradamente?

Calma Sakura! Não pense nada precipitadamente. Ele deve ter precisado sair para outro lugar. E é óbvio que ele não saiu dali por sua causa.

Esses eram meus pensamentos diante daquela situação. A voz de Ino me fez sair de meus devaneios.

— Eu em. - a olhei, e ela me olhou em seguida. - Estranho ele sair assim, você não acha?

Ino também havia percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada com aquele garoto e que não era simplesmente uma cisma minha, mas eu resolvi deixar isso de lado. Eu nem conhecia aquele garoto.

— Isso não é da nossa conta. - falei por fim.

— Acho que você tem razão.

Não demorou muito e o sinal do término do intervalo tocou. E assim nós duas saímos do pátio e entramos na escola. Minha próxima aula era matemática com o Sr. Hatake na sala doze. Ino também não estava nessa aula, ela tinha Japonês, o que fez nos separamos no meio do caminho.

Encontrei Tenten no corredor, ela sorriu para mim.

— Oi.

Tentei ser simpática também, já que meus novos amigos estavam sendo bem legais.

— Olá, Tenten.

— Indo para aula de quê? - ela perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos na mesma direção, naquele corredor cheio de alunos.

— Matemática com o sr. Hatake.

— Eu também. - ela ficou mais animada, passando um braço pelo meu ombro, como se fossemos amigas de infância.

Diferente de Ino, era muito mais fácil conversar com Tenten. Não que ficar com Ino seja ruim, mas Tenten não era esnobe como Ino. E ela estava mais para a minha zona de amigos, parecido comigo do que Ino.

Entramos na sala doze que estava cheia de alunos sentados em suas carteiras. O professor estava em sua cadeira, como todos os outros nas aulas anteriores. Percebi vários olhares em mim, mas eu olhava para o chão. Eu segurava a alça de minha mochila que estava em meu ombro direito, enquanto eu segurava o cartão de assinatura na outra mão.

Tenten foi para seu lugar, e eu fui até o professor.

Ele ergueu seu olhar para mim, enquanto sua sobrancelha arqueava levemente para cima. Ele era bem bonito e jovem para ser professor. Eu daria um vinte cinco anos para ele ou menos. Seus cabelos eram de uma coloração clara de um loiro embranquecido, espetados para cima num corte diferente. Seus olhos eram pretos e pequenos, e ele tinha uma pequena pinta preta perto de seu lábio esquerdo, o que o deixava bem sedutor.

— Sakura Haruno. - ele não perguntou e sim afirmou, como se já soubesse quem eu era. - Estava esperando a sua presença em minha aula.

Eu não disse nada, apenas entreguei o cartão para que ele assinasse. E ao contrário dos outros professores, quando ele acabou de me entregar o cartão ele se levantou, e me guiou para o meio da sala, lá na frente. Para o meu desespero.

Eu não estava acreditando que ele iria me fazer se apresentar diante da sala inteira, com todos me olhando. Eu queria sair correndo para fora da sala, ou cavar um buraco no chão e me enterrar, só para não passar por aquela humilhação.

Eu olhava para algum ponto no chão, enquanto segurava firme a alça de minha mochila, tentando disfarçar a minhas mãos soadas e trêmulas, sentindo meu coração bater forte. O sr. Hatake mandou todos ficarem quieto, e em segundos a sala estava silenciosa e ele continuou:

— Turma, hoje teremos o prazer de ter uma colega nova, que a partir de hoje irá estudar conosco.

— _Gostosa!_

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas quando escutei a voz de algum engraçadinho no fundo da sala dizer aquilo em voz alta, fazendo a sala toda rir, o que me deixou mais constrangida. Mas não ergui meu rosto para ver quem era.

Odeio primeiros dias.

— Mas respeito com sua colega, sr. Inuzuka. - o professor o repreendeu e depois olhou para mim. - Apresente-se, senhorita.

Droga! Alguém me tire daqui!

Apertei mais a alça da mochila quando finalmente tomei coragem e ergui meu rosto para cima, olhando pela primeira vez todos sentados em suas carteiras individuais, diferente das outras aulas que eram carteiras de dois lugares.

— E-eu... eu me chamo Sakura Haruno. - gaguejei, minha voz saía baixa. Passei meu olhar por toda sala e meu coração falhou uma batida quando eu o vi.

Sasuke estava sentado na carteira quase no fundo da sala, ao lado da parede, na direção da porta. Ele me olhava e sua expressão estava tensa, seu cenho estava franzido e sua boca numa linha reta.

Alguém me enterre, por favor!

Desviei meu olhar dele quando o professor chamou minha atenção para ele.

— De onde você veio? Conte um pouco de você para seus colegas.

Eu estava começando a odiar aquele professor. Por que ele não fazia que nem os outros professores, me mandando logo ir me sentar em meu lugar? Ele tinha que fazer isso comigo? Prolongar minha tortura psicológica, enquanto todos me olhavam como seu eu fosse um ET?. Quando Sasuke Uchiha me olhava fixamente como se fosse me devorar a qualquer momento?

 _Força, Sakura. Você consegue. Não seja uma covarde._

Mordi meu lábio rapidamente e voltei a falar com minha voz ainda um pouco trêmula.

— Eu vim da Yagure High de Tóquio.

— Está gostando de Konoha? - Kakashi perguntou ainda me olhando.

Assenti com a cabeça, sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de todo o meu corpo.

— Seus planos para o futuro? O que pretende ser quando terminar o colegial.

Meus olhos sem querer desviaram para Sasuke que ainda me fitava, mas ao contrário da última vez, ele estava com seu rosto sereno. Desviei meus olhos para Tenten que estava sentada no meio. Ela sorriu para mim, e aquilo de alguma forma me confortou.

— Eu pretendo voltar para Tóquio. - comecei, e minha voz saiu mais firme. Eu ainda olhava para Tenten. - E cursar uma faculdade de medicina.

— Medicina? Uma ótima escolha. - eu fitei Kakashi, ele me olhava, parecia satisfeito com a minha resposta. - Cinco anos trabalhosos, mas você me parece uma garota inteligente e sei que vai se sair bem. - ele sorriu para mim e voltou a olhar a turma. - Nós temos aqui uma futura médica. - ele voltou a me olhar. - Muito bem Sakura. Eu me chamo Kakashi Hatake, professor de matemática. Você pode se sentar naquela cadeira vazia ali.

Meus olhos caminharam para onde ele apontava. E o destino parecia está querendo brincar comigo.

Caminhei de cabeça baixa até a carteira da fileira ao lado da que Sasuke estava sentado, para ser preciso, uma carteira a frente da dele.

Não ousei levantar meu olhar, principalmente para olhá-lo, mas eu sabia que ele me olhava e o escutei soltar um palavrão. Sentei-me no meu lugar e mantive meu olhar a aula toda para frente. Eu não ousava olhar para os lados, mas eu sentia minhas costas queimarem com o olhar dele.

O professor explicava Sistemas Lineares, enquanto passava alguns exemplos no quadro. Eu tinha estudado aquele assunto bimestre passado na minha escola antiga de Tóquio, e sabia como fazer os exercícios.

Cansada de ficar só na tensão, eu resolvi virar um pouquinho minha cabeça para trás. E novamente eu usava meu cabelo para disfarçar. E assustei-me pegando Sasuke me olhando descaradamente. Ele nem disfarçava, me pegando de surpresa e me fazendo olhar para frente de supetão com meu coração mais acelerado.

Pelo pouco que eu consegui capitar naquele segundo, eu percebi que ele estava com a respiração acelerada e sua mandíbula tensa, enquanto seus lábios estavam franzidos. O meio de sua testa estava se formando um V entre as sobrancelhas. Mas o que me deixou desconcertada de verdade, era o seu olhar faminto e predador.

E assim se passou o tempo de matemática, totalmente intenso, e quando o sinal tocou pelo término da aula, Sasuke se levantou rapidamente e caminhou em direção à porta em passos rápidos, esbarrando nos alunos que estavam se levantando de suas carteiras.

E naquele momento, só uma coisa se passava pela minha cabeça: àquele garoto só podia ter alguma coisa contra mim. Aquele era o único motivo que ele tinha para poder sair assim como se eu tivesse infectado todos com algum tipo de praga.

Ajuntei minhas coisas e as joguei na mochila, me levantando em seguida e caminhando para fora da sala, vendo que Tenten me esperava.

Eu estava me sentindo confusa e totalmente irritada, mas eu pensava comigo mesma que aquele garoto não tinha os parafusos no lugar. Que eu nem o conhecia, e era melhor deixar para lá.

Depois de mais três aulas, tinha chegado a hora de ir embora. Aquele foi o momento mais feliz para mim, depois desse dia tenso e cheio de surpresas e constrangimento.

Caminhei para fora da escola, entrando no pátio aberto. Não vi mais a Ino e nem a Tenten e nem o Gaara, o garoto ruivo, e muito menos vi Sasuke.

Caminhei pelo estacionamento onde vi o Jeep de Tsunade estacionado, como ela me dissera que estaria quando eu saísse da aula. Abri a porta e me sentei no banco do carona e fui arrebatada com um sorriso animado de vovó.

— Como foi à aula, querida? - ela perguntou, enquanto dava a ré e saía do estacionamento.

— Bem.

— Fez amigos? - ela quis saber.

— Sim.

Ela me olhou de lado com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Você não parece muito animada.

Suspirei, enquanto olhava a paisagem que agora estava sendo tomada pelos pequenos pingos de chuva. Eu estava cansada tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente, e não estava a fim de compartilhar isso com ninguém.

— Só estou cansada, e com fome. - tentei atrair a conversa para o ramo alimentício, o que deu certo, pois Tsunade começou a falar uma sequência de pratos deliciosos que serviam no restaurante aonde nós íamos.

Eu juro que tentei prestar atenção na conversa animada de Tsunade, mas minha mente estava tão longe que entrei automaticamente em meu modo automático, pois meus pensamentos estavam todos nele. Em Sasuke Uchiha, e o seu jeito esquisito.


	4. Parceira de Biologia

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Parceira de Biologia**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **O** dia amanheceu enublado como nos outros dias em Konoha. E como ontem, fiz minha rotina da manhã e desci as escadas com minha mochila nas costas, depositando no sofá da sala antes de ir para a cozinha. Minha avó diferente de ontem, estava se levantando da cadeira, mastigava o último pedaço de pão integral. A mesa estava posta com tudo o que eu precisava para tomar o meu café da manhã.

Vovó olhou para mim, quando eu entrava na cozinha e me sentava na cadeira.

— Bom dia, meu amor. - ela desviou o olhar, deixando sua xícara vazia na pia. Ela parecia que estava com pressa.

— Bom dia, vovó. - eu ainda a observava. - Está atrasada?

Ela se virou para mim.

— Muito. - suspirou. - Me ligaram de última hora ontem à noite me dizendo que iria ter uma pequena reunião, e o maldito relógio não despertou.

— Caramba.

— Olha, não vou te levar para o colégio hoje, você vai e voltar de ônibus. Você já sabe o ponto onde ele passa. E não saía atrasada de casa, se não você vai perdê-lo.

— Tá vó, não se preocupe.

— Tudo bem. - ela olhou para os dois lados, parecia procurando alguma coisa. - Acho que eu não estou me esquecendo de nada.

— E as minhas chaves? - questionei, pois ela tinha me falado ontem que iria me dar a chave reserva para poder entrar em casa.

— Está na rack da sala.

— Tá.

— Estou indo. - ela veio até mim e me deu um beijo na cabeça. - Tenha uma boa aula e não se esqueça de que o ônibus passa às sete e meia.

— Não vou me esquecer. - sorri. - Tenha um bom trabalho.

— Obrigada. - ela curvou o canto direito de seu lábio para cima. - Nos vemos de tarde.

Vovó saiu da cozinha em passos rápidos e segundos depois escutei o barulho na porta da sala e depois o som do Jeep. Tomei meu café da manhã tranquilamente, pois faltava vinte minutos para o ônibus passar.

Não estava a fim de ir para a escola hoje. Não queria sentir o olhar torto e esquisito de Hinata na aula de biologia, e nem olhar para a cara de Sasuke que me repudiava como se eu estivesse com alguma doença contagiosa. Ainda não conseguia entender o porquê de ele ter agido daquele jeito comigo. O que eu havia feito de tão ruim para ele ser hostil comigo daquele jeito? Ele era estranho.

E _lindo._

Ontem depois da escola eu fui para o restaurante que havia em Konoha com a minha avó. Ele não era como os restaurantes de Tóquio, ele era pequeno e simples, mas a comida era deliciosa.

Depois que Tsunade me deixou em casa, ela voltou para seu trabalho e só retornando às cinco e meia. Passei o restante da tarde estudando a matéria de história, pois haveria teste semana que vem. Assisti um pouco de TV, falei com Ino pelo telefone, que tinha pedido o meu número na aula de história. Fiz o jantar, nada comparado à comida que minha avó preparava, mas dava para comer. De noite eu fui para cama, não antes de olhar a única foto que eu havia trazido de lembrança de meus pais, me fazendo derramar as lágrimas que eu tentava a todo custo suprimir na presença de alguém. E dormi abraçada com o porta-retrato.

Saí de meus devaneios e olhei o relógio de ponteiros pregado na parede da cozinha. Era 7hrs e 20min. _Droga!_ Demorei demais!

Levantei-me da cadeira, deixando a louça suja ali na mesa mesmo, quando eu voltasse da escola eu arrumaria. Corri para a sala e peguei minha mochila e saí de casa.

Xinguei baixinho quando vi que o tempo estava feio, mais do que eu pensava, e que a qualquer momento iria cair um temporal.

Em passos rápidos caminhei até o ponto do ônibus que ficava na esquina próxima da minha casa. Vi o ônibus amarelo se aproximar e dei uma corridinha, sentindo os pingos grossos da chuva, começarem a cair. Assim que cheguei ao ponto vazio, dei o sinal com a mão e ele parou, abrindo a porta. Subi os três degraus, dando de cara com o motorista. Ele me olhou curioso, mas abriu um pequeno sorriso gentil, me dando bom dia.

— Bom dia. - murmurei baixinho e varri rapidamente com o olhar o interior do ônibus para ver se eu encontrava um lugar.

Fui para os fundos do ônibus, onde sentei num lugar vago na janela. Eu sentia olhares curiosos em mim, apenas fiquei na minha e passei a viagem até o colégio olhando a paisagem chuvosa pela janela.

Minutos mais tarde o ônibus estacionou numa vaga ao lado de mais três ônibus da mesma cor, onde alunos desciam do mesmo. Soquei-me no meio daqueles alunos que empurravam uns aos outros para poderem sair. Apenas me encolhi e tentei sair viva daquela sardinha, até finalmente conseguir respirar o ar lá fora, que no meu caso era chuva.

Não havia trazido guarda-chuva, até por que, eu perderia o ônibus caso eu voltasse para pegá-lo.

Corri, com a cabeça abaixada até um abrigo mais próximo e surpreendi-me quando senti alguém ao meu lado, me envolvendo num guarda-chuva improvisado feito por uma jaqueta. Olhei para a pessoa ao meu lado dando de cara com Gaara. Ele sorriu para mim.

— Oi.

— Oi. - respondi dando um pequeno sorriso singelo.

E juntos corremos, enquanto ele segurava sua jaqueta jeans em cima de nossas cabeças até chegarmos à sacada coberta do bloco três.

— Nossa, obrigada. - agradeci, encostando as minhas costas na parede e evitando que a chuva me molhasse ainda mais.

Gaara sacudiu a jaqueta molhada fazendo uma careta.

— Sua jaqueta está toda molhada.

Ele olhou para mim e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Que chuva. Pensei que daria tempo de chegar no colégio antes dela chegar.

— Também pensei a mesma coisa. - soltei um pequeno sorriso.

— Acho que caminhando por aqui vai evitar alguns danos as nossas roupas. - ele desviou seu olhar de mim para sua direita, onde aquela estreita cobertura do prédio três iria direto para o prédio dois.

Caminhamos em passos rápidos, Gaara na minha frente e eu atrás. Quando chegou ao fim da sacada coberta, corremos até chegarmos à sacada coberta do prédio dois, onde conseguimos entrar no mesmo em seguida.

Lá dentro estava um pouco mais quente do que o lado de fora. Gaara ainda me seguia pelo corredor cheio de alunos.

— Agora está vindo de buzão? - ele perguntou, me fazendo olhá-lo.

— A partir de hoje sim. - respondi. - Você também vem de buzão?

Ele assentiu.

— Eu te vi quando entrou. - franzi o cenho com sua afirmação, pois eu não tinha o visto. - Eu pensei em te chamar para sentar ao meu lado, mas você passou como uma bala e foi para os fundos.

— Ah. - desviei meus olhos para frente. - Eu não te vi.

— Eu percebi. - ele murmurou, enquanto subíamos as escadas. - Você é bem tímida.

Sua pergunta aleatória tinha me pegado de surpresa, fazendo-me olhar para ele novamente.

— Eu não acho que eu seja tímida. - vi que ele arqueava as sobrancelhas. E expliquei: - Só não gosto de ter atenções voltadas para mim. Não lhe dou muito bem com isso.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

— Se isso não é timidez, o que é afinal? - ele desafiou.

— Ahn... pessoa solitária? Eu definiria assim.

— Pode ser. - ele deu de ombro. - Bom, eu fico por aqui.

Ele parou em frente à sala dezesseis.

— Tudo bem, boa aula. - segurei a alça de minha mochila.

— Nós vemos no intervalo. - ele disse, e entrou na sua sala.

Apenas assenti e caminhei para minha aula de biologia. Quando estava em frente a minha sala e pronta para entrar, escutei a voz de Ino, me chamando.

— Sakura!

Parei na porta da sala e virei meu corpo para trás, mas o que eu não esperava era que houvesse alguém atrás de mim, me fazendo trombar com a pessoa. Olhei rapidamente para quem eu havia esbarrado, dando de cara com a garota ruiva, a tal da Karin.

Ela deu dois passos para trás conseguindo seu equilíbrio de volta e me olhou com a testa franzida. Olhando-a agora de perto, percebia que ela era realmente bonita. Ela não estava usando os óculos, eles estavam pregados na abertura onde os três botões de sua camisa social xadrez azul-marinho e cinza estavam abertos.

Eu não tinha percebido que ela estava atrás de mim. Eu estava tão focada em chegar logo na sala e me sentar no lugar, que ignorava todos ao meu redor. Eu era distraída em certos aspectos.

— Olha por onde anda, _novata._ \- sua voz era fina com um toque agudo em um aspecto superior. Ela me olhou rapidamente de cima a baixo, e me senti um pouco desconfortável.

— Desculpa. - falei, saindo do meio do caminho.

Karin não disse nada e passou por mim, enquanto mascava alguma coisa - que eu suponha ser um chiclete -, entrando na mesma sala que eu iria entrar. Antes que eu pensasse mais coisas ou fazer suposições de como não tinha a notado que ela era da minha sala, percebi que Ino estava agora na minha frente.

— Uau. Que trombada com a Karin. - ela disse e depois riu - Pensei que ela iria cair no chão. Pena que não foi desta vez.

— Foi um acidente. - tratei logo de explicar, trazendo a atenção de Ino para mim.

— Mas seria um acidente bom de rir se ela caísse. Iria acabar um pouco com aquela pose de valentona. - ela riu, achando graça de uma coisa que não tinha. Pelo menos não para mim.

— O que quer comigo? - perguntei, tentando mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

Ino percebeu que eu não tinha achado graça e se aprumou.

— Você é bem séria, sabia? - ela segurou a alça de sua bolsa. Não falei nada. - Bom, eu só queria saber se vamos fazer o mesmo esquema de ontem. Você sabe... Uma esperar a outra para ir para a aula de história.

Apoiei todo o peso do meu corpo na minha perna direta.

— Por mim está beleza.

Ela abriu um sorriso animado e só faltou dar pulinhos. Ino era muito patricinha, muito cheia de frufrus, mas ela era engraçada.

Entrei na minha sala e fui para o meu lugar, não sem antes de dar uma varrida pela sala até encontrar Karin.

Ela estava sentava na última carteira, ao lado da janela. Ela mexia no celular, enquanto o garoto de cabelos pretos e pele muito branca que sentava ao seu lado, desviava o olhar de vez enquanto para o que a ruiva digitava, ganhando um olhar zangado da mesma e um empurrão.

Sentei-me no meu lugar. Rock Lee virou um pouco de seu corpo para minha frente e abriu um sorriso eufórico. Apenas tentei ignorar aquele acesso de empolgação vindo dele quando me ver. Tudo que eu menos queria era um fã que ficasse no meu pé como um cachorrinho.

— Bom dia, Sakura.

— Bom dia, Rock Lee.

Seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais, e tentei agir o mais normal possível, tentando ignorar aquele cheiro forte de perfume que vinha dele. Deus, esse garoto tomou banho de perfume antes de vir para a escola?

— Pode me chamar de Lee. Todos me chamam assim.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Certo, Lee.

Suas bochechas ficaram um pouco rosadas, desviei meu olhar para frente, vendo o professor Sarutobi entrar na sala e mandando todos ficarem quietos. Abri meu caderno na matéria, sentindo os olhos de Lee em mim.

O Professor colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa e voltou para o meio da sala. Quando ele iria falar, ele foi interrompido por duas batidas na porta. Olhei o trajeto do professor enquanto ele caminhava até a porta e a abria, revelando Hinata Hyuuga.

Ela havia chegado atrasada, e esperava a liberação do professor para deixá-la entrar.

— Está atrasada, srta. Hyuuga. - disse o professor e em seguida dando passagem para que Hinata pudesse passar.

Ela foi até seu lugar no final da sala, sem olhar para ninguém, e sim para o chão. Hoje ela estava de jeans escuro e um moletom largo cinza-escuro sem deixar de mencionar o inseparável capuz na cabeça. Senti de alguma forma aliviada por ela não ter feito como ontem e ter lançado um olhar tão frio que me deixou tonta.

O sr. Sarutobi voltou para turma e começou o assunto, pegando todos de surpresa:

— Bom turma, como as avaliações do terceiro bimestre será daqui a duas semanas, eu percebi que alguns de vocês estão com dificuldades na matéria. E muito de vocês ficam de cochichos com seus colegas ao lado e não prestam atenção na matéria. Então resolvi fazer uma mudança de última hora e trocá-los de parceiros.

— Como assim professor? Nós estamos no final do ano. - disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos, sentada na frente.

— Por isso mesmo srta. Yusuna. - disse o professor olhando para ela e depois para a turma novamente. - Depois do terceiro bimestre, logo o quarto chegará e sei que muito de vocês vão ficar pendentes, e é por isso estou fazendo isso.

Escutei os lamentos da turma por serem separados de seus parceiros. Eu não ligava, pelo menos eu iria me livrar do meu parceiro Rock Lee que eu percebia que estava nutrindo sentimentos por mim. Ele não era ruim, mas ele ficava toda hora me olhando e fazendo perguntas demais. E isso estava começando a me incomodar. Para mim qualquer pessoa estava bom, portanto que eu não tenha como parceira a Karin ou a Hinata.

O sr. Sarutobi foi até sua mesa e pegou seu diário do professor e voltou para o meio da sala novamente.

— Bom, eu formarei novas duplas por ordem dos sobrenomes que estão aqui. - ele começou e olhou para a fileira da janela. - Vocês desta fileira, levante-se todos.

Os alunos começaram a se levantar, fazendo um furdunço e barulho. O professor começou a falar os primeiros nomes das duplas que sentariam naquela fileira. Fiquei quietinha no meu canto, enquanto escutava os resmungos dos alunos que saiam de seus lugares e iam para outro, até escutar meu nome.

— Sakura Haruno. - senti um friozinho no estômago quando escutei meu nome e me levantei, indo sentar na última cadeira daquela fileira da janela, a mesma que a Karin sentava com o garoto branquelo. - E Hinata Hyuuga.

Parei no meio do meu trajeto quando escutei o nome da minha suposta e mais nova parceira de biologia. Tentei virar minha cabeça para trás e procurá-la, mas desisti e continuei meu trajeto e sentei-me no meu mais novo lugar, no fundão. Em seguida Hinata sentou-se ao meu lado, quieta e sem olhar na minha cara.

Fiquei um pouco apreensiva e nervosa também. Mas em seguida eu me repreendi por está agindo como uma idiota. Hinata era só uma garota. Uma garota que todos insistiam em ignorar sua existência, e que ela também contribuía em certas partes para isso.

Depois de terem mudado todos de lugares e discutido mais uma vez sobre ele ter feito isso, o Sr. Sarutobi começou a dar sua matéria, marcando o dia da sua prova da avaliação do terceiro bimestre.

Vi a cabeleira de Karin sentada na frente e ao seu lado o mesmo garoto branquelo que ela sentava antes, Sai Uchiha. Uchiha. Novamente esse sobrenome. Será que aquele garoto era parente do tal Sasuke Uchiha? Mas só tinha uma pessoa que poderia tirar aquela dúvida. Ino.

A aula passou se arrastando. O professor passava um assunto muito chato que eu já tinha estudado no segundo bimestre na minha antiga escola. Hinata estava quieta ao meu lado, não disse uma única palavra, e a única coisa que ela fazia era olhar para o quadro e copiar seu dever. Eu me sentia tensa na presença dela, bem desconfortável. Mas eu dizia para mim mesma que aquilo era coisa da minha cabeça e que eu estava bancando a idiota novamente.

Pensei muitas vezes em puxar assunto com ela, tentar ser amigável, qualquer coisa para quebrar aquele gelo enorme e invisível que havia entre a gente. Mas percebi diante daquele silêncio que a sala fazia, um chiado de música vindo de dentro do capuz dela. Hinata aquele tempo todo tinha ocultado os fones de ouvido através do capuz e do cabelo para que ninguém percebesse. Tentei descobrir o que ela escutava, pois o chiado era alto, mas não consegui decifrar. Resolvi ficar na minha, e dar atenção àquela matéria chata que o professor passava e explicava.

Depois de uma hora presa ali o sinal tocou, para o meu alívio. Arrumei as minhas coisas rapidinho, colocando-as dentro da mochila. Percebi que minha parceira estava se levantando de sua carteira e antes dela sair, sua voz soou fria e impactante, me pegando de surpresa:

— Vá direto para casa depois da escola, e não saia mais hoje.

Olhei alarmada para ela, que arrastava sua cadeira para trás e saía de lá.

— O _quê?_ \- perguntei, totalmente confusa do que ela havia falado para mim.

Hinata caminhou para fora da sala, ignorando a minha pergunta. Levantei-me rapidamente, tentando ir a seu encontro.

— Hinata! - chamei-a, mas ela me ignorou e saiu da sala.

Tentei ir atrás dela, e obrigá-la a me explicar o que ela queria me dizer com aquilo, mas fui interrompida por Rock Lee, que havia ficado na minha frente. Franzi meu cenho, e odiei Lee por isso. Ele estava me empatando de sair.

— Você quer companhia para ir à próxima aula?

— Ah... não. - tentei olhar pelo seu ombro, para ver se via Hinata, mas ela havia sumido. Bufei, inconformada, e olhei para Lee, que olhava o chão, parecia triste. Percebi que fui seca e grosseira com ele e resolvi me explicar: - Eu vou com a Ino. - ele me olhou. - Nós somos da mesma sala.

— Ah, tudo bem. - ele sorriu, com um pouco menos de animação que antes.

Saí da sala encontrando Ino me esperando. Ela sorriu animada e juntas fomos para a próxima aula.

Na hora do intervalo, fiz a mesma coisa que ontem. Comprei alguma coisa para comer e fomos nos sentar no refeitório, já que estava chovendo lá fora para comermos ao ar livre. Ino falava com Tenten sobre ir a uma boutique que havia aberto no final de semana anterior. Tenten não estava muito a fim de ir, mas Ino era boa em convencer as pessoas e logo Tenten concordou, fazendo a loira soltar gritinhos animados.

Gaara estava calado na dele com uma cara de tédio, como eu estava. Eu havia procurado pelo grupo de Sasuke, mesmo achando que quando ele me visse, ele poderia ser hostil comigo. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim ansiava por vê-lo mais uma vez. Mas para a minha infelicidade ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Só vi o seu amigo Naruto e a ruiva da minha sala sentada bem longe, juntos com o garoto branquelo, Sai, e um outro de cabelos castanhos.

\- Ei, planeta terra chamando Sakura! - despertei de meus devaneios com a voz de Ino, ela estralava os dedos na minha frente.

— Oi. - olhei para ela.

Ela fez uma cara zangada.

— Você não estava prestando atenção no que eu estava dizendo, né?

— Sua conversa está tão chata Ino que qualquer um não presta atenção. - disse Gaara com a voz entediada, dando um gole de seu refrigerante.

Ino olhou para ele, enquanto abria a boca descrente.

— É melhor você manter essa boquinha calada, Gaara no Sabaku, pois você é mais bonito sem falar nada.

Gaara olhou para ela, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— O que você estava falando Ino? - perguntei, tentando evitar uma possível discursão.

Ela desviou sua atenção toda para mim.

— Eu estava dizendo que seria legal eu você e Tenten irmos à boutique que abriu depois da aula. A Tenten já concordou e só falta você.

— Boutique?

 _Vá direto para casa depois da escola, e não saia mais hoje._

A única frase que Hinata pronunciou veio em minha mente. Não tinha entendido o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Ir direto para casa e não sair mais hoje? Por quê? Aquilo era muito estranho, e mais estranho ainda era que meus instintos me pediam para ficar em casa, para seguir aquele conselho estranho dela.

Eu não tinha a visto depois daquela aula, e muito menos a vi no refeitório, já que todos os alunos precisavam ir até lá para comprar alguma coisa para comer. Ela sumia depois da primeira aula, eu nunca a via mais.

Ino ainda me olhava junto de Tenten, esperando uma resposta positiva minha, mas novamente fui arrebatada por aquela sensação de seguir minha intuição.

— Acho que não vai dar. - menti, e aos poucos o olhar brilhante e animado de Ino foi para um decepcionado.

— Por quê? Poxa, você é nova em Konoha, eu aproveitaria para fazermos um tour pela cidade para você conhecer. - disse Ino.

— Bom, eu não estava tão animada assim, mas um tour pela cidade com você iria ser divertido, Sakura. - completou Tenten.

— Desculpe. - balancei a cabeça para os lados. - Mas minha avó me mandou ficar em... Casa, pois ela chegará cedo do trabalho e vem trazendo uns amigos para que eu pudesse conhecer.

 _Que droga de desculpa esfarrapada é essa, Sakura?_ Eu nunca fui boa com mentiras e essa foi à única coisa que consegui. Infelizmente.

— Tsc. - bufou Ino, apoiando as costas em sua cadeira de ferro. - Que pena.

— Fica para próxima. - tentei amenizar a situação.

Depois que o intervalo acabou, fui para a minha aula de matemática, pensando em encontrar Sasuke sentado em sua carteira pronto para me lançar um daqueles olhares hostis para mim. Mas quando cheguei lá, seu lugar estava vazio, e continuou assim a aula toda. E comprovei que ele não havia vindo para aula.

Fui para casa depois da escola, a chuva havia acessado um pouco, mas chovia fino. A casa estava silenciosa e fiquei a maior parte trancada em meu quarto, depois que arrumei a louça e a cozinha que estava suja. Fiz meus deveres e alguma coisa para quando Tsunade chegasse do trabalho comesse. Ela estava atrasada, e eu começava a me preocupar.

O céu estava escuro e quieto demais, e uma angustia se apossou em meu peito. Eu me sentia agitada de alguma forma, e aos poucos eu ficava desinquieta enquanto as horas passavam e Tsunade não chegava. E novamente a frase de Hinata passou pela minha cabeça, me deixando mais nervosa. Eu não havia saído de casa e por algum motivo que eu não sabia, tinha obedecido àquela ordem dela.

Quando o relógio bateu às onze da noite, escutei o ronco do Jeep de Tsunade estacionar em frente de casa. Pulei do sofá e corri para fora, abrindo a porta e podendo ver minha avó sair do Jeep, sua mão esquerda estava enfaixada.

— Vó! - exclamei, indo até ela e a encontrando no meio do caminho.

— Olá, querida.

— O que foi isso? A senhora se machucou...

— Calma, vamos entrar em casa, pois está frio aqui. - concordei e segurei sua bolsa e entramos em casa.

— A senhora demorou. Fiquei preocupada. - falei, a vendo sentar-se no sofá e tirando os saltos dos pés.

— Desculpe querida. - ela me olhou. - Eu me machuquei no trabalho e fui para o hóspital na outra cidade fazer um curativo. Desculpe não ter te avisado.

Senti meu coração aliviar um pouco por vê-la ali, salva. Mas aquele agitamento em meu corpo ainda estava lá. Minha avó escorou sua cabeça no sofá e percebi que ela estava bem cansada. Vi alguns vestígios de sujeira em sua roupa, e achei estranho aquilo.

— A senhora está bem?

Ela me olhou.

— Sim querida. - ela sorriu tênue. - Não fique preocupada, eu estou bem.

Sentei ao seu lado e a abracei. Só aquela sensação de perder mais alguém me deixava doente. Minha avó era tudo que eu tinha agora. Senti seus braços me rodearem e não havia percebido que algumas lágrimas caíam de meus olhos até quando um soluço escapou de minha boca.

— Não chore querida. Eu estou aqui, estou bem.

— Não me deixe, por favor. - murmurei diante dos soluços.

— Não vou te deixar querida, por Deus.

Não sabia que meu emocional estava tão abalado assim, até aquele ponto que passou pela minha cabeça de perder alguém, a única pessoa que eu tinha.


	5. Confrontando

**CAPÍTULO 4 - Confrontando**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **E** u ainda me sentia um pouco abalada com os acontecimentos de ontem, quando me sentei em meu lugar na aula de biologia. O dia estava ameno, pois não estava chovendo, mas aquele frio chato e irritante fazia a minha pele ficar fria. E eu amaldiçoava internamente aquele lugar atrasado.

Ontem, depois que Tsunade chegou em casa com a roupa amarrotada e com vestígios de sujeira e a mão enfaixada, nós ficamos ainda um tempo abraçadas no sofá. Eu fazia de tudo para que aquela angustia de perder um entequerido passasse, pois eu não sei se aguentaria perder mais alguém que amo.

Vovó não quis jantar e preferiu ir logo se deitar, pois ela alegava estar extremamente cansada. Eu ainda perguntei se ela estava bem, mas ela disse que estava. E mesmo ela agindo normalmente, eu percebi um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Um brilho de preocupação. E mesmo achando aquela história um pouco estranha demais, eu resolvi deixar quieto, pois aquilo poderia ser paranóia minha, um tipo de trauma que eu peguei depois de perder meus pais.

Eu não queria perder mais ninguém.

Subi para meu quarto depois disso, e de dar um beijo de boa noite em Tsunade. Deitei-me em minha cama, mas não consegui dormir. A frase estranha de Hinata ainda ecoava em minha cabeça, como uma vitrola quebrada. E pensei comigo mesma; o que será que aconteceria se eu tivesse saído com Ino e Tenten? E mesmo achando aquilo estranho vindo de Hinata, eu resolvi segui minha intuição e não pagar para ver, pois minha sorte não andava aquelas coisas. Mas tinha aquela hipótese de Hinata ser uma louca sem noção que só queria zoar com a minha cara.

Enquanto esperava o professor chegar, fiquei olhando a movimentação na entrada da porta enquanto minha mente estava longe. Eu formulava diversas abordagens de como eu deveria fazer em Hinata. Eu queria saber o motivo dela ter me dito aquilo.

Vi Rock Lee entrar depois que um grupo de garotas que tinha entrado primeiro. Ele me procurou com um olhar, e sorriu animado assim que me viu. Sorri forçado, e o vi se sentar numa carteira mais a frente, a duas filas do que a minha que eu estava sentada.

A próxima que entrou foi Karin, ela estava com aquela expressão tediosa no rosto, enquanto o garoto ao seu lado, Sai, falava com ela e os dois se sentaram na carteira da frente. Lembrei-me de Sasuke e me perguntei se ele teria vindo hoje.

O professor logo entrou na sala, mandando todos se sentarem em seus lugares, que ele iria começar a aula. Logo atrás entrou Hinata, vestida como sempre, jeans escuro e casaco com capuz na cabeça. Senti minhas mãos soarem de nervosismo enquanto Hinata se aproximava com sua cara de indiferente. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, como sem eu nem existisse, como se o que ela me dissera ontem não tivesse acontecido.

A aula começou e o Sr. Sarutobi começou a explicar outra matéria, mas eu estava novamente em meu modo automático, pois minha mente estava longe mais uma vez. Olhei Hinata ao meu lado, vendo-a copiar o dever, tão tranquilamente que me deixava incomodada. Eu pensei em chamá-la, mas como ontem eu escutei o chiado vindo do capuz. Ela estava novamente com os fones de ouvido, que estava sendo ocultados pelo capuz e o cabelo, ignorando o mundo a sua volta.

Quando a aula acabou e os alunos começaram a se levantar e sair da sala para sua próxima aula, Hinata se levantou de seu lugar, terminando de jogar suas coisas na mochila.

Tinha chegado a hora.

— Hinata. - a chamei, mas como eu esperava, ela não me escutou, e se escutou estava me ignorando. Mas eu não iria desistir, eu iria até o fim.

Agarrei seu braço, fazendo-a olhar para mim. Seus olhos claros me fitaram com frieza, mas logo desviou para a minha mão que segurava seu braço. Soltei-a rapidamente, me sentindo um pouco acanhada com aquela garota estranha.

— O que você quer? - sua voz era baixa e raivosa.

Olhei em seus olhos mais uma vez antes de tomar coragem e começar a abordá-la.

— Por que você me disse ontem para eu ir direto para casa e não sair mais?

Eu fiquei esperando qualquer reação em seu rosto, o mínimo que fosse para que eu pudesse pelo menos saber o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Mas Hinata mantinha aquela expressão sólida e séria, não me deixando passar por sua barreira de defesa.

— E você ficou em casa. - aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. Uma afirmação tão convicta que por um segundo me deixou sem ação.

— E como você tem tanta certeza de que eu fiquei em casa? - a desafiei, enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos cinza, tão frio quanto um dia nevado. - Eu poderia ter saído, andado por aí.

Vi seu rosto se contrair levemente, e uma sombra de um minúsculo sorriso passou por seu rosto. Ela pegou a mochila e a colocou nas costas.

— Se você tivesse saído, você não estaria aqui agora na minha frente enchendo o meu saco.

Senti meus olhos arregalarem de leve, e mesmo que seu tom de voz tenha saído rude e grosseiro, o que ela disse me pegara totalmente desprevenida.

 _Não estaria aqui agora?_

O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Ela sabia de alguma coisa que eu não sabia? Hinata deu as costas para mim, enquanto afastava a cadeira para trás.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntei, vendo-a me ignorar mais uma vez, e fugir.

Ela não respondeu, e tomou seu caminho, andando com passos rápidos, me deixando para trás com uma cara de taxo. Eu fiquei ali, olhando-a se afastar, depois dela ter me dado mais coisas para pensar. Mais coisas para eu ficar martelando para descobrir o que diabos estavam acontecendo.

E aquela foi à última vez que Hinata Hyuuga dirigiu uma palavra a mim, e começar a ignorar de vez a minha presença. O que me deixava extremamente perturbava e mais confusa do que eu estava.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e tratei de sair daquela sala.

— Oi Sakura. - Lee me abordou quando eu estava saindo. Seu sorriso era tão largo que eu jurava que a qualquer momento partiria sua cara ao meio.

— Olá Lee. - o respondi com o meu jeito de sempre, tentando ser simpática com todos.

Como diz minha mãe; com um pouco de simpatia as coisas sempre fluem naturalmente.

O sorriso de Lee se abriu mais - se é que isso fosse possível -, e suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas.

— Então... - ele começou, enquanto atravessamos juntos à porta da sala. - Que chato o professor ter nos mudado de lugar ontem, né?

Olhei para ele e o peguei olhando para mim.

— Eu só acho que ele quer o bem dos alunos. - falei, tentando soar menos rude, pois eu estava aliviada por não ter que sentar ao lado dele, que me olhava à aula inteira.

Lee assentiu com a cabeça, concordando, mas eu percebia que ele não estava de acordo com a minha teoria. Eu parei no corredor, em frente à porta da sala de Ino. Eu tinha que esperá-la, mesmo não tendo a visto hoje. Lee parou também, ao meu lado.

— Mas eu não gostei dele ter nos mudado de lugar. - olhei mais uma vez para Lee, sentindo meu sensor de paixonite apitando.

Eu tentava apaziguar aquela sensação de que ele poderia estar nutrindo sentimentos por mim, pelos relatos que eu percebia. Mas talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça mesmo, e que Rock Lee só esteja sendo hospitaleiro e gentil comigo, mas ainda sim eu tinha que ficar em alerta.

Não o respondi e me encostei com as costas na parede, os alunos zapeavam pelo corredor. Lee ofegava e me analisava, o seu rosto ficou novamente rubro. Apenas me fiz de desentendida que não percebia nada.

Logo vi Ino se aproximando, mancando, sua perna direita estava com uma bota ortopédica azul. Seu rosto estava contrariado enquanto olhava para Lee.

— Caí fora Lee. - ela pediu para o garoto ao meu lado.

Lee apenas assentiu com a cabeça, submisso ao pedido de Ino e olhou para mim.

— Nos vemos depois. - ele sorriu tímido.

— Tudo bem Lee. - sorri amigável.

E assim quando ele saiu, Ino olhou para mim, descrente.

— Sério isso, Sakura? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura. - Sério que você vai dar trela para aquele garoto?

Franzi o cenho com aquele jeito estúpido de Ino. Mas uma vez ela estava sendo idiota com suas atitudes em julgar os outros.

— Por que você diz isso? - perguntei.

— Por que aquele é o Rock Lee. - ela disse, como se aquilo fosse o óbvio do óbvio. - Ele é que nem resfriado, gruda e não quer sair mais. Aquele garoto é um porre!

— Eu não o acho ruim, e para seu governo, ele é bem legal e gentil. - minha voz tinha saído aguda, com um tom de raiva.

Não gostava do jeito como Ino tratava as pessoas fora de sua zona de amizade. Não era justo ela dizer aquelas barbaridades. Rock Lee não era o garoto mais lindo do mundo, mas ele tinha o seu valor. E Ino não precisava ficar o desprezando como ela fazia.

— Então daqui a duas semanas você me repete essa mesma frase e quem sabe nós poderemos discutir meu conceito de ética, tudo bem?

Apenas revirei os olhos, e nós duas começamos a andar. Discutir com Ino era perca de tempo.

— O que aconteceu com sua perna? - perguntei, mudando totalmente o caminho de nossa conversa anterior.

Ela olhou para mim e sua cara se contorceu em desagrado.

— Eu torci o tornozelo. - ela bufou e eu a fitei, ela continuou: - Ontem a Tenten me deu um bolo de última hora. Ela me inventou uma desculpa totalmente esfarrapada e saiu às pressas. - ela me olhou. - Isso não se faz. E eu resolvi ir sozinha mesmo, mas pela volta das cinco da tarde mais ou menos ouve um tumulto na rua.

— Tumulto? - perguntei a olhando de lado.

— Sim. - ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Eu não sei muito bem o que ouve, mas todo mundo corria e gritava, e eu segui a multidão. Vai se seja um arrastão? Cruz credo, nem quero pensar nisso. - nós começamos a subir as escadas. - Mas no meio do caminho eu tropecei num buraco e torci o tornozelo, quase fui pisoteada. A minha sorte foi um senhor numa venda que me ajudou a levantar e me levou ao hóspital. E agora estou com essa bota horrorosa no pé.

— Nossa! - eu tentava digerir as palavras de Ino.

 _Arrastão? Multidão eufórica?_ Realmente eu fiz bem ter ficado em casa. Mas o que me incomodava naquilo tudo era o que Hinata me disse ontem. Será que ela sabia o que iria acontecer? Não. Claro que não. Tinha que haver uma explicação para isso. Tudo tinha que ter uma explicação.

— E você está bem? - voltei a perguntar, me sentindo agitada.

— Eu vou conseguir sobreviver esses dias com isso. - ela olhou a bota com desgosto, e depois olhou para mim. - Mas eu descobri uma coisa neste tumulto.

— O que você descobriu? - eu olhei para ela e ela me fitou séria.

— Que você _mentiu_ para mim.

Franzi o cenho.

— Não estou entendendo o que você quis dizer, Ino.

Ela olhou para frente e depois suspirou.

— Não precisava ter mentido que iria ficar em casa por que sua avó iria levar uns amigos em casa e queria sua presença.

Umedeci meus lábios enquanto apertava a alça de minha mochila.

— E por que você acha que eu menti sobre isso? - perguntei cautelosa.

Ino me olhou.

— Por que eu vi a sua avó no tumulto.

Arregalei meus olhos, o choque das palavras de Ino me deixou paralisada, me fazendo parar no meio da escada. Olhei mais atentamente para Ino que também havia parado um degrau acima de mim.

— O _quê?!_ Como assim você _viu_ a minha avó? - aquilo com certeza estava muito estranho. O que minha avó fazia ali, no tumulto? Ela deveria está indo em direção ao hóspital na outra cidade por causa de seu incidente com a sua mão e não ali, no meio da multidão.

— Viu como mentiu para mim? - acusou Ino.

— Como... como você viu a minha avó? - perguntei, ignorando a acusação dela. - Fala Ino!

— Foi tudo muito rápido, mas eu reconheci a sua avó, ela estava indo em direção contrária onde às pessoas estavam indo. - ela respondeu, seu cenho dava uma leve franzida.

— Tem certeza que era a minha avó? Você poderia ter se confundido, ou algo assim.

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, fechando os olhos e depois voltando a abri-los e me fitou.

— Não. Eu não me confundi. Eu sou muito boa em memorizar os rostos das pessoas. E eu conheço a sua avó. - ela subiu os ombros para cima. - Quem não conhece Tsunade Senju que trabalha no banco de registros de Konoha?

Não acreditava que minha avó havia mentido para mim. O que será que havia acontecido na cidade? E o pior, o que diabos a minha avó estava fazendo ali? Aquela afirmação de Ino tinha realmente me pegado de surpresa. E logo as palavras de Hinata ecoaram na minha cabeça mais uma vez, deixando-me ainda mais confusa. Parecia que ela sabia de alguma forma que iria acontecer alguma coisa. Mas por que ela me avisou?

— Ei. - a voz de Ino havia me tirado de meus devaneios confusos, me fazendo olhá-la. - Eu mereço um pedido de desculpas, não é?

— Me desculpe, Ino. - fechei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça, voltando a abri-los. - Eu não estava a fim de sair ontem. Não estava no clima. Desculpa.

— Tudo bem, você está desculpada. Mas ainda vamos fazer um tour pela cidade, tudo bem?

— Você que manda.

Ela sorriu um pouco animada, deixado para trás os vestígios de aborrecimento que ela sentia segundos antes.

— Poderia me dar uma ajudinha? Está difícil andar com isso aqui no pé. - ela fez uma careta, enquanto olhava a bota.

— Oh, tudo bem. - apoiei o braço de Ino em meu ombro e a ajudei a terminar de subir as escadas e andar até nossa sala da aula de história.

Naquele dia dei por falta de Sasuke mais uma vez. Ele havia sumido. Eu vi seus dois amigos na hora do intervalo. E na aula de matemática ele também não apareceu. E conforme os dias foram passando, eu não o vi mais.

E se ele vinha para a escola, ele poderia está faltando às aulas de matemática ou arranjado outro lugar para ficar nos intervalos. Mas se fosse assim seus amigos Karin e Naruto, estaria junto dele, certo? Pois tanto Karin quanto Naruto sempre estavam presentes. Os dois estavam sempre passando os intervalos com mais dos garotos, Sai Uchiha da aula de biologia e um garoto de cabelos castanhos que descobri mais tarde que tínhamos matemáticas juntos, Kiba Inuzuka. Mas não havia sinal de Sasuke. Parecia que ele havia sumido de vez, sem deixar rastros.

O resto da semana me enturmei mais com meus novos amigos, e ficamos mais íntimos. E nos intervalos sempre passamos juntos, nós quatro, mas eu sempre pegava um dos amigos de Sasuke, tanto Naruto quanto Karin olhando para mim. Eles não desviavam os olhares quando eu os pegava no flagra, eles continuavam me olhando descaradamente. O loiro, o Naruto, ainda sorria, enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados, como se eu fosse algum tipo de piada. E aquilo me aborrecia, pois eu completamente era o motivo da graça.

Hinata também não havia mais falado comigo depois daquele dia e ignorava minha existência. E por muitas vezes pensei em desistir de ir para aquela escola que só tinha gente estranha. Eu queria pedir para que Tsunade me mandasse para outro colégio, até um interno eu aceitaria numa boa.

Mas até mesmo Tsunade havia mentido para mim, e tive a prova disso quando ela chegou do seu trabalho na quarta-feira e eu perguntei do por que dela está no meio da confusão que houve no centro de Konoha. Mas ela havia me enrolado de um jeito que acabei deixando aquele assunto de lado mais uma vez.

Eu queria fugir, eu queria colocar o meu sentimento covarde na frente e me esconder atrás dele. Pois eu estava tentando, juro que eu estava tentando, mas eu não estava conseguindo me adaptar a Konoha.

Eu queria que meus pais estivessem vivos. Eu queria a minha casa de Tóquio. Eu queria a minha escola antiga. Eu queria a minha cidade chata e poluída. Eu queria a minha melhor amiga Shion. E principalmente, eu queria sumir daqui.

Depois daquela semana cheia, o final de semana havia chegado, para a minha felicidade. Não pude fazer muitas coisas, apenas fiquei em meu quarto mexendo na internet no meu novo notebook que Tsunade havia comprado para mim na sexta-feira, como um meio de apaziguar aquela desconfiança que eu tinha dela. Falei com Shion pelo Skype e pudemos matar um pouco a saudade. À tarde, Tsunade avisou que iria dar uma saída rápida e me perguntou se eu queria ir também, mas eu neguei e resolvi ficar e terminar de ler o meu livro sentada na pequena poltrona que havia em meu quarto.

A janela estava aberta, pois o dia estava mais ou menos, e os pequenos raios de sol entravam em meu quarto, mas conforme as horas foram passando, o tempo esfriava e aquele ventinho chato e irritante fazia minha pele se arrepiar. Levantei-me da poltrona marcando a página do livro onde eu estava e o deixando em cima da cama e caminhei até a janela para fechá-la.

Fitei o céu que estava com poucas nuvens e tomava uma cor amarelado do crepúsculo, e pude ver a lua cheia no céu. Sorri, sentindo-me um pouco animada e torcendo para que amanhã o dia pudesse está um pouco mais quente.

Eu sentia falta de usar meus shorts curtos, minhas camisetas finas, e meus vestidos de algodão. Eu amava tomar banho de sol todas as manhãs. E sol aqui em Konoha era uma coisa rara e eu tinha que aproveitar a chance de ter aquela maravilha de Deus aparecendo aqui. Mas naquele momento a minha atenção foi totalmente desviada, e meu coração deu um salto quando _o vi._

Sasuke Uchiha estava em frente a minha casa.

Não conseguia controlar aquela agitação que percorria pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu o fitava. Ele olhava em direção a minha janela. Ele olhava para mim.

Senti minha boca secar e minhas mãos soavam geladas e trêmulas, enquanto meu coração idiota disparava nas batidas.

O que diabos ele fazia ali?

Meus olhos não desviavam dos dele. Seu rosto pelo o que eu pude ver estava sério, ele parecia um pouco perturbado.

O dia estava mais ou menos, mas o frio ainda era irrelevante, e eu não conseguia imaginar como ele não estava sentindo frio. Pois ele estava sem a camisa - onde pude ter o deslumbre de seu peito redondamente definido -, e só vestia um bermudão preto que estava abaixo dos quadris, onde deixava a mostra o caminho do pecado. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, e ele estava diabolicamente sexy.

Sem perceber mordi o lábio, enquanto eu o estudava detalhe por detalhe dele. Minha mente trabalhava em milhares e milhares de hipóteses do porquê de tê-lo levado até ali. E eu não iria descobrir se eu continuasse ali na janela do meu quarto no andar de cima da casa. Eu tinha que descer e ver o que ele queria. Se ele estava ali por que ele queria dizer alguma coisa.

Com muito sacrifício consegui desviar meus olhos dos dele e afastei-me da janela, e correndo, saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas. Nem me importei com os trajes que eu usava; um short de algodão e uma camisa de moletom do Mickey Mouse.

Abri a porta da frente, sentindo-me um pouco eufórica e estabanada. Meu coração batia numa velocidade incrível, e olhava para os lados a sua procura.

Mas ele não estava mais ali.

— Sasuke! - chamei, ouvindo minha voz aguda que pronunciava seu nome.

Franzi o cenho e com os pés descalços, andei ao redor da casa, olhando para os lados, tentando encontrá-lo, mas ele não estava. Ele havia sumido.

Parei em frente de casa novamente, olhando o local onde ele deveria estar. Fitei o chão e depois a floresta a alguns metros de minha casa. Mas eu descobri que eu estava sozinha.

Um sentimento de desapontamento se apossou de mim. Depois de uma semana, eu o vi. E ele estava ali. _Estava, não estava?_ Aquilo não podia ser coisa da minha cabeça. Eu não podia ter imaginado Sasuke ali parando e olhando para a minha janela. Era impossível! Eu nem estava pensando nele. Não literalmente. Não naquele momento.

Novamente eu me senti confusa. Tudo naquela cidade era confuso. Tudo era novo e diferente para mim. Minha vida tinha se transformado num caos de uma hora para outra.

Vi o Jeep de Tsunade virar a curva e entrar na nossa rua e logo ela estacionou em frente de casa. Ela franziu a testa quando me olhou ali parada que nem uma tonta no frio lá fora, e descalça.

— O que faz aqui fora, Sakura? - ela olhou de cima a baixo e enrugou mais a testa. - E ainda descalça... Você vai ficar doente desse jeito! Entra para dentro.

— Me desculpe. - a segui para dentro de casa e Tsunade fechou a porta atrás de si, tirando seu casado marrom e o pendurando no pendurador perto da porta.

— O que fazia lá fora? - ela quis saber.

— Eu pensei ter visto alguém.

Ela me fitou, pareceu alarmada.

— Alguém? Quem?

— Um colega. - balancei a cabeça para os lados. - Mas eu me enganei.

— Estranho. - ela deu de ombro, tentando parecer casual, mas eu percebi o jeito estranho como ela ficou.

— Resolveu seus assuntos? - perguntei, para sua alegria, pois eu não iria mais tocar naquele assunto.

— Quase. - ela bufou, e começou a caminhar em direção à cozinha. - Essas burocracias acabam comigo.

Depois disso eu subi para meu quarto, enquanto eu me sentia terrivelmente atordoada.

O domingo passou tediosamente, e para minha infelicidade o dia amanheceu feio e chuvoso. Meus planos para o dia com sol tinha ido por água abaixo. E amaldiçoei novamente Konoha.

Pensei o dia todo no por que de Sasuke Uchiha estaria em frente a minha casa. E mesmo achando que ele não faria isso de novo, ainda sim, de vez enquando eu olhava para a janela de meu quarto tentando ver se não o via ali novamente. Mas ele não estava.

Segunda-feira chegou, e acordei me sentindo uma derrotada, eu não havia pregado os olhos à noite toda. Eu detestava ficar com coisas na cabeça, eu ficava pensando e pensando e não conseguia dormir. E Sasuke era o meu real motivo de eu ter perdido minha noite de sono.

Eu queria saber onde ele tinha se metido, eu queria saber se ele iria para escola. E se caso ele fosse, eu tinha um bom motivo de chegar até ele e o confrontar. Pensei a noite toda sobre aquele assunto e cheguei a uma conclusão; eu não estava louca. Sasuke estava mesmo ali.

Eu tinha que confrontá-lo, saber o que ele estava fazendo em frente a minha casa. Eu queria respostas e eu estava disposta a fazer ele me dizer. Mas por um lado eu pensava que se eu chegasse até ele de supetão e for logo o confrontando e receber em troca aquele olhar frio, e zangado, como se ele fosse me matar a qualquer momento, me fazia pensar cinco vezes no que eu iria fazer. Eu tinha que parar de deixar minha covardia falar mais alto e começar agir.

Depois de me arrumar e tomar meu café - que Tsunade tinha deixado para mim antes de ir embora -, caminhei aqueles setenta metros até o ponto do ônibus. Não chovia, mas aquele frio ainda estava ali, me fazendo usar casaco grosso e quente, de novo. Eu estava no meu horário e esperava o ônibus no ponto. Depois daquele dia passei a sair mais cedo de casa para não ter a possibilidade de perder ou correr atrás de um ônibus, eu achava aquilo constrangedor. Depois de cinco minutos contados eu vi o ônibus amarelo se aproximar, e cheguei um pouco mais perto da pista e dei sinal e logo o ônibus parou, abrindo suas portas para mim.

Subi aqueles três degraus de escada e olhei para o motorista que descobri que se chamava Iruka. Ele era bem simpático e adorava sua profissão.

— Bom dia, Iruka.

— Bom dia, Sakura. - ele sorriu simpático e alegre.

O ônibus estava mais cheio que o normal e vi meu lugar ao lado de Gaara - que todas as manhãs ele guardava para mim - já estar ocupado. Gaara me fitou e abriu um sorriso como se pedisse desculpas por causa do garoto de cabelos crespos está sentado ao seu lado. Apenas assenti com a cabeça, passando a impressão de que estava tudo bem e caminhei para os fundos do ônibus. Mas parecia que o destino estava mesmo querendo implicar amigo.

Novamente eu fui arrebatada por uma onda de sentimentos quando vi Sasuke naquele ônibus, e para minha desgraça total, o único lugar vago era ao seu lado.

Não seja covarde, Sakura. Ele é só um garoto. Só um garoto!

Com esses pensamentos caminhei um pouco mais confiante, enquanto sentia minhas mãos soarem. As limpei disfarçadamente na calça e sentei no banco ao seu lado. Ele não olhou para mim, e sim para a janela, mas percebi sua mandíbula se contrair, e sua mão - que estava em cima de sua perna, ao lado de sua mochila - se fechou em um punho cerrado.

O ônibus já estava em movimento e eu me senti acanhada em como iria o abordar. Aquela era a minha chance. Ele estava sozinho. Não haveria ninguém para me interromper, e eu não passaria pela vergonha de ir até ele na hora do intervalo, onde ele passava com os seus amigos para abordá-lo.

Eu desviei meu olhar de minhas mãos que estavam levemente trêmulas para ele. E agora estando mais perto dele eu pude perceber que ele era mais lindo do que eu pensava. Eu sentia uma leve fragrância de perfume masculino, o que me deixava extremamente extasiada. E por um segundo, eu quis chegar mais perto dele só para sentir mais daquele cheiro de homem.

Desci meu olhar de seu rosto virado, até suas roupas. Eu tentava ser o mais discreta possível, pois não queria que ele percebesse que eu o avaliava tão minuosamente e curiosamente. Ao contrário daquele dia, no meu primeiro dia de aula, ele estava com as roupas um pouco amassadas. Seu jeans era desbotado, sua camiseta de mangas de um preto um pouco desbotado estava amassada, e ele não usava casaco.

E, Deus, esse cara não sente frio? Pois todos naquele ônibus estavam bem agasalhados, menos ele. Aquilo era estranho, só se ele fosse algum tipo de super-herói de aço que nunca sentisse frio. Mas aquilo era impossível. Super-heróis não existem. Mas o fato de Sasuke não estar usando um casaco ou alguma coisa que cobrisse aqueles braços fortes e musculosos, me deixava extremamente intrigada. E quando meu olhar estava novamente subindo para seu rosto virado, a sua voz me pegou totalmente desprevenida:

— Você vai ficar aí me olhando até quando? - sua voz era rouca e grossa, com um toque de frieza e irritação.

Meu coração acelerou várias batidas e automaticamente desviei meu olhar para frente. Eu me sentia uma tola por não ter sido discreta o bastante. Mas a minha curiosidade falou mais alto e olhei novamente para ele, e o peguei agora olhando para mim. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, enquanto eu me perdia numa imensidão de trevas que eram seus olhos. Ele me olhava tão profundamente que eu me sentia uma presa de frente ao predador.

E céus, como esse cara era lindo. Abri minha boca, deixando minha respiração passar por ela, eu estava ofegante. Mas parecia que Sasuke estava perturbado. Sua boca numa linha reta, seu cenho franzido e seus olhos me fitavam predadoramente.

E novamente, como da primeira vez, eu senti o tempo parar e as pessoas do ônibus sumir, só existindo nós dois ali, sozinhos, sem ninguém, numa bolha invisível. Mas para minha infelicidade ele desviou seu olhar novamente para a janela, me ignorando.

Desviei meus olhos para minhas mãos, que soavam nervosas. Mordi meu lábio com força, eu me sentia a garota mais idiota do universo. Eu queria confrontá-lo, queria saber qual era a dele, mas eu estava hesitando. E isso de alguma forma me irritava.

Olhei para ele novamente e vi seu corpo tenso e rígido, seu maxilar mais trincado, e ele parecia zangado. Mas ele estava zangado de quê? _De mim?_ Eu não tinha feito nada para ele. Talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça.

— O que você estava fazendo em frente a minha casa no sábado à tarte? - minha voz saiu sem eu ao menos perceber. Eu havia perguntado.

Sasuke continuou olhando a janela, me ignorando, fingindo que não havia escutado. E aquilo de alguma forma me irritou. E voltei a perguntar:

— Você não vai responder?

— Isso não é da sua conta. - ele respondeu sem ao menos me olhar.

Minha irritação só aumentou e eu o xinguei em pensamentos, dos piores nomes que eu podia imaginar.

Que garoto grosso!

— Quando alguém que eu nem ao menos conheço fica em frente a _minha_ casa olhando diretamente para o _meu_ quarto, com certeza isso é da minha conta sim. - ralhei, sentindo uma onda de fúria subir pelo meu corpo.

Eu me considero uma pessoa totalmente calma e extremamente tranquila. É muito difícil eu perder a paciência e muito menos ficar zangada a toa, mas aquele garoto conseguiu quebrar aquele perímetro que eu tinha de paciência só com meias palavras.

Ele me fitou com um misto de raiva no olhar, me deixando com um pouco de medo, mas eu o ocultei e mantive minha expressão de irritação, com meu cenho franzido.

— Eu estava na rua, e que eu saiba a rua e pública.

— Eu sei que a rua pública - o fuzilei com o olhar -, mas isso não explica do por que você estava olhando para minha casa.

Vi o canto de sua boca se elevar um milímetro, num pequeno sorriso torto de lado, um sorriso sarcástico, um sorriso zangado. E olhava com aqueles olhos pretos, os meus olhos.

— Isso não te interessa, _garota irritante._

Abri minha boca se abriu num pequeno "O" com a forma grosseira e estupida que ele tinha sido comigo. Esse cara era o poço de ignorância e estupidez. Eu devia pedir desculpas a Ino depois disso, eu aqui pensando que ela era uma pessoa ácida com os outros, julgando-os sem dó nem piedade, assim como ela julgou Sasuke de um jeito magoado e totalmente zangado. Mas ela estava coberta de razão em dizer aquelas coisas dele.

Sasuke Uchiha era um verdadeiro cavalo.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e tentou passar para o corredor do ônibus, apenas virei minhas pernas para o lado e ele saiu, indo para frente, com pressa, como se fosse tirar o pai da forca, como se eu fosse uma praga.

E agora mais do que nunca eu não estava paranóica quando ergui a hipótese dele ter algo contra mim, pois agora eu tinha certeza que eu era de alguma forma um problema para ele. Uma espécie de tormento, que ele abominava. E eu nem sabia do por que disso.

O ônibus parou e logo me uni aos alunos em direção à saída, e assim que pus meus pés para fora, me deparei com Gaara me esperando. Nesses dias eu percebi que Gaara era um bom amigo e bem legal. Eu gostava dele, gostava de suas conversas e ele sempre guardava um lugar para mim ao seu lado, no ônibus.

— E, aí. - ele me cumprimentou sorrindo com seu jeito descontraído, colocando um braço em meu ombro.

— E, aí. - repeti suas palavras tentando diminuir a raiva que eu sentia. Passei meu olhar pela área aberta do colégio a procura de um certo Uchiha idiota, mas ele havia sumido.

— Foi mal aí, não ter guardado um lugar para você - desviei meus olhos para Gaara que havia começado um diálogo -, mas o Shino não quis se sentar perto do Uchiha. - ele disse, enquanto andávamos com passos lentos.

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. - tentei parecer o mais normal possível. - E por que esse Shino não quis se sentar perto do Uchiha?

Gaara sorriu, fazendo uma pequena covinha aparecer em sua bochecha, ele olhava para frente.

— A maioria dos alunos aqui, tirando as meninas é claro, tem medo do Uchiha. - ele me olhou de lado. - Você sabe, aquele jeito mal e não me toque que ele tem, deixa algumas pessoas apreensivas. E as meninas loucas.

— Ah entendi. - assenti. - E você não tem medo do Uchiha?

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e olhou para frente.

— Eu não tenho nada contra ele, nem com os amigos dele. Ele nunca me fez nada. Nunca me dirigiu a palavra. Não tenho algo especifico para definir se eu tenho medo ou não.

— Hm.

— Eu vi você sentada com ele.

Bufei irritada, lembrando-me das grosserias dele. Gaara me olhou de lado e sorriu.

— Pelo visto você não é muito fã dele não.

— Aquele garoto é um idiota. - cuspi aquelas palavras, colocando toda a minha raiva ali.

Eu queria apertar aquele pescoço de Sasuke com minhas duas mãos, e o ver desvair aos poucos numa morte lenta. Eu só queria que aquela raiva passasse.

— Me conte uma novidade. - comentou Gaara tranquilamente, como se a minha declaração fosse normal por aqui. E aposto meu mindinho que eu não era a única que pensava isso dele.

Continuamos a nadar até a entrada do prédio dois, mas meus olhos novamente foram atraídos como uma espécie de imã até Sasuke novamente. Ele estava falando com seus amigos, perto do prédio um, ele me viu e sua cara ficou mais séria e mais zangada que o normal.

Não quis sustentar seu olhar e naquela hora me deu uma vontade enorme de devolver aquele dedo do meio para ele. Mas eu me segurei. Eu não era uma pessoa mal educada que nem ele, e esse gesto só mostraria que eu era tão baixa quanto ele. Apenas desviei o olhar e fingi que não percebi seu olhar me metralhando de longe.

— O Uchiha está olhando para gente? - a voz de Gaara ao meu lado me fez despertar de meus devaneios e focar minha visão para frente.

— Não sei.

Gaara apertou sua mão em meu ombro, enquanto olhava para o lado.

— Ele está me encarando. Parece zangado com alguma coisa, enquanto olha para nós. - ele riu e olhou para frente. - Se eu não soubesse quem ele é, eu até cogitaria a hipótese dele está com ciúmes de você.

Olhei alarmada para Gaara com aquela informação.

— O quê?

Ele me olhou.

— Você sabe, eu estou com a minha mão em seu ombro. E você é uma garota bem bonita. Talvez tenha despertado o interesse nele.

Desviei meu olhar de Gaara para o lado novamente, pegando Sasuke nos olhando raivoso. Virei rapidamente minha cabeça para frente.

— Não fale bobagens, Gaara. Aquele garoto é pirado. - disse rapidamente, pensando na hipótese de Gaara, mas logo descartei.

Apesar de achar aquilo um absurdo o que Gaara havia falado, alguma coisa dentro de mim se acendeu. Mas voltei para o mundo real. Pois Sasuke me odiava com todas as suas forças, e não suportava ficar nem no mesmo ambiente do que eu.

Entramos no prédio dois e logo fui abordada por Ino que estava radiante e cuspindo alegria por todos os lados. Ela parou de frente a mim e Gaara, e olhou o ruivo.

— Vaza, Gaara. - ela fez um gesto com o polegar, apontando para trás.

— Ino você é tão delicada como um javali, sabia? - disse Gaara tirando seu braço de meu ombro, e se afastando um pouco.

— Gaara você é o ser mais hipócrita que eu conheço. - ela colocou as mãos na cintura, enquanto fitava-o.

Ino ainda estava com aquela bota ortopédica azul, e hoje ela estava de saia, uma legging branca e um casaco cor-de-rosa e botas rasteiras. Uma verdadeira patricinha.

— Eu não sei por que eu ainda sou seu amigo. - ele resmungou se afastando de costas.

— Por que você me ama bobinho. - ela sorriu tocando a ponta do nariz de Gaara com o indicador.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

— Agora faça o favor de sumir por aí, por que eu quero falar coisas de menina com a Sakura. Pode ser? - Ino agora tinha sido um pouco mais gentil, e prendi a vontade de revirar os olhos.

Gaara apenas suspirou e se afastou, sumindo no meio da multidão. Olhei para Ino que acompanhava a rota do garoto com um olhar.

— O que você quer falar comigo? - perguntei, atraindo a atenção da loira serelepe para mim.

— Sabe, eu estive pensando; que tal nós fazermos um dia das garotas?

— Dia das garotas. - repeti.

— Uhum. Sabe, ir as boutiques comprar roupas, ao salão fazer as unhas e o cabelo. - seus olhos brilharam, enquanto começávamos a andar. - E eu vejo que o seu cabelo precisa de retoques.

Eu pensei em recusar logo de cara, mas Ino era insistente.

— E isso é uma intimação. - ela continuou quando percebeu meu rosto se contrair de leve. - Principalmente por aquele dia que você mentiu para mim.

Apenas suspirei, e por mais que Ino fosse meio cruel em alguns aspectos, ela era uma boa companhia, era engraçada com suas maluquices e conversas sem noção. Ela sabia fazer uma pessoa se sentir bem e levantar a alto estima de qualquer um. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia esse dia das garotas, pois realmente meu cabelo precisava de retoques.

— Tudo bem, Ino.

Ino soltou aqueles gritinhos histéricos, e tentava pular e bater palminhas, naquele estilo Ino. Apenas sorri com o jeito espalhafatoso da minha nova amiga maluquinha.

— Ai que ótimo, eu tenho que falar com a Tenten depois. - ela disse. - Ah e podemos fazer um tour pela cidade, sabe.

— Mas isso não vai dar muito certo com você e essa bota. - lembrei-a de seu pé machucado.

Ino olhou para sua perna e depois bufou.

— Você tem razão. - ela me olhou zangada. - Mas que droga! Eu odeio esse negócio.

— Quando é que você vai tirar? - perguntei.

— Vou tirar na quinta que vem.

— Então marcamos para o próximo sábado. - sugeri. - Nós estaremos em casa e não tem aula.

— Mas está tão longe...

— Nós temos teste essa semana, e na próxima quinta começa as provas.

— Eu odeio quando você tem razão. - ela bufou contrariada e eu apenas sorri.

— Então sábado que vem? - perguntei só para ter sua confirmação.

Ela olhou para mim e assentiu.

— Sábado que vem. - ela disse, agora um pouco murcha de sua felicidade de segundos atrás.

Apenas balancei a cabeça enquanto a seguia pelo corredor cheio, e pedindo para que o sábado que vem demorasse um pouco.


	6. Calor

**CAPÍTULO 5 - Calor.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **O** s dias se passavam lentamente e logo sexta-feira havia chegado. Não haviam ocorrido muitas coisas no decorrer da semana, foi tudo muito tedioso e confuso. A semana tinha sido de testes, trabalhos e deveres de casa juntando com matéria nova, já que semana que vem começariam as provas do terceiro bimestre.

Não havia mais falado com Sasuke, depois daquele dia no ônibus. Ele continuava indiferente e me encarando toda vez que estávamos no mesmo ambiente. Aquilo começava a me incomodar.

Seus amigos passaram agora ir e vim no mesmo ônibus que eu pegava. Os três sempre juntos. Não voltei a me sentar ao lado de Sasuke, pois Gaara continuava a guardar um lugar para mim ao seu lado, e eu agradecia por isso. Não queria sentar ao lado dele e muito menos perto de seus amigos. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim ansiava por ficar perto dele, mas eu tentava ignorar. Pois Sasuke Uchiha era um ogro.

Diante disso tudo que estava acontecendo, eu também havia percebido Tsunade um pouco diferente. Ela parecia apreensiva com alguma coisa, e tudo isso começou depois daquele dia em que ela chegou tarde em casa, o dia que houve o tumulto no centro comercial de Konoha. Ela não me falava nada, sempre me dizendo que tudo estava bem, e que era para eu me preocupar só com os meus estudos. Mas uma vozinha dentro de mim me dizia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Mas isso era só a ponta do meu _IceBerg,_ pois com todas essas coisas acontecendo comigo eu ainda sentia a sensação de estar sendo observada quando estava em casa sozinha. Aquilo era sufocante, amedrontador. Eu sentia olhos me fitando, seguindo meus passos. Sentia que alguém estava prestes a entrar em casa. E por muitas vezes eu me tranquei dentro do quarto, especificando as janelas para ver se não estavam abertas.

Teve vez que eu tomava coragem e abria a porta e olhava lá fora, mas para a minha surpresa não havia ninguém. E por um momento, diante dessas coisas entranha que vinham acontecendo nesse lugar esquecido por Deus, Sasuke me veio à cabeça.

Ele poderia ser o autor por eu me sentir tão assustada com essas sensações de está sendo vigiada. Ele poderia está muito bem escondido enquanto olhava para mim. Mas logo descartei a hipótese, e que tudo isso era só fruto da minha imaginação que estava querendo me pregar uma peça e me deixar maluca.

O que Sasuke iria ganhar com isso de ficar me olhando? Ele tinha deixado claro na nossa última conversa o quanto ele me repudiava, o quanto ele me odiava, sem eu ao menos ter feito nada para ele.

Terminei de prender meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto, dei uma ajeitada na minha franja, a jogando para o lado, enquanto eu olhava meu perfil no espelho, vendo minhas pequenas olheiras ao redor dos olhos, sinal da minha noite mal dormida.

Suspirei, tentando afastar o cansaço que estava pregando em meu corpo. Eu daria tudo para ter que ficar em casa. Não estava a fim de ir para escola. Não estava a fim de passar a primeira aula inteira ao lado de Hinata que ignorava a minha presença, me fazendo escutar os chiados de sua música gótica do Evanescence - que eu tinha descoberto antes de ontem, pois ela nesse dia estava com a música mais alta que o normal e reconheci a única música que eu conhecia desta banda -, o que me desconcentrava na lição que o Sr. Sarutobi explicava. E muito menos estava a fim de ser o alvo do olhar metralhador que Sasuke mandava para mim nos intervalos e nas aulas de matemática.

Eu já estava começando a ficar farta daquilo.

Caminhei até a cama e peguei minha mochila, saindo do quarto em seguida. Quando cheguei à cozinha Tsunade terminava de preparar uma jarra de suco de morango, um dos meus favoritos, enquanto a mesa já estava posta.

— Bom dia, vó. - cumprimentei, sentando-me na cadeira.

— Bom dia, querida. - ela me olhou e sorriu, desviando seus olhos de mim para a jarra onde ela terminava de mexer.

Estranhei por vê-la ali mexendo o suco tranquilamente. Geralmente ela já estaria saindo para seu trabalho, e ela nem estava vestida formalmente como ela se vestia todas às manhãs.

— Não vai trabalhar hoje? - perguntei a fitando, enquanto eu puxava o prato de torradas para mim.

— Hoje entrarei um pouco mais tarde. - ela encheu um copo de suco e me entregou. - Eu posso te dar uma carona hoje.

— Seria bom.

Não conversamos muito durante o café da manhã. Tsunade me perguntava coisas aleatórias e banais, os de sempre; como eu estava na escola, o que iria fazer à tarde, essas coisas. E eu a respondia em modo totalmente automático, as palavras saiam sem eu ao menos perceber, pois minha mente estava longe, vagava desnorteada por um lugar totalmente desconhecido.

Como eu não iria para a escola de ônibus, hoje eu saí um pouquinho mais tarde de casa, aproveitei uns minutinhos a mais que eu possuía para me preparar psicologicamente para mais um dia estressante na escola.

Nunca disse para Tsunade que eu odiava Konoha e muito menos que eu odiava a escola. Eu sabia que ela estava se esforçando o máximo para que eu fique a vontade, para que eu me abite num lugar diferente do que eu sou acostumada. Eu tentava relevar os seus esforços, mantendo-me o mais natural possível, como se seus esforços para me ver bem esteja surtindo efeitos, mas eu sabia que era o contrário.

Mas a única coisa que ainda me mantinha em sã e não ter me feito pirar de vez, era que eu mantinha minha mente em um só foco; que faltava um ano e meio para eu poder dar o fora de Konoha. Eu teria minha independência e voltaria para Tóquio novamente, onde eu faria a minha sonhada faculdade de medicina. Eu poderia tirar uns quinze dias por ano para voltar a Konoha visitar minha avó, ou poderia simplesmente mandar uma passagem de avião para ela poder ir me visitar. A segunda opção era a mais cabível para mim.

Depois que Tsunade me deixou na escola, logo entrei no prédio. Não havia visto nenhum de meus novos amigos e fui direto para a sala que estava quase vazia e que aos pouco se enchiam depois que o sinal havia tocado. Hinata não tinha vindo hoje, deixando seu lugar ao meu lado vago. E mesmo ciente e um pouco aliviada por não ter que passar a aula inteira ouvindo os chiados da música alta que saía dos fones de ouvido que ela ocultava no capuz, eu me peguei curiosa para saber do por que dela ter faltado hoje.

Será que havia acontecido algo com ela?

A segunda aula tinha sido tediosa, e logo descobri que história - uma das minhas matérias favoritas -, tinha se tornado a matéria que eu mais abominava. A Sra. Mitarashi era um porre nas explicações, e eu só não conseguia dormir nas suas aulas, pois Ino fazia questão de conversar a aula inteira de como sua vida estava sofria por causa da bota ortopédica no seu pé.

Depois de mais duas aulas o intervalo havia chegado, para a saúde da minha sanidade. Ino falava o tempo todo, enquanto nós pegávamos nossos lanches e caminhávamos para as mesas redondas de concreto que havia lá fora no pátio aberto onde Gaara estava sentado sozinho. O dia pelo incrível que pareça estava mais ou menos, ou seja, não estava chovendo. E isso era um milagre, mas aquele maldito frio não ia embora, onde deixava minha pele gelada.

— Cadê a Tenten? - Ino perguntou para Gaara assim que sentamos nos banquinhos de concreto.

Gaara olhou para mim e depois para ela, com sua expressão calma.

— Foi ao banheiro depois de deixar o lanche aí. - ele apontou com o queixo para a bandeja com um sanduiche embalado, um pacote de biscoito recheado, duas maçãs e uma latinha de refrigerante.

— Uau, eu ainda não consigo entender como Tenten consegue comer isso tudo. - comentou Ino, enquanto abria o copo de seu suco de framboesa.

— Com a boca.

Ino ergueu o olhar para Gaara.

— Há, Há! Estou morrendo de rir, no Sabaku.

Gaara apenas revirou os olhos e focou em mim.

— Oi, Gaara. - o cumprimentei, já que eu não havia visto ele até agora.

— Oi. Você não veio de ônibus hoje.

Abri minha garrafinha de suco de laranja.

— Eu vim com a minha avó de carro.

— Ah.

Ino soltou uma pequena risada, olhando para mim e depois para Gaara, enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados.

— O que foi, Ino? - eu quis saber.

— Nada. - ela desviou os olhos da gente para seu sanduiche natural.

Gaara abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido quando Tenten sentou-se ao seu lado de supetão, levemente ofegante.

— Tenten? - questionou Ino, fitando-a.

Tenten olhou para nós três que a olhávamos curiosos antes de dizer:

— Cara, aquela Hinata me dar arrepios. - Tenten deu uma leve tremida.

Franzi o cenho.

— A Hinata está na escola?

Tenten olhou para mim assentindo.

— Eu a encontrei no banheiro. - ela começou. - Ela estava pálida, mais pálida do que ela é, parecia que estava passando mal. Eu tentei ser gentil, e coloquei uma mão em seu ombro perguntando se ela estava bem. - ela fez uma pausa, olhando para nós três ao mesmo tempo. - Sabe o que ela fez? Ela deu um tapa na minha mão, e me empurrou com o ombro e saiu do banheiro, me deixando com cara de tonta.

— É por isso que eu nem chego perto desse tipo de pessoa. - disse Ino. - Garota doida.

— Completamente. - completou Tenten abrindo a embalagem de seu sanduiche.

Agora eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Hinata estava na escola, mas por que ela não apareceu na aula de biologia? Ela estava passando mal? Aquilo estava estranho, mas colocando tudo em conta e do pouco que eu a conhecia, Hinata era estranha.

— Sakura - chamou Ino, me fazendo sair de meus devaneios e olhá-la. - disfarça, pois o Uchiha está olhando para você.

 _Mas o quê?_

Eu não tinha o meu cabelo solto para usar como barreira e dar uma espiada e tirar a prova de que Sasuke me observava. Eu até tinha esquecido sua existência por um momento, um momento curto demais.

Olhei de ombro para a minha direita e o vi. Ele estava a seis metros distantes onde eu estava com meus amigos. Estava sentado numa mesa com o corpo de frente para mim. Ele me olhava com seus olhos felinos, sem um pingo de descrição. Seu rosto era sério, sua boca numa linha reta. Senti minha boca secar, enquanto eu sentia aquele pequeno frio na barriga.

Ele percebeu que eu estava alheia de seu olhar em mim, que eu havia o pegado no flagra, mas ao contrário dele se mancar e desviar o olhar, ele continuou me olhando, agora mais intenso. Minhas mãos começaram a soar, o primeiro sinal de nervosismo, enquanto meu coração batia e batia, num ritmo acelerado. E mesmo achando que aquele cara era completamente insano, e que eu deveria ignorá-lo, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dele. Parecia que ele era um campo magnético e eu era o Imã que era atraída para mais perto do seu magnetismo.

— Nossa, ele nem ao menos disfarça. - a voz de Tenten me fez ter forças para desviar meus olhos dos dele, olhando para a mesa de concreto a minha frente, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem levemente quentes.

— Ele ainda continua olhando. - questionou Ino o fitando.

— Aí, Sakura - começou Tenten com a voz risonha, atraindo meu olhar para ela. -, conquistando corações.

Se eu estava envergonhada antes, agora eu juro que fiquei mais vermelha.

— Não é nada disso Tenten. - minha voz saiu fraca.

Ino desviou o olhar para ela.

— Eu não acho que o Sasuke esteja interessado na Sakura. - a voz de Ino tinha saído seca, com um toque amargo, fazendo-me olhar para ela e perceber que ela olhava para mim.

— Como não? - questionou Tenten. - Ele não tira os olhos da Sakura, e eu percebi que isso não é de agora.

— A Ino está certa. - falei mais rápido que o normal, fazendo todos me olhar. - Ele não está interessado em mim.

— E como você me explica ele sempre te olhando? - Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não sei. Vamos mudar de assunto?

— Deixe a Sakura em paz, Tenten. - disse Gaara que até então estava calado naquela conversa toda.

Ele estava fitando sua latinha de Coca Cola, seu rosto sempre calmo, mas mesmo assim eu percebi um leve e quase não notável franzido em sua testa.

As aulas de matemática tinham até passado rápido, diferente das outras aulas, e a única explicação para esse pequeno fenômeno, era por que eu estava mesmo concentrada noventa e nove por cento na aula e nas explicações do Sr. Hatake. E o um por cento que sobrou, eu atribuía a pequena sensação incomoda do olhar que deveria se de Sasuke Uchiha me queimando as costas.

Não olhei nenhuma vez para ele, eu já estava cheia daquela situação e a um ponto de explodir. Eu nunca gostei de ter a atenção de todos voltada para mim, eu preferia a discrição e passar sempre despercebida pelos olhares curiosos. Mas desta vez eu não iria me importar se todos me olhassem, enquanto eu fazia um escândalo no meio da sala. Eu apenas ficaria de pé e enfiaria o dedo na cara do Uchiha e perguntaria qual era a dele. O que tinha de errado comigo para ele ficar me encarando o tempo todo?.

Mas isso só ficaria na minha mente, com a minha imaginação expandido as hipóteses de como eu poderia ser uma louca de um minuto para outro, pois eu sabia que eu nunca teria coragem para fazer aquilo.

Depois da aula ter acabado e de eu ter mais quatro aulas e uma de educação física - que no caso era a última -, eu me preparava para o fim de semana. Agradecia por aquele dia ter acabado e por ter chegado a hora de ir embora. Eu só pensava em chegar em casa, me jogar no sofá e assistir Os Simpsons na TV, enquanto eu alimentava minha taxa de glicose com a quantidade de açúcar e chocolate que comeria para amenizar um pouco a tensão de hoje e contribuir para a minha vida gordurosa.

Tentaria esquecer aquela semana turbulenta e cheia de stress. Tentaria esquecer que Sasuke Uchiha existe, e principalmente que ele havia cismado comigo. Eu iria deletar tudo o que era preocupação e passar o sábado e o domingo totalmente despreocupada, só pensando em mim mesma.

Enquanto eu caminhava para a saída do prédio, me encontrei com Ino e Gaara que vinham juntos. Ino estava bem animada com o final de semana, alegando que iria sair da cidade com os pais para uma fazenda de alguns parentes.

— E você, Sakura, vai fazer o quê hoje para começar seu final de semana? - perguntou Ino, enquanto atravessamos a porta e com Tenten que havia aparecido, ficando ao nosso lado.

— Vou ficar em casa, excepcionalmente deitada no sofá comendo doces e assistindo Os Simpsons na televisão. - falei calmamente, sentindo o frio lá fora bater em meu rosto, arrepiando minha pele.

Tenten e Ino se entreolharam e franziram o cenho, enquanto Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

— Eu não acredito que eu ouvi isso. - comentou Tenten agora sorrindo,balançava a cabeça para os lados.

— Por quê? - perguntei levemente confusa, mas foi Ino que respondeu:

— Fala sério, Sakura. - a fitei, que me olhava descrente. - Você falou que nem o Gaara agora.

Olhei para Gaara que alargou um pouco o sorriso, enquanto olhava para frente.

— Você gosta de Os Simpsons?

Ele assentiu.

— Ao invés de doces ele come pizza deitado no sofá. - disse Tenten.

— Pizza é bom. - sorri, não acreditando que Gaara e eu tínhamos gostos parecidos e uma vida igualmente sedentária.

Paramos em frente ao estacionamento de ônibus, esperando eles chegarem, pois hoje a escola havia liberado os alunos alguns minutos adiantados. Ficamos conversando, quer dizer, Ino que falava. Eu apenas olhava o movimento dos alunos perambulando com seus amigos.

— Sasuke está olhando para você de novo, Sakura. - questionou Gaara, olhando para um ponto afastado, excepcionalmente para o prédio três.

Segui seu olhar e encontrei Sasuke me olhando novamente com seus olhos intensos. E como da última e de todas às vezes quando eu o pegava no flagra, ele não desviou olhar. Ele estava sozinho, seus dois amigos não estavam com ele.

Senti uma onda de fúria invadir meu corpo. Eu tive receio em fazer um barraco na sala de aula, não queria ser taxada como A Maluca, e fantasiei toda a abordagem e barraco na minha mente, um lugar onde eu era menos covarde. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Qual era o problema daquele garoto afinal? Eu não iria ficar mais calada e fingir que nada acontecia. Eu iria pressioná-lo, jogá-lo contra a parede e descobrir o que ele queria afinal das contas comigo. Eu iria dar um bom motivo para ele ter ódio de mim.

— Eu em, esse cara cismou mesmo com você. - continuou Tenten, olhando também.

Virei meu corpo em direção contrária de onde nós estávamos. Eu iria até lá.

— Ei, aonde você vai? - perguntou Ino, quando percebeu que eu começava a me afastar.

Olhei brevemente para ela.

— Eu vou ver o que ele quer.

— O quê? - a voz de Tenten soou alta demais.

— Sakura, deixe isso para lá. Esse cara é pirado, como você mesma disse. - começou Gaara. - E o ônibus daqui a pouco chega.

— Vai ser rápido. - o fitei.

— Eu vou com você, essa briga eu não perco por nada. - começou Ino se animando, enquanto começava a se movimentar em minha direção.

— _Não._ \- a impedi. - Você fica. Eu resolvo isso sozinha.

— Estraga prazeres. - ela fez biquinho, contrariada, cruzando os braços.

Apenas ignorei e voltei a caminhar em passos rápidos, indo em direção ao prédio três. Eu o encava todo o processo da minha caminhada até ele, e mesmo de longe eu pude perceber seu rosto pouco surpreso quando percebeu que eu estava indo em sua direção, com uma cara nada boa.

Sasuke apenas virou as costas e deu meia volta, andando em passos rápidos, contornando o prédio três, indo para os fundos.

 _Ele estava fugindo?_

Mas não iria mesmo. Comecei a correr em sua direção a fim de alcançá-lo, e logo virei o prédio e o vi mais próximo.

\- Ei você! - o chamei, dando passos corridos.

Mas como o esperado, Sasuke fingiu que não me ouvia.

— Eu estou falando com você, dá para esperar!

E para minha surpresa ele parou, me fazendo parar também, a cinquenta centímetros longe dele. Suas costas largas estavam tensionadas e sólidas, como um bloco de gesso. Senti o ar me falhar quando sua voz ecoou naquele espaço vazio e gélido.

— O que você quer?

Fechei meus olhos com força, enquanto sentia sua voz grossa e máculas ecoando na minha cabeça, mas logo espantei aqueles pensamentos para o lado, deixando a minha raiva me controlar. Abri meus olhos.

— Eu quero saber o motivo de você ficar sempre me encarando. - minha voz saiu aguda e irritada. - Qual é a tua, em garoto?

Como se fosse um filme em câmera lenta, Sasuke virou seu corpo para mim, me olhando de um jeito totalmente intimidador, me deixando por um segundo arrependida por está ali. Seus olhos negros me engolindo para dentro de sua escuridão sem fim, me fazendo sentir novamente aquele frio na barriga, enquanto o nervosismo tomava conta do meu corpo.

Sasuke era alto, bem alto, deveria ter um e oitenta e cinco ou oitenta e oito, alto demais para os meus um e sessenta e quatro. Eu me sentia uma completa anã em sua frente. E pequena com o seu olhar de cima a baixo, como ele fosse superior a mim. Eu me esforcei o máximo para não demostrar o que eu estava sentindo em sua presença, o quanto eu estava perturbada.

— Você deve está ficando louca, garota.

Soltei uma risada descrente. Como ele era cínico.

— _Louca?_ \- balancei a cabeça para os lados, enquanto eu soltava a minha respiração pela boca, fazendo uma pequena fumaça de ar gelado sair por ela. - Não. O único louco aqui é você, que parece que cismou comigo.

Vi a mandíbula de sua boca se tencionar, sua respiração forte saía pelo nariz. Mas no segundo seguinte, ele deu as costas para mim e se afastou em passos rápidos novamente.

— Eu estou falando com _você!_ \- corri e agarrei seu braço com força, sentindo uma descarga elétrica percorrendo o meu corpo quando o toquei.

Sasuke se virou de supetão, me olhando com seus olhos raivosos. Mas ao invés de me sentir abalada ou acanhada com seu olhar matador, eu estava impressionada com a sua pele extraordinariamente quente. Como ele poderia estar tão quente sendo que o dia estava muito frio, apesar de não chover, e ainda mais com ele usando aquela camiseta de mangas curtas, e sem casaco?

— Você... cocê está pelando de quente. - soltei seu braço ao mesmo tempo quando ele agarrou meus ombros com as duas mãos e me empurrou contra a parede dura do prédio três, me encurralando com o seu corpo. Minha mochila caiu no chão.

Seu ato tinha me pegado totalmente desprevenida, o que fez meu coração disparar e meu corpo tremer.

— O que você quer de mim? - a voz rouca de Sasuke saiu entredentes, enquanto seu rosto estava próximo do meu. Próximo demais ao ponto de sentir sua respiração bater no meu rosto. Seus olhos fitando os meus profundamente.

Meu rosto corou.

— Eu quero respostas. - apesar de eu estar excepcionalmente assustada e envergonhada por sua aproximidade, eu consegui fazer minha voz sair firme.

— Resposta. - ele repetiu a palavra, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus, aproximando mais um pouco seu rosto.

 _Perto demais_.

— Não tenho respostas para você.

Senti sua respiração falhar, enquanto seu corpo ficava intenso. Sasuke segurava meus ombros com força, fazendo minhas costas doerem naquela parede dura. Um calor desumano que saía de suas mãos pelando fazia todo o meu corpo esquentar. O frio não era incômodo naquele momento.

Um silêncio tinha se postado entre a gente, as batidas do meu coração estavam aceleradas demais ao ponto de eu conseguir ouvi-lo. Aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago me deixava mais nervosa do que eu já estava.

As mãos de Sasuke apertaram mais um pouco meus ombros, quando ele soltou uma pequena lufada de ar pela boca.

\- Não aguento mais.

Seu sussurro sofrido foi tudo o que consegui compreender antes de sentir a sua boca na minha.

Demorei um segundo para perceber o que estava acontecendo ali, até que a ficha caísse e perceber que Sasuke Uchiha estava me beijando.

O pressionar de lábios era forte e ao mesmo tempo intenso, sentindo os lábios macios dele contra os meus. As borboletas no estômago se intensificaram, quando senti a boca de Sasuke entreabrindo a minha, dando passagem para sua língua faminta explorar cada canto, cada pedacinho que existia na minha boca.

Suas mãos firmes desceram pelos meus braços, rodeando minha cintura, me puxando com uma brutalidade contra seu corpo sólido. Arfei por causa disso, retomando os movimentos rápidos e intensos daquele beijo. _Meu primeiro beijo._

Automaticamente minhas mãos subiram até seu pescoço, o puxando mais contra mim, sentindo sua pele quente e borbulhante, fazendo o calor emanar do meu corpo. O vento gelado que batia em minha pele descoberta, era um alívio para aquela quentura que sentia e que Sasuke passava para mim.

Ele me apertou mais suas mãos na minha cintura, deslizando vez ou outra para cima, colocando sua perna no meio das minhas, me fazendo sentir a elevação de sua

masculinidade em meu ventre, me deixando mais quente.

O ar finalmente havia acabado, fazendo-nos separar. Estávamos ofegantes. Sasuke encostou sua testa na minha, seus olhos fechados com força, quando eu finalmente abri os meus, senti um turbilhão de coisas passando pela minha cabeça, um monte de sentimentos confusos. As mãos dele ainda estavam agarradas em minha cintura, num modo possessivo.

Eu não acreditava o que nós acabávamos de fazer. Eu tinha vindo atrás dele, sentindo muita raiva, querendo enforcar seu pescoço, e de uma hora para outra eu estava ali em seus braços, entregue completamente a ele.

— Por que...

Não consegui terminar a frase, eu estava atordoada, confusa do que havia acontecido agora. A raiva que eu sentia dele há minutos atrás havia evaporado como uma fumaça ao vento.

Ele abriu os olhos, parecia mais perturbado que o normal. Parecia fragilizado, confuso, atordoado. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, pois nunca poderia imaginar que Sasuke ficaria tão...

— Isso não poderia ter acontecido. - ele afastou seu corpo do meu, rápido de mais, me fazendo colar minhas costas na parede para não ir ao chão, pois minhas pernas ainda estavam bambas.

— O quê?

Ele virou de costas para mim, colocando as mãos na cabeça, como se travasse uma briga interna consigo mesmo.

— Droga! — ele murmurou levemente irritado, me deixando mais confusa do que eu já estava. - Sai daqui!

Franzi o cenho.

— Mas...

— Sai... daqui! - sua voz dessa vez tinha saído mais alta, com ignorância.

Eu fiquei estática, olhando para suas costas, tentando processar aquelas palavras. E novamente fui atingida por uma onda de fúria. Quem ele pensa que é? O que ele acha que eu sou?

Com minhas mãos na parede, pressionei meu corpo para frente, me desencostando.

— Você me agarra e me beija do nada e depois me manda embora como se eu fosse uma qualquer? _Qual é o seu problema?_ — gritei a última frase.

Ele se virou para mim bruscamente, seus olhos ardendo em chamas, com um misto de confusão e frustação.

— _Você._ \- ele ralhou. - Você é meu problema!

Arregalei levemente meus olhos, enquanto minha boca se abria num modo incrédulo com suas palavras grosseiras. Num gesto vícioso por mim, mordi o lábio com força e Sasuke pareceu mais perturbado, soltando um palavrão e em seguida fechou os olhos, sua respiração ofegante.

— Fique longe de mim. - ele disse, virando seu corpo com brutidão e saindo dali, indo para os fundos do colégio em passos pesados e rápidos, me deixando para trás, confusa.

Demorei alguns minutos para processar o que havia acontecido ali. Tudo, mas tudo estava fora de ordem. Eu já era uma pessoa confusa, mas agora eu estava mais ainda. Meu corpo tremia com a raiva que evaporava dentro de mim. Sentia meus olhos arderem e sabia que as lágrimas começavam a encher meus olhos, embaçando a minha visão.

— _Idiota!_ — gritei com toda a minha força, despejando a raiva que eu sentia para fora, mas Sasuke não estava mais ali. - Idiota.

Eu ainda sentia o meu corpo quente, borbulhando as chamas que ele havia passado para mim. E pela primeira vez, desde que eu coloquei os pés em Konoha, uma cidade gelada, eu estava morrendo de calor.

Reprimi as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, e me agachei para pegar minha mochila que estava jogada no chão e saí dali.

Assim que cheguei à frente do colégio, vi o ônibus dando a ré para sair da vaga no estacionamento. Os outros cinco ônibus faziam o mesmo, sendo que alguns já tinham tomado à pista.

Droga, eu iria perder!

Corri em direção do ônibus, segurando a alça da mochila para que ela não caísse. Gritei para que alguém escutasse ou o motorista me percebesse ali fora e parasse para mim, mas para a minha sorte eu vi a cabeça de Gaara sair pela janela e me fitar e depois se recolher para dentro, em seguida o ônibus parou.

Parei ofegante na porta do ônibus que se abria e entrei. Respirava pela boca, puxando o ar para meus pulmões.

— Quase perdeu. - Iruka o motorista comentou no seu jeito brincalhão e alegre.

Não consegui responder, apenas assenti com a cabeça e fui caminhando para os fundos, e me sentei no banco, ao lado de Gaara.

— Uou. Foi por pouco. - ele disse sorrindo brincalhão, enquanto me fitava.

— Valeu... Gaara... - agradeci ainda ofegante. E o ônibus começou a se movimentar. - Eu nunca corri tanto assim na minha vida.

Gaara soltou uma gargalhada bem humorada, e ao poucos eu consegui respirar direito, mas eu estava acabada, tanto fisicamente, quanto emocionalmente.

— Pelo visto exercícios não é muito o seu forte.

Olhei para ele.

— Pode crer que não. - respondi olhando para frente.

Silêncio.

— Você demorou. - ele comentou, quebrando aquele pequeno silêncio, senti que ele me olhava. - E pela sua cara a conversa com Uchiha não foi muito boa.

Apenas me afundei no banco, segurava com força a minha mochila que estava em meu colo. Eu ainda sentia meus lábios formigando por causa do beijo, como também sentia aquela sensação como se as mãos de Sasuke estivessem me apertando contra o seu corpo. Aquilo estava muito recente, e eu sabia que a minha tarde de despreocupação estava arruinada, pois eu me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu ficaria pensando em Sasuke o dia e o final de semana todo.

Maldito seja Sasuke Uchiha.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? - a voz de Gaara me tirou de meus devaneios. Ele me olhava curioso e levemente preocupado. - Você está estranha. Ele te machucou?

— Não. - desviei meus olhos para minhas mãos, me sentindo a garota mais estúpida do mundo. - O Uchiha é mais imbecil do que eu imaginava.

Gaara erguiu suas sobrancelhas.

— Então aconteceu algo.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. - declarei.

— Tudo bem.

Eu estava ressentida, eu me sentia arruinada, me sentia usada de certa forma. Sasuke me agarrou e me descartou como se eu fosse um copo descartável, e só de me lembrar disso já me deixava mal.

Eu nunca fiquei tão próxima de um garoto tão intimamente como eu fiquei com Sasuke. Eu sempre fui um pouco tímida para esses assuntos de relacionamento. Sempre ficava calada quando Shion me contava seus romances com os meninos, nunca consegui dar um concelho para ela, pois eu não tinha experiência. E tudo o que eu dizia quando ela estava mal, depois de uma decepção amorosa, era que tudo iria ficar bem.

Será que eu poderia aplicar isso a mim mesma? Será que eu estava sendo tola que nem Shion? Sasuke era só um carinha, um carinha hipócrita e arrogante que ultimamente estava perturbando o sossego de meus pensamentos. Será que eu...

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, percebendo aonde meus pensamentos havia me levado dessa vez. Olhei para o lado, vendo Gaara olhando as paisagens verdes lá fora. Catei o interior do ônibus com o olhar a procura dos amigos de Sasuke, mas eles não estavam. Estranhei, e voltei minha atenção para frente.

— Gaara.

Ele me olhou imediatamente, seus olhos verdes claro me fitando. Ele esperava que eu continuasse.

— Ahn, os amigos do Uchiha não estão no ônibus...

Não terminei a frase, deixando morrer, mas Gaara como sempre sendo um bom anfitrião e educado entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Eles foram no outro ônibus, o que passa perto onde eles moram.

Fiquei confusa.

— Não entendi. Se eles pegam outro ônibus, por que eles estavam pegando esse?

Sobe há pouco tempo que todos os ônibus escolares vãos para um lugar diferente. O que Ino pega vai para o sul, depois do centro de Konoha. O que Tenten pega vai para o norte. E o que eu e Gaara pegamos, vai para o leste. Cada um com destino diferente.

— Esse ônibus também passa perto onde eles moram, não em frente à vila onde eles saltam, fica um pouco distante do ponto, mas eles têm duas opções, se caso perder algum.

— Ah.

Gaara olhou para frente e continuou:

— Eu não sei o motivo deles ter passado a vir nesse. - ele me olhou de lado. - Vai entender, né?

Assenti com a cabeça. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu me peguei curiosa sobre a respeito de Sasuke e seus amigos. Eles de alguma forma eram um mistério para mim, assim como Hinata Hyuuga, mas ela deixarei de lado por enquanto.

— Você... - hesitei por um instante, apertando meus lábios, tomando coragem para continuar. - você sabe alguma coisa sobre... sobre o Sasuke... quer dizer... sobre o grupo dele... essas coisas. - gesticulava com as mãos enquanto eu gaguejava miseravelmente.

— Uma referência familiar? - assenti, agradecendo Gaara ter levado aquele assunto normalmente, enquanto eu me sentia uma tola. Ele continuou: - Bom, não sei tantas coisas sobre eles, só o que todos sabem. - ele deu uma pausa. - O Naruto, o cara loiro...

— Eu sei quem é.

— Ele é o primo da garota ruiva, a Karin. As mães dos dois são irmãs gêmeas, é tudo o que sei. Já o Sasuke, é o filho caçula do xerife de Konoha.

— O pai do Sasuke é o xerife? - perguntei surpresa com aquela revelação.

— É - ele assentiu. - Fugaku Uchiha. - ele franziu cenho. - Eu me admiro que não saiba disso, já que a sua avó Tsunade é bem próxima do xerife.

Arregalei meus olhos. Por essa eu não esperava. Minha avó, próxima do xerife? Que no caso é o pai do cara mais arrogante do mundo. O mesmo cara que estava me deixando maluca com suas mudanças de humor.

— Você não sabia. - concluiu Gaara.

— Não. - sussurrei.

Eu ainda estava atônita com aquela descoberta. Por que vovó nunca comentou comigo que era amiga do xerife? Bom, não era uma coisa tão impressionante assim, acho que estou mais impressionada do xerife ser o pai do Sasuke e que minha avó de alguma forma tinha algum tipo de contato com ele. Mas uma coisa que Gaara disse despertou minha curiosidade.

— Você disse que o Sasuke é o filho mais novo do xerife. - comecei e Gaara assentiu novamente. - Ele tem um irmão?

— Sim. Eu nunca o vi, tudo o que sei é que ele sumiu.

— Sumiu?

Ele deu de ombro.

— Ele foi embora da cidade já tem uns anos, não sei qual foi o motivo, mas rola uns boatos que ele estava sendo caçado, ou algo assim.

Franzi o cenho. _Caçado?_ Quanto mais Gaara falava às coisas que sabia sobre Sasuke, mas tudo ficava confuso e estranho,

O ônibus parou, e só agora percebi que eu tinha chegado ao ponto onde iria descer. Eu estava tão inerte nos pensamentos que nem havia percebido antes. Levantei-me do banco desajeitadamente, só dando tempo de dar um tchau para Gaara que prendia uma risada do meu jeito desastrado, e corri para frente do ônibus e descendo em seguida.

Gaara ainda colocou a cabeça para fora da janela dando um _tchau_ quando o ônibus se afastava. Apenas dei um tchau com a mão e fui para casa em passos lentos, enquanto eu tinha mais coisas na cabeça para me deixar mais maluca.

A tarde passou rápido, para o meu ver. Não tinha feito nada do que eu planejei fazer o resto da tarde. Meus pensamentos trabalhavam em mil e uma hipóteses para desvendar o quebra cabeça que era Sasuke. Ele era estranho, arrogante, frio, e beijava muito bem. Não era uma exper em beijos, até por que, aquele havia sido o meu primeiro beijo. E mesmo não sendo uma profissional eu sabia que seu beijo foi de tirar o fôlego.

Fui pega várias vezes divagando para aquele momento detrás do prédio três. Eu podia sentir o calor desumano que evaporava do corpo de Sasuke. Ele parecia um vulcão humano, distribuindo larvas para todos os lados. Ainda podia sentir um pouquinho da quentura que estava em meu corpo.

Quando cheguei em casa, eu corri para dentro do banheiro, e tomei um banho gelado, para tirar aquele calor que eu vim sentindo o caminho todo até em casa.

O que era aquilo a final?

Irritada comigo mesma por ficar que nem uma idiota pensando num cara que não estava nem aí para mim, eu resolvi arrumar a casa. Ela não estava tão bagunçada, mas eu precisava manter a minha mente ocupada, antes que eu pirasse de vez.

Quando era por volta das cinco e meia tarde, Tsunade chegou do trabalho, nessa hora eu estava arrumando alguma coisa para jantarmos. Ela chegou à cozinha, comentando que a casa estava cheirando a produtos de limpeza. Apenas sorri e disse que tinha dado uma faxina e estava terminando de preparar o jantar. Ela subiu para seu quarto e voltou minutos depois, vertida com uma calça de moletom bege e uma regata amarela. E juntas terminamos de arrumar as coisas e nos sentarmos para o jantar.

— Como foi na escola? - ela perguntou enquanto dava uma garfada em sua comida.

— Foi bem. - _péssimo._ — As provas começam semana que vem.

Ela erguiu o olhar para mim.

— Tem que estudar.

— Eu sei.

O silêncio havia postado entre a gente.

— Como foi o trabalho?

— Cansativo como sempre. - ela suspirou. - Lidar com papeladas é complicado.

As palavras de Gaara me vinham à cabeça. Tsunade era íntima do xerife, pai do Sasuke. Se eu queria perguntar aquilo para ela, aquela era a minha chance.

— Vó - ela me fitou. -, posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro, querida. - ela sorriu carinhosa.

Era agora.

— Por que a senhora nunca me disse que era amiga do xerife?

Fiquei observando atentamente todos seus movimentos. Ela havia parado o garfo com a comida no ar, o meio de sua testa formava um pequeno V.

— Quem te contou isso? - ela perguntou cautelosa.

— Isso importa?

Ela abaixou o garfo, o colocando no prato, desviando seus olhos dos meus para o prato brevemente, e depois voltou a me olhar.

— Não sou amiga do xerife. - declarou com a voz firme.

— Não? - franzi o cenho, novamente achando que ela mentia para mim. - Por que eu estou achando que a senhora não está sendo sincera comigo? O que está acontecendo vó?

Tsunade me olhava enquanto eu me alterava. Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos para logo voltar a abri-los.

— Sakura, escute. - ela começou. - Tem coisas que você não entenderia, não agora caso eu te explicasse.

— Então tenta - pedi, já estava farta daquele mistério todo que rondava ela ultimamente, assim como esse lugar. -, juro que vou fazer o máximo para entender.

Ela negou com a cabeça, sua boca numa linha franzida.

— Não é tão simples. - ela disse. - São segredos que desencadeariam segredos de outras pessoas.

— Eu sou boa em guardar segredos. - disse eu, sentindo-me de alguma formatraída. - Por que a senhora não confia em mim?

— Não diga bobagens. - ela ralhou severamente. - É claro que confio em você. Você é minha neta.

— Então...

— Você só não está preparada ainda para saber de certas coisas.

— Não estou entendendo. - questionei, não entendendo onde aquela conversa nos levava.

O que Tsunade quis dizer com isso?

 _Não estou preparada?_ Preparada para quê?

— Sakura. - ela chamou, me fazendo olhá-la. - Entenda, quando a hora chegar, eu juro que explico tudo. - ela me olhava cautelosa. - Você só mantenha sua preocupação com seus estudos, tudo bem?

Não a respondi, apenas desviei meus olhos para baixo, olhando um ponto cego. A questão era; Tsunade não confiava em mim para contar certos assuntos que envolviam coisas que eram desconhecidas para mim. Foi isso o que deu para entender dessa conversa toda. O que tanto ela esconde?

— O jantar estava ótimo. - ela se levantou, levando o prato para pia. - Você se importa em lavar a louça?

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados, ainda olhando o ponto cego na mesa.

— Bom, então vou para o meu escritório, tenho umas ligações para fazer e umas papelada que eu trouxe do trabalho. Pode ir se deitar depois que terminar tudo.

— Tá. - murmurei, mas parecia que minha avó estava doida para se ver livre de mim naquele momento, que nem se importou com minha mudança de humor, o que fez minha desconfiança nela só aumentar.

Levantei-me da cadeira, jogando o resto da comida no lixo, eu tinha perdido a fome. Lavei a louça e subi para meu quarto, não sem antes passar em frente ao pequeno cômodo que ficava ao lado da sala, onde minha avó fazia como um escritório. Eu entrei ali só uma vez, ela sempre mantinha aquele lugar trancado, só o via aberto quando ela estava em casa. O cômodo estava fechado, mas eu podia ver a luz acesa ali passando pela fresta debaixo da porta.

Entrei no meu quarto ligando a luz, clareando o local. Peguei meu pijama que estava dobrado em cima da cama e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho e escovei os dentes, saindo de lá logo em seguida e entrando no quarto novamente, agora de pijama.

Estava arrumando a cama para me deitar, quando aquela sensação agoniante de está sendo vigiada fez os pelos dos meus braços arrepiarem. Meu coração começou a bater desenfreando, enquanto olhava para os lados, percebendo o quarto vazio. Aproximei-me cautelosa até a janela, onde a lua que passava para seu outro estágio minguante clareava o céu, e um pouco meu quarto.

Olhei lá fora, passando meus olhos pelos cantos, a procura de alguém, mas não vi a ninguém... até que... _lá,_ do outro lado da rua, de frente para a floresta havia alguma coisa. Apertei meus olhos tentando distinguir o que era. Um cachorro? Não. Era muito grande para ser um cachorro, estava mais para um lobo.

Minha avó nunca me disse que havia lobos selvagens em Konoha. Aliás, ela me escondia uma série de coisas ultimamente.

Voltei minha atenção para o lobo. Seus pelos eram pretos, o que o deixava camuflado com a noite, mas a fraca luz da lua dava uma pequena iluminada nele, o deixado de certa forma exposto. Ele olhava em direção a casa, como se estivesse hipnotizado, como se estivesse vigiando.

O meu corpo paralisou quando percebi que o lobo negro olhava para mim. Meu ar falhou, uma chama quente corria pelas minhas veias, me deixando ofegante.

Meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

Saí de frente à janela, e corri para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas e parando em frente ao escritório de minha avó. Levei a mão até a maçaneta, mas estava trancada. Não tive cabeça para estranhar aquilo, apenas bati a porta e a chamei:

— Vó. - esperei, sentindo meu corpo trêmulo. Ela não respondeu. - Vó! - chamei agora mais alto enquanto batia na porta com mais força.

O que diabos estava acontecendo ali dentro?

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali esperando, mas depois de escutar um barulho e passos pelo cômodo, a porta foi aberta.

— Sakura? O que foi? - vovó perguntou, com um tom de agitação. Estranhei.

— Vó, tem um lobo... - falei com a voz um pouco estrangulada. - Um lobo negro lá fora!

— Lobo? - suas sobrancelhas se uniram.

Assenti, sentindo meu corpo tremer mais.

— Sim. Ele... ele está em frente a nossa casa. - apontei para a porta.

— Sakura, calma. - ela pôs suas mãos em meu ombro.

— Ele está olhando para a nossa casa. - declarei, olhando em seus olhos.

Ela me olhava, seu rosto sério.

— Fique aqui!

— A senhora vai aonde? - perguntei a seguindo até a porta da frente.

Ela se virou para mim.

— Fique aqui! - sua voz saiu autoritária, me fazendo ficar.

Ela saiu para fora e fechou a porta em seguida. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas. Corri até a janela, abrindo um pouco a cortina, achando perigoso Tsunade se expor diante de um lobo selvagem. Ele poderia atacá-la... só de imaginar alguma coisa acontecendo com vovó, eu sentia um bolo na garganta.

Vi Tsunade parada lá fora, no escuro, olhando em direção à floresta. Suas mãos estavam postadas nos quadris, num gesto autoritário que ela só fazia quando estava irritada. Fiquei olhando, mas nada acontecia. Eu tentei ver se o lobo estava lá fora, no lugar onde eu tinha o visto, mas não vi nada.

Tsunade deu meia volta e entrou em casa, fechando a porta com a tranca. Aproximei-me dela, apreensiva, mas ela parecia zangada com alguma coisa.

— E aí? - chamei sua atenção, enquanto apertava minhas mãos.

Ela me olhou, séria.

— Não havia nada lá fora.

— Eu vi... tinha um lobo do outro lado da rua. - minha voz aumentou um décimo.

— Não tem nada. - ela suspirou. - Deveria ser o cachorro de algum vizinho.

Franzi o cenho, balançando a cabeça.

— Não. O animal era grande para ser um cachorro. - eu estava certa do que eu tinha visto. Era um lobo com toda a certeza.

Tsunade ainda me olhava.

— Vá dormir, descanse. Não tem nada lá fora, fique tranquila. E mesmo que se fosse um lobo aqui na região, ele não vai entrar aqui. - ela sorriu, tentando apaziguar a situação tensa que havia caído sobre nós duas.

— Tudo bem. - disse com a voz desgostosa. - Eu vou dormir, boa noite.

Saí de sua frente e subi as escadas correndo, não esperando o retorno do meu, boa noite. Bati a porta com força assim que entrei no quarto, descontando a raiva que eu estava sentindo. Como minha avó poderia fazer tão pouco caso do que eu dizia? Aquilo realmente me incomodou de verdade.

Fui até a janela e olhei lá fora, exatamente no lugar onde vi o lobo negro, mas não havia nada ali. Procurei mais uma vez por entre a escuridão não encontrando nada. Passei a cortina e me joguei na cama, me sentindo frustrada e irritada com tudo o que acontecia ultimamente. E a única coisa que eu poderia fazer agora era dormir. Bom, eu iria tentar, já que minha mente estava trabalhando que nem uma máquina.


	7. Descobertas

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Descobertas**

 **LUA D E SANGUE**

 **O** fim de semana se passou arrastando e tedioso. E isso devido a alguns motivos.

Primeiro: eu estava chateada com Tsunade por ela não confiar em mim o suficiente para me contar o que estava havendo de errado. Esses dois dias ela passou enfurnada dentro de seu escritório, e isso só me deixava mais desconfiada do que eu já estava, e me perguntando o que ela tanto fazia enfurnada ali dentro trancada.

Segundo: era que passei esses dias pensando em Sasuke e do nosso beijo caloroso por detrás do colégio. Eu sei que eu estava bancando a tola por perder meu tempo pensando em alguém que não estava nem aí para mim, mas eu não conseguia controlar o rumo em que minha mente tomava.

Pensei que na segunda-feira ele fosse reagir diferente depois de sexta, que de alguma forma ele me procurasse e tentasse, sei lá, alguma coisa, que falasse alguma coisa. Mas ele estava agindo diferente, agora ele me ignorava de vez. Nem os seus olhares indiscretos que ele mandava para mim na hora do intervalo ou nas aulas de matemática ele não dava mais. E na terça-feira foi a mesma coisa.

Eu sempre o via de rabo de olho sentado com seus amigos no intervalo, ele agora mantinha as costas para mim. Parecia indiferente, como se aquele dia não existisse, como se eu não existisse. E nem o mesmo ônibus que ele passou a pegar para vir à escola, ele não pegava mais. Nem ele e nem os seus amigos, Naruto e Karin. Aquilo de alguma forma estava me incomodando...

Mas que droga, qual era o meu problema afinal? Não era isso que eu queria? Que ele me ignorasse e parasse de mandar olhares indiscretos para mim?

Suspirei cansada, enquanto voltei a minha atenção na explicação da matéria que o Sr. Sarutobi dava. As provas haviam começado nesta segunda, e os professores estavam passando revisões e trabalhos.

— Alguma dúvida na matéria, turma? - O Sr. Sarutobi perguntou para turma, recebendo o silêncio e algumas negações em troca. - Já que ninguém tem dúvidas, passarei um trabalho desse tema, A Ação Gênica Complementar _,_ para ser entregue na próxima terça, no dia da prova. - a turma reclamou e ele continuou: - Silêncio. O trabalho é em dupla, especificamente seus parceiros ao lado. Valendo a metade da nota da prova.

 _Trabalho com o nosso parceiro?_ Automaticamente olhei para minha parceira ao lado que parecia alheia, olhando para frente. Ela estava tranquila como sempre, como se o professor não tivesse falado nada. Como se ela não tivesse entendido que eracomigo que ela iria fazer o trabalho. Nem sei como eu iria perguntar como nós iriamos fazer o trabalho e onde especificamente. Não estava com um pingo de vontade de puxar assunto com ela. Eu tinha feito a minha parte antes, tentei ser gentil, mas eu tinha levado respostas grosseiras da parte dela, enquanto me ignorava. Sem contar que quando ela falava alguma coisa, ela dizia nada com nada.

Hoje eu havia percebido que ela não escutava nada, pois não ouvia os chiados que vinham de seu capuz, se ela ouvia alguma música, o volume deveria está muito baixo.

Voltei minha atenção para o professor que começou falar:

— Bom, eu quero que vocês me tragam uma tabela com o cruzamento de dois tipos de flores, e um quadro de resumos destes resultados. - ele se virou para o quadro e começou a escrever os tópicos do trabalho. - Que tenha nesses resumos: A proporção clássica, Epistasia dominante, Epistasia recessiva, Genes duplos com efeitos cumulativos, Genes duplos dominantes, Genes duplos recessivos, Interação dominante e recessiva de casa genótipo.

Eu copiei todos os tópicos no caderno para não esquecer. Hinata fazia o mesmo, bom pelo menos ela estava se interessando.

Depois o sinal do término da aula havia tocado, fazendo todos se levantarem e saírem. Levantei-me da cadeira, jogando minhas coisas na mochila. Hinata havia saído primeiro, e como eu tinha imaginado, ela não disse uma só palavra do nosso futuro trabalho que iriamos fazer. Também não iria correr atrás dela para depois levar uma patada. Se ela quisesse ela que teria que vir até mim, caso o contrário eu iria fazer o trabalho todo sozinha e daria um jeito de entregá-lo como individual.

Quando estava quase na porta fui abordada por Lee, como todas as manhãs ele me abordava.

Rock Lee não era tão ruim, era assim que eu pensava quando entrei aqui na escola e nos meus primeiros dias. Pensei que toda aquela atenção dele voltada para mim fosse só um jeito gentil dele comigo, já que eu era a novata. Mas conforme os dias foram passando, eu percebi que não era por aí que a banda tocava, e o que eu temia estava acontecendo. Lee estava interessado em mim, e ele não fazia questão em esconder aquilo. As pequenas conversas que tínhamos quando estávamos juntos, sempre me deixava numa saia justa, pois eu percebia descaradamente seu jeito ousado, jogando charmes - que não tinha - para cima de mim.

— Que pena que o trabalho em dupla seja com os nossos parceiros ao lado. - disse ele ao meu lado, enquanto saíamos da sala. - Caso contrário eu te chamaria para fazer comigo.

Seus olhos redondos como de uma amêndoa olhavam para mim. Seu cabelo de tigela estava mais brilhante que o normal, e o cheiro de seu perfume era enjoativo demais, me causava náuseas. Esse garoto não percebia que nunca irá conquistar ninguém se ficar tomando banho de perfume?

Parei do lado de fora como todos os dias para esperar Ino, e Lee parou ao meu lado.

— Mas que pena que teremos que fazer com nossos parceiros. - falei, medindo minhas palavras para que ele não pensasse o contrário.

— Pena mesmo. - ele se recostou na parede ao meu lado, agora olhava para o chão.

Desviei meus olhos até a sala de Ino que ainda se mantinha fechada.

 _Droga, Ino, apareça logo_.

— Eu... - começou Lee, me fazendo olhá-lo. Ele estava levemente corado, e eu já me preparava para a bomba do dia. Ele ergueu seus olhos para mim. - Eu estive pensando se você... - ele corou mais. - Se você não... se você não quer tomar um sorvete hoje depois da aula.

Fiquei um pouco sem jeito de como eu iria sair daquela situação e não magoar os sentimentos de Lee, que apesar dele ser um porre, não queria o vê-lo chateado. E fala sério, sorvete num dia frio, ninguém merece.

— Érr, Lee. Não vai dar. Hoje não. - sua expressão esperançosa agora dera lugar a uma expressão desolada e decepcionada. - Eu tenho que estudar para as provas. Ahn, a minha avó não iria me permitir sair assim.

Aquilo era uma meia verdade, apenas a parte de estudar para as provas.

— Ah. - ele murmurou olhando o chão por um momento, num modo pensativo, até seus olhos voltarem até mim. - E sábado? Não temos aulas.

— Esquece, Lee, Sakura é minha e de Tenten no sábado. - a voz de Ino soou atrás de mim, deixando-me aliviada por vê-la.

A fitei, ela que tinha parado ao meu lado, e olhava para Lee.

Lee olhou para mim novamente desolado.

— E verdade? - ele perguntou. - Você não...

— Não vou poder ir. - me senti péssima por vê-lo daquele jeito. - Eu marquei com a Ino primeiro.

— Uma semana adiantada. - completou Ino sorrido vitoriosa.

— Tudo bem. Deixamos para outro dia.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, o vendo se afastar de nós. Suspirei aliviada por ter saído daquela.

— Acho que te livrei de uma boa enrascada, não é? - olhei para Ino que sorria.

— Você tinha razão.

— Em quê? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa.

— Que Lee é um porre.

Ino riu, jogando seu braço no meu ombro direito.

— Eu te disse, e nem acredito que você percebeu isso.

— Pois é. - concordei.

Eu nunca me senti tão feliz por ter marcado aquele encontro de garotas no salão sábado. Caso contrário, eu nem saberia o que faria com Lee, já que eu não era muito boa com mentiras, e uma hora ou outra eu era sempre desmascarada quando resolvia mentir, o que foi no caso de Ino.

Fomos para nossa próxima aula, história, onde faríamos a prova do dia. Eu tinha estudado o dia todo ontem, e parece que Ino não havia feito o mesmo, já que eu tive que passar as respostas para ela que havia sentado atrás de mim por causa disso.

Depois que a aula acabou e mais as outras três que foram chatas, o intervalo havia chegado. O tempo havia se mantido seco e frio desde sexta-feira, o que fazia nós lancharmos do lado de fora. E mesmo que aquele vento frio batendo em nossos rostos não nos impedia de comermos ao ar livre do que dentro do refeitório, onde era mais abafado e as vozes dos alunos ecoavam nos ouvidos.

Vi Sasuke de longe, estava de costas para mim, como das outas vezes, seus amigos de frente para ele, acrescentando Kiba e Sai no pacote de amizade e mais outro menino de cabelos castanho e mais jovem, deveria ter uns treze ou quatorze anos.

Senti uma ponta de decepção me atingindo como agulhas, deixando-me mais agitada e zangada por estar sentindo aquilo. Não entendia o que estava havendo comigo, e percebi que de uns dias para cá, eu estava de alguma forma obcecada com aquele grupo de três pessoas.

E assim se passou o intervalo, e na aula de matemática o percebi indiferente, olhando sempre para a frente, para o quadro abarrotado de contas que o Sr. Hatake passava. Sua prova seria na sexta agora.

Senti raiva de mim mesma por dá importância para um cara que fingia que eu nem existia, e raiva dele por me deixar nesse estado histérico e maluco.

As aulas acabaram e saí do prédio, indo em direção ao ponto do ônibus, onde os mesmos estavam ali parados. No meio do caminho eu o vi mais uma vez, estava encostado no outro ônibus depois do meu. Estava sozinho, e teclava alguma coisa no celular.

Como se os meus olhos fosse algum tipo de alto falante que o chamava, ele ergueu seus olhos para cima, direto para mim.

O primeiro olhar depois de dias me ignorando.

Senti meu estômago dar cambalhotas e meu coração estúpido bater mais forte.

Nós ficamos ali, naquela troca de olhares silenciosos. Ainda sentia raiva dele por ter agido como um canalha e me tratado como uma qualquer. E com todos esses fatos que vinha acontecendo, e minha irritação que começava a ser crônica apelou para o motivo que eu fiz a coisa mais ridícula que havia passado pela minha cabeça.

Eu levantei _os dois dedos do meio_ para ele.

Sabia que aquela minha atitude era infantil e idiota, o que quebrava os padrões de ética de etiqueta de uma pessoa culta e educada, mas eu não consegui evitar. Eu queria mostrá-lo o quanto eu estava zangada com ele. Eu queria desafiá-lo. Eu estava pronta se caso ele viesse até mim tirar satisfações desse meu gesto besta. Eu estava pronta para dizer umas boas verdades na cara dele. Falaria o quanto ele era um imbecil estúpido. Eu queria fazê-lo perceber que eu era superior as suas atitudes loucas e insanas.

Pude ver de camarote seu rosto ficar surpreso com meu ato ousado de devolver aquele gesto ridículo e mal criado que ele mandou para mim no meu primeiro dia. Acho que ele nunca pensou que eu fosse fazer aquilo. Nem eu mesma imaginava que eu fosse fazer aquilo. Mas aquele pequeno puxar de lábio para cima que se abria aos poucos num pequeno sorriso torto - porém arrebatador - tinha me pegado totalmente desprevenida.

A última coisa que eu pensei que ele fosse fazer era vê-lo sorrindo, um sorriso lindo que fez uma onda de calor evaporar em meu corpo.

Ele balançava a cabeça para os lados, enquanto segurava a ponte do nariz com dois dedos. Seus ombros subindo e descendo diante da pequena risada que ele tentava miseravelmente prender.

Ele estava achando graça do que eu tinha feito, me fazendo sentir pequena e idiota, a pessoa mais infantil do universo.

A única coisa que eu fiz, depois da minha cara ter arrastado no chão de tanta vergonha, eu apressei mais os passos e entrei no ônibus, tão atordoada que nem cumprimentei o Iruka que havia falado alguma coisa comigo que nem compreendi.

Uma nota mental: Nunca dê o dedo do meio para seu inimigo. Ele pode começar a rir e você se sentirá ridícula.

Sentei-me no lugar onde eu sentava com Gaara, e alguns minutos depois ele sentou-se ao meu lado. A viagem foi silenciosa, pelo menos da minha parte que preferia ficar calada e remoendo as minhas atitudes impensadas, o que me fez parecer uma criança na frente de Sasuke. Gaara tentou puxar conversa, mas eu estava insuportável com as minhas respostas monossílabas, e ele apenas desistiu.

 _Estúpida! Idiota!_ Eu me repreendia internamente o caminho todo.

Entrei em casa ainda perdida em pensamento, quando o cheiro de comida invadiu minhas narinas.

Joguei a mochila no sofá e caminhei para a cozinha encontrando Tsunade mexendo nas panelas. Ela estava de folga do trabalho hoje, e apesar de eu poder ir e vir de carona que ela havia me oferecido, eu recusei. Ainda estava chateada com o lance de sexta-feira. Não havia engolido aquela desculpa de que não estava acontecendo nada de errado. E alguma coisa me dizia que encontrarei algo em seu escritório que ficava fechado a sete chaves, como se ali dentro tivesse algum tesouro perdido que ela não queria que ninguém encontrasse.

— Já cheguei. - parei no portal da cozinha atraindo sua atenção para mim.

— Oi, querida. - ela sorriu. - Como foi à aula?

— Bem.

— Estou fazendo carne em tiras com macarrão. Gosta? - ela mexia a panela e me olhava ainda sorrindo.

— Gosto sim. Ahn... eu vou subir e trocar de roupas.

— Vai, e não demore muito, pois a comida já está quase pronta.

Saí de lá, e subi para meu quarto deixando a mochila em cima da cama. Não havia mais sentido aquela sensação incômoda de que alguém me observava depois daquele dia em que um lobo estava espreitando em frente de casa. E por um momento a ideia de que era o lobo aquele tempo todo que me olhava passou pela minha cabeça.

Tsunade não tocou mais naquele assunto, e depois que o episódio havia passado e de eu ter ficado mais calma, eu pude pensar melhor. Tsunade de alguma forma tentou me confundir dizendo que era o cachorro de algum vizinho por perto, mas eu sabia, eu tinha certeza que era um lobo. Eu nunca tinha visto um lobo na minha vida, mas eu não era tão burra ao ponto de confundir cachorro com um lobo. Eu sabia o que eu tinha visto, e sabia que eu estava certa e que Tsunade estava escondendo mais coisas.

Depois de ter trocado aquelas roupas por uma mais leve, um vestido de mangas compridas que ela havia me dado verão passado quando foi passar as férias em Tóquio, desci até o andar debaixo. Entrei na cozinha, vendo que vovó estava colocando os pratos em cima da mesa.

Almoçamos, e eu me mantive quieta, assim como me mantive quieta aqueles dias que haviam se passado. Ela puxava assunto para quebrar aquele silêncio que estava ali. Eu apenas a respondia com "Hm" e "Uhum", não estava a fim de falar com ela. Preferiria ficar pensando as mil possibilidades que eu tinha para poder invadir o seu escritório sem que ela saiba.

— Sakura, o que está acontecendo? - ela quis saber, enquanto depositava o garfo no prato e me olhava com uma cara séria.

Apenas olhei para ela, demostrando o quanto eu estava chateada com suas atitudes. Eu já estava farta de tudo aquilo. Não estava mais aguentando toda aquela hipocrisia que acontecia em minha vida. Eu queria simplesmente desaparecer.

— Jura que a senhora não sabe? - minha voz saiu sarcástica, um pouco rebelde.

Ela franziu o cenho, levemente irritado. Tsunade era uma excelente pessoa, uma avó muito boa e eu não tenho que reclamar que ela é uma avó ruim, mas ela tinha pavio curto e se zangava atoa.

— Não fale comigo nesse tom. - sua voz saiu alta e zangada. - Quem você pensa que eu sou?

Apenas a encarei seus olhos, sentindo aquela vontade de chorar tentando me controlar, mas reprimi o choro para dentro.

— Eu já estou farta disso tudo. - declarei. - Eu não aguento mais saber que a senhora me esconde coisas. Eu sei que não devo ficar exigindo nada, mas pelo menos eu queria que a senhora fosse sincera comigo.

Ela permaneceu calada, me olhando enquanto eu colocava tudo o que estava entalado na garganta para fora. Eu pensava na possibilidade de eu está exagerando, mas eu andava tão estressada ultimamente que eu havia me tornado uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

— Eu não aguento mais...

Seu rosto ficou surpreso quando viu as primeiras lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Eu não havia conseguido segurá-las por muito tempo.

— Meu amor - ela se levantou, quando eu me levantei, parando a minha frente. - Não fique assim. - ela pôs uma mão em meu ombro, seu rosto preocupado.

E mais uma vez eu lamentei pela morte de meus pais. Eu os queria aqui comigo. Eu queria que mamãe estivesse comigo e que me embalasse como ela fazia quando eu tinha algum problema. Eu não queria sentir esse sentimento de traição, de sufocação. Eu não queria está nessa cidade chata e esquisita, onde as pessoas eram diferente das que eu estava acostumada. E principalmente... não queria ter conhecido Sasuke, que me fazia sentir tudo isso que eu estava sentindo agora.

Tsunade me abraçou de um modo maternal. Era bom. Era colhedor. E aquilo me fez ter mais saudades de casa.

— _Shiii..._ Não chore querida. - ela dizia enquanto me embalava com uma mão em meus cabelos. - Eu sei que muitas coisas estão te deixando assustada, mas eu garanto que nada vai te machucar. Você não precisa se preocupar.

Sequei as lágrimas que insistiam em cair sem minha autorização, e ergui meu rosto, afastando-me daquele abraço.

— Está melhor agora? - ela perguntou.

Assenti, sentindo minha cabeça doer.

— Eu vou para o meu quarto. - declarei.

— Você não vai terminar de comer? - seu olhar era sério, desviando do meu prato quase intocável para mim.

— Perdi a fome.

Virei meus calcanhares e saí de lá antes que ela me obrigasse a sentar-se a mesa e comer tudo. Antes que eu subisse às escadas a campainha tocou.

Suspirei pesadamente e voltei em direção a porta, me sentindo um lixo humano. Quando abri a porta não pude evitar a surpresa por ver quem estava do outro lado.

— Hinata?

Não sei como consegui pronunciar seu nome devido à surpresa de vê-la bater a minha porta. Mas, na realidade eu estava mais surpresa por vê-la pela primeira vez desde que a conheci sem aquele capuz na cabeça, deixando seus cabelos pretos e lisos esvoaçarem um pouco com o vento enjoado e frio que fazia ali.

Ela me olhou, franzindo levemente o cenho. Deveria ter percebido meu rosto péssimo e vermelho devido o choro de agora a pouco. Tentei me recompor, com um pouco de dignidade parecer menos idiota por vê-la ali.

— A sua avó está? - sua voz baixa soou, e pude perceber um leve sotaque, bem leve, que ainda não havia percebido.

 _Minha avó?_ O que ela queria com a minha avó? Franzi a testa... espera... Tsunade conhece Hinata? Mas é claro que conhece. Konoha é uma cidade pequena onde todos se conheciam.

— Você... o que você quer? - gaguejei, as palavras saindo tropeças umas nas outras.

— A sua avó está ou não está? - sua voz saiu desta vez de forma cortante, mostrando uma leve irritação.

— Tá sim.

Ela continuava me olhando, como se eu fosse débil. Mas na verdade eu estava agindo como uma.

— Ahn... quer entrar? - abri mais a porta, dando passagem. Ela entrou.

Antes que e pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa à voz de Tsunade soou entrando pelo cômodo:

— Hinata? O que faz aqui?

Olhei para trás vendo minha avó se aproximar e ficar a nossa frente, olhando para Hinata de um jeito sério.

— Eu preciso falar com a senhora. - Hinata disse sem rodeios, deu uma breve olhada para mim, desviando seus olhos para minha avó. - A sós.

De alguma forma eu me senti excluída, como se minha presença fosse incômoda. E antes que eu mensurasse qualquer coisa para sair dali, a voz de Tsunade soou primeira do que a minha:

— Oh sim, vamos para o meu escritório.

Hinata assentiu, seguindo minha avó para o escritório secreto - como eu chamava agora - que nunca deixava ninguém entrar.

Fiquei ali parada, vendo a porta se fechar. Eu me sentia uma idiota, uma excluída. O que Diabos aquelas duas tinham para falar? E o pior, Hinata a tratou ela com tanta intimidade como se as duas fossem íntimas há muito tempo.

Novamente fui tomada por uma onda de confusão. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. E eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. E eu tinha que descobrir.

Subi para meu quarto e bati a porta assim que entrei, e me joguei na cama. Eu estava irritada. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu tinha que descobri o que Tsunade esconde. Tinha que procurar alguma pista, qualquer coisa para que eu possa abordá-la depois, e fazê-la falar tudo.

Ela disse que tinha segredos que envolviam segredos de mais alguém. Será que tinha alguma coisa haver com esse aparecimento repentino de Hinata em minha casa? Também tinha o fato em que ela havia desmentido que tinha alguma relação de amizade com os Uchiha, com o pai de Sasuke.

Droga! Quando mais eu penso, mais tudo parece difícil de entender, as peças parecem não se encaixarem em seu devido lugar, e eu estava redondamente frustrada com isso.

Fiquei ali deitada na cama olhando para o teto, até que duas batidas na porta chamaram minha atenção. Tsunade entrou no quarto, parecia cautelosa.

— Sakura, eu darei uma saída rápida. - ela disse. - Mas não demorarei muito.

— Algum problema? - perguntei, mas sabia qual seria sua resposta.

— Quando chegar nós conversaremos.

Ela nem esperou eu responder, apenas saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Levantei-me da cama e corri até a janela. Vi Hinata esperando lá fora, olhando a floresta que havia logo à frente. Pouco tempo depois minha avó apareceu, desativando o alarme do Jeep e as duas entraram no carro e saíram em seguida.

Fiquei olhando até o carro sumir na esquina próxima. Fiquei ali olhando mais um pouco para certificar-me de que elas não voltariam para trás. Corri para fora do quarto e desci as escadas correndo. Aquela era a minha chance para entrar em seu escritório se caso ele estivesse aberto. Parei em frente à porta e levei minha mão maçaneta e a girei.

Eu estava com sorte.A porta estava aberta.

Sentindo-me como se eu fosse uma criança fazendo arte, entrei no escritório. Como da primeira vez que estive ali, parecia que não havia nada de errado. Uma mesa retangular estava postada ao lado de uma janela com cortinas amarelo rendada, ao meu lado esquerdo havia uma estante com vários livros e alguns objetos de enfeite, nada de mais. Também havia alguns quadros pregados na parede, com pinturas de castelos antigos e paisagens, bem bonitos.

Entrei mais adentro do cômodo, ficando de frente para a mesa que tinha alguns papéis, canetas e alguns fichários com capas pretas. Peguei uma das folhas e vi o conteúdo. Nada de interessante, só coisas relacionadas a seu trabalho, a mesma coisa com os fichários de capa preta. Talvez poderia ser só paranoia minha e que Tsunade estivesse só trabalhando, e ela fechava o escritório para não se incomodada.

Mas como explicar na sexta à noite quando a chamei e ela não me respondeu? Sem contar o barulho estranho de madeira batendo antes de ela abrir a porta para mim depois que a chamei pela segunda vez.

Resolvi investigar mais um pouco e fui verificar o armário de livros, e como o resto do escritório não havia nada demais.

Suspirei enquanto eu fazia uma careta de descontentação, e fitei a janela lá fora. O vento fazia as folhas das árvores balançarem e se desapregarem, caindo no chão.

Bom, realmente não havia nada demais. Até que...

Parei.

Mexi meu pé, e novamente escutei um barulho baixinho de madeira rangendo.

Olhei para o chão que estava forrado com tapete azul e vermelho. Bati meu pé e pude escutar um som oco ecoar ali. Afastei-me, e fui até a ponta do tapete. Agachei-me, pegando a ponta do tapete e o jogando para o lado, surpreendendo-me com uma porta quadrada no chão.

Fui até a porta e agachei-me novamente, passando os dedos pelo lastro das laterais, até chegar à pequena argola de um prata velho e encardido que estava com a dobradiça abaixada. Levei meus dedos e o levantei, ouvindo o pequeno ranger do metal. Agarrei aquela pequena argola e agora de pé e inclinada para frente, puxei aquela porta para cima, colocando todas as minhas forças, pois a porta era pesada. E com muito esforço e pela quinta tentativa eu consegui abrir.

Olhei para baixo, vendo uma estreita escada de madeira, não pensei duas vezes e me preparei para descer. Com certeza eu não estava louca, Tsunade aprontava escondidinha, e eu tinha descoberto, quer dizer, estava para descobrir o que ela fazia.

Desci a escada, sentido o cheiro de parafina, ervas secas e iodo. Tampei o nariz, não estava acostumada com aquele cheiro. Respirei por um tempo pela minha mão até tirá-la do meu nariz e boca, acostumando com aquele cheiro estranho.

Não podia enxergar quase nada, e a iluminação que vinha lá de cima não me ajudava em muita coisa. Tentei forçar meus olhos a enxergar algum interruptor de luz, qualquer coisa para iluminar aquele porão escuro.

Tateei as paredes às cegas até que encontrei o interruptor, e o liguei. A luz iluminou o local e meus olhos arregalaram com tudo o que havia ali. Levei minha mão à boca, chocada com as coisas totalmente bizarras e estranhas. Aquilo parecia um antro de bruxaria.

— Mas o quê...

Não consegui terminar a frase, devido meu espanto. O que diabos Tsunade fazia com aquilo tudo ali?

Olhei ao redor, gravando os detalhes antigos que haviam ali. Havia três estantes com prateleiras. A primeira havia coisas, objetos estranhos. A segunda era pequena com matos, ervas, sei lá o que eram aquelas folhas. A terceira estante continha alguns objetos e livros, e pelo que eu via, eram antigos. No meio daquele porão pequeno tinha uma mesa, com várias coisas ali. Objetos de estatura antiga e desconhecida por mim. Algumas velas grossas e coloridas, umas pedras transparentes, e um livro grosso e grande no meio.

Aproximei-me mais da mesa e a rodeei, deixando o livro de frente para mim. A capa era de um marrom velho com um pentagrama de uma estrela de seis pontas dentro de um círculo, e as letras escritas em preto diziam a seguintes palavras - _Magiczne Książki_ \- uma língua que eu não consegui entender.

Deixei meus dedos tocarem a capa dura e crespa, enquanto sentia meu sangue correr pelas veias. Tombei minha cabeça para o lado e vi que tinham páginas marcadas. Movida pela curiosidade, eu abri aquela página amarelada e desgasta que estava marcada. E no topo escrita com uma letra antiga e cursiva, uma caligrafia perfeita que só as pessoas do século XV usavam.

E logo em cima o título fez meu coração dar um salto, pois a escrita estava em nossa língua nativa.

— Ritual da Lua de Sangue? - minha voz saiu baixa, meu cenho franzindo. Logo abaixo havia coisas escrita e uma lua desenhada e pintada de vermelho...

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Olhei para frente assustada, meu coração batindo forte, parecia que sairia pela boca. Tsunade estava descendo a escada, sua cara não era nada boa, enquanto me fitava com seus olhos repreendores e sérios.

Tentei me recompor. Não tinha nada para explicar, a única que tinha que explicar aqui era ela.

— Eu que pergunto, vó. - consegui fazer minha voz sair, enquanto eu abria os braços. - O que é tudo isso?

Ela ainda mantinha sua expressão séria, mas eu vi um brilho de hesitação em seu olhar e eu sabia que eu tinha descoberto seu segredinho. Um segredinho bem obscuro. Pois nunca, em hipótese alguma passou pela minha cabeça que minha avó estaria envolvida com assuntos de magia, e ela irá me explicar direitinho.


	8. Verdade

**CAPÍTULO 7 - Verdade.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **D** ez minutos contados se passaram, Tsunade me fitava com seus olhos caramelados cautelosos. Ela não tinha como escapar, ela não tinha como negar, não desta vez, pois eu havia descoberto o seu segredinho obscuro.

Eu me sentia petrificada, atônita, meus pés pareciam que estavam colados no chão. Aquelas coisas bizarras que tinha naquele porão havia me pegado extremamente desprevenida. O que diabos ela fazia com aquelas coisas? Aquilo parecia um antro de _bruxaria,_ ou algo parecido.

— E então - depois de alguns segundos eu forcei a minha voz, ela saiu rouca, quebrando o silêncio enlouquecedor que havia se apossado entre a gente. -, não vai me explicar o que é tudo isso, _vovó?_ \- a última palavra havia saído meio sarcástica.

Ela novamente franziu o cenho, mas eu via o brilho cauteloso em seu olhar. Ela sabia que não tinha como negar mais nada, e que desta vez eu não iria aceitar desculpas esfarrapadas ou meias verdades. Eu tinha deixado muitas coisas de lado, eu havia fingido que nada estava acontecendo, pois era o contrário, pois acontecia algo, e bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Como eu pude ser tão estúpida e tola por não ter percebido antes? Geralmente eu adorava me escorar em minha zona de conforto. Não gostava de me preocupar atoa, evitava o máximo de conflitos e desavenças, aquilo tudo não passava de estresse para os nervos. E agora eu estava aqui, quebrando todos os meus protocolos de como viver uma vida despreocupadamente. Eu havia fuçado e xeretado coisas que não eram da minha conta e descoberto coisas que também não eram da minha conta, e que agora passaram a ser.

Minha avó que eu conhecia desde que eu me entendia por gente, tinha uma vida obscura. Eu nunca em toda a minha vida imaginaria aquelas coisas que eu estou vendo agora.

— Não pensei que a situação chegaria a esse ponto. - Tsunade falou baixinho, fechando os olhos e soltando um breve suspiro cansado.

— A senhora quer dizer o ponto que eu descobri que tem um porão bizarro debaixo do seu escritório? - alfinetei. Ela abriu os olhos, me fitando. Continuei: - Eu realmente estou surpresa com isso tudo. Isso só consta que eu realmente não conhecia a minha própria avó.

— Olha o tom que você está falando comigo, garota! - sua voz saiu ríspida e repreendedora.

— A senhora não está no direito de exigir nada! - rebati, minha voz aumentada dois décimos enquanto dava a volta na mesa, ficando a sua frente.

Suas pupilas dilataram.

— Mas eu sou a sua avó e você me deve respeito.

Calei-me, engolindo a resposta malcriada que estava na ponta da minha língua. Tsunade soltou a respiração pesada, se recompondo, se acalmando.

— Sakura, escute - me fitou -, eu explicarei tudo, apenas fique calma e vamos lá para cima.

Hesitei por um momento, e até pensei em dizer não, ser um pouco mais rebelde, mas eu não era assim. Sempre fui o tipo de garota certinha que seguia as regras, e rebeldia nunca foi a minha praia.

Eu ainda a olhava, tentando captar qualquer movimento de diferente da parte dela, e resolvi ceder a seu pedido e assenti com a cabeça. Estava pronta para ouvir o que ela tinha para falar e acabar de vez com todo esse mistério horroroso que ela havia provocado.

Segui Tsunade, que andava a minha frente, subindo as escadas. Assim quando coloquei os dois pés no escritório, deixando o porão, Tsunade fechou a porta rasteira, fazendo o som do baque de madeira batendo na outra, aquele mesmo barulho que escutei no dia quando a chamei em seu escritório. Agora eu sabia onde ela estava naquele dia.

Fiquei olhando-a ajeitar o tapete por cima da porta, como se nada tivesse ali. Ela voltou seu corpo para mim, seus olhos sérios, sua boca numa linha reta, fez um movimento com a mão para fora do escritório enquanto caminhava novamente a minha frente. Apenas a segui, minha cabeça trabalhando em mil perguntas e dúvidas que eu tiraria dela.

Entramos na sala e continuei a seguindo até o sofá, onde ela se sentou. Ela fez um movimento para eu sentar-se ao seu lado, mas eu me sentei no outro sofá de dois lugares que ficava de frente para o maior.

Sentia minhas mãos soarem, e eu sabia que era um sinal de nervosismo, enquanto a hesitação de que a verdade estava bem próxima tomava conta de mim. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia da explicação que ela teria que me dizer.

— E então - comecei, minha voz saindo baixa -, explique-se agora.

E com seu rosto sério e sem um vestígio de humor ela soltou a bomba do dia:

— Sou uma bruxa.

Sua resposta direta e firme me pegou de certa forma desprevenida. Senti meus olhos arregalarem, totalmente incrédula. Ela havia dito aquela frase num modo tão natural, tão simples, que eu não consegui pensar em mais nada.

 _Bruxa?_ Como assim?

— Você... o _quê?_ \- estava atordoada demais para formular uma única frase, meu coração disparou algumas batidas enquanto soltei uma risada nervosa, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Nós não vivemos num mundo comum, Sakura. - ela disparou, medindo as palavras. - Existem outras espécies diferentes do que estávamos acostumados a ver, seres que vivem escondidos da humanidade para não causar pânico nos que mantem suas mentes na ignorância.

Minha respiração falhou, minha cabeça parecia que entraria em circuitos.

— Você... - sacudi a cabeça para os lados, enquanto fechava os olhos, para depois voltar os abri-los. - Você quer que eu acredite nesse absurdo? - voltei a fitar, seu rosto era sério, sem um único vestígio de brincadeira. - Bruxas não existem! - hesitei. - Não que eu saiba... agora só falta a senhora falar que vampiros também existem.

— Vampiros não, mas lobisomens sim. Quer dizer, _licantropo_ como eles gostam de ser chamados.

Eu estava estática, olhava incrédula para minha avó.

— A senhora está louca! - levantei-me do sofá, meu cenho franzido. - A senhora pensa que eu sou o quê? Uma criança de três anos que vai acreditar que lobisomens e bruxas existem?

Ela só podia está zoando com a minha cara. Tudo aquilo não passava de um tremendo absurdo. Tsunade só podia está querendo alguma coisa com aquela conversa estranha: me desfocar do real motivo dela não ter que contar seu segredo. Mas uma coisa não se encaixava, ela não parecia nervosa ou algo do tipo, ela dizia aquelas coisas com tanta certeza, numa seriedade impressionante que me deixava tonta. Era isso que ela queria que eu pensasse, certo?

— _Siadaj teraz_. — sua voz baixinha murmurou aquelas palavras de um dialeto estranho por mim. E num segundo eu estava em pé a olhando com minha pior cara, e no outro segundo, uma força estranha me empurrou de volta para o sofá.

Senti minha cabeça sair de órbita enquanto meus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. O que tinha sido aquilo? Que sensação foi aquela? Parecia que o ar tinha se comprimido e me jogado para trás. Ergui meus olhos assustados para minha avó que estava sentada no seu lugar, como se nada houvesse acontecido. E naquele momento a ficha havia caído. Parecia que minha mente estava fechada e que só agora eu consegui abrir.

Tsunade de alguma forma estava mesmo falando a verdade. Ela era umabruxa. Aquele ar me puxando para trás aconteceu depois que ela disse aquelas palavras estranhas. Como aquilo poderia ser possível?

 _Bruxa?_ Tsunade é uma bruxa. _Bruxa. Bruxa. Bruxa. Não!_

— Como... como você fez isso? - murmurei, minha voz saindo como um miado, minha boca seca e com um gosto amargo.

— Magia. - ela respondeu - Vou contar-lhe tudo desde o começo , eu só peço que não me atrapalhe antes que eu termine.

Não respondi, apenas não conseguia parar de fitá-la, abismada. Aquelas informações estavam me deixando redondamente atordoada. Meu corpo estava tensionado, eu havia entrado em meu modo automático, sem perceber.

Tomando o meu silêncio como um sim, Tsunade remexeu seu corpo no sofá, arrumando uma posição mais confortável, seus olhos não saiam de mim nem por um minuto.

— Como eu disse antes, eu sou uma bruxa. - ela começou. - E você também é.

Minha boca se abriu e depois voltou a fechar, não consegui formular uma única palavra. Tudo estava confuso demais. Erainformação demais.

— Bruxa? - murmurei, desviando meus olhos dos dela para as minhas mãos gélidas que se entrelaçavam umas nas outras.

— Sim. - ela me respondeu. - Bom, não uma bruxa completa, pois você ainda não passou pelo ritual de purificação e a benção do nosso Deus _AEsir._

Ergui meu olhar para ela.

— Ritual? - soltei uma risada nervosa. - Isso está ficando estranho demais.

— Pode parecer estranho, mas estou te contando num modo mais fácil.

 _Fácil?_ Ainda nem consegui digerir que ainda que sou uma "bruxa". E pelo visto eu sentia que não tinha parado por aí e que mais coisas viria.

— Os bruxos em geral são pessoas Sakura, nós temos uma vida normalmente como de uma pessoa normal, mas nós temos magia. - ela começou, tentava guardar o máximo de informação possível. - Existem vários bruxos espalhados pelo mundo. E temos uma hierarquia, uma espécie de governo, e esse governo é comandado na Polônia, meu país de origem. Meu avô Hashirama, foi um dos maiores bruxos poderosos que já existiu. Sua força e magia inspiravam os outros bruxos, e sua lei era seguida a risca para aqueles que o seguia. E esse foi um dos motivos dele ter se tornado uma espécie de líder.

— Líder? - questionei.

— Sim. É como se fosse um rei, onde todos seguem suas ordens. - assenti, e ela continuou: - A sede fica localizada nasmontanhas Trata, fronteira com a Eslováquia. Usamos uma espécie de magia para ocultar o castelo de pedra erguido há séculos atrás por nossos ancestrais.

— Então... - comecei, minha cabeça tentava trabalhar e juntar todas as partes daquela história que eu pude entender. - Se o seu avô é um "rei" então você...

— Eu perdi meu lugar na realeza quando eu abandonei meu clã e fugi com seu avô.

— Ah.

— Os bruxos Poloneses seguem os costumes antigos, são normais casamentos arranjados. - ela disse. - Eu estava com o meu casamento marcado com um bruxo que meus pais escolheram para mim quando eu fugi com Dan. Nós mantínhamos um romance escondido há algum tempo e eu acabei engravidando de sua mãe nesse tempo enquanto faltavam alguns dias para eu me casar.

Eu me lembrava dessa história, bom só uma parte que ela havia fugido. Ela continuou:

— Assim quando cheguei aqui em Konoha, soube que essa cidade era o território dos licantropos. Não tardou para que o Alpha viesse até mim tirar satisfações. Nesse dia fizemos um acordo. Eu protegia a cidade com a minha magia, e em troca eles me deixava morar em paz aqui em suas terras.

— Você e o... - hesitei em falar. - Esses bichos... vocês ainda mantem contato?

Ela riu humorada com a minha cara tensa.

— Não é bicho, Sakura. - ela riu mais um pouco. - Eles que não a escute os chamando assim. Eles são pessoas, sabia? E sim, ainda mantenho contato com eles.

— Ah. - desviei meus olhos para o chão, me sentindo uma idiota.

Minha cabeça zumbia, meu cérebro parecia que entraria em pane. Eu precisava de tempo para digerir todas aquelas informações. É coisa demais para eu poder digerir.

— Eu preciso de um tempo. - falei, enquanto apoiava minha mão no braço do sofá e fiquei de pé.

— Claro, querida. - vovó fez a mesma coisa, ficando a minha frente. - Eu lhe entendo. Depois nós terminamos de conversar.

Assenti, e não ousei pensar duas vezes e saí da sala, subindo as escadas. Não olhei para trás.

Já no quarto e com a porta fechada, fui até a janela, abri as cortinas e olhei o tempo estável lá fora. Abri a janela, e permiti deixar que o vento enjoado e frio entrasse pelo cômodo. Minha pele se arrepiou, e respirei aquele ar gelado para dentro de meus pulmões. Fechei meus olhos, enquanto minha mente formulava imagens de possíveis seres.

Tudo o que eu havia acreditado esse tempo todo não passava de uma grande fachada. Minha avó acabara de me dizer que era uma bruxa, e isso não ficava por aí; ela era da realeza e que havia perdido seu lugar no trono para fugir com meu avô, para o Japão. Passei minha vida toda pensando que eu era normal. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que eu fosse diferente das demais pessoas. Eu nunca senti nada de diferente comigo. Nada.

A minha herança sanguínea que eu tinha herdado de minha mãe, que tinha herdado de minha avó, era mais forte do que eu pensava. Havia uma história por trás disso, e o currículo de minha árvore genealógica era enorme. E eu era uma bruxa incompleta.

Suspirei.

Abri meus olhos, fitando a floresta verde que ficava a minha frente. Parecia calma, parecia traiçoeira. Nunca gostei de florestas, e ter uma visão de uma que ficava bem de frente para o meu quarto, me deixava com vertigem. E sabia que florestas era o lar dos lobos, ou licantropos como Tsunade falara.

Fechei a janela, minha pele estava gelada. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para mudar a rota de meus pensamentos antes que eu enlouqueça.

Peguei minha mochila que estava num canto do chão e fui para minha cama. Eu tinha que estudar para a prova amanhã, e era isso que eu iria fazer.

Mas isso foi a pior ideia que eu já tive.

As horas passaram, e eu não conseguia entender nada. Tudo o que eu lia, escapava pelo ar, não entrava em meus ouvidos. Eu novamente estava em meu modo automático. Eu lia o que estava no caderno, mas minha mente estava longe.

Depois de quase cinco horas, eu desisti. Deixei o caderno de lado e me joguei de costas na cama. Fiquei fitando o teto, meu quarto estava iluminado só com a luz do abajur. A noite havia caído lá fora, reforçando o frio e os pingos da chuva que começava a molhar a minha janela.

Shion fazia uma falta nessas horas, só ela para me tirar dessa pré-paranóia pôs verdade descoberta. Ela saberia me dar um conselho, bom não um conselho saudável, mas alguma coisa para me fazer sentir menos acabada.

O silêncio de meu quarto foi quebrado pelas batidas na porta.

— Está aberta. - não ousei desviar meu olhar do teto, pois sabia muito bem quem era.

— Querida, o jantar está pronto. - a voz de Tsunade soou em seguida, me obrigando a fitá-la.

— Estou sem fome.

— Você precisa comer alguma coisa - ela adentrou mais o quarto, parando de frente para a minha cama. -, você não comeu quase nada no almoço.

Meu rosto se contorceu de descontentamento, e me sentei.

— Eu realmente não estou com fome. - falei baixinho, abraçando minhas pernas contra o meu peito.

Tsunade me fitava, seu rosto estava sereno. Ela suspirou profundamente e sentou-se na ponta da cama, colocou uma mão em meu joelho.

— Está se sentindo bem? - sua voz saiu mansa como uma pluma.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados.

— Eu só estou me sentindo cansada... é muita coisa para pensar. - apertei mais minhas pernas contra o meu corpo. - Eu passei a minha vida toda pensando que eu era uma pessoa normal e de uma hora para outra tudo vira de cabeça para baixo.

— Eu sei que não está sendo nada fácil para você. Mas acredite que tudo vai melhorar.

Ergui meu olhar para ela, que me olhava tênue.

— Por que você não me disse antes quem eu era...

Mordi o lábio com força, não consegui falar a palavra. Soava estranho eu me referir como uma bruxa.

— Você estava passando um momento difícil com a perda de seus pais. - ela começou. - Não queria jogar essa bomba de uma hora para outra. Eu precisava te dar um tempo primeiro. Eu queria te contar aos poucos, e não como eu fiz agora.

— Eu estou me referindo antes. Antes de tudo isso acontecer.

— Ah. - ela pareceu sacar o que eu quis dizer. Desviou seu olhar por um momento dos meus para o chão. - Sua mãe queria que você vivesse uma vida normal.

— Então minha mãe sabia. - falei mais para mim mesma.

Ela voltou a me olhar.

— Sim. - e continuou: - Mas ela não iria poder esconder isso de você para sempre. Uma hora você teria que saber, mesmo não sendo pela boca dela, mas sim quando seus poderes florescessem, eles iriam te mostrar.

— Poderes? - franzi o cenho. Mais coisas. — Eu não tenho poder algum.

— Eu percebi. - ela pareceu pensativa, desviando seus olhos dos meus para um canto qualquer, mas logo se voltou para mim. - Você não sente nada de diferente? - balancei minha cabeça em negação. - Alguma coisa sobrenatural?

— Nada.

Silêncio.

— Isso não é bom. - ela murmurou, fitando novamente o chão.

Soltei minhas mãos de minhas pernas e sentei-me de joelhos.

— O que isso quer dizer? - eu quis saber, minha voz saindo afobada. - Tem alguma coisa de errado comigo?

Ela voltou a me fitar.

— Não é bem isso. Mas pela sua idade você já era para ter percebido algum vestígio de poder percorrendo por seu corpo. Foi assim comigo e com sua mãe também.

— E aí? - prendi a respiração.

— Eu temo que quando eles despertarem seja forte o suficiente para você conseguir suportar.

Arregalei meus olhos levemente, meu coração batia várias batidas aceleradas.

— Fique calma. - Tsunade colocou suas duas mãos em meus ombros. - Não entre em pânico. Eu irei pesquisar mais a fundo o seu caso. Tudo vai dar certo. - ela sorriu confortante.

Permiti-me relaxar, soltei todo o ar que prendia. Assenti, mas eu sentia receios de que alguma coisa de ruim pudesse acontecer, já que a minha má sorte andava piamente ao meu lado.

— Eu já vou começar a preparar os elementos para o ritual. - entrei em alerta, e ela continuou: - Explicarei isso depois. Está marcado para o final do mês, temos que pegar os raios da lua de sangue.

E na mesma hora eu me lembrei do título que havia naquele livro lá no porão.

Ritual da Lua de Sangue. Agora as coisas fazia mais sentido. Mas ainda sim, havia vários pontos para serem esclarecido, e por hoje eu estava abarrotada.

— Bom, vou deixar um sanduiche e um suco para você comer quando for dormir. Saco vazio não para em pé. - vovó disse, ficando de pé.

— Tá, eu comerei. - falei e ela sorriu. E um lampejo passou pela minha cabeça. - Vó, existem quantos bruxos aqui em Konoha?

— Só a gente e os Hyuuga.

Senti meus olhos arregalarem. _Hyuuga?_ Espera...

— Então a Hinata ela é uma...

— Sim. - disse vovó. - Ela é uma bruxa também, assim como toda a sua família.

Por essa eu também não esperava. Hinata? Bruxa? Senti o ar sair todo de meus pulmões. Tsunade continuou:

— Os Hyuuga são uma família baronesa, eles viviam no castelo junto com os Senju. Eles vieram fugidos da Polônia depois de um golpe militar contra a minha família que foi exilada do poder a cinco anos.

— Golpe?

Ela assentiu.

— Não estou à pá da real situação, mas o que eu soube é que o homem com que eu iria me casar na época de minha revolta usurpou o trono Senju. Todo o nosso clã foi exterminado. Nós somos as únicas sobreviventes.

Quanto eu pensava que as coisas estavam amenas, mais histórias eram erguidas. Tsunade estava com a boca franzida, e sua mão estava fechada num punho cerrado. E eu soube que ela sofria pela perda de seus parentes.

Não consegui dizer nada. Nada passava pela minha cabeça. Ela continuou:

— Uns meses antes dos Hyuuga vierem para o Japão, eles conseguiram por sorte entrar em contato comigo, descreveu todo o acontecido, e declarou que perdeu sua esposa nesse meio tempo. - ela deu uma pausa e me olhou. - Eu fiz outro acordo com os lobos para deixar os Hyuuga viverem aqui. Eles poderiam está sendo seguidos ou rastreados e aqui em Konoha eles iriam ter proteção. Mesmo eles sendo bruxos poderosos, os Hyuuga são muito sensíveis, os seus dons são muito apurados.

— Meu Deus. - murmurei.

— Tem muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe, muitas mesmo. Mas eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que você está em tempo de enlouquecer. - ela tocou meu braço, e sorriu amorosamente. - Temos tempo ainda para explicar tudo. - ela desviou seus olhos para meu caderno na cama. - Estudando?

— Tenho prova de geografia amanhã. - falei automaticamente.

— Hm. - ela voltou a me olhar. - Então quando terminar de estudar, coma o sanduiche e o suco e depois vá dormir. Não fique pensando muito ou madrugando a noite inteira.

— É meio difícil.

— Mas você tem que relaxar. - ela tirou sua mão do meu braço. - Bom, eu vou jantar sozinha e qualquer coisa eu estarei no escritório.

— Tá.

Ela deu um beijo em minha testa, passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

— Eu amo muito você, minha neta, nunca se esqueça disso.

— Eu sei. - tentei sorrir de leve, mas meus esforços foram em vão.

Tsunade saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha novamente com os meus pensamentos conturbados. Acordei hoje de manhã pensando que tudo seria a mesma coisa, um dia tedioso na pacata cidadezinha frienta de Konoha. Mas tudo começara a desandar, primeiramente com o trabalho que eu tinha que fazer com minha parceira que era a pessoa mais estranha que eu conheço, e que mais tarde descubro que é uma bruxa. Tive meu momento triunfal com o garoto mais estúpido e lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, e que colou em meus pensamentos. E para fechar com chave-de-ouro, a minha tarde foi deslumbrada com o descobrimento de quem eu era de verdade.

Bruxa.

Tudo num único dia que eu pensei que seriam comum e entediante como nos outros. Um dia que vai ficar marcado em minha memória para sempre.

E o que mais eu teria para descobrir?

Eu torcia para que nada seja tão impactante como a minha verdadeira identidade. Acho que nada vai ser tão impactante do que isso.

Bom... é o que eu espero.


	9. Aproximação

**CAPÍTULO 8 - Aproximação.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **A** cordei com o som irritante do despertador do celular. Virei-me para o lado da cama e forcei para que meus olhos se abrissem, sentindo-os arderem com a claridade do dia que ultrapassava as cortinas de renda. Desliguei rapidamente aquele som chato, voltando a ficar deitada na cama, olhando o teto.

Não havia dormido direito, e nem sabia quando eu tinha pegado no sono, mas sabia que foi tarde, muito tarde. As lembranças de ontem - das coisas que minha avó me dissera -, vieram a minha mente como uma bomba atômica, fazendo minha cabeça doer mais.

— Meu Deus. — sussurrei aquelas palavras erguendo meu corpo rapidamente, ficando sentada na cama.

Minha cabeça girou e quase tombei para trás, mas consegui o equilíbrio na hora. Pus as mãos na cabeça, agarrando meus cabelos quando a ficha finalmente havia caído.

Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Tudo aquilo era um absurdo para se acreditar. Era tudo muito surreal. Como é que bruxas e lobos poderiam existir? Parecia que eu havia saído do mundo real e entrado em algum livro de fantasia. Parecia que tudo que eu havia vivido não passasse de um monte de mentiras. Que eu vivi a minha vida toda sem saber quem eu realmente era.

 _Bruxa?_

Aquela palavra era estranha para mim. Não conseguia pronunciá-la, eu me sentia esquisita, diferente, quando eu própria me denunciava como uma.

Respirei fundo, agarrando a raiz dos meus cabelos. Eu estava me sentindo quebrada, destruída, e acima de tudo derrotada. Meu corpo estava cansado, minha cabeça doía, meus olhos deveriam estar com olheiras do tamanho de uma marquise, e tudo por uma simples noite mal dormida com um monte de coisas que havia na cabeça. Parecia que eu iria enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, não estava conseguindo alcançar o ritmo que a vida estava traçando para mim.

O dia hoje seria cheio, não estava a fim de ir ao colégio, mas eu não podia faltar às provas, que com toda certeza eu iria me dar mal, já que eu não consegui colocar uma única palavra que havia no caderno na minha cabeça.

Parecia que o destino estava conspirando contra mim, e para piorar esse dia - que mal começou -, hoje se completava um mês que meus pais morreram. Um mês que eu comecei a minha vida de órfã. Um mês que minha vida começou a desandar, virando de cabeça para baixo.

Ergui minha cabeça e olhei o porta-retrato cor-de-rosa que estava ao lado de minha cama. Ergui minha mão até ele e o peguei.

Nele havia a foto de papai e mamãe, eu estava entre eles com uma cara emburrada devido à piada sem graça que papai havia feito com o meus tênis coloridos que não fazia combinação com o vestido preto que eu estava usando.

Eu me lembrava daquele dia, eu tinha mais ou menos quatorze anos, meus cabelos ainda estavam na cor original, loiro bronze. Era primavera, e estávamos no parque das cerejeiras celebrando o florescimento das Sakuras. Tudo estava muito lindo e muito rosa. Também me lembro de que foi a partir daquele dia que cismei em trocar a cor dos meus cabelos. Claro que no começo mamãe e papai questionaram e me proibiu de fazer aquela barbaridade. Mas eu estava com aquela ideia fixa na cabeça e também queria me renovar, tirar aquela expressão chata e sem graça que eu emanava.

E foi numa tarde de sexta-feira, depois da escola, que eu e Shion fomos ao salão pequeno que ficava próximo a casa dela, e fiz. Mamãe só faltou ter um treco quando entrei em casa com a cabeça colorida. Eu tinha deixado para trás a Sakura antiga e voltado com uma Sakura nova. Mas só fisicamente, pois emocionalmente eu era a mesma tonta de antes.

Fiquei uma semana de castigo, e papai me proibiu de ficar perto de Shion, ele alegava que ela era má influencia para mim. Bom, ele não estava errado, pois Shion era uma má influencia. Mas ela era a única que conseguia me entender, a única que me deixava melhor.

E conforme os dias foram passando, aos poucos eles se acostumavam com o meu novo visual. Papai até comentou que eu fiquei mais bonitinha com o cabelo daquela cor, e passou a me chamar de algodão doce.

Com mamãe não foi diferente, ela reclamou, e reclamou, mas no final ela cedeu, como ela sempre cedia.

Eu tinha pais maravilhosos e compreensivos, mas também tinham as caretices deles - como todas as pessoas adultas tinham -, mas eu sabia que no fundo eles só queriam me ver bem.

E agora eu tinha os perdido.

Passei o dedo no rosto de mamãe, enquanto sentia meus olhos embaçarem pelas primeiras lágrimas que chegavam sorrateiramente. Seus cabelos loiros e curtos, que contrastavam com seus olhos verdes, destacava seu sorriso lindo. Eu tinha herdado aquele sorriso dela, pois era o que o papai e a vovó falavam. Eu ainda me lembrava do timbre de sua voz firme e ao mesmo tempo doce, como o de Tsunade. Eu tinha aquela impressão de que ela entraria no quarto a qualquer momento com o cenho franzido e pedindo para que eu me levantasse, para não me atrasar para a escola.

Minha atenção voltou-se para papai e seu jeito brincalhão e bobo, que por várias vezes tirava a mamãe do sério, mas eu sabia que ela amava o jeito extrovertido dele, sempre animando a casa. Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam mais curtos do que costumava a usar. Seus olhos azuis estavam estreitos e com ruguinhas aos lados por causa do sorriso contagiante que ele dava. Eu o amava tanto, ele era o meu herói, e ainda é.

Eu não sabia o quanto era bom àquela época. E como diz aquele ditado, a gente só dar valor quando perde, então... eu queria que o tempo voltasse atrás e parasse. Não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Eu não queria ter que ficar sozinha no mundo. Era tão... solitário.

— Eu sinto tanta falta de vocês. - sussurrei baixinho, minha voz saindo engasgada por causa do choro. Mordi o lábio com força, segurando o soluço que teimava em sair.

Coloquei o porta-retrato no lugar, virando-o para baixo rapidamente. Joguei-me na cama novamente, de cara no travesseiro, quando não conseguia mais prender as lágrimas. Gritei, minha voz saindo abafada enquanto soluçava, meu corpo todo tremia.

 _Por que comigo? Por que comigo?_

Eu fazia essas perguntas várias e várias vezes, enquanto sentia o gosto das lágrimas que desciam pela minha garganta. Se eu tivesse o poder de mudar as coisas...

E ainda tinha aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo. Tsunade soltara uma bomba e me deixou acabada. Não queria que nada disso fosse verdade. Eu tentava dizer para mim mesma que talvez Tsunade pudesse está ficando maluca. Mas lá no fundo, uma pequena vozinha me dizia ao contrário. Eu tinha que me acostumar com essa nova vida, com essa nova eu - que eu não sabia desde ontem -, e tentar me habituar o máximo que eu pudesse.

Fiquei alguns minutos naquela mesma posição, até que tomei coragem e me levantei. Eu ainda tinha aula e não podia me atrasar.

Olhei as horas no celular, percebendo que perdi quinze minutos.

 _Droga!_ Desse jeito eu iria me atrasar!

Movimentando meu corpo morto pelo quarto, peguei minhas roupas no guarda-roupa, e minha mochila que estava jogada no chão, os jogando na cama, e corri até o banheiro com uma toalha na mão. Fiz minha higiene, e dei uma olhada no espelho. E como eu imaginava; minha cara estava horrível. As minhas olheiras estavam quase chegando ao chão, e as marcas de lençol em meu rosto não ajudava em nada.

Eu estava parecendo um zumbi.

Suspirei pesadamente e me despi, entrando no box que estava molhado. Minutos mais tarde entrei no quarto, enrolada na toalha, meus cabelos pingando, e meus pés fazendo um molhadeiro no chão por onde eu passava, mas eu não me importei. Sabia que Tsunade iria reclamar. Uma coisa que Tsunade nunca admitia era desorganização.

Tirei a tolha do meu corpo, deixando minha nudez a mostra. Sequei os cabelos, enrolando a toalha neles em seguida. Vesti-me rapidinho, enquanto fungava e soluçava levemente devido o choro de alguns minutos atrás.

Penteei meus cabelos, os deixando soltos mesmo. Passei um pouco de corretivos para disfarçar as olheiras, e pinguei uma gota de colírio em cada olho para tirar o vermelhidão do choro.

A última coisa que eu queria era que Tsunade percebesse que eu andava chorando pelos cantos, mesmo que minha cara destruída denunciasse o contrário.

Calcei meus tênis e peguei minha mochila e o celular, saí do quarto.

Deixei a mochila no sofá e fui até a cozinha, vendo como todas as manhãs, Tsunade arrumada com suas roupas sociais e os cabelos presos num coque alto e frouxo. Ela estava fazendo torradas, e o cheio estava por toda a cozinha.

Revirei minha mente, lembrando que hoje não era o dia que ela entraria tarde no trabalho.

Meus passos barulhentos a fizeram olhar para mim. Seu olhar era cauteloso, um pouco hesitante para falar a verdade. E diferente das outras vezes, ela não sorriu calorosa assim que viu.

— Bom dia, querida.

— Bom dia. - murmurei sentando-me no meu lugar na mesa, fitando os desenhos da toalha.

— Dormiu bem?

Mordi o canto da minha boca.

— O que a senhora acha? - ergui meus olhos para cima, ela colocava as torradas no prato redondo de vidro.

Ela me olhou por um breve momento, mas desviou os olhos para o que ela estava fazendo. Não me respondeu.

O silêncio se apossou na cozinha, deixando o clima pesado e sufocante. E nenhuma de nós duas tentava quebrá-lo. Eu tinha um monte de perguntas, um monte de dúvidas, e minha língua coçava para começar a metralhar, mas eu não sabia como começar. Não sabia qual das minhas duvidas era a mais importante, já que todas eram importantes para mim.

Depois de arrumar a mesa Tsunade sentou-se de frente para mim e começou a comer. Não fiquei atrás e comecei a fazer o mesmo, já que daqui a pouco eu teria que sair para pegar o ônibus.

— A senhora não está atrasada? - perguntei, minha voz saindo fraca e cansada.

Ela me olhou.

— Entrarei um pouco tarde hoje. - deu um gole de seu café. - Te levarei hoje ao colégio.

Não questionei, apenas assenti com a cabeça, voltando minha atenção para o meu copo de suco de abacaxi quase intocável.

Escutei um suspiro cansado de Tsunade, mas não ergui meus olhos, apenas mastigava lentamente a torrada como se ela não tivesse fim.

— Hoje está se completando um mês. - sua voz saiu baixinha mais audível.

Senti a torrada descer rasgando a minha garganta. Sabia que ela tinha se lembrado, não era atoa que Tsunade estava quieta e cautelosa comigo. Ela tinha a plena consciência de como aquilo era doloroso para mim.

— Eu juro que eu queria que tudo fosse diferente. - ela começou: - Mas temos que seguir em frente. Sei que é doloroso para você, como está sendo para mim, mas isso é uma prova que o destino nos coloca para nós podermos lhe dar e nos tornarmos mais fortes.

— Então o destino está sendo cruel comigo. - falei, erguendo meu olhar para ela, sentindo raiva da minha má sorte.

— Nada que acontece com a gente é por acaso, Sakura. Sempre tem um motivo para tudo.

Crispei meus lábios, sentindo novamente meus olhos arderem.

— Motivo para tudo? - questionei a olhando. - Eu não queria essa vida que eu tenho agora. Eu não queria deixar a minha cidade, e muito menos não queria deixar minha casa e nem a minha melhor amiga. Eu gostava da vida idiota e chata que eu tinha... eu _odeio_ Konoha!

A expressão cautelosa de Tsunade dava aos poucos uma expressão desolada e chateada com aquelas sequências de palavras agressivas que eu jogava em sua cara.

Uma onda de culpa me atingiu em cheio, fazendo-me arrepender na hora.

Tsunade desviou seus olhos dos meus, e fitou a mesa, sua boca numa linha reta.

— Me desculpa! - minha voz saiu rápida e esganiçada.

Droga! Eu tinha que falar uma grande besteira depois de tudo que ela fazia para me deixar confortável e bem? Sabia que estava sendo difícil para ela ter sua vida mudada de uma hora para outra, assim como estava sendo comigo, e eu não tinha o direito de jogar em sua cara o quanto eu estava insatisfeita com essa minha nova vida.

— Não sabia que você não estava satisfeita aqui...

— _Não._ \- a interrompi, fazendo-a me olhar, seus olhos magoados. - Não é nada disso. Eu gosto da senhora, mas eu não... - balancei a cabeça para os lados. -, só não estou conseguindo me acostumar com esse clima frio, e essa chuva...

— Tudo bem. - ela agora me interrompeu, meu coração se apertou. - Não precisa se explicar, te entendo.

Não sabia que aquela simples frase fosse me deixar pior do que eu já estava. Eu me sentia um mostro, uma espécie de vilã do mal. Maldita seja essa minha língua grande e essa mania das palavras saírem livremente sem eu perceber.

O resto do café da manhã passou-se intenso, e eu me remoía por dentro. Não consegui comer mais nada, tinha perdido a fome completamente.

Saímos de casa em direção ao Jeep verde-musgo que estava estacionado em frente. O clima estava num tom de cinza perolado, o verde das árvores estavam mais vivos enquanto a fina garoa chata caía. Entrei no Jeep e Tsunade sentou-se ao meu lado em seguida, e logo mais, já estávamos virando a esquina de nossa casa.

O silêncio ainda reinava no carro, cada uma de nós perdidas em seu próprio mundinho interno. Eu queria muito saber o que Tsunade pensava dessa neta ingrata que eu era. E remoendo a minha culpa eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio:

— Desculpa.

Novamente o silêncio se apossou, vovó com a atenção focada na estrada. E quando pensei que não adiantava mais tentar e que eu tinha estragado tudo com a minha boca grande, a sua voz soou pelo carro:

— Eu já falei que está tudo bem. - ela deu uma pausa. - Eu te entendo. Sei muito bem que não é nada fácil para uma garota como você ter a vida mudada de uma hora para outra e vir morar numa cidadezinha pacata como Konoha. Não se preocupe, não estou chateada.

— Mais eu estou. - declarei, fazendo-a me olhar pela primeira vez desde que entramos no carro, mas sua atenção voltou-se para frente. - Eu sou uma burra por dizer isso, sabendo que a senhora está fazendo de tudo para me deixar bem.

— Eu já disse que está tudo bem. E vamos encerrar essa conversa fiada.

Fiquei quieta, pois eu sabia que Tsunade não queria mais tocar naquele assunto quando diz aquelas palavras. Mordi o lábio, apertando minha mochila mais contra o meu peito enquanto olhava a janela ao meu lado. Reconheci os caminhos que eu percorria no ônibus escolar e sabia que estávamos próximos da escola.

Tsunade parou no sinal vermelho, e naquela hora uma das minhas perguntas que eu queria fazer na cozinha hoje, me veio à cabeça. Aquilo tinha passado despercebido ontem, quando ela me explicava às coisas e só à noite eu pude refletir melhor. Ainda tinha um tempinho e ela poderia me explicar antes que o carro estacione no colégio.

Virei meu rosto para ela, que ainda mantinha sua atenção nos pedestres que atravessavam a faixa logo na frente.

— Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

Ela me olhou, mas sua atenção não tinha saído do sinal que há poucos segundos mudaria.

— Claro.

— O que a Hinata queria com a senhora ontem?

Ela desviou seu olhar de mim para frente e o sinal ficou verde, ela passou a marcha e acelerou.

— Ela queria que eu a ajudasse.

Rapidamente tomei uma posição alarmada, meus olhos não saiam dela.

— Ajuda? - eu quis saber. - Ajuda para quê?

Tsunade suspirou pesadamente e me olhou rapidamente de solaio.

— Hinata está passando por alguns problemas. - ela começou, e franzi o cenho. - Vou explicar melhor, pois pela sua cara você não deve está entendendo nada.

— Com certeza. - murmurei.

— Como mencionei ontem, os Hyuuga são um tipo sensível de bruxos. - ela virou à esquerda. - Seus poderes se rebelam muito cedo, e precocemente, quando eles ainda são crianças novas. Os poderes variam de Hyuuga por Hyuuga, e Hinata é um tipo de bruxa que tem o dom de ver o futuro.

— Ver o futuro? - senti meus olhos arregalarem levemente.

Tsunade tirou seus olhos da estrada para mim.

— Sim. - ela respondeu. - Ela não sabe lhe dar muito bem com as visões e isso a deixa perturbada.

Senti minha boca ficar seca com aquela revelação. Quanto mais eu cutucava aquela história, mais me surpreendia com que as coisas podiam ser tão...

— A senhora ainda não disse o real motivo, que tipo de pedido foi esse? - eu me sentia agitada, minhas mãos soavam como uma torneira aberta.

O carro parou de repente, e só agora eu havia percebido que tínhamos chegado ao colégio. Tsunade virou-se, sua atenção agora voltada para mim.

— Ela queria mais uma dosagem de

 _obsidio._

Franzi o cenho.

— _Obsidio?_ O que é isso?

— É uma porção feita com uma erva chamada verbena que bloqueia os poderes de uma bruxa temporariamente.

Prendi a respiração, não entendendo onde aquilo me levaria. O que mais eu poderia descobrir?

— O quê?

— Verbena é um veneno para nós bruxas. - ela explicou. - Ela bloqueia nossos poderes por um bom tempo dependendo das dosagens que ingerimos, nos deixando inválidas. Uma bruxa não é nada sem seus poderes. Ficamos fracas, frágeis e inúteis. As consequências depois que o efeito passa é muito ruim. - ela apertou suas mãos no volante e trincou a mandíbula, parecia irritada. - Àquela menina está cometendo um grande erro de ficar bloqueando os poderes assim.

— E por que a senhora ainda dar essa poção a ela, se isso faz mal? - perguntei, não entendendo sua atitude.

— É difícil vê-la perturbada com as visões. - ela me olhou. - Eu só dou pequenas dosagens a ela, bem fracas para dois ou três dias sem poder. - ela umedeceu os lábios, e fitou a frente. - Nós temos a sorte de sermos de uma linhagem de curandeiros. Acho que está na sua hora, não quero receber notificação de seus atrasos.

Ela me olhou novamente, apenas assenti com a cabeça.

— Boa aula. - ela sorriu minimamente.

— Obrigada. Bom trabalho.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, e saí do carro sendo recebida pela fina garoa. Andei com passos rápidos para a entrada da escola, podendo escutar o sinal tocar. Lá dentro estava cheio e quente, e era bom, odiava o frio.

Entrei na minha sala de biologia, o professor estava sentado em sua cadeira, enquanto olhava um catálogo de alguma coisa. Lee sorriu para mim assim que me viu, ele estava sentado em seu lugar. Apenas forcei um sorriso, e caminhei até meu lugar que estava vazio.

Os alunos falavam e não pude deixar de escutar a conversava de um grupo de alunos na mesa ao lado. Eles estavam planejando seu final de semana que se aproximava, já que hoje era quinta-feira.

O professor levantou-se para começar sua aula, na mesma hora que Hinata Hyuuga atravessou a porta da sala. Senti-me levemente tensa enquanto ela se aproximava com seus passos firmes até seu lugar, ao meu lado.

E diferente das outras vezes, seu rosto estava sereno, não havia aquela expressão fria e muito menos melancólica. Será que é por causa da porção de verbena que ela havia tomado para bloquear seus poderes? Será que eles eram tão ruins assim para ela tomar uma decisão tão drástica assim, sabendo das terríveis consequências que ela teria daqui a alguns dias?

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, e como de todas às vezes, ela me ignorou, nem na minha cara olhou. O que eu queria afinal? Que ela falasse comigo depois de nossa pequena troca de palavras que tivemos em minha casa ontem? Ela me odiava e eu já tinha a plena consciência disso. Mas era estranho saber seus segredos e problemas, enquanto a pessoa nem ao menos vai com a sua cara.

A aula passou se arrastando, e paguei mico quando o Sr. Sarutobi chamou meu nome para responder a pergunta que ele havia feito para mim da matéria que estava no quadro. Ele soube que eu não estava prestando atenção e que estava no mundo da lua. Naquela hora eu queria cavar um buraco e me enterrar no fundo. Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas enquanto ouvia pequenas risadas de alguns alunos.

Como eu odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Não satisfeito, o Sr. Sarutobi fez a mesma pergunta para a minha parceira ao lado. E para a minha surpresa e a de todos na sala, e até o próprio professor, ela respondeu. Ela respondeu um simples _não sei_ curto e grosso. As atenções agora foram todas para ela, que não parecia se importar, voltando a copiar o que estava escrito no quadro como se não tivessem falado com ela.

Reprimi uma pequena risada e abaixei minha cabeça, ficando na minha. Eu podia escutar os chiados da música gótica que ela escutava nos fones ocultados pelo capuz, seus cabelos pretos, longos e lisos estavam para frente e ajudava também.

Eu quis puxar conversa com ela por algumas vezes, sei lá, o fato de saber coisas sobre ela me dava alguma espécie de crédito. Mas eu preferi ficar quieta, eu tinha receios dela me tratar com grosserias, e hoje eu não estava com emocional para levar patadas.

Depois que as aulas terminaram, eu fui para a aula de história com Ino, que já estava me esperando no corredor. Ela estava mais alegre e serelepe que o normal, e tudo pelo fato de que hoje ela iria se ver livre da bota ortopédica no pé. Ela falava e falava, mas só meu corpo estava presente e eu só dizia "Hm" e "Uhum" totalmente no modo automático. Minha mente novamente viajava pelas coisas que Tsunade me falou ontem e hoje. Tudo parecia louco demais para se acreditar.

As aulas se passaram, assim como a próxima e a de geografia, onde fiz a prova que eu tentei estudar sem sucesso. Eu tinha certeza que eu tinha ido mal. Não tinha conseguido resolver as questões todas, e deixei duas em branco. Completamente eu tiraria um belo e redondo zero.

O som estridente do sinal do intervalo tocou, e me arrastei para fora da sala. Não estava com fome e muito menos estava a fim de ficar com os outros no intervalo. E foi por isso que desviei minha rota traçada todos os dias até o refeitório. Mas no meio do caminho dou de cara com Ino. Pensei em passar direto e fingir que não tinha a vi, mas ela tinha me visto primeiro e agora vinha em minha direção.

Parei e ela me alcançou, seu cenho levemente franzido.

— Você estava indo para onde? - ela quis saber. - O refeitório é por outro lado.

— Ino eu não vou para o refeitório... ahn... eu quero ficar sozinha.

Ela me fitava como se eu fosse alguma espécie de alienígena raro.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu percebi que você estava meio distante hoje. Está mais quieta que o normal.

Não estava a fim de contar meus problemas para ela, além do mais, eu havia percebido que Ino além de legal era língua solta. E eu não estava com paciência para ficar aturando olhares de pena para cima de mim por está passando por um momento difícil com a perda de meus pais. Não mesmo.

— Eu - olhei para o chão por um breve segundo, depois ergui meu olhar para ela que esperava uma resposta convincente. - só estou com uma dor de cabeça. Não sou uma boa companhia hoje, desculpe.

— Você quer que eu fiquei com você? - ela parecia preocupada. - A gente pode ir até a enfermaria e pedir algum analgésico ou algo parecido...

— Não. - a interrompi. - Eu só preciso ficar sozinha, só isso. Não se preocupe.

Ela ainda ficou algum segundo me encarando, tentando encontrar algum vestígio de mentira ou alguma coisa que me levasse àquela decisão. Bom eu realmente não estava mentindo, estava mesmo com dor de cabeça, e não estava a fim de ficar no refeitório com aquele barulho todo que havia lá.

— Tudo bem. - ela disse. - Qualquer coisa pode me ligar.

— Ligarei se precisar.

Afastei-me, indo por outro caminho. Saí do prédio sendo arrebatada por um friozinho chato que fazia lá fora. O tempo tinha estiado, mas tudo estava molhado pela chuva que dera mais cedo. Caminhei para os fundos do colégio, especificamente, para os fundos do prédio três. Não sabia o que me levou ir até ali, o lugar que eu tinha estado com Sasuke na semana passada, apenas me deixei ser levada aonde meus pés iam.

O local estava vazio e deserto, como lá na frente. Os alunos preferiram ficar lá dentro do refeitório, e agradeci por isso. Procurei um local mais seco, e achei. Sentei-me no cantinho coberto do prédio três, onde não estava molhado. Encostei minhas costas na parede, deixando minha mochila ao meu lado. Juntei meus joelhos e os enlacei com meus braços, os puxando para meu peito, apoiando minha testa neles.

Fiquei naquela posição não sei por quanto tempo, mas foi tempo o suficiente para escutar o barulho do término do intervalo. Não fui para a aula de matemática e muito menos estava com vontade de assistir as outras aulas.

Meus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto eu novamente era levada para as lembranças de minha cidade antiga. Uma angustia tomou conta de mim, e um sentimento de desespero se apossou em meu peito.

Eu estava sozinha, e não estava preparada para aquilo. Acho que nunca estive. O destino havia sido cruel comigo, ele havia arrancado as duas pessoas mais importante para mim. Ele havia me botado em prova, mas eu sei que eu não vou conseguir chegar até o final. Eu sempre me senti a pessoa mais fraca do mundo, e mesmo eu tentando provar o contrário, eu sempre fracassava no final.

E a prova disso era eu aqui, sentada no frio me lamentando de tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo e não seguir em frente, como Tsunade referia sempre. E por falar em Tsunade, eu ainda me sentia mal pelas coisas que eu havia falado de manhã. Eu havia magoado a pessoa que mais estava se esforçando para me ver bem. A única pessoa que eu tinha nessa vida, a única pessoa que cuidava de mim. Como eu era estúpida.

— Você está bem?

Imediatamente senti meu coração dar um salto, minhas mãos tremiam agarradas nas minhas pernas.

 _Aquela voz?_

Ergui minha cabeça para cima rapidamente, e não acreditei quem eu vi parado de pé ao meu lado, me olhando de cima para baixo.

Sasuke.

Sentia minha boca secar, e meu sangue correr mais rápido. Eu fiquei completamente sem ação nenhuma. Nunca imaginei em toda a minha vida vê-lo ali naquele momento. Seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, seus olhos mais pretos que um inferno de trevas me olhava cauteloso, mais um brilho de preocupação passavam por eles. Ele estava vestido como sempre, um jeans largo, desbotado e rasgado, camiseta sem mangas, demostrando seus braços fortes, e as costumeiras botas de motoqueiros.

Ele estava terrivelmente... _perfeito._

— O que... o que você está fazendo aqui? - foi com muito esforço que consegui fazer com que minha voz saísse.

Apoiei minha mão na calçada de concreto e fiquei de pé desengonçadamente e quase fui ao chão quando meu pé esquerdo pisou no cadarço frouxo do pé direito. Meu corpo foi para frente e só não fui ao chão, pois Sasuke foi rápido demais e segurou meus braços como suas duas mãos.

— Uou.

Nossos olhos novamente se encontraram quando ergui meu rosto para cima, percebendo nossos rostos próximos demais um do outro. Senti meu sangue subir, e sabia que estava corando. Corando de vergonha e nervosismo.

— Ah... ai meu Deus. - sussurrei baixinho, eu me sentia uma idiota desastrada.

Como eu era imbecil. O meu azar tinha que dar às caras justo naquela hora? Fazendo-me parecer à pessoa mais estúpida do universo?

Eu estava me sentindo nervosa, minha cabeça não estava funcionando direito, e aquele olhar de Sasuke que desviva ora de meus olhos para minha boca entreaberta, não estava ajudando em nada.

Suas duas mãos que estavam em meus braços pareciam que estavam queimando a minha pele que estava por debaixo do casaco grosso de moletom. Como aquilo era possível? Como ele podia emanar tanto calor estando descoberto daquele jeito? Será que ele estava novamente febril? Era a única explicação para aquele fenômeno estranho.

E foi com muito esforço que eu consegui arrumar forças - de não sei onde - para me afastar dele, tombando dois passos para trás, desajeitada. Sentia que meu coração sairia a qualquer momento pela minha boca, enquanto meu estômago estava infestado de borboletas.

Percebi o canto da boca de Sasuke ergue-se minimamente para cima. Ele completamente estava se divertindo com a minha desgraça de ser desastrada.

Cruzei meus braços, num meio de nervosismo, ainda sentia-os queimarem muito.

— O... o que quer aqui? - amaldiçoei-me por gaguejar, repetindo a mesma pergunta de segundos atrás.

Seus olhos não desviavam nem por um segundo dos meus.

— Eu só estava passando.

— Passando? - ergui minhas sobrancelhas, tomando o controle da situação, quer dizer do meu corpo.

— É.

Surpreendi-me por ele estar mais falante do que da última vez que nos esbarramos. Será que... ai meu Deus, será que ele veio tirar satisfação pelo meu ato grosseiro e idiota de ontem?

Aquele pensamento me deixou em pânico, fazendo meus olhos arregalarem.

Droga! Por que eu fui fazer aquilo?

Sasuke tinha percebido minhas caras e bocas que eu fazia, e sua testa enrugou-se.

— Tem certeza que está bem? - ele voltou a perguntar.

Balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, rapidamente. Ele umedeceu os lábios brevemente, desviando seus olhos para o lado, e depois os voltando para mim.

— Você não foi para aula.

— Eu não estava com vontade de assistir.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você acabou de perder um teste surpresa. - sua voz grossa e calma, me fez arregalar os olhos novamente.

 _Teste?_ Ah não, eu não podia acreditar nisso. Novamente minha onda de azar estava me atacando. Sabia que esse dia não seria nada fácil, mas não pensei que ele fosse ser um verdadeiro desastre.

— Surpresa?

O olhei ainda mais, crispando meus lábios.

— Por que você resolveu falar comigo de uma hora para outra? - o questionei. - Pensei que você me odiasse o suficiente para não respirar o mesmo ar que eu.

— O que a levou a pensar que eu te odeio? - ele havia respondido minha pergunta com outra pergunta, seu cenho estava franzido. Ele parecia zangado.

— Suas atitudes? - disse eu, arranjando coragem de não sei de onde. - O modo estranho como você me trata?

— Como eu te trato exatamente? - ele tombou seu corpo para frente, sua boca estava terrivelmente sexy enquanto ela era movimentada para soltar aquelas palavras.

Engoli em seco, minhas mãos molhadas de suor.

— Diferente. - sussurrei.

Seus olhos ficaram mais pretos.

— Diferente como? - se aproximou mais, fechando os olhos por um breve momento, inspirando o ar.

Abri minha boca, mas não consegui emitir nenhum som. Só o fato de ter Sasuke novamente perto o bastante de mim ao ponto de sentir sua essência masculina, e o calor que ele emanava, me deixava redondamente atordoada.

Fechei os olhos, não suportando ver aquela imagem de anjo demônio que ele possuía, um símbolo de um pecado descomunal.

— Você está invadindo meu espaço. - minha voz saiu fraca e arrastada. Faltava pouco para eu perder novamente o controle, e eu não queria ser usada de novo.

Senti o calor se afastar, e permiti-me abrir os olhos, vendo-o me olhando atentamente. Ele parecia perturbado como da última vez, parecia que estava travando uma batalha interna consigo.

Mordi o lábio, num gesto de nervosismo, e Sasuke apertou a mandíbula, seus olhos ficaram felinos e predadores. Escutei um grunhido, me deixando alarmada, me fazendo dar um passo para trás.

— Por que você faz isso? - ele perguntou, sua voz saindo entredentes.

Franzi o cenho, não entendendo a pergunta.

— Isso o quê?

Suas narinas inflavam, seus olhos não saiam de mim.

— Acho que não podemos ser amigos. - ele disse de repente, sua voz saindo zangada.

— Jura? - disse sarcasticamente.

Ele desviou seus olhos dos meus para o chão, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Depois olhou para trás. Segui seu olhar vendo Karin Uzumaki a dez metros de onde nós estávamos. Ela nos olhava atenciosamente, forcei meus olhos e pude ver sua cara séria, olhando Sasuke.

 _Espera!_ Será que eles são...

Sasuke voltou sua atenção para mim, e o olhei. Ele estava sério, havia colocado sua expressão fria novamente.

— Preciso ir. - ele nem esperou uma reposta de minha parte para virar os calcanhares e ir até a garota ruiva, que havia começando a andar a sua frente.

Fiquei os olhando até perdê-los de vista. Eu estava confusa, meu corpo todo estava agitado. Só faltava aquilo mesmo para fechar aquela onda de azar que eu estava tendo hoje. Claro, agora estava óbvio demais. Karin Uzumaki só podia ser sua namorada. O que mais seria para ele agir daquele jeito comigo?

Logo fui arrebatada por um sentimento estranho, um buraco havia sido aberto em meu peito. Agora não tinha mais dúvidas. Eu havia sido usada por ele, mesmo que tinha sido só um beijo naquele dia. Mas só aquele pensamento já havia me deixado péssima.

Mordi o lábio, enquanto eu sentia meus olhos ficarem marejados, embaçando a minha visão. Sequei-os com as costas das mãos, não iria chorar por causa de um garoto. Mesmo que seja um garoto que tinha chamado minha atenção, e que eu começava a nutrir sentimentos. Mas para a minha sorte estava só no começo, eu podia destruí-lo em meu peito enquanto havia tempo. Não queria viver um amor platônico, essa era a última coisa que eu queria para mim. Eu já estava satisfeita com o tanto de problemas que eu tinha.

Abaixei-me, pegando minha mochila que estava no chão. Eu havia passado tempo demais aqui. Não iria assistir às aulas e o melhor a se fazer era ir embora. Sabia que não teria ônibus escolar, e o dinheiro que eu tinha não dava para pagar uma passagem no ônibus público. A única escolha para mim era ir a pé. E só esse pensamento me deixava triste, pois minha casa não era tão perto assim.

Caminhei para frente do colégio, encontrando tudo vazio, os alunos estavam em suas salas de aula. Amanhã eu daria um jeito e me explicaria para os professores, mas agora não estava com cabeça de ficar na secretaria para conseguir uma despensa para mim.

Continuei andando em direção a saída. O céu estava cinza, como estava na manhã e sabia que a chuva estava próxima. Não havia trazido guarda-chuva e torcia para que a chuva não me pegasse no caminho.

— Sakura!?

Olhei para trás, vendo Gaara se aproximando de mim, correndo. Ele vestia roupas esportivas, deveria está na educação física. Parei, e o esperei. Conforme ele se aproximava seus passos diminuía.

— Oi, Gaara.

— Pensei que não tinha vindo hoje - ele começou -, não te vi de manhã, e nem no intervalo. Ino disse que você não estava bem.

Umedeci meus lábios secos.

— Eu estava com dor de cabeça e resolvi ficar sozinha.

Ele me olhava atencioso, desviando seus olhos para minha mochila e o fato de que eu estava próxima da saída.

— Está indo embora?

— Não estou com cabeça para assistir as aulas hoje.

— Ah. - coçou seu queixo. - Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está pálida e cansada.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados, negando. Sim aconteceram várias coisas, e estou pirando com isso.

— Coisa minha, só isso. - tentei sorrir, mas falhei miseravelmente.

Gaara ainda me olhava com seus olhos verde-água atenciosos. Senti-me estranha com seu olhar firme em mim, fazendo-me desviá-los para o chão.

— Eu tenho que ir.

— Eu vou com você. - ele disse rapidamente.

Ergui meus olhos para cima, surpresos.

— O quê? Não Gaara, não precisa.

— Não vou deixá-la ir para casa sozinha. - ele declarou firme. - Você vai de quê?

— Vou a pé.

— Mais um motivo de não deixá-la ir sozinha. A cidade é pequena, mas isso não a exclui de ter assaltos no caminho.

— Mas e as suas aulas? - dei motivos para ele desistir. - Isso não é justo.

— Não estou a fim de assisti as aulas hoje. - sorriu. - Só vim por causa da prova.

— Gaara...

Ele me interrompeu.

— Está decidido. Me espera aqui! Eu só vou trocar de roupa e pegar minha mochila.

Suspirei pesadamente me dando por vencida. Não tinha argumentos para discutir contra. Além do mais, eu não conhecia bem aquela cidade e eu tinha oitenta por cento de chances de me perder, já que eu nunca fui boa em gravar lugares.

— Tudo bem.

Gaara saiu correndo por aonde ele veio. Caminhei até uma pilastra de concreto, onde ficava um quadro revestido de vidro onde havia avisos da secretaria, e me encostei. Fitei o chão molhado e me perdi em meus pensamentos. Fiquei tão focada neles que nem percebi quando Gaara se postou ao meu lado, vestido com suas roupas normais, sua mochila nas costas e dois papéis pequenos e quadrados na mão.

Ele me entregou um.

— O que é isso? - perguntei pegando-o.

— É uma autorização de dispensa. - ele disse e eu o olhei do papel para ele. - Acho que você vai precisar para mostrar aos professores amanhã.

— Ah... caramba, obrigada. - sorri débil, com a forma gentil dele. - Obrigada, de verdade.

— Eu peguei um para mim também. - ele disse enquanto começando a caminhar.

— Mais uma vez obrigada. - eu nem tinha o que falar.

Gaara era com toda certeza o cara mais gentil que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. Adorava sua companhia, o jeito descontraído e calmo dele, me fazia sentir bem. Acho que de todas as pessoas que eu conheci em Konoha, Gaara era o único que tinha mais chances de preencher o lugar de melhor amigo, e ele provava isso a cada dia que passava.

Andamos vários metros enquanto o silêncio reinava entre a gente, um silêncio bom e reconfortante. Eu fitava a paisagem esverdeada sendo contrastada com as casas de madeira pintadas com cores neutras, bem bonitas.

Konoha era diferente de Tóquio, era calma e silenciosa, não chegava aos pés do barulho e agitação de Tóquio. Era bom por uma parte, pois eu gostava de certa forma do silêncio, e ruim pelo clima frio e chuvoso o que nos impossibilitava de fazer quase nada, nos fazendo ficar trancada a maior parte do tempo em casa.

A voz de Gaara soou leve e calma, quebrando o silêncio e me fazendo olhar para ele:

— Me diz, por que resolveu dar uma de _rebelde_ e matar aula? - ele me olhou.

Arfei, soltando um sorriso torto de lado, desviando os olhos dele para o céu cinza e feio.

— Eu não estou dando uma de rebelde. - olhei a calçada molhada pela geada da manhã. - Acho que eu não tenho essa capacidade para rebeldia.

— Hm.

O silêncio novamente reinou entre a gente. Uma coisa boa que eu percebi em Gaara, era que ele não insistia quando percebia que a pessoa não queria falar. Ele respeitava a decisão e isso é um dos vários motivos para eu sentir confiança nele, confiança o bastante para começar a me abrir.

— Hoje faz um mês que meus pais morreram. - falei baixinho, sentindo minha boca seca. Era difícil para eu tocar nesse assunto. Gaara era a primeira pessoa que eu estava conseguindo me abrir.

Ele me olhou surpreso, acho que nunca pensou que o real motivo para eu me sentir péssima fosse esse. Bom não o único motivo.

— Caramba... - ele hesitou, passando a mão na nuca. - Eu sinto muito. Deve está sendo difícil pra você.

Assenti, sorrindo cansada, desviando minha atenção para frente, continuei:

— Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, mês passado. - calei-me, sentindo a dor me consumir novamente. - Minha vida toda mudou de uma hora para outra. Há cinco semanas eu estava na minha cidade reclamando da vida chata que eu tinha e tentando convencer meus pais a me dar a mesada adiantada para ir ao cinema com Shion.

— Que barra. - eu o olhei, pegando-o me fitando, seus olhos tênues. - Eu também perdi meus pais.

Agora quem ficou surpresa fui eu.

— Sério? - perguntei, e ele assentiu.

— Eu perdi minha mãe quando tinha um ano de idade. - ele olhou para o chão, pensativo. - Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha cinco.

— Nossa, eu sinto muito.

Ele me olhou.

—Não precisa sentir. Eu não tenho lembrança deles. - ele suspirou cansado. - Acho que talvez seja por isso que eu não sinto falta deles. E talvez eu não sinta o que você está sentindo agora.

Abri minha boca, mas voltei a fechá-la. Havia descoberto que eu não era a única órfã de pai e mãe. Gaara também era sozinho no mundo, e isso juntava mais um motivo por ele ser parecido comigo.

— A vida sempre nos dando rasteiras. - comentei.

— Concordo, mas eu tenho minha irmã mais velha, Temari. - o fitei. - Ela me criou desde quando eu era um bebê. Ela largou tudo para cuidar de mim. Largou seus sonhos, seu futuro brilhante, como Kankuro, meu outro irmão mais velho que mora em Kioto. Acho que ela está mais próxima de ser a minha mãe do que qualquer pessoa. Talvez se caso eu a perdesse, a sua ausência iria me abalar muito.

— Também penso o mesmo da minha avó, Tsunade. - balancei minha cabeça para os lados fechando os olhos. - Não iria aguentar outra perda dessas.

— Conheço a sua avó, ela é bem legal. - ele disse, e o fitei.

— Acho que todos a conhecem.

— Sim.

Viramos a esquina e logo vi o ponto do ônibus que eu sempre ficava de manhã. Aquela caminhada havia sido mais rápida do que eu imaginava. Acho que foi pelo fato de estarmos tão entretidos em nossa conversa que não havia percebido.

— Acho que eu fico por aqui. - falei, parando na rua onde eu iria entrar.

Gaara assentiu.

— Eu me ofereceria para ir com você até a sua porta, mas eu tenho que ir. Temari completamente deve está sozinha com Shikadai.

— Shikadai?

— Meu sobrinho, ele só tem três meses.

— Ah. Tudo bem, você já fez muito me acompanhando até aqui. - sorri.

— Até amanhã.

— Até.

Gaara continuou sua caminhada, enquanto eu segui meu caminho. Aquele tempinho que passamos tinha me desviado dos tormentos que era Sasuke, que havia voltado com força maior, como uma maldição.


	10. Sábado

**CAPÍTULO 9 - Sábado.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **A** ssim quando cheguei em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto. Ainda era cedo e eu tinha algum tempo livre, tempo para ficar remoendo os acontecimentos de mais cedo, e Sasuke era o principal personagem que povoava a minha mente. Aquele jeito totalmente bipolar estava me deixando de cabelo em pé. Uma hora ele me ignorava, fingia que eu nem existia, depois chegava do nada e começava a falar comigo tranquilamente.

Qual era a dele afinal?

Também tinha o fato dele ter alguma coisa com Karin - o que era muito provável -, já que os dois andavam juntos. E só de imaginar na possibilidade de que os dois terem alguma coisa, me deixava de alguma forma pior do que eu já estava.

Suspirei, estava jogada na cama fitando o teto. A casa estava no total silêncio, à chuva que havia acabado de começar a cair, fazia respingos na minha janela, deixando as gotículas caírem uma atrás da outra, como se elas estivessem disputando uma corrida.

Mordi o lábio, sentindo-me terrivelmente entediada e sozinha. O dia havia sido cheio e estressante, meu corpo estava mais pesado de que quando me levantei esta manhã.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado, vendo o porta-retrato de meus pais ainda virado para baixo. Levei minha mão para endireitá-lo, mas parei no meio do caminho. Ver seus rostos entalhados naquele papel e saber que nunca mais iria escutar suas vozes, me deixava pior. Era a mesma coisa do que me torturar com uma faca, cortando cada pedaço do meu corpo. A dor ainda era muito forte para suportar, mas eu estava tentando viver a cada dia que nascia, repetindo o meu mantra mental; de que tudo iria ficar bem.

No final do dia, Tsunade chegou de seu trabalho, sua expressão um pouco cansada no rosto, mas isso não afastou o sorriso carinhoso que ela me ofereceu assim quando entrou na cozinha, me vendo preparar o jantar. Eu precisava ocupar minha cabeça com alguma coisa antes que eu pirasse de vez.

— Querida, por que você não deixou que eu fizesse o jantar? - ela disse enquanto caminhava até a geladeira, tirando uma garrafa de água.

Virei meu rosto para ela.

— Nem pensar que eu iria deixar à senhora ir para o fogão depois de um dia cheio de trabalho. - disse, voltando minha atenção ao molho de tomates e calabresa que eu preparava.

— O cheiro está bom.

Sorri, voltando a fitá-la.

— Estou fazendo o molho para a macarronada. - ela bebeu a água de seu copo. - Não deve está tão bom como à senhora faz, mas estou dando o meu melhor.

Tsunade colocou o copo em cima da mesa.

— Que isso, o cheiro está maravilhoso, completamente o gosto estará excelente. - sorriu mínimo. - Gosto de macarronada.

Ainda sorrindo assenti, voltando minha atenção a panela.

— Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. - sua voz soou pela cozinha, caminhando até a saída.

— Tá bom, mas daqui a pouco o jantar está pronto.

— Ah. - ela parou no meio do portal, me fazendo olhar para ela. - Como foi seu dia?

— Normal como todos os outros.

Ela me olhava atenciosamente, acho que devido a nossa pequena discursão de hoje cedo.

— Está melhor?

Assenti com a cabeça, impossibilitada de tocar naquele assunto. Ainda me sentia mal pelas coisas que eu havia dito para ela. Eu estava envergonhada de minhas palavras, envergonhada de ter bancado a garota mal agradecida.

Tsunade não disse mais nada, apenas aceitou minhas respostas curtas e saiu da cozinha.

Suspirei pesadamente, terminando de preparar o molho. Arrumei toda a mesa, colocando o macarrão dentro de uma travessa de vidro, jogando o molho quente por cima. Eu não cozinhava tão bem como Tsunade cozinhava, e muito menos sabia fazer aquelas receitas difíceis que para ela, era como uma brincadeira de criança. Mas o pouco que eu sabia era devido o que minha mãe me ensinara.

A macarronada estava mesmo com um cheio bom, o vapor aromático do molho de calabresa evaporava por toda a cozinha e logo senti os efeitos em meu estômago.

Dez minutos depois, Tsunade entrou na cozinha com uma roupa mais leve, seus cabelos estavam soltos e molhados, e seu rosto sem um grama de maquiagem, totalmente natural.

Tsunade era uma cinquentona muito bonita, não sabia o que ela fazia para manter uma aparência jovem, pois quem a vê, nunca imagina que ela já tem uma neta de dezesseis anos.

O jantar foi calmo e tranquilo, não conversamos muito, e vovó percebeu que eu não estava com clima para isso, e por esse motivo que jantamos caladas. Mas no meio do jantar, ela mencionou que queria me falar mais coisas sobre minha origem, coisas que eu tinha que saber, e era por isso que estávamos descendo as escadas que dava para o seu porão sombrio que ficava debaixo de seu escritório.

Não pude evitar aquele arrepio na espinha quando novamente olhava os detalhes daquele lugar, agora com mais calma.

O cheiro de ervas e parafina era forte, o que fazia meu nariz arder. Tsunade caminhou para o outro lado daquela mesa cheia de coisas, objetos antigos que nunca encontraria aqui em Konoha, ou em Tóquio. Ela remexeu a sua mesa, levantou o grande e grosso livro de capa velha com detalhes antigos e um barulho de alguma coisa caiu sobre a mesa. Aproximei-me curiosa, tentando saber o que ela procurava.

— Não precise hesitar, Sakura, aproxime-se. - a voz de Tsunade por um momento me fez parar onde eu estava, mas logo voltei a me aproximar.

— O que a senhora está procurando? - eu quis saber, olhando ela depositar o livro em cima da mesa e pegar o objeto que havia feito barulho.

Ela se aproximou de mim, e estendeu sua mão com o objeto que na hora caiu, ficando pendurado só pela corrente em seus dois dedos.

Olhei surpresa para o cordão que Tsunade segurava, o cordão de minha mãe.

Olhei alarmada para Tsunade que mantinha uma expressão serena no rosto, seu braço ainda estendido para mim.

— O que significa isso? - minha voz saiu como um miado, sentindo a minha boca seca.

— Pegue-o.

Fiquei parada, olhando-a, até estender minha mão e pegar o cordão. Na mesma hora senti uma pequena descarga elétrica percorrer de minha mão - que segurava a joia -, para todo o meu corpo, quase soltei o cordão no chão. Olhei para Tsunade mais uma vez, que fitava todas as minhas reações, minha expressão completamente estaria assustada.

— Você sentiu? - ela perguntou de repente, como se soubesse o que eu estava sentindo.

— Se a senhora está se referindo ao choque - ela assentiu -, eu senti.

— Ótimo. - ela parecia aliviada. - Isso consta que o medalhão te aceitou como nova usuária, e revela que você é uma legítima Senju.

Olhei para o medalhão de correntes de bolinhas de um ouro velho, o pingente era grande e redondo, também do mesmo material da corrente, com pequenos pontinhos elevados para cima, e uma pedra de um vermelho escuro no meio. Eu lembrava perfeitamente daquele cordão no pescoço de mamãe, como também me sentia fascinada por ele de um jeito impressionante, de um jeito que eu não conseguia explicar.

Mamãe nunca me deixara usá-lo, lembro-me também de uma vez que ela me fez prometer por tudo quanto era sagrado nunca colocá-lo no pescoço. E depois de tantos falatórios e desculpas, que nunca consegui entender até hoje, eu acabei prometendo e nunca cheguei perto do cordão, até por que, se ele não estava no pescoço dela, mamãe o escondia muito bem.

— Esse cordão é da minha mãe. - murmurei, olhando atenciosamente a joia em minhas mãos.

— Era. — corrigiu Tsunade, trazendo minha atenção para ela. - Agora é seu. Você é a nova dona do medalhão.

Olhei mais uma vez o medalhão antigo em minhas mãos, passando o dedo em volta da moldura do pingente.

— Minha mãe me fez prometer que eu nunca iria usá-lo. Não sei por que ela me disse isso - ergui meu olhar para vovó. -, mas acho que eu não posso ficar com ele.

Tsunade balançou sua cabeça para os lados, negando.

— Você não podia usá-lo por que Mebuki era a usuária dele. - ela explicou. - O medalhão nunca possui mais de um dono, e se caso outra pessoa tentar usá-lo, uma chama invade todo o corpo da pessoa, o destruindo de dentro para fora. A pessoa fica impossibilitada de retirá-lo, até que as chamas consuma todo o corpo até virar cinzas.

— Ah meu Deus!

Arregalei meus olhos com aquela revelação assustadora de Tsunade. Não pude evitar que meus olhos desviassem para o medalhão em minha mão. Aquela pequena joia velha era tão forte assim a tempo de matar uma pessoa se tentar usá-lo se não for o próprio usuário. Aquilo era quase impossível de se acreditar, mas sabia que tudo era possível.

— Então... - comecei, forçando a minha voz sair. - Se eu tivesse o usado quando eu era pequena...

— Você teria morrido.

Minha boca se abriu e depois voltou a se fechar. Então agora fazia sentido o desespero de mamãe quando pedi para usá-lo um pouquinho.

A voz de Tsunade me tirou de meus devaneios, me fazendo fitá-la.

— Esse medalhão que você está segurando está em nossa família há anos. Ele é passado por geração e geração. Ele foi de meu bisavô, foi de meu avô, depois de minha mãe, já foi meu, passei para sua mãe, e agora ele é seu. Essa pedra - ela apontou para a pedra vermelha de meu medalhão, olhei. -, é uma pedra cornalina, ela é a pedra preciosa da família Senju.

— Nossa. - aproximei mais o medalhão para enxergar melhor a pedra vermelha. - Ela é muito bonita.

— Muito. - ergui meu olhar para ela. - É uma preciosidade rara que só pode ser encontrada nas montanhas rochosas onde fica o castelo Senju, na Polônia. - deu uma pausa. - A pedra Cornalina sincroniza a energia da terra com o nosso poder. Ela nos conecta com o nosso passado, ajuda a nos manter confiantes e seguros. E principalmente, nos dá força e coragem, coisa que nós bruxas temos sempre que manter. Uma lição muito importante que você tem que manter sempre em mente: o medo é a fraqueza de qualquer bruxa. Nunca se esqueça disso.

— Entendi. - assenti com a cabeça, tentando guardar tudo o que Tsunade me dizia.

Eu sentia meu corpo rígido como uma pedra, Tsunade apenas sorriu confortante, e aquilo de alguma forma me aliviou, fazendo-me soltar uma pequena lufada de ar que eu prendia sem perceber. Tantas histórias numa simples peça antiga. Sabia que tinha muitas coisas que ela me falaria, e pelo incrível que pareça, eu estava

gostando de saber tudo isso.

Tsunade ergueu a mão, pedindo o medalhão, o entreguei. Ela o colocou em meu pescoço, e não pude evitar fechar os olhos e esperar que alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse comigo, mas nada aconteceu.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado e Tsunade percebeu, pois soltou uma pequena risada, me fazendo abrir os olhos. Ela estava com um brilho divertido no olhar, apesar do clima está um pouco tenso.

— O medalhão não irá fazer nada com você, Sakura. Você é a nova usuária, só você pode usá-lo.

— Eu sei... - sorri nervosa. -, mas não custa ficar com o pé a trás depois de tudo o que a senhora me disse.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você tem que confiar mais na sua velha avó aqui.

— Desculpa - umedeci os lábios. -, eu confio na senhora.

Ela suspirou, com um ar divertido e continuou:

— Mantenha o medalhão sempre em seu pescoço. Ele também afasta o mal, a inveja e as artimanhas do demônio.

— Tudo bem.

Sua expressão ficou séria de repente, e senti que vinha coisas pela frente.

— Sakura, eu vou ser muito honesta com você...

Franzi o cenho.

— Algum problema?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu estou preocupada com você, e com o fato de seus poderes não ter sido rebelado ainda.

Meus nervos se enrijeceram.

— O quê? A senhora disse que eu não precisava me preocupar...

— Eu sei que eu disse isso, mas eu temo que você seja uma controladora.

— Controladora?

Ela balançou sua cabeça novamente, para cima e para baixo.

— Há muito tempo atrás, muito antes dos Senju ter tomado o controle do sistema burocrático dos bruxos, um bruxo muito poderoso chamado Hagoromo teve dois filhos; Hashirama Senju e Tobirama Senju. - ela me olhava cautelosa. - Hashirama como você já sabe é meu avô, seu bisavô. - assenti e ela continuou: - Tobirama era o irmão mais novo de Hashirama, ele era um controlador.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Os bruxos controladores tem o poder de manipular qualquer tipo de magia, principalmente as trevas numa facilidade impressionante. - arfei atordoada e ela continuou: - É uma espécie rara de bruxos, só conheço dois casos de todos esses meus anos de vida, e um deles foi Tobirama Senju. Eu estou explicando isso, Sakura, é por que esse tipo raro de bruxos os poderes não vêm até eles... eles que vão até o poder.

Ela deu uma pausa.

— O caso de Tobirama chamou a atenção dos outros bruxos, ele era uma ameaça para toda a humanidade. Suas habilidades de manipular qualquer tipo de magia o tinha o transformado, ele não era mais o mesmo, e isso desencadeou uma guerra entre nossa espécie. Na mesma época quando abriram a caça aos bruxos. Caçadores de todos os lugares apareceram para aniquilar nossa raça. - ela suspirou. - Foi uma guerra sangrenta. Não sei qual foi o destino de Tobirama, mas muitos dizem que seu corpo foi aprisionado dentro de uma tumba pelos cincos bruxos guardiões. Todos os cinco guardiões morreram depois que concluíram o ritual proibido de aprisionamento de Tobirama.

Desviei meus olhos para o chão, atordoada com aquela quantidade de informação. Quanto mais eu tentava saber, mais coisas apareciam, coisas complicadas e sinistras. E agora eu poderia ser uma desses controladores que manipulam qualquer tipo de magia.

— Sei que tudo está sendo muito novo para você - ergui meus olhos para Tsunade que voltara a falar -, mas eu torço e rezo todos os dias para que você não tenha esse tipo de habilidades... caso contrário...

Tsunade não terminou a frase. Franzi o cenho.

— O que irá acontecer se eu for uma controladora?

O olhar de Tsunade havia um brilho temeroso, e aquilo me angustiou.

— A congregação dos bruxos declarará a _sua_ morte.

Arregalei meus olhos. Aquela frase me atingiu como um tiro, perfurando todo o meu corpo. _Como assim? Minha morte?_ Quanto mais eu pensava que tudo estava se encaixando, uma bomba dessas cai bem em cima da minha cabeça.

Meu corpo estava rígido como um mármore, o peso da responsabilidade havia caído em meus ombros.

— Fique calma. - disse Tsunade de repente. - Isso é só uma suspeita minha. Tem muita chance de eu está errada, e você não ser uma controladora.

Olhei rapidamente para Tsunade, passando minha mão na cabeça.

— E se você estiver certa? - minha voz saíra desesperada. Eu sentia a minha vida normal se esvair aos poucos de minhas mãos, enquanto eu entrava num outro mundo, um mundo que eu não queria estar.

Tsunade pôs suas duas mãos em meu ombro.

— Nada vai acontecer com você, eu prometo.

— Vó...

— Shiii... eu vou cuidar disso. - sua voz saíra mais calma. - E se caso você for mesmo uma controladora, nós duas daremos um jeito.

Aquelas palavras me confortaram um pouco, mas ainda sentia o peso em meus ombros. Fechei meus olhos e suspirei, mordendo o lábio com força.

— Eu não vou atrás de poder obscuro algum. - comecei, minha voz saindo baixinha. Abri os olhos encontrando os de Tsunade me olhando atentamente, as expressões cautelosas. - Eu vivi a minha vida toda sem saber de tudo isso que a senhora me mostrou. Não sinto a menor falta desses poderes, não tenho interesse e muito menos desejo de ir atrás desse tipo de poder. Tudo que eu quero é ter uma vida normal, só isso.

Aos poucos um pequeno sorriso se abriu nos lábios de vovó.

— Me acalma muito em saber que você pensa assim, minha neta. Uma vez que quando se sente um poder, o mais puro que seja, ele se torna parte da gente. - ela disse. - E para um controlador, isso se torna dez vezes mais forte do que uma bruxa comum sente. Irei te ajudar de todas as formas possíveis. Você só terá que se manter sempre com o coração puro, e não guardar rancor. O ódio nos leva a cometer coisas que nós não queremos.

O silêncio se postou no porão. O clima pesado que estava ali, era insuportável e sufocante. Minha cabeça começava a doer, só com as possibilidades de que havia uma chance de eu ir para um lado sombrio, e aquilo perturbava Tsunade ao ponto dela desabafar aquilo comigo, mesmo ela ter dito alguns dias atrás para não me preocupar com o fato de meus poderes de bruxa não terem dado nenhum sinal de revelação.

— Acho que vou acabar ficando louca com tudo isso. - pensei alto.

Tsunade se afastou de mim.

— Acho que está na hora de mudarmos o assunto, e irmos para outro que temos a tratar.

— Seria bom.

Tsunade suspirou alto e voltou para detrás da mesa.

— O assunto que eu tenho para falar é sobre o ritual.

Com tantas coisas acontecendo eu até tinha me esquecido desse tal ritual que vovó havia mencionado.

— Pode falar.

— O ritual é um ato comum de todos os bruxos, mas cada clan tem seu próprio ritual. - começou Tsunade. - O clan Senju precisa que a lua esteja vermelha para que novos bruxos da nossa classe receba-o a benção do nosso Deus _AEsir._ A Lua vermelha purifica o nossos corpos o deixando mais leve, e aumenta os nossos poderes. E para que isso aconteça, a pessoa tem que está num estado purificado de alma e corporal.

— Como assim? - perguntei.

— O ritual só é válido se o bruxo ou bruxa for virgem.

— Ah.

— Presumo que você seja.

— Sou. - respondi, sentindo um leve rubor em minhas bochechas.

— Ótimo. Uma pessoa pura, sem ter cometido o pecado da carne se torna às vezes valiosa. É por isso que o ritual de sangue só é valido se a pessoa for virgem.

— E esse ritual é obrigatório?

— Sim. - ela respondeu. - Muitos bruxos de nossa família levaram anos esperando que a lua ficasse vermelha para se tornarem bruxos completos.

— Ah.

— Na última semana de outubro a lua será vermelha, isso vai ser numa sexta-feira. Nesse dia você não vai ir à escola, ficará em casa recebendo os cuidados e se preparando quando a lua aparecer no céu.

— E o que eu tenho que fazer?

— Você irá ficar dentro de um círculo mágico feito por um athame, usando somente o medalhão de cornalina e mais nada no corpo. Enquanto for recebendo os raios da lua de sangue, você irá dedicar uma oração ao nosso Deus _AEsir,_ pedindo proteção, força, energia e banimento dos males. Eu vou ensinar tudo para você. - assenti. - Nesse dia você vai receber o seu próprio _grimório,_ e se tonará uma bruxa de verdade.

— Entendi. E o que é um grimório?

— É este livro. - ela ergueu o seu livro grosso de capa antiga. - Você receberá um, só seu. O grimório é como se fosse uma espécie de diário. Aqui nós relatamos magias que usamos no decorrer de nossas vidas, se temos algum problema, como fizemos para resolvê-lo, que tipo de magia que usamos e essas coisas.

— Ah.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, tentando amenizar o clima intenso.

— Tem muitas coisas ainda que você vai aprender, mas tudo na sua hora.

Depois daquela seção de descobertas e revelações, fui para meu quarto. Minha cabeça ainda doía, era muita informação, muita pressão. Quando pensava que Tsunade já havia dito tudo, ela me impressionava com coisas que revelava aos poucos para mim. Sabia que ela estava indo devagar comigo e que tinha muito mais do que ela soltara, mas eu precisava de tempo.

Revirei-me na cama, a sensação pesada ainda não havia saído de meu corpo. Levei minha mão até o medalhão em meu pescoço, e como num passe de mágica aquela angustia agoniante aliviou-se, me deixando mais calma. Acho que Tsunade estava certa quando disse que o medalhão dava força e bania as coisas ruins, mesmo quando meus pensamentos não saiam da possibilidade de eu ser uma controladora.

Sexta-feira não havia acontecido nada de interessante. As mesmas aulas chatas de sempre, o mesmo frio irritante e a dor de cabeça que parecia que havia gostado de mim.

Fiz a prova de matemática, mas não consegui fazer com que o Sr. Hatake repetisse o teste que eu perdi ontem por fugir da aula, mesmo eu ter mostrado a minha solicitação que Gaara havia pegado para mim, onde constava que eu não estava me sentindo bem para assistir a aula.

Sasuke continuava indiferente, mesmo ele ter puxado assunto comigo ontem, por um milagre que não sei de onde saiu. Mas na aula eu sentia o seu olhar em mim - mesmo eu não tê-lo pego no flagra -, mas eu sabia que ele me olhava, pelo simples fato de que seu olhar queimava as minhas costas como uma chama ardente.

Hinata continuava fingindo que eu não existia, o que era normal. Eu já tinha desencanado de tentar alguma aproximação com ela, apenas a ignorava da mesma forma.

Ino estava alegre e animada por ser sexta-feira e que sábado iriamos sair. Tive que aturar a tagarelice dela a aula de história toda, como o fato dela está se sentindo leve por ter tirado a bota ortopédica do pé.

Tenten havia vindo só para fazer a prova e depois pediu dispensa, pois ela tinha dentista marcado, pois foi isso que Gaara comentou no intervalo.

O resto do dia passou entediante, pois nada demais havia acontecido. Naquela noite, Tsunade me deu alguns livros antigos sobre bruxaria, para que eu pudesse estudar. Fiquei até tarde lendo assuntos bem interessantes, e não percebi quando peguei no sono.

Naquela noite eu sonhei com Sasuke, era um visual diferente de cenário. Nós dois estávamos numa floresta, ele corria enquanto me puxava pela mão. Estávamos fugindo de algo, estava tudo muito confuso, meu corpo correspondia à adrenalina do momento. Eu não sabia por que eu seguia, mas eu sentia uma espécie de conforto estando com ele, mesmo estando naquela situação de perigo. A escuridão caía na floresta, o que impossibilitava de enxergar as coisas, mas paramos de repente quando um uivo ecoou, e quando meus olhos focaram no que nos seguia eu acordei.

Abri meus olhos num rompante, meu coração batia desenfreado, meu corpo estava todo soado e meu cobertor estava jogado no chão. Virei meu copo para o lado e me sentei, passando a mão na cabeça enquanto ofegava.

— Que sonho mais doido. - murmurei, enquanto percebia que as imagens impactantes do sonho se esvaiam como um vento.

Apoiei meu braço no colchão e debrucei meu corpo para baixo, pegando o cobertor do chão. A claridade entrava pelas cortinas de renda, eram raios de sol. Olhei as horas no celular, 9hr e 25min, me levantei. Caminhei até a janela e abri as cortinas, surpreendi-me com o dia limpo, o céu azul e o sol brilhando a sua luz amarela.

Sorri animada abrindo a janela, deixando ser banhada pelo ar gelado, mas com o toque quente, muito bom. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu via o dia tão lindo assim, o que me deixava animada, e por incrível que pareça animada para sair com as meninas.

Afastei-me da janela e saí do quarto, entrei no banheiro, onde fiz minha higiene e saí alguns minutos depois.

Desci as escadas, ainda de pijama e pés descalços. A casa estava vazia, mas logo fui arrebatada pelo cheiro de café fresquinho. Não gostava de café, mas gostava de sentir o cheiro quente e forte, dava aquela sensação aconchegante de lar.

Entrei na cozinha, encontrando Tsunade arrumando a mesa para mais um café da manhã. Ela ergueu o olhar para mim quando me percebeu entrar na cozinha.

— Bom dia, querida. Pensei que ficaria mais um pouco na cama.

— Bom dia, vó. - sorri, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. - Acabei acordando cedo.

Ela me olhou alarmada com o meu bom humor.

— O que aconteceu? - seu sorriso aos poucos se abria.

— O dia hoje está ensolarado. - não pude conter o sorriso.

— Ah. - ela olhou a janela. - Pois é, o dia está mesmo bom.

— Uhum. - puxei uma cadeira e sentei, me servindo com pão e requeijão.

— Tem planos para hoje? - ela perguntou, enquanto me passava o copo de leite que ela havia feito para mim.

— Vou sair com as meninas.

Ela me olhou.

— Novas amigas?

Assenti com a cabeça.

— Ino Yamanaka e Tenten Mitsashi.

— Conheço as duas, principalmente a filha dos Yamanaka. Eles têm uma floricultura no centro de Konoha.

— Hm. - dei um gole no meu leite quente. - Acho que a Ino me disse algo assim sobre uma floricultura.

Tsunade sentou-se em seu lugar e começou a se servir.

— E vocês vão fazer o quê? - ela quis saber.

— A gente vai fazer um tour pela cidade, vamos a algumas lojas e no salão.

Ela me olhou, enquanto passava manteiga no seu pão.

— Agora parando para pensar, você ainda não conhece a cidade direito. - ela disse. - Desculpe, mas ando tão ocupada ultimamente que meu tempo às vezes é contado. Sinto muito por deixá-la sempre sozinha.

— Vó, não se preocupe - sorri confortante. - Eu entendo perfeitamente. Ficar sozinha às vezes é bom.

— Mas mesmo assim... a gente poderia fazer alguma coisa juntas, coisas de avó e neta. - ela propôs, ainda me olhando, deu uma mordida em seu pão.

— Seria muito bom. - sorri mais.

— Vai fazer alguma coisa no cabelo?

— Eu vou retocar a raíz, e talvez aparar algumas pontas. - peguei uma mecha do cabelo e o enrolei no dedo.

— Eu sinto falta do seu cabelo original - ela começou -, essa cor chama muita atenção, Sakura...

— Vó não... - a interrompi. - O cabelo não.

Uma coisa que sempre me tirava do sério era se intrometer no meu cabelo. Sei perfeitamente que rosa chama atenção, principalmente quando você odeia atenções exagerada, como era o meu caso. Mas de alguma forma eu me identificava com a cor, gostava do diferente, e não iria adiantar reclamar ou me mandar trocar a cor, pois eu não iria fazer.

— Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Depois do café, Tsunade foi para seu escritório, alegando que tinha alguns trabalhos para fazer. Eu ajuntei a louça suja do café e lavei tudo e arrumei a cozinha.

Subi para o quarto depois que terminei, escutando meu telefone tocar e vibrar em cima do criado mudo.

Peguei o aparelho vendo o nome da Ino na tela.

— Oi, Ino.

— _Nossa, pensei que você não iria atender nunca_.

— Eu estava na cozinha e não ouvi, desculpe.

— _Tudo bem, eu só estou ligando para confirmar se você vai mesmo ir. Sabe, não quero levar um bolo novamente._

— Eu vou sim.

Ouvi Ino sorrir com aqueles gritinhos histéricos que só ela fazia.

— _Que ótimo! O dia está bom._

— Eu sei, está maravilhoso. - dei uma olhada na janela.

— _Então tá, nós nos encontramos... Que horas são?_

Afastei o telefone do ouvido para poder ver as horas.

— Dez e oito.

— _Caramba, bom as onze está bom para nós nos encontramos no centro?_

— Está, mas onde? - caminhei até o guarda-roupa, procurando o que vestir.

— _Você sabe onde fica a praça?_

— Acho que sim. - lembrava-me de quando fui com a Tsunade ao restaurante.

— _Esse será nosso ponto de encontro._

— Tá bom.

Depois que encerrei a ligação, procurei uma roupa de meu agrado e o depositei na cama. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho, mas não molhei o cabelo. Voltei para o quarto enrolada na toalha e comecei a me vesti.

Coloquei um vestido da cor vinho-escuro com estampas de florzinhas verde-escuro com amarelo-gema, de mangas compridas. Vesti uma legging preta, pois mesmo o tempo estando bom, o friozinho irritante ainda continuava. E finalizei calçando uns contunos marrons. Olhei meu perfil no espelho e gostei do visual, ficou melhor do que aqueles jeans que eu comecei a usar diariamente.

De maquiagem só passei um rímel e um batom rosa-claro, e resolvi deixar meus cabelos soltos mesmo. Peguei minha bolsa travessal, colocando algum dinheiro e o celular dentro, e saí do quarto.

Desci as escadas e fui até o escritório de Tsunade, dei duas batidas na porta e o abri, encontrando ela sentada do outro lado da mesa com óculos de leitura no rosto enquanto lia alguma coisa numa folha de papel.

Ela ergueu seus olhos para mim, que estava parada no portal.

— Vó eu já estou indo.

— Tudo bem, só não volte muito tarde.

— Não voltarei. - assenti.

— Está bonita. - ela disse, e sorriu.

— Obrigada.

— Bom, divirta-se.

Apenas sorri e saí, fechando a porta do escritório. Enquanto ia para a saída revisei mais uma vez a minha bolsa, verificando se não tinha me esquecido de nada, lembrando-me das chaves, que logo joguei lá dentro.

Quando saí, fui arrebatada por um clima ameno, meio frio, e meio quente, estava maravilhoso, os raios do sol batiam em minha pele. Permiti fechar os olhos e sentir aquele sol maravilhoso em mim. As árvores estavam num verde luminoso, e os cantos dos pássaros estavam por todos os lados.

Um dia perfeito.

Não demorei para chegar ao centro de Konoha, o ônibus veio rápido o que me fez chegar cinco minutos adiantados.

Cheguei à praça, que ficava no coração de Konoha, e esperei Ino e Tenten ao lado de uma palmeira. A movimentação não chegava aos pés da movimentação agitada de Tóquio. Aqui era muito tranquilo e calmo, mas também não era tão parado igual aonde eu morava com Tsunade. Havia algumas lojinhas, boutiques, mercenárias, posto de gasolina e entre outras coisas. A estrutura arquitetária eram pouco descaída, mas não chegava ser uma coisa ruim, mas também tinha algumas coisas modernas, como um Mcdonald que ficava distante, para o lado sul.

Havia crianças brincando num parquinho público, alguns pais sentados nos bancos de madeira pintados de amarelo, árvores por todos os cantos e uma floresta que o rodeava o lado norte, bem próximo da cidade.

— Não é que você veio? - a voz de Ino soou a alguns metros a minha direita.

Olhei para o lado, me desfocando do pequeno estudo interno que eu fazia da cidade.

Ino estava de vestido branco com florzinhas cor-de-rosa, sapatilha bege nos pés que cominava com sua bolsa de lado. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e o óculos escuro emoldurava seu rosto contradizendo com o batom rosa-pink nos lábios.

— Eu não falei que vinha? - disse assim quando ela parou em minha frente.

Ela sorriu, levantando o óculos escuro, o deixando na cabeça.

— Falou, mas fiquei hesitante mesmo assim. - controlei a vontade de revirar os olhos. Ino me olhou de cima a baixo. - Adorei o look, mesmo nós estarmos na primavera e sua roupa ser de outono.

— Eu não ligo muito para esse lance de look.

Realmente eu não ligava muito, mas eu até gostava de perder meu tempo em lojas de roupas comprando, mas não era sempre.

— Ah mais tem que ligar, isso é uma lei que nós mulheres temos que seguir...

— E a Tenten? - interrompi o assunto, não estava a fim de ficar discutindo moda com Ino, era cansativo.

— Ela está atrasada. - Ino olhou para os lados. - Olha ela lá!

Olhei para onde Ino apontava, vendo Tenten se aproximando com passos rápidos em nossa direção. Diferente da gente, Tenten usava um jeans escuro, uma camisa de flanela xadrez, preto e cinza, aberto na frente com botões por cima da camiseta preta, e tênis nos pés. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto.

— Demorou em Tenten. - reclamou Ino assim quando ela parou em nossa frente.

Tenten a fitou com uma cara totalmente entediada.

— Eu cheguei, e é isso que importa. - seu olhar voltou-se para mim e sorriu. - Oi Sakura.

— Olá, Tenten.

Tenten voltou sua atenção para Ino.

— O que vamos fazer primeiro? - ela perguntou. - Já vou dizendo que não trouxe muito dinheiro.

— Vamos mostrar a cidade para a Sakura, e andar. - Ino me olhou. - Na hora nós nos decidimos, não é Sakura?

— Estou nas mãos de vocês.

Ino fez questão de me mostrar cada canto de Konoha, os mínimos detalhes possíveis. Tenten já começava a resmungar por causa disso, e mesmo achando um exagero de Ino, eu sabia que ela estava sendo legal e hospitaleira comigo, seu humor sempre bom.

Fomos a várias boutiques, foi legal e entediante, pois Ino demorava muito experimentando roupas, deixando Tenten e eu mofando sentadas no banco dando palpites em qual roupa era a melhor.

Por volta das duas da tarde, comemos alguma coisa no Mcdonald que eu havia visto quando cheguei à praça. Até que foi divertido o dia que estávamos passando. Tenten era bem divertida assim como Ino que alegrava até quem estava numa foça de tristeza.

Nossa última parada foi no salão, não estava cheio, mas também não estava vazio, esperamos algum tempo até que nossa vez chegasse.

Retoquei o rosa na raíz do cabelo, aparei algumas pontas que não estavam muito boas, mas bem poucas, e finalizei com uma hidratação. O preço ficou um pouco salgado, mas eu não havia comprado quase nada nas lojas que eu havia entrado com as meninas, só uma blusinha vermelha com estampas da Banana Republic que estava na liquidação.

Ino também retocou o loiro de seu cabelo, o deixando mais claro do que já estava, e finalizando com uma escova. Tenten só fez as unhas dos pés e das mãos.

Saímos do salão tarde, o sol já estava se pondo, deixando seus raios baterem nas nuvens que começavam a fechar o céu, deixando numa coloração alaranjada. O tempo havia corrido sem nós ao menos perceber, isso me lembrava dos dias que eu perdia com Shion no shopping.

As ruas estavam movimentadas, alguns postes com suas luzes acendendo. Ino tagarelava e suas mãos com cinco sacolas de lojas em cada uma. Nós estávamos encerrando aquele dia de compras, e de alguma forma eu sentia aquela sensação de dever cumprido, pois desde o dia que eu fui pega na mentira por Ino, eu sabia que eu devia isso a ela.

— Gente, disfarça. - começou Ino, atraindo a atenção tanto minha quanto à de Tenten para ela. - Tem um cara nos seguindo, ele está a nossa direita.

Olhamos disfarçadamente para a direita onde Ino havia dito. Havia um cara a vários metros de distância de onde nós estávamos do outro lado da rua. Ele estava olhando para nós três, enquanto andava nos mesmos passos que nós.

— É é um otário, só ignorar. - disse Tenten dando de ombro e olhando para frente.

— Até que ele é bonitinho. - comentou Ino voltando a olhar para ele disfarçadamente.

— Ino, para. - dei uma cotovelada nela, já que ela estava entre mim e Tenten. - Ele vai acabar percebendo.

— Ai. - ela me olhou.

— A Ino é uma cabeçuda. - disse Tenten, recebendo um olhar mortal de Ino.

— Olhar não arranca pedaço...

— Mas o cara pode realmente está nos seguindo. - falei, reforçando o que Tenten falara.

Olhei mais uma vez para o cara, e desta vez ele percebeu que eu o olhava. Virei meu rosto para frente, enquanto um frio subia pela minha espinha, e uma sensação ruim se apossou de mim.

— Acho que ele já sabe que a gente percebeu. - falei rapidamente, dando umas tropeçadas nas palavras.

As duas olharam para o outro lado da rua.

— Ai caramba, ele está atravessando a rua! - disse Ino com a voz um pouco assustada.

— Que droga, vamos sair daqui logo. - disse Tenten apressando os passos, nós a seguimos.

Meu coração batia forte enquanto a adrenalina do momento percorria o meu corpo. Virei minha cabeça para trás, vendo o cara nos seguindo, com os passos rápidos.

— Ele ainda está nos seguindo. - minha voz saiu mais alta que o normal.

— Ai meu Deus do céu, eu não quero morrer! - Ino começava a se desesperar, enquanto nós andávamos em passos corridos.

— Vamos entrar nessa rua. - Tenten indicou uma rua próxima, e entramos.

Não ousei olhar mais para trás, só focava a minha frente. A rua não estava tão movimentada assim e logo entramos na outra, e para a nossa desgraça, o cara estava no final dela, parado e nos fitando.

— Merda. - praguejou Tenten baixinho, e num ato de reflexo, nós três paramos na mesma hora.

A rua que entramos estava deserta, pareciam àqueles becos nojentos, pois o fedor de urina era forte. O cara que nos cercava estava no final da rua, ele havia dado a volta e nos pegado de surpresa. Minhas mãos soavam e o nervosismo tomava conta de mim.

— Olha o que _temos aqui!_ \- a voz alta do cara soou pela rua, enquanto ele dava passos em nossa direção, automaticamente demos passos para trás. - Três gatinhas perdidas.

A voz maldosa e cínica ecoava, enquanto um sorriso malicioso se abria em seu rosto.

— Ai caramba. - Ino murmurou.

— Vamos voltar. - murmurou Tenten para nós duas. - Corre!

Viramos rapidamente nossos calcanhares e corremos, voltando o caminho de onde viemos. Eu ofegava enquanto saímos do beco e entramos na outra rua. Não ousei olhar para trás. Logo chegamos à rua movimentada, e diminuímos nossos passos e entramos numa lojinha de bijuterias.

Fomos lá para os fundos da loja pouco movimentada e ficamos atrás de umas prateleiras altas.

— Acho que essa foi por pouco. - comentei, meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca.

As meninas estavam na mesma situação que eu.

— Acho que fomos loucas de correr. - disse Ino, olhando para a gente.

— E você queria ter ficado lá para saber o que aquele maluco iria fazer com a gente? - questionou Tenten olhando Ino de cenho franzido.

Ino uniu as sobrancelhas.

— Aquele cara poderia estar armado, ele poderia ter atirado na gente enquanto nós corríamos!

— Mas ele não atirou, e é isso que importa. - a voz de Tenten saiu um pouco alta, atraindo atenções para nós três.

— Parem de brigar, as pessoas estão nos olhando. - apartei aquela discursão. As duas olharam as pessoas nos olhando a volta. - Nós estamos bem, vamos parar de brigar.

Tenten fitou o chão e suspirou, se acalmando, e Ino se aproximou da janela de vidro do estabelecimento, olhando a rua lá fora.

— Será que ele já foi?

— Eu não sei. - respondeu Tenten se aproximando dela.

— Aquele cara era estranho. - comentei, lembrando-me de seu rosto com aquele sorriso malicioso. Senti uma vertigem no estômago.

Tenten me olhou.

— Acho melhor nós ficarmos um tempinho aqui.

Concordamos, e depois de darmos um tempo na loja, saímos, não encontrando mais o cara. Suspirei aliviada, enquanto nós seguíamos nossa rota, agora mais atentas.

— Vamos para a floricultura da minha família. Minha mãe fecha a loja as sete, ela pode nos levar para casa de carro.

— Não Ino, eu vou direto para o ponto. - falei, fazendo elas me olharem. - Não posso chegar muito tarde.

— Você está louca? - disse Ino, com uma expressão pouco incrédula. - Você vai ficar no ponto de ônibus sozinha depois do que nós sofrermos com aquele tarado?

— A Ino tem razão, Sakura. - disse Tenten, e paramos na calçada, havia alguma movimentação e o dia estava começando a escurecer. - Acho melhor irmos para a loja dos pais da Ino e esperar a carona da mãe dela.

Abri minha boca, mas antes que minha voz soasse alguma coisa, a voz pouco conhecida por nós soou, nos pegando de surpresa:

— Não é que encontrei as _gatinhas fujonas?_

Nós três viramos abruptamente nossos corpos para trás, dando de cara com o mesmo cara que nos seguia. Ele estava a dois metros distante da gente, com aquele mesmo sorriso sínico nos lábios, seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

Ele era bem alto, seu corpo forte como de um lutador, os cabelos ruivos avermelhados estavam bagunçado, a pele branca se contrastava com os olhos castanhos claros. Deveria está na casa dos vinte oito ou vinte nove anos. Era bonito, mas sua beleza era ofuscada pela sua presença intimidante e sua aura amedrontadora.

— Cai fora idiota. - a voz de Tenten soou de repente, fitando o cara com uma determinação invejável.

O cara olhou Tenten, e seu sorriso se abriu mais.

\- Uma gatinha corajosa no meio das outras. - ele comentou, dando um passo para frente.

— Tenten você está louca? - sussurrou Ino, se aproximando mais de mim, seu braço encostando-se ao meu.

O cara desviou seus olhos de Tenten para Ino, que tremeu em seu olhar. E por último seus olhos focaram em mim.

Uma onda de pânico começava a me dominar, quando percebi seus olhos felinos me olhando detalhadamente cada traço de meu rosto. Minhas mãos soavam em nervosismos, e automaticamente levei minha mão até a corrente do medalhão que estava oculto por debaixo da roupa. Senti certo alivio diante daquela situação agoniante. O medalhão me acalmava, mas sabia que mesmo assim eu me sentia uma pilha de nervos, e a agitação era atordoante.

O cara ruivo por um momento inspirou o ar, e seu rosto se contorceu em prazer enquanto seus olhos se fechavam, voltando a abri-los e me olhar novamente, agora mais feroz.

— Você tem um _cheiro_ interessante, rosadinha. - seu sorriso se abriu, o que fez um frio percorrer minha espinha.

— Já falei para você dá o fora! - a voz de Tenten saiu mais alta, enquanto ela dava um passo para frente. - Sai daqui!

O cara ruivo voltou sua atenção para Tenten, e sua cara se fechou de repente.

— Nós estamos ferradas. - sussurrou Ino, temerosa.

Dei um passo para trás, e minhas costas se chocaram com uma coisa quente e sólida.

Parei, arregalando os olhos enquanto minha respiração ficava presa na garganta.

— Acho melhor você parar de ficar importunando as meninas e dar o fora daqui. - a voz de Sasuke soou firme e forte, atraindo a atenção de todos para ele que estava atrás de mim. Sua mão pousou em meu ombro, e aquilo foi o bastante para que meu coração disparasse como fogos de artificio.

— Olha o que temos aqui, o herói salvador do dia. - zombou o cara de cabelos ruivos.

A mão de Sasuke soltou do meu ombro, e logo seu corpo estava a nossa frente, alto e sólido. Soltei o ar comprimido, sentindo o alivio de meus pulmões. Eu estava surpresa por vê-lo ali, nunca passou pela minha cabeça que o encontraria naquela situação.

— Acho que eu estou sonhando. - disse Ino ao meu lado, sua cara incrédula olhava as costas de Sasuke. - Não acredito que Sasuke Uchiha esteja nos defendendo.

— Você não é de Konoha. - declarou Sasuke, sua voz saindo grossa e fria. - Acho melhor você vazar daqui, caso contrário...

— O quê? - interrompeu o outro, o fitando com a mesma intensidade. - O que você vai fazer, Uchiha?

Os dois se conhecem? Não podia acreditar naquela coincidência. Percebi as mãos de Sasuke se fecharem em punhos cerrados.

— A delegacia é a duas quadras daqui - começou Sasuke, sua voz nada abalada. -, acho que o xerife vai adorar saber que você voltou a importunar a cidade.

A expressão do cara ruivo se fechou.

— Não sei o que você está falando. - ele disse. - Acabei de chegar à cidade.

Ouvi uma pequena risada nasal de Sasuke. Uma risada debochada.

— Você pensa que eu sou idiota?

— Calma! - o cara ruivo levantou as mãos para cima. - Só estava conhecendo a cidade quando me deparei com essas lindas jovens. - ele olhou para a gente. - Não é meninas?

O sorriso sínico se abriu em seus lábios enquanto nos olhava.

— Não tem nada para você, então some daqui. - disse Sasuke, com a voz cortante.

— Tudo bem, já estou indo. - ele desviou os olhos de Sasuke para nós. - Tchau meninas. - seu olhar voltou-se para mim - Tchau rosadinha, foi um prazer em conhecê-la.

Apertei mais o medalhão por cima da roupa, tentando manter meu controle, quando percebia os olhos felinos do cara estranho em mim. Ele deu a volta e saiu, sumindo de nossas vistas.

Sasuke se virou para nós três.

— Vocês estão bem?

— Estava tudo sobre controle, não precisávamos de sua ajuda. - a voz de Tenten saiu ríspida, e aquilo surpreendeu tanto a mim quanto Ino que deu uma cotovelada nela.

— Não liga para ela não. - Ino foi mais rápida olhando para Sasuke e sorriu. - Obrigada por ter nos ajudado. Aquele cara estava nos seguindo já tinha um tempo.

— Vocês tem que tomar cuidado. - começou Sasuke, olhando para ela. - Konoha é pequena, mas isso não a livra de gente maldosa, principalmente os forasteiros.

Ino assentiu embasbacada, ela estava radiante por Sasuke está a olhando.

— Vou me lembrar da próxima vez. - o jeito meloso de Ino com Sasuke começou a me incomodar.

Ele desviou seus olhos para mim, que ainda me mantinha calada. Seus olhos negros me fitavam sutil e aquela sensação de ansiedade me dominou. Só o fato de estarmos respirando o mesmo ambiente me deixava perturbada, minha respiração ficava forte e meu sangue corria mais rápido.

— Sakura, vamos? - a voz de Ino me chamou.

Desviei meus olhos de Sasuke para ela, sua cara estava cautelosa enquanto me olhava, mas percebi um brilho diferente em seu olhar, parecia zangada.

— Ino eu já falei que eu vou para o ponto.

— Você está doida, esse cara pode voltar, e sei lá o que pode fazer. - brigou Tenten, que até agora se mantinha calada.

— Eu acompanho a Sakura até o ponto do ônibus.

Tanto eu quanto as meninas olhamos para Sasuke a nossa frente, abismadas. Sua expressão era calma e tranquila, sólida como uma rocha, impossível de decifrar o que se passava na cabeça dele.

— Sakura na loja da minha mãe você pode ligar para sua avó. - Ino insistiu, mas percebi um tom diferente de sua voz. Não era mais aquela Ino de mais cedo. Realmente ela parecia zangada, mas tentava disfarçar.

— Obrigada Ino, mas irei arriscar assim mesmo.

Ino me olhou abismada com a minha resposta.

— Você vai com ele, Sakura? - perguntou Tenten, apenas fitei. Sua cara estava séria, e desviava seus olhos para Sasuke que estava a nossa frente.

— Não precisa se preocupar, eu cuidarei bem de Sakura, Tenten. - a voz de Sasuke saiua ríspida, com um pouco de repulsa por falar com ela.

Tenten desviou seus olhos de mim para ele, não parecia aquela Tenten gentil que eu conheci semanas atrás, ela parecia outra pessoa na presença de Sasuke. Ino parecia surpresa também com a atitude de Tenten, mas o fato de Sasuke ter bancado o cavalheiro tinha a deixada incrédula.

— A Sakura não precisa que você responda por ela. - Tenten atacou.

Sasuke a olhava sério, seus olhos apertados.

— Da mesma forma que ela não precisa de _amizades_ como a _sua._

Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui afinal?

Eu estava totalmente sem saber o que estava acontecendo entre Tenten e Sasuke. Parecia que os dois não se suportavam.

Tenten apertou os olhos e deu um passo para frente.

— O que você está insinuando, Uchiha? - ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura, o olhando com superioridade.

Sasuke não se deixou abalar.

— Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Mitsashi. - Sasuke cuspiu o nome dela com certo nojo na voz.

— _Chega!_ Vocês não vão começa uma briga por minha causa. - minha voz sobressaiu, dando um chega naquela possível briga. - Tenten, Ino, obrigada pela preocupação, mas está ficando muito tarde, minha avó vai acabar brigando comigo.

— Tudo bem, Sakura. - Ino respondeu, saindo de seu estado de choque. - Me liga quando você chegar em casa.

— Eu ligo.

— Se cuida, Sakura. - a voz de Tenten saiu dura dando-se por vencida, seus olhos sérios estavam em Sasuke, ele a olhava do mesmo modo. Seus olhos desviaram para mim.

A única coisa que fiz foi assentir com a cabeça.

— Vamos, Tenten. - Ino a puxou pelo braço e as duas logo se afastaram.

Suspirei cansada, olhando o chão. Que clima mais estranho.

Ergui meus olhos, encontrando Sasuke me fitando, seus olhos felinos captando todos os meus movimentos. Logo o meu coração estúpido reagiu, pois ele estava perto de mim, a uns cinquenta centímetros de distância. Tentei reprimir a emoção que eu sentia quando ele estava por perto, e com muito esforço consegui coloca a minha melhor cara de indiferente.

— Vamos. - ele começou a andar, mas não o segui, continuei parada no mesmo lugar, o fitando.

Ele percebeu minha ausência e parou, virou seu corpo para mim.

— O que foi? Não vai vir?

Não disse nada, apenas continuei no mesmo lugar. Ele se aproximou, ficando a minha frente.

— Por que resolveu dar um de bonzinho agora e fazer caridade? - soltei a coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia falar, mas esse era os efeitos que ele causava em mim. Eu dizia coisas sem pensar nas consequências.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, colocando suas mãos nos bolsos da frente, num modo descontraído.

— Você está me dizendo que estou fazendo _caridade_ em te acompanhar até o ponto de ônibus? É isso mesmo?

Seu olhar era intenso, e me esforcei para não desviar para outro lugar.

— Para alguém que me ignora sempre, como se minha presença fosse insignificante, eu acho que sim. - minha língua estava afiada, o nervosismo me deixava assim, solta para jogar as palavras no ar.

Seu cenho franziu, e sua cara se fechava.

— Será que você não pode aceitar que eu só estou tentando ser _gentil_ com você? - sua voz saiu ríspida e zangada.

Aquilo me aborreceu.

— Gentil é a última coisa que eu pensaria de você depois daquele dia quando você me mostrou o dedo do meio.

— Você me mostrou dois. - ele rebateu. - Um gesto bem feio.

Aquilo me desarmou, me senti uma idiota agora. Minha expressão desarmada fez com que um sorriso escapasse de sua boca. Apenas me amaldiçoei mais uma vez por ter feito aquilo.

— Você é estranho. - sussurrei, desviando meus olhos para o chão, escutei uma risada nasal vindo dele, me fazendo olhá-lo novamente.

Ele estava sorrindo divertido, mas o brilho no olhar era puro deboche.

— Você também é estranha. - ele soltou. - Principalmente com esse cabelo colorido. - ele ousou em pegar uma mecha e o enrolou com o dedo. - Sério mesmo, rosa?

— Não... - fechei os olhos balançando rapidamente a cabeça para os lados, voltando a abri-los. - Fale do meu cabelo.

Seu sorriso aumentou. Um sorriso lindo, que o deixava mais perfeito, um verdadeiro anjo demônio.

— Tudo bem, não falarei mais do seu cabelo. - ele soltou a mecha, seus olhos negros como uma chama em trevas me fitando intenso. - Mas fique sabendo que essa cor te deixa _mais bonita._

Soltei o ar de uma vez pela boca entre aberta. Senti um vapor quente subir em meu rosto, sabia que estava corando. Eu não era acostumada a receber elogios de garotos, principalmente elogios de Sasuke Uchiha, o cara mais complicado, mas intrigante que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Ele deu um passo para frente, se aproximando mais de mim, meu corpo reagiu rapidamente.

— Principalmente quando cora desse jeito. - minha boca secou quando senti seu dedo passar por meu rosto, sua pele quente fervia em mim. - _Linda._

Fechei os olhos, não suportando mais sustentar seu olhar intenso. Aquilo era demais para mim. Sasuke conseguia ser perfeito e intenso com tanta facilidade, com tanta naturalidade que era impossível segui-lo.

Seu dedo tocou meus lábios, deixando uma trilha de larva flamejante misturado com um formigamento, me deixando tonta.

— Vamos, está escurecendo. - abri meus olhos quando sua voz quebrou aquele devaneio perigoso, seu dedo saiu de minha pele.

Ele ainda mantinha um sorriso convencido nos lábios. Ele havia comprovado que eu era vulnerável a ele, que eu era fraca em sua presença. Aquilo me irritou.

Afastei-me dele abruptamente, e tropecei em meus próprios pés com o ato.

— Cuidado. - ele deu um passo para frente, mas consegui meu equilíbrio e o olhei irritada.

— Não preciso de sua ajuda. - ralhei, me sentindo a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo.

Ele apenas se manteve calado, mas seu brilho debochado ainda não havia se dissipado dele. Comecei a andar com passos pesados e duros, indo em direção ao ponto do ônibus. Não o esperei, mas sabia que ele me seguia. E mesmo estando zangada, eu sentia certo alívio por ele estar cuidado de mim.


	11. Licantropo

**CAPÍTULO 10 - Licantropo.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **D** efinitivamente, Sasuke conseguia me destabilizar e me irritar ao mesmo tempo. Seu senso de humor crítico e totalmente bipolar estava me dando nos nervos.

Eu caminhava na frente em passos pesados e rápidos, sabia que ele me seguia, pois sua presença era tão marcante e única, que eu podia senti-lo a vários metros de distância.

Não demorou para chegarmos ao ponto de ônibus, que para minha infelicidade, estava sem ninguém. As luzes dos postes se acendiam aos poucos, devido à noite que começava a cair, deixando com que o frio começasse a dominar aquele finalzinho de tarde.

Fiquei de pé, ao lado do banco de concreto com uma pequena cobertura de telha. Meu olhar fitava meus pés como se eles fossem mais interessantes do que a presença de Sasuke ao meu lado. Como se isso fosse possível. Eu estava calada, pretendia ignorar sua presença, como ele me ignorava na escola. Mas seu silêncio estava terrivelmente incômodo, eu queria que ele puxasse conversa comigo só para eu poder ter o gostinho de ignorá-lo, mas parecia que ele estava respeitando a minha não vontade de falar.

 _Ai que raiva._

Meu coração ainda batia descompassado, enquanto os meus nervos estavam abalados por causa do episódio de minutos atrás com aquele cara estranho. A ideia de saber que ele conhece Sasuke, e vise e versa, me deixava redondamente curiosa. Eu tinha tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas, conseguia sentir minha língua coçar para metralhá-lo de perguntas. E eu tinha plena consciência de que aquela era a minha chance, já que por uma força terrivelmente divina, ele estava sendo legal comigo.

Ignorando a minha promessa de ignorá-lo, ergui minha cabeça e o fitei. Sasuke olhava para a rua pouco movimentada de carros a nossa frente. Não tinha muitas pessoas passando por lá, mas as poucas que tinham, estavam ocupadas demais com suas coisas para perceberem dois adolescentes esperando o ônibus. Ele não havia percebido que eu o fitava descaradamente seu perfil erguido e totalmente intimidador, parecia perdido em devaneios. Uma brisa suave e fria fez com que seu cheio amadeirado e totalmente masculino entrasse por meu nariz, me deixando embriagada. Não pude evitar fechar os olhos e sentir mais a fundo aquele cheiro totalmente _único._ Muito bom.

Não sabia que eu prendia a respiração, até que meus pulmões reclamassem, me fazendo soltar todo o ar pela boca, de um modo destrambelhado. Amaldiçoei-me por isso, abrindo os olhos rapidamente e fitando Sasuke que ainda estava no mundo aéreo. Queria muito saber o que ele estava pensando.

Mordi o lábio por um momento, e segurei a alça de minha bolsa, reprimindo o nervosismo de tê-lo ao meu lado.

— Por que disso agora? - comecei, minha voz saindo muito baixa. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como puxar conversa com ele, e de metralhá-lo com as minhas milhares de perguntas.

Minha voz por ter saído baixa, pareceu despertá-lo de seus devaneios, fazendo sua atenção vim toda para mim. Apertei com mais força a alça da bolsa.

— Disso _o quê?_

Seus olhos negros como uma chama de trevas, me engoliam para sua escuridão, tão intensa, tão...

— De está sendo legal comigo. - umedeci os lábios, tentando apaziguar o ressecamento que havia neles. Aquela não era a pergunta que eu queria fazer. - Qual foi o motivo desta mudança repentina?

Ainda presa sobre o seu olhar felino e totalmente intimidade, prendi a respiração mais uma vez, sentindo as borboletas no meu estômago darem saltos.

O silêncio chegou reinando mais uma vez entre a gente, sentia minhas mãos suarem, mas não as sequei na barra do meu vestido, pois Sasuke me olhava minuosamente cada detalhe e gesto que eu fazia, o mínimo possível. De alguma forma eu me sentia estranha com seu olhar em mim, não podendo evitar meu rosto corar. Atenção demais.

Quando pensei que ele não responderia, e que ignoraria minha pergunta, sua voz soou, me pegando de surpresa:

— Vamos dizer que... eu me cansei de tentar ficar longe de você.

Senti meus olhos arregalarem lentamente, sua declaração tinha me pegado totalmente desprevenida. Minha boca se entreabriu em um pequeno "O" por onde soltei todo o ar que prendia de uma vez.

— O quê?

Sasuke virou seu corpo todo para mim, e me olhou com mais intensidade. Minha cara deveria está incrédula, minhas mãos soaram mais, enquanto meu coração dava batidas fortes quando ele acabou com o espaço que havia entre a gente, em três grandes passos. De repente, fui arrebatada por uma onda de calor que evaporava por todo o meu corpo, mas alguma coisa me dizia que aquele calor todo vinha de Sasuke.

Ele me olhava de cima para baixo, devido a nossa diferença de altura, e lentamente encostou sua testa na minha. Suas mãos subiam pelos meus braços até pararem em meus ombros, passando mais calor para mim. Eu estava totalmente estática, sem nenhuma reação. Não sabia o que fazer naquela hora, pois Sasuke estava me mostrando um outro lado que eu não conhecia, um lado mais frágil. Seus olhos se fecharam com força, enquanto soltava um suspiro sofrido.

— Eu estou redondamente fodido. - sua voz soou baixinha, suas mãos apertaram meus ombros.

Lentamente ele abriu os olhos, e me banhou com sua escuridão mais uma vez. Eu respirava pela boca, ofegante, tentando entender o que realmente estava acontecendo. Eu não consegui dizer nada, eu não pensava em mais nada. A única coisa que se passava pela minha cabeça naquele momento, era o fato de Sasuke quebrar aquele pequeno espaço entre a gente e que me beijasse de uma vez. Não queria saber das consequências que isso fosse causar depois, ou de ficar arrependida por mais uma vez cair em seu charme contagiante. Eu necessitava dele, meu corpo implorava por aquele contato mais íntimo.

Sasuke levou sua mão direita até uma pequena mexa do meu cabelo, o colocando para trás da orelha. Foi um gesto simples, mas foi o suficiente para que sentisse como fogos de artifício estourassem em meu estômago.

— Eu não posso... eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você. - sua voz saía entrecortada, demostrando o quão perturbado ele estava.

— Então não fique.

Eu estava tão envolvida naquele momento único dentro de nossa bolha invisível particular, que o mundo a nossa volta não existia mais, não para mim, não naquele momento. Eu fitava cada traço único de seu rosto perfeito, seus cabelos negros e bagunçados, caíam sobre o seu rosto, emoldurando o seu perfil. Minha mão coçou naquele momento para tirar aquela mecha de fios rebeldes que teimavam em cair em seu olho, o que o deixava ainda mais tentador e mais pecaminoso.

Um fio de um pequeno sorriso torto começava emoldurar o canto de seu lábio esquerdo, mas foi rápido o bastante, pois ao mesmo tempo aquele fio de sorriso se transformou em uma linha reta. Seu corpo ficou tenso de repente, e rapidamente se afastou de mim, o que a princípio me assustou um pouco com seu movimento brusco.

Franzi o cenho, atordoada e confusa com seu gesto recuado repentinamente. Sasuke virou-se de costas para mim e olhou ao redor, todo o local que nos envolvia, percebia que farejava o ar como os cães faziam.

 _Estranho._

— O que foi? - consegui com muito esforço fazer com que a minha voz saísse. Pude escutar ele soltar um palavrão baixinho, parecia irritado.

Ele se virou para mim.

— Temos que sair daqui.

Não tive tempo de pensar direito, pois senti a sua mão agarrar o meu pulso e me puxar para fora do ponto de ônibus, de um jeito meio bruto.

— Ahn... como... ei, para! - tentei me soltar de seu aperto forte, mas sem sucesso. Sasuke me arrastava para um lado totalmente diferente, e não era para o centro da cidade.

— Para onde estamos indo? - tentei mais uma vez, sentindo-me assustada com seu ato repentino. - Eu tenho que ir para casa, sabia?

Sasuke parecia ignorar meus protestos, e continuava a me arrastar para outra direção da cidade, em direção à floresta que ficava para o norte. Senti-me no tempo da caverna.

— Sasuke, me solta! Para onde estamos indo? - a movimentação diminuía mais, enquanto nós nos aproximávamos mais da floresta, entrando por becos estreitos e desertos. Eu dava pequenas corridinhas para acompanhá-lo. - O que está acontecendo? _Me solta_!

O meu último grito fez com que Sasuke parasse bruscamente, fazendo-me bater com tudo em suas costas e perder o equilíbrio, tombando para trás. Mas antes que eu fosse ao chão, ele segurou meus braços num movimento impressionante.

Soltei-me de seus braços bruscamente, sentindo meu cenho franzir com a leve irritação que estava sentindo.

— Qual é o seu problema? - minha voz saiu pouco histérica.

— Nós estamos sendo seguidos. - seu tom rígido e sério me pegou de surpresa.

— O quê? - meu rosto estava incrédulo, enquanto olhava para trás, naquele beco escuro e fedido, não vendo ninguém. - Seguidos, como assim?

Voltei a fitá-lo, ele farejava o ar novamente, seu nariz inflava com aquele gesto.

Uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça, mas logo resolvi ignorar.

— Merda. - ele praguejou baixinho. - Ele está perto.

— _Ele_ quem? - perguntei, franzindo mais o cenho. - Sasuke você dá pra parar de me ignorar? - empurrei seu braço, irritada com suas atitudes.

Ele agarrou minha mão e voltou a me puxar.

— Vamos dá o fora daqui.

Puxei com toda a minha força a minha mão da dele, fazendo-o parar novamente e me olhar. Ele estava irritado.

— Eu não vou a canto nenhum com você, a menos que me explique _o que está acontecendo?!_ \- consegui fazer com que minha voz saísse firme, despojando toda a minha raiva nela.

Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos, num gesto totalmente inquieto.

— Por que você não facilita as coisas para mim? - ele ralhou, irritado.

— Por que você _nunca_ facilita as coisas para mim. - rebati, o fitando fervorosamente. Era quase impossível ficar sempre de boa com ele, sempre acontecia alguma coisa que acabava me deixando irritada.

— Aquele cara está nos seguindo. - sua voz saiu desgostosa, e olhava para os lados.

Meu peito se apertou e perguntei cautelosamente:

— Que... cara?

Sasuke virou seu rosto para mim.

— O que estava te perseguindo agora pouco.

Tremi com a sua resposta, e automaticamente levei minha mão até o medalhão que estava por debaixo do vestido, como uma forma de me acalmar.

— Não pode ser.

— Ele deve está seguindo o nosso cheiro. - ele começou, agora falando mais calmo, seu rosto ainda era sério enquanto me olhava. - Droga! Se você for para casa agora, ele vai te seguir até lá e descobrir onde você mora, e isso vai causar um problemão, para você e sua avó. Acho que ele deve ter percebido que você...

Sua voz hesitou.

— Eu o quê? - perguntei desconfiada.

Ele passou novamente as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Olha - ele começou, me fitando os olhos, colocando suas duas mãos em meus ombros. -, não vou fazer nenhum mal a você. Confie em mim, por favor.

Sua voz soou convincente, e de alguma forma confortante. Eu sabia lá no fundo que ele não iria fazer mal a mim, mas suas atitudes repentinas e totalmente impulsivas sempre me pega de surpresa, me deixando tensa.

— Eu _confio._ \- novamente eu era desarmada por seu olhar unicamente intenso.

Seu rosto sério permitiu que seu lábio se curvasse para cima, num pequeno sorriso torto. Agarrou minha mão mais uma vez, e me puxou, e desta vez eu deixei ser levada por ele.

Não demorou muito para entrarmos na floresta, o fim da tarde deixava o céu com as nuvens vermelhas, dando pouca iluminação para aquele aglomerado de árvores. Sasuke ia à frente, puxando a minha mão, seus passos rápidos faziam os galhos que estavam no chão junto com as folhas secas que haviam caído das árvores soar um som de crack.

Mesmo tentando parecer calma e sabendo que Sasuke estava ali para me proteger, não podia evitar aquela sensação de que estávamos de alguma forma em perigo, e aquela floresta não ajudava muito.

De repente fui arrebatada por uma espécie de djavú, invadindo a minha mente. _A floresta escura. Sasuke me puxando pela mão em passos rápidos._ O que estava acontecendo? Minha respiração estava ofegante, eu olhava para os lados encontrando a floresta banhada pelos raios vermelho do crepúsculo. Levei minha mão na cabeça e afaguei meus cabelos, sentindo-me atordoada.

— Sasuke. - chamei, sentia minha garganta seca, enquanto as cenas vinham a minha cabeça.

Ele ignorou meu chamado e me puxou ainda mais. Agora estávamos correndo. Eu tropeçava pelos galhos, quase indo ao chão, mas Sasuke sempre conseguia me equilibrar, e voltávamos a correr. Minha cabeça começava a girar, as imagens vinham todas de uma vez, e por um momento fechei meus olhos, tentando apaziguar o desespero que estava começando a me dominar.

— Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? - gritei, sentindo todo o meu corpo ser banhado pela adrenalina de está correndo numa floresta fechada no começo da noite.

Eu estava vivendo as cenas do meu sonho.

O rosnado soou alto, ecoando por toda a floresta, era quase ensurdecedor. Paramos abruptamente, sentindo Sasuke me jogar para trás de si, ficando a minha frente, ainda segurando a minha mão. Meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca, às costas largas e tensas de Sasuke não me ajudavam a ficar calma, pois eu sabia que estávamos em encrenca.

 _O que era aquilo?_

— Merda. - Sasuke praguejou baixinho, me deixando mais assustada.

Minha voz estava entalada na minha garganta, eu estava com medo de perguntar o que fora aquilo, pois sabia que não iria gostar da resposta.

Senti Sasuke me puxar para mais perto de suas costas, e nesse meio tempo eu virei minha cabeça para o lado lentamente e foi aí que eu vi, e na mesma hora as minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

Um lobo maior do que o normal de pelagem marrom, meio chamuscado, estava a dez metros a nossa frente, em cima de uma pedra coberta de musgo. Ele nos fitava, e sua posição estava em ataque, enquanto suas presas enormes estavam à mostra.

Meus olhos arregalaram, e num ato totalmente automático, agarrei com força a cintura de Sasuke num modo de me proteger, enquanto meus olhos não saiam do lobo a nossa frente.

— Ai meu Deus. - murmurei apavorada, sentindo a mão de Sasuke apertar mais a minha.

— Quando eu falar _já,_ você corre o mais rápido que puder. Você ainda se lembra da nossa rota que traçamos até chegar aqui, lembra? - a voz de Sasuke sussurrava baixo.

— Eu... eu não sei. - sussurrei de volta. - Acho que mesmo que a gente corra esse lobo vai nos alcançar. Já viu o tamanho dele?

— Não vai, eu vou distraí-lo enquanto você corre, depois te encontro.

— Você está louco? Você vai acabar...

— Sakura, confie em mim. - sua voz sobressaiu a minha, rígida e séria. - Você vai correr, e depois eu te encontro. Não fique com medo.

Minha boca se entreabriu enquanto sentia meu corpo todo trêmulo e minhas mãos geladas.

— Sakura.

— Tá. - mesmo com o coração a mil por horas, concordei.

Sem desviar os olhos do lobo a sua frente, Sasuke soltou sua mão do meu braço. O lobo desceu da pedra e começou a correr em nossa direção.

— _Já!_

Soltei-me de Sasuke, dando as costas para ele, e corri em direção contrária de onde nós íamos, e por um momento, àquele mesmo pensamento me veio à cabeça mais uma vez, e dessa vez eu não podia ignorá-lo. Virei meu rosto para trás ainda correndo e o inesperável aconteceu.

Correndo em direção ao lobo de pelagens marrons, Sasuke deu um salto e se transformou num lobo negro, fazendo o som de suas roupas sendo rasgadas e de ossos sendo quebrando, soar alto pela floresta. O rugido que saía dele era forte e assustador, antes de atacar o lobo de pelagens marrons.

Meus olhos se abriram mais, e tropecei em alguma coisa, caindo no chão. Virei meu corpo para frente rapidamente, vendo a batalha entre os dois lobos, uma coisa de outro mundo.

Não podia ser... _Sasuke?_

Tudo parecia surreal de mais para acreditar. Eu estava sendo ignorante aquele tempo todo para não notar que Sasuke Uchiha era um lobisomem. Parecia que eu estava num sonho perturbado, e eu torcia para poder despertar o mais rápido possível.

O lobo de pelagem marrom tentou abocanhar o outro, mas o lobo negro foi mais rápido e desviou, voltando atacar seu rival. Não queria ficar ali para ver o que iria acontecer, era assustador de mais para mim.

Usando minhas mãos como apoio, levantei-me de chão com pouco de dificuldade, e sem pensar duas vezes - e agora tendo certeza que Sasuke poderia lhe dar com aquilo -, voltei a correr para o interior da floresta. Não tinha a mínima ideia para onde estava indo, não lembrava por onde tinha vindo. Não era muito boa em guardar trilhas, e eu temia em ficar perdida por lá, mas isso não me impediu de continuar correndo.

Eu ofegava, meu corpo dava sinais de cansaço, não era muito fã de exercícios, e agora eu tinha plena consciência que sedentarismo era muito ruim para saúde. É o que eu acho agora.

Levei minha mão novamente ao medalhão oculto pela roupa e o agarrei com força.

Me ajude. Pedi em pensamentos. Eu poderia tentar usar alguma magia, não era uma exper, mas eu estava aprendendo, e sabia o básico dos livros que eu comecei a ler toda a noite. Minhas pernas doíam, minhas mãos queimavam, completamente deveriam está arranhadas por causa da queda, mas eu tinha que correr.

Tentava revirar a minha memória a procura de alguma magia que pudesse me tirar daquela situação, mas nada vinha, minha mente tinha dado um branco. Um frio percorreu por toda a minha espinha, e automaticamente virei minha cabeça para trás, e me amaldiçoei por isso.

O lobo de pelagem marrom vinha correndo trás de mim.

Um berro estrangulado escapou por minha boca e um medo assustador possuindo todo o meu corpo, pois se aquele lobo estava ali me perseguindo, então Sasuke...

Não pude terminar minha hipótese, pois com a minha falta de atenção acabei tropeçando em algo duro, virando o meu pé direito para o lado, caindo feio no chão. Gritei de dor e rapidamente virei minha barriga para cima, rastejando meu corpo no chão desajeitadamente para trás, ignorando a dor insuportável do meu tornozelo torcido.

O lobo de pelagem marrom estava bem na minha frente, agora dando passos lentos, num modo totalmente predador para depois dá o bote em sua presa. Seus dentes afiados estavam para fora, enquanto ele ladrilhava assustadoramente. Eu continuava rastejando meu corpo para trás, desesperada, voltando a revirar minha mente a procura de algum feitiço.

O lobo me encurralava, e apavorei quando senti minhas costas baterem num tronco de uma árvore enquanto eu puxava meu corpo para trás. Meu corpo todo tremia em pavor, e no meio disso tudo eu tentava lembrar o feitiço.

— _dis._ — falei, com a voz saindo trêmula, apostando todas as minhas fichas, mas nada aconteceu.

 _Como?_

Eu não entendia. Eu jurava que eu conseguia produzir aquele feitiço, ele era simples.

O lobo abriu mais a sua boca, seus dentes afiados e a saliva manchando todo o seu focinho. E antes que eu voltasse a gritar em desespero, sabendo que tudo estava perdido, o lobo preto apareceu, tirando o lobo marrom de cima de mim.

Apavorada pude presenciar novamente a briga travada entre eles. O lobo preto parecia mais feroz, jogando toda a sua fúria no outro que tentava se defender, e os dois se afastaram, rolando pela floresta.

Levei as mãos trêmulas e geladas a boca, a dor insuportável do meu tornozelo me fazia soltar gemidos. Meus olhos não saiam das duas feras raivosas, lutando agora um pouco afastado de mim.

Num movimento rápido, o lobo preto conseguiu encurralar o outro lobo e cravou seus dentes em seu pescoço. O grunhido de dor do lobo marrom soou forte e agudo. Fechei meus olhos abruptamente, e na mesma hora escutei uivos soarem baixinho. Voltei a abrir meus olhos, a tempo de ver o lobo marrom fugir, ele estava sangrando no pescoço. O lobo preto uivou forte e o seguiu até alguns metros e voltou a uivar. Outros uivos soaram um pouco mais alto do que foi escutado segundo antes, e o lobo preto parou, observando o outro lobo fugir, até sumir do meu campo de visão.

Meu tornozelo latejou forte e soltei um gemido de dor, encolhendo as pernas para perto de mim. O lobo preto, que estava distante, virou-se e veio até mim. E depois de eu ter presenciado aquela luta que para mim foi assustadora, não sentia aquele sentimento de perigo como senti com o lobo marrom. Mas ainda assim eu estava assustada, principalmente por saber quem realmente era Sasuke.

No meio do caminho, vi o corpo peludo do lobo negro mudar para a forma original. Era Sasuke que agora vinha em minha direção em passos rápidos, como veio ao mundo.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e sabia que estava corando, desviei meus olhos rapidamente para minhas mãos, envergonhada pelo o que vi, mesmo que a iluminação fosse pouca, mas deu para ver o suficiente para que ficasse com aquela imagem na cabeça.

Os passos de Sasuke faziam barulho, e quando ele parou de frente para mim, se agachando, pouco se lixando para sua nudez, fechei meus olhos rapidamente. A vergonha me deixava redondamente intimidada.

— Sakura. - senti sua mão em meu ombro, mordi o lábio, tentando me acalmar.

Encolhi-me mais, com um gesto totalmente impensado o que fez meu tornozelo machucado doer mais. Gemi de dor.

— Você está machucada. - ele afirmou, colocando sua mão no meu pé torcido.

— _Ai!_ Não toca. - minha voz saiu esganiçada, dei uma tapa em sua mão, abrindo os olhos sem pensar. Desviei o olhar para o outro lado.

— Vamos saí daqui.

— Coloca uma roupa, por favor. - foi tudo que consegui dizer. Era muito constrangedor vê-lo daquele jeito, meu rosto deveria está que nem um tomate com a vergonha que eu estava sentindo.

— Não é hora para isso. - ele rebateu, não precisava olhar para seu rosto para saber que suas expressões eram sérias. - Tenho que levá-la para casa e cuidar de seu tornozelo, acho que você o torceu. Sua mão também está machucada...

— Não... - o interrompi, apertando os olhos e balançando a cabeça para os lados. - Por favor... é constrangedor demais vê-lo assim.

O silêncio iniciou-se, ele sabia que eu estava certa, andar nú por aí não era nada legal. A dor pinicava como se eu estivesse sendo furada com milhares de agulhas flamejantes.

Escutei um pequeno suspiro cansado, percebi que Sasuke havia se levantado.

— Fique aqui! Não saia daqui!

Balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordando. Continuei de olhos fechados, e escutei os passos de Sasuke se afastarem rapidamente, até que eu não pudesse escutar mais nada. Permiti que um suspiro saísse por minha boca, enquanto abria os olhos, percebendo a floresta mais escura. Olhei para os lados, estava em alerta, e amaldiçoei-me por ficar sozinha novamente. Aquele lobo de pelagem marrom poderia voltar, e eu estaria ferrada de vez.

As imagens dos dois lobos grandes eram vivas na minha memória como um filme que foi acabado de assistir. Foi assustador, e totalmente surreal. Sasuke era um lobisomem, e eu era burra o bastante por não ter notado aquilo antes. Mas como eu iria saber? Eu ainda era nova naquele novo mundo paranormal que Tsunade me apresentou. Agora eu tinha plena consciência de que tudo era possível, e não poderia duvidar mais de nada, pois quanto mais eu pensava que já tinha visto de tudo, mas eu era surpreendida.

Meu corpo ainda estava trêmulo, minha cabeça doía, eu me sentia cansada pelo esforço mortal que fiz, que era correr, sem contar os arranhões pelos meus braços. Mas diante disso tudo, eu estava frustrada comigo mesma, por ter falhado na minha primeira tentativa de produzir magia.

Eu estava me sentindo fracassada.

Encolhi-me mais, com as costas no tronco da árvore, rodeando meus braços sobre os joelhos, sentindo a ardência nos meus cotovelos, e o maldito tornozelo doendo, mas tentei ignorar a dor. Abaixei minha cabeça entre os joelhos, enquanto mordia meu lábio com os dentes. O silêncio da floresta era perturbador, principalmente quando estava sozinha. Alguns chiados podiam se ouvidos, sabia que era de algum animal que poderia está por perto, principalmente o bater de asas que deveriam ser de pássaros encontrando algum lugar para passar a noite. Todos esses barulhos da natureza me fazia prometer internamente para que nunca mais entrasse numa floresta novamente.

Escutei passos se aproximando, mas não senti aquela sensação de perigo, e logo pude deduzir que fosse Sasuke, e eu não estava errada.

— Pronto, acho que já pode levantar a cabeça agora. - sua voz agora suave soou perto de mim, com uma calma cautelosa.

Ergui minha cabeça para cima, dando de cara com o seu rosto pouco preocupado, me fitando. Ele estava agachado a minha frente, não usava camisa, só uma bermuda e nada nos pés.

Eu estava totalmente sem graça de ficar perto dele agora. E se sua presença marcante me intimidava antes, agora era dez vezes pior. O fato de vê-lo daquele jeito totalmente desinibido, sem vergonha nenhuma em mostrar sua nudez, me deixava mais envergonhada.

Sabia que estava corando de novo, quando olhava para seus olhos, mas desviei para minhas mãos, que segurava a bolsa no meu colo.

— Você está bem? - ele perguntou, totalmente atencioso.

Assenti com a cabeça para cima e para baixo, tomando coragem para olhá-lo novamente. E assim que eu o fiz, tive que forçar um pouco a visão para ver seu rosto.

— Você é um lobisomem. - minha afirmação não havia o deixado surpreso, muito pelo contrário, era eu que estava surpresa. E dizer isso em voz alta era estranho demais.

— Isso é meio óbvio, não é? - sua sobrancelha negra levantou-se para cima, e um pequeno sorriso emoldurou o canto de seu lábio esquerdo, num humor pouco sarcástico. - Assustada?

Umedeci meus lábios, sentindo minha garganta seca. Neguei com a cabeça.

— Só estou surpresa.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal, balançando a cabeça para os lados, sem desviar os olhos de mim.

— Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

Não tive resposta para debater a sua afirmação. Realmente eu estava com medo, mas não dele, e sim da situação em si. Não era todo dia que se via o carinha que sempre te ignora e que de uma hora para outra fala com você com tanta naturalidade como se fosse amigos há muito tempo, e que horas depois você descobre que ele é um lobisomem. Irônico, não é?

— Estou surpreso por não saber quem eu sou de verdade, já que você é uma bruxa.

Minha expressão ficou surpresa com sua última frase, dita tão naturalmente. Ele sabia de mim?

— Como você sabe que eu sou...

— Você é neta da Tsunade. - ele me interrompeu, e sorriu irônico. - Não é uma coisa difícil de deduzir.

Desviei meu olhar e fitei meus joelhos, sentindo-me estúpida. Ele sabia quem eu era aquele tempo todo, mesmo quando nem eu sabia quem eu era de verdade.

— Acho que não. - murmurei, sentindo-me miserável. - Eu não sou uma bruxa completa. - admiti, erguendo meu olhar para ele. - Tudo isso é muito novo para mim.

— Deu para perceber.

— E aquele lobo? - perguntei, mudando totalmente o rumo da conversa.

— Ele fugiu, mas os outros foram atrás dele.

— Outros? - perguntei curiosa.

Ele assentiu.

— Não se preocupe, Naruto chegou a tempo com os outros e estão cuidando disso agora.

— Então Naruto é um... - interrompi-me no meio da frase, não tinha mais como ficar surpresa, agora tudo fazia mais sentido. - É claro que é.

Sasuke levou uma de suas mãos para debaixo de minhas pernas e a outra mão passando as minhas costas, me levantando com maestria, como se eu fosse uma pluma. Fui pega de surpresa mais uma fez e não pude evitar um gemido por causa do meu pé.

— O que você está fazendo? - perguntei, levando minhas mãos até o seu pescoço.

Ele abaixou o olhar, erguendo seu corpo para cima, ficando de pé.

— Acho que você não iria aguentar ir para a casa andando.

— Eu não sou tão leve assim.

Meu comentário desencadeou uma pequena risada nele. Lindo.

— Você só pode está de brincadeira? - ele começou a andar. - Você é mais leve do que pensa.

Minhas mãos estão soando em sua pele extremamente quente. Seu peito nú colado no meu corpo me deixava com calor, ocultando a brisa gelada que fazia ali.

— Estamos longe da minha casa, e sem contar que estamos nessa floresta e está escuro.

— Tenho meus métodos. - seu sorriso de lado era uma coisa de outro mundo. - Agora se segure firme.

A princípio não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas logo descobri quando Sasuke começou a correr pela floresta. Ele parecia que sabia o caminho, mesmo estando escuro, e o fato de estar me carregando nos braços, parecia que não era muito esforço para ele, pois sua velocidade era impressionante. Agarrei mais em seu pescoço e automaticamente encostei meu rosto em seu peito quente e nú. Seu cheiro único era mais forte, um cheiro natural de homem. Fechei meus olhos e aspirei mais seu cheiro, ficando embriagada.

Conforme o tempo passava, Sasuke continuava naquele mesmo ritmo, desviando vez ou outra de obstáculos pela frente. Meus olhos continuavam fechados, enquanto sentia o tornozelo latejar. Mordi o lábio para reprimir um gemido. Sentia o peito de Sasuke subir e descer rápido, completamente devido ao esforço que ele fazia, e pude escutar seu coração bater num nível totalmente desenfreado.

— Chegamos. - sua voz despertou de meus devaneios, percebendo que ele diminuía o ritmo da corrida, agora começava a andar em passos rápidos. Abri meus olhos lentamente e olhei a volta, percebendo que ainda estávamos na floresta, mas não demorou muito para que sairmos de lá e entrarmos na pista asfaltada da esquina que dava para a minha casa.

As luzes dos postes iluminavam o local, e agradeci pela rua está vazia, mas as casas fechadas e as luzes acendidas por dentro, denunciava que havia pessoas. Afrouxei o aperto em torno de seu pescoço, agora sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de mim.

O que eu iria falar para Tsunade? Não tinha a mínima ideia de qual desculpa eu iria dar.

— Acho que consigo andar daqui até em casa. - minha voz soou tímida, enquanto fazia um pequeno esforço para sair de seu colo.

Mas eu sabia que teria que esforçar para me manter em pé. Eu só não queria passar pelo constrangimento de Tsunade me ver no colo de Sasuke.

— Não, não pode. - seu tom era cortante, olhava para frente, e virou a esquina e entrou na minha rua.

— Mas... - não terminei meu argumento contra, pois sabia que seriam palavras jogadas fora. Sasuke não iria me soltar.

Suspirei, e fitei a rua vazia.

— Acho que seria melhor não dizer nada para minha avó. - comecei. - Sabe, eu não quero preocupá-la.

Pude ver a minha casa, e também a porta da frente sendo aberta e Tsunade passar por ela. _Droga!_

— Não seria uma boa ideia esconder essas coisas da sua avó.

Olhei por um momento para Sasuke e agora ele me olhava sério no que disse. Voltei minha atenção para a minha casa a tempo de ver Tsunade olhar para nós, seu rosto estava com uma expressão preocupada.

— Sakura! - ela disse com a voz alta e chegamos até ela - O que aconteceu? - ela desviou seu olhar de mim para Sasuke. - O que você fez com ela?

— Eu não fiz nada. Fomos atacados por um lobo forasteiro e Sakura torceu o pé.

— Como é que é?

— Vó eu estou bem. - tentei apaziguar a situação.

— Céus. - ela olhava para mim preocupada, mas a voz de Sasuke tomou sua atenção:

— Agora temos que dar atenção para Sakura agora. - o jeito educado que Sasuke falava com a minha avó era impressionante. Não via os vestígios do Sasuke rabugento e mal educado nele ali, todo sério.

— Ah, vamos. - Tsunade andou na frente e abriu mais a porta da casa para que Sasuke pudesse entrar comigo nos braços.

Ele me colocou delicadamente deitada no sofá de três lugares.

— Obrigada. - murmurei, enquanto me ajeitava no sofá, ficando sentada. Meu tornozelo doeu. - Ai.

Rapidamente Tsunade tirou meus contunos, os jogando no chão e retirou a meia do meu pé machucado.

— Ai. - apertei meus olhos fazendo uma careta.

— Está muito inchado, realmente está torcido. - ela examinava. - Farei uma pasta com algumas ervas e enfaixarei todo o pé com elas.

Abri meus olhos e procurei Sasuke, o encontrando ao lado da rack, me olhando. Tsunade ficou de pé, e o fitou.

\- Quem era?

— Eu não sei, mas suspeito que seja o mesmo da semana passada. - disse Sasuke. - Ele estava seguindo a Sakura com as suas amigas no centro. Eu cheguei a tempo e ele se afastou, mas eu não havia percebido que ele estava nos seguindo.

— Seguindo? Como assim? Vocês estavam juntos? - Tsunade perguntou, distribuindo seu olhar entre mim e Sasuke, desconfiada.

— Não. - minha voz cortou, fazendo eles me olhar. - O Sasuke só foi gentil em me acompanhar até o ponto de ônibus. Ahn... foi aí que ele percebeu que estavam nos seguindo.

Odiei-me por me atrapalhar em minhas próprias palavras. Eu não sabia por que eu me sentia tão nervosa, pois não tínhamos feito nada de errado. Quase isso. Mas estava surpresa por saber que o lobo era o cara ruivo que me seguia na cidade.

Tsunade desviou seu olhar de mim para Sasuke.

— Pensei que seu pai e sua alcateia tinham dado um jeito nele.

— Ele conseguiu fugir. - respondeu Sasuke, desviando vez ou outra seu olhar para mim. - Eu tenho que ir.

— Tudo bem. - Tsunade caminhou até a porta e abriu. Ela não estava sendo hospedeira com Sasuke.

Ele me olhou mais uma vez, antes de se afastar.

— Tchau.

— Tchau. - murmurei, acompanhando com o olhar até ele sair pela porta.

— Agradeço por ter protegido a minha neta, e depois falarei com seu pai.

— Tá.

Tsunade fechou a porta e veio até mim. Pegou uma almofada que estava num canto e apoiou com todo o cuidado o meu pé em cima.

— Ai.

— Desculpa. Vou preparar uma pasta de ervas para cobrir o tornozelo. Fique aqui.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, tirando a bolsa travessal de mim, percebendo-a toda suja de terra e a joguei no chão. Permiti soltar um suspiro aliviado por está novamente em segurança em minha casa agora.

Meus cotovelos ardiam, levantei um deles para ver o estrago, estava todo ralado. Minha mão direita também estava pouco ralada devido à queda na floresta. Nunca mais iria entrar numa floresta de novo, as experiências que tive não foram nada saudáveis.

Eu sabia que eu teria mil coisas para pensar, e provavelmente não conseguiria dormir a noite, pensamentos demais. Esse mundo paranormal era realmente estranho.

Meia hora depois, Tsunade voltou de seu escritório com uma pequena tigela de plástico na mão, mexendo alguma coisa dentro dela. Também trazia gazes, faixas e esparadrapos. Ela sentou-se do outro lado do sofá, colocando o pote em cima da mesinha de centro, levantando meu pé machucado com todo cuidado, mas mesmo assim não evitou a fisgada forte que ele dera.

— Desculpa.

— O que é isso? - me referia ao conteúdo do pote que ela tinha pegado da mesinha e voltado a remexer com uma colher.

— É uma pasta medicinal feita com ervas colhida nas montanhas do norte. - ela olhou para mim rapidamente antes de encher a colher com a pasta verde amarelada, e o envolver todo o meu tornozelo. - Ela vai ajudar apaziguar o inchaço, e a dor.

— Ah.

A pasta era gelada na minha pele que estava quente, o cheiro não era muito bom. Tsunade estava com toda atenção em seu trabalho.

— Você poderia ter me ligado, eu te buscaria. - seu tom de voz quebrou o silêncio, ela não me olhava.

— Não quis incomodá-la.

Ela me olhou de repente.

— Sakura, entenda, minha obrigação é cuidar da sua saúde e bem estar. - seu tom era duro. - Não quero ser privada a isso, para que mais tarde aconteça alguma coisa prematura com você.

Eu sabia que seu tom rigoroso era para o meu bem, Tsunade estava preocupada comigo. Eu também ficava preocupada quando alguma coisa acontecia com ela. Ela só estava cuidando de mim.

— Desculpa. -sussurrei baixinho, abaixando o olhar.

Ouvi o seu suspiro cansado e ela voltou a colocar mais da pasta no tornozelo.

— Você e esse menino - ela começou, e a olhei, alarmada. -, vocês são amigos?

 _Amigos?_ Nem eu mesma sabia o que nós éramos.

— Nós temos aulas de matemática juntos. - dei uma pausa. - Acho que amigos não nos definem.

Ela me olhou mais uma vez, colocou o pote na mesinha e pegou as faixas.

— E o que exatamente define vocês dois? - ela quis saber, mas percebia seu tom cauteloso.

— Colegas de classe, acho que é isso.

Observava atentamente Tsunade enfaixar todo o meu pé. O silêncio reinava na sala, e eu agradecia por isso, não estava muito a fim de conversa. Ela terminou de enfaixar meu pé e colocou os esparadrapos, os prendendo.

— Pronto. - ela me olhou. - Você vai ficar assim por uns dias, mas garanto que amanhã você vai estar melhor.

— Obrigada. - sorri agradecida, e ela assentiu.

— Eu fico preocupada com você minha neta. Você é tudo o que tenho.

— Farei o possível para não me manter em perigo. - tentei quebrar aquele clima melancólico que começava a cair entre a gente.

Ela sorriu minimamente, pegando a minha mão, e apetando delicadamente.

— Eu quero te fazer um pedido e eu espero que você o cumpra.

Senti meu cenho franzi de repente.

— Pode fazer.

— Afaste-se do Sasuke.

— O quê? - não estava entendendo exatamente o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, e uma sensação incômoda apertou meu peito de repente. - Não estou entendendo.

— Sasuke vem de uma alcatéia de lobos que moram numa vila não muito longe daqui. Acho que você deve ter percebido que ele é um licantropo, não é? - assenti e ela continuou: - Suas leis são rígidas, e mesmo nós termos um tratado de segurança e paz, eles tem um pé atrás com as bruxas.

— O que isso tem haver comigo? - perguntei cautelosa, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

— Eu vi o jeito como ele te olhava. - apertei o tecido do meu vestido. - Eu estou pedindo aos Deuses que não seja o que eu estou pensando... - ela hesitou, e fechou os olhos por um momento e soltou outro suspiro.

— O que exatamente? - perguntei agora curiosa.

Ela abriu os olhos e me fitou.

— Isso iria ser um problema enorme. - ela ignorou a minha pergunta. - Prometa que não vai se envolver com aquele garoto.

— Vó...

— Prometa Sakura. - ela me interrompeu. - Isso é para o seu próprio bem, e para o dele também.

Como eu iria contradizer com aquilo? Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que Tsunade estava falando. Que lei era essa? Ela sempre falava as coisas pela metade, nunca me deixava realmente por dentro de tudo. Aquilo me deixava irritada.

Ela ainda me olhava, esperando a minha resposta.

— Eu não tenho nada com ele. Nós mal nos falamos.

— Sakura. - sua voz saiu mais alta.

Mordi o lábio descontente com aquele pedido.

— Eu prometo.

Vi seu suspiro de alívio, como se um peso tivesse saído de seus ombros, mas agora o peso tinha se passado para os meus. Não havia gostado daquilo.

— Eu vou para o meu quarto. - falei, tirando meu pé cuidadosamente de cima de seu colo, o colocando no chão.

— Não vai comer? Vou preparar alguma coisa...

— Eu estou sem fome. - minha voz cortou a sua. Eu tentava ocultar o quanto eu estava chateada e irritada. Não queria dar a entender o que eu estava sentindo.

Apoiei minha mão no braço do sofá, tentando me equilibrar, mas senti o braço de Tsunade agarrar-me de lado. Agradeci por ela está ali naquele momento. Levamos o dobro do tempo até chegar lá em cima. Agora eu entendia a Ino que sempre reclamava por não conseguir andar direito por causa do pé. Eu estava sentindo isso na pele. E por falar em Ino, eu ainda tinha que ligar para ela.

Nós entramos no quarto, enquanto eu mancava num pé só. Joguei minha bolsa na cama, enquanto Tsunade me ajudava a sentar.

— Obrigada. - minha voz tinha saído um pouco seca.

— Realmente você não vai querer nada?

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, colocando minhas pernas para cima da cama.

— Como foi o dia na cidade? - ela quis saber.

— Foi legal. - tentei passar uma expressão tranquila. - As meninas são bem divertidas, e fiz o cabelo. - peguei uma mecha cor-de-rosa, ele deveria está um ninho depois do ocorrido.

— Estou vendo. - ela sorriu -, está mais rosa.

Não pude evitar sorrir também.

— É.

Silêncio.

— Bom eu vou está no meu escritório, qualquer coisa dê um toque no celular.

— Tá legal.

Tsunade saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Bufei. Eu estava me sentindo moída, tinha que tomar um banho para tirar aquele cheiro de terra e floresta. Mas primeiro eu tinha que ligar para Ino.

Peguei a bolsa que estava ao meu lado e tirei meu celular de lá. Havia duas chamadas perdidas de Ino e uma de Tenten. As meninas estavam mesmo preocupadas comigo com o lobo mal.

Ri com meu último pensamento, enquanto ligava para Ino.

— _Caramba, você demorou, em?_ \- a voz de Ino soou tão rápida que não deu nem tempo de dizer alô.

— Desculpe, eu meio que me esqueci de te ligar... Ahn, fiquei conversando com a minha avó na sala.

Que desculpa mais idiota.

— _Fiquei preocupada, eu te liguei duas vezes e você não atendia._ \- sua preocupação estava diferente, eu percebia seu tom curioso.

— Meu telefone estava na vibração. Desculpe.

— _Hm._ \- ela deu uma pausa. - _Você chegou em casa direitinho?_

— Cheguei.

Já tinha sacado onde ela queria chegar.

— _E o Sasuke?_

 _Sabia._

— O que tem ele? - me fiz de desentendida.

— _Ele te levou até em casa, ou foi só até o ponto de ônibus?_ \- o tom de voz de Ino era cauteloso, ela sabia que eu era uma pessoa fechada, e ela tentava ir com calma.

— Ele me levou até em casa. - não menti, mas ocultei algumas partes que não era do interesse dela. - Era caminho para ele.

— _Ah. -_ seu tom saiu baixinho.

— Ahn, Ino eu tenho que desligar, eu vou tomar banho agora.

— _Tudo bem, nos vemos na segunda._

— Sim, na segunda.

Agradeci por dar aquela ligação por encerrada, eu estava com a mente esgotada, e as perguntas curiosas de Ino eram mais esgotantes ainda. Sabia que segunda-feira eu não iria escapar de suas milhares de perguntas.

Ainda com o celular na mão mandei uma mensagem para Tenten.

 **Eu estou em casa, sã e salva.**

Não demorou muito para que meu celular vibrasse na minha mão. Ela havia me respondido.

 **Fico mais aliviada, vou dormir mais tranquila agora.**

Sorri, balançando minha cabeça para os lados. Quanto exagero. Deixando o celular de lado tomei coragem e me levantei. Agarrada pelos móveis, cheguei até o guarda-roupa e tirei meu pijama e caminhei até o banheiro.

Nunca passei tanta dificuldade em tomar banho como estava tendo. Os meus machucados ardiam quando a água quente batia em cima, e com muito esforço e com uma careta no rosto eu tinha que lavar as feridas cheias de terra para não infeccionar. Meu pé estava bem afastado do chuveiro para não molhar a tirar a pasta que Tsunade havia colocado.

Uma hora de terrível sofrimento depois, consegui entrar no quarto pulando numa perna só, segurando as paredes como apoio. Dei graças a Deus quando deitei na cama, agradecendo por amanhã ser domingo. Eu iria dormir o dia inteiro.

Cobri-me com aquele grosso cobertor e me encolhi como um ovo. Minha mente me levava para os acontecimentos do fim daquela tarde. O cara que me perseguia junto com as meninas era um lobisomem, e não sabíamos o que ele queria, pois sua presença na cidade ainda era um mistério. E eu tinha certeza que Tsunade sabia de mais coisas do que aparentava dizer. Mas hoje eu não estava com cabeça para comprar briga com ela.

Agora o que mais me surpreendeu foi Sasuke. Sua mudança de humor comigo foi o que realmente me surpreendeu. De alguma forma ele havia se declarado para mim. Então ele estava me enviando de propósito?

Ouvi duas batidas na porta, e logo foi aberta, deixando uma Tsunade passar por ela.

— Sakura?

— Oi, vó. - ainda estava chateada com ela, mas isso não era motivo para ser rude quando ela estava sendo gentil.

Ela trazia uma pequena badeja de prata com um copo cheio de leite.

— Trouxe um copo de leite para você, só para não senti fome a madrugada.

— Obrigada. - sentei-me na cama, pegando o copo do leite morno, dando um gole. - Está bom.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e me olhou atenciosa.

— Sobre o que eu te disse lá na sala, não estou tentando privar você a namorar ninguém. - quase me engasguei com o leite, quando ela tocou naquele assunto.

— Vó eu já disse que Sasuke e eu não temos nada. - falei rapidamente, de um jeito totalmente culposo.

— Eu realmente fico aliviada por saber disso, mas acontece que nós não mandamos no coração. - ela se ajeitou na cama, apenas fiquei quieta e escutei. - Aquele Sasuke é um garoto muito bonito, não é?

Não pude evitar que minhas bochechas ficassem vermelhas, quando aquela maldita imagem dele totalmente nú me veio à cabeça na mesma hora.

— É - olhei para os lados. -, ele é bem bonito.

Tsunade soltou uma risadinha.

— Não precisa se sentir envergonhada em dizer essas coisas. - a fitei, seu rosto estava sereno. - Um romance entre você e aquele garoto iram causar muitos problemas, principalmente para ele.

— E que problemas são esses?

— Eu não entendo muito bem das leis deles, mas o que sei é que todos da alcateia seguem o comando de um alfa. O pai de Sasuke é o alfa da alcatéia, completamente Sasuke segue uma lei rígida para dar o exemplo para os demais. Entende agora o que eu quero dizer?

Assenti com a cabeça, agora percebendo que tudo estava conspirando contra mim. O único garoto que realmente me chama a atenção é proibido para mim.

— Não fique chateada comigo, não estou proibindo-a de nada.

Olhei para ela.

— Não estou chateada com a senhora.

Realmente aquela notícia tinha me deixado quebrada.

— Estou cansada...

— Ah, sim. - ela levantou-se da cama. Entreguei meu copo pela metade para ela, alegando que não queria mais. - Boa noite.

Ela deu um beijo na minha testa.

— Boa noite. - sorri forçado vendo-a se afastar e desligar minha luz antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Senti uma vontade enorme de chorar, enquanto me encolhia nos cobertores. Sasuke era uma espécie de fruto proibido que eu nunca poderia me degustar, e aquele pensamento me deixava mal. Pois eu estava realmente gostando dele.


	12. Lugar Secreto

**CAPÍTULO 11 - Lugar Secreto.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **E** u havia pegado no sono sem perceber, talvez seja pelo cansaço e o estresse que havia passado naquela tarde, sem deixar de lado as diversas descobertas que tive, contribuindo para que meu corpo implorasse descanso. Porém, foi uma noite sem sonhos.

Acordei no outro dia sem saber ao certo que horas deveriam ser. O quarto estava claro, pois as cortinas de renda deixavam ultrapassar a claridade daquele domingo. Bocejei, espreguiçando o meu corpo naquela cama fofa e naquela colcha quentinha e preguiçosa. Mas não demorou para que eu fosse arrebatada com as imagens do dia de ontem, fazendo minha respiração ficar presa na garganta.

 _Meu Deus!_

Eu tinha sido tola e ingênua o bastante por não ter percebido o óbvio. Sasuke demonstrava todo aquele tempo os indícios e sua origem, o calor excessivo de seu corpo, a fúria que aparecia repentinamente, e a impulsividade.

Sasuke Uchiha era um lobisomem, e provavelmente seus amigos com quem ele andava deveriam ser também.

Porém, com aquela descoberta totalmente repentina, eu não consegui sentir medo dele, muito pelo contrário, eu sentia mais atração. Não era a mesma coisa que senti com aquele outro lobo, eu não tinha a mínima ideia do por que dele nos seguir pela floresta. Sasuke havia mencionado alguma coisa aleatória sobre mim que não pude compreender. Eu ainda sentia minha cabeça uma confusão, talvez eu acabasse maluca qualquer dia desses.

 _Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você._

Aquela frase ecoava em minha mente como um disco arranhado, fazendo com que eu sentisse um frio na barriga. Sasuke gosta de mim? Pois foi isso que eu percebi quando ele disse aquelas palavras. Eu me sentia redondamente estranha, era a primeira vez que eu me interessava por alguém, e como se o destino conspirasse contra mim, a minha falta de sorte começou a dar suas caras novamente. Não sabia os motivos ao certo, mas eu não podia me envolver com Sasuke e nem ele comigo, não tinha a mínima ideia do que tenha acontecido para que sua gente não confiasse nas bruxas.

Poxa, nem bruxa direto eu era.

Suspirei, enquanto eu virava meu corpo para o lado, fitando a minha porta fechada. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Justo agora que Sasuke começou a ser legal comigo, como se eu precisasse de migalhas. Também não sabia qual era o meu problema, o cara sempre me ignorava, me tratando com ignorância, e quando ele começa a ser legal eu caio de quatro em seu charme, como se eu fosse um cachorrinho.

Bufei.

Eu não podia me render desse jeito, não sou nenhuma qualquer, também não podia deixa de lado a possibilidade de ele ter uma namorada. Claro que um cara como ele não ficaria sozinho assim dando sopa por aí.

Gemi insatisfeita, e fiz uma careta em desgosto. Dei um chega naquelas enrolações que estavam meus pensamentos e puxei as cobertas para o lado, saindo da cama. Meu tornozelo deu uma visgada de dor, não muito forte, mas deixava claro que eu tinha que ser cuidadosa. A pasta que minha avó havia colocado no pé ontem, realmente era muito boa, eu estava vendo os efeitos positivo dela.

Não tinha a mínima ideia de que horas seriam quando saí do quarto, entrando logo em seguida no banheiro. Fiz minha higiene matinal e logo mais estava descendo as escadas, sendo arrebatada pelo cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha que evaporava por toda a casa.

Parei no portal e vi Tsunade mexendo as panelas cheias de comida no fogão. Franzi o cenho e olhei o relógio redondo que ficava pendurado na parede ali e assustei-me com as horas: meio dia e cinquenta. Dormi mais que o normal.

Tsunade virou seu rosto para mim e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Pensei que emendaria a tarde dormindo. - ela comentou, enquanto voltava atenção para a panela, que soltava um cheiro muito bom de ensopado.

— Eu perdi totalmente a noção do tempo, dormi mais do que o normal. - adentrei a cozinha. - Poderia ter me acordado.

— É domingo.

Abri a geladeira tirando uma jarra de suco que pela cor do líquido deveria ser de tangerina, e coloquei em cima da mesa, indo até os armários, pegando um copo para logo encher de suco. Dei um gole bem generoso do suco, sentindo o gosto realmente da tangerina descer pela minha garganta.

Tsunade tampou a panela e virou seu corpo todo para mim.

— Dormiu bem?

— Como uma pedra. - coloquei o copo vazio na mesa.

— E o tornozelo?

— Melhor, aquela pasta que a senhora fez é realmente muito boa. - passei a língua nos lábios, tirando os resíduos do doce que haviam ficado.

Ela sorriu, pegando meu copo e o colocando dentro da pia.

— Você passa mais um pouco hoje e amanhã antes de ir à escola, e logo você estará melhor. - ela me olhou.

Apenas assenti, colocando a jarra novamente na geladeira.

— O cheiro está bom, acho que vou partir para o almoço.

— Daqui a pouco sai. Vá se trocar, é tempo de tudo ficar pronto para nós podermos comer.

Sorri de lado.

— Estou morrendo de fome.

— Acredito, não jantou ontem. - ela disse enquanto abria o armário, tirando os pratos.

Subi para meu quarto e me troquei, e logo mais estava sentada a mesa com Tsunade a minha frente, comemos em silêncio.

Mais tarde naquele dia, estudei um pouco para a prova que eu faria logo nos primeiros tempo antes do intervalo. Fiz alguns deveres de matemática, e alguns exercícios de química que estavam pendentes, e dei por encerrada os estudos naquele dia. Minhas costas estavam me matando e a bagunça da minha cama estava assustadora. Estava fazendo o máximo para manter a minha mente longe dos fatos de ontem, mas eu podia me pegar vez ou outra navegando nos meus devaneios, mas logo me repreendia.

Levantei-me da cama e dei uma rápida alongada no meu corpo, o dia hoje estava pouquinho ensolarado, mas não chegava aos pés do que foi ontem, e vez ou outra a brisa pouco gélida entrava pela minha janela aberta, fazendo a cortina de renda esvoaçar e os pelos dos meus braços enrijecerem.

Desci as escadas e fui direto para cozinha procurar alguma bobeira que eu pudesse comer, pude ver no caminho a porta do escritório de Tsunade encostada, ela completamente deveria está ali enfurnada como ela sempre ficava os finais de semana.

Abri a porta do armário e peguei um biscoito recheado, e segui até o escritório enquanto abria a embalagem e punha um daqueles biscoitos de chocolate na boca, me deliciando de sua doçura, o que contribua para a minha gulodice.

Tsunade não estava no escritório quando abri a porta, mas a pequena porta que dava para o seu porão sinistro estava aberta, fazendo à claridade da luz que estava ligada lá, sobrepor um pouco à luz da tarde que entrava pela janela que ficava detrás da sua cadeira.

Não pensei duas vezes e desci as escadas de madeira com todo cuidado, pois meu tornozelo, mesmo estando bem melhor do que ontem, ainda doía, e eu era meio que estabanada e poderia cair rolando escada a baixo.

Como previ, Tsunade estava ali embaixo, de costas para mim, enquanto fazia alguma coisa. O barulho dos meus passos fez com que ela se virasse e me olhasse.

— Sakura.

— Eu vi a casa vazia e imaginei que estivesse aqui. - comentei, enquanto desci o último degrau.

Ela voltou sua atenção para frente.

— Estou terminando de preparar outra dosagem da pasta para que coloque no seu pé.

— Ah.

Parei ao seu lado onde ela moía com um socador de madeira as ervas verdes com alguma coisa amarela - que eu não tinha a mínima vontade de saber -, dentro de um potinho de plástico.

— Vó.

— Hm.

Um vulto das cenas ontem quando eu estava em apuros com aquele lobo em cima de mim, me veio à cabeça novamente. Eu não consegui manipular magia, mesmo eu ter lido aquele livro, mas nada tinha acontecido.

— Eu tenho que te conta uma coisa. - minha voz saiu baixa, porém cautelosa.

Tsunade ergueu seu olhar para mim, ela deveria ter percebido o meu tom de hesitação.

— O quê?

Umedeci meus lábios rapidamente e desviei meu olhar dos seus para a mesa cheia de coisas, voltando a encará-la, agora com um pouco mais de confiança.

— Eu não consigo manipular magia.

Seu cenho franziu levemente, e na mesma hora ela parou de socar as ervas no pote.

— Como assim? Sakura explica isso direito.

Droga, tudo o que eu não queria era dizer para Tsunade que eu estava numa floresta fugindo de um lunático, ela iria pirar.

— Bom... - hesitei. - Ontem quando Sasuke e eu estávamos fugindo, daquilo... a senhora sabe...

Ela me interrompeu:

— O licantropo.

Assenti com a cabeça.

— Sasuke me puxou para a floresta, para tentar despistá-lo...

— Ele o quê? - sua voz alta sobrepôs a minha, me interrompendo novamente.

Eu sabia que ela iria ficar zangada.

— Vó, calma. - automaticamente dei um passo para trás, quando ela virou todo o seu corpo para mim, com uma expressão nada boa. - Eu vou explicar.

— Acho bom mesmo. - seu tom rude e grosso me fez engolir em seco.

— Quando eu saí do salão com as meninas, nós percebemos um cara estranho nos seguindo.

— Que cara? - ela quis saber.

— Eu não sei. Ele era alto e ruivo, Sasuke disse que ele não era da cidade. - declarei, e Tsunade franziu mais o cenho. Continuei: - Nós conseguimos despistá-lo, e entramos numa lojinha para dar um tempo, mas quando saímos, pensando que ele tinha ido embora, o cara nos achou.

— Ele fez alguma coisa com vocês? - ela perguntou afobada, num tom preocupado. Apenas neguei com a cabeça. - Céus, Sakura, por que você não me disse isso antes?

— Eu não queria preocupar a senhora, o cara não nos fez nada... o Sasuke chegou a tempo e nos livrou.

— E como vocês foram parar na floresta? - ela perguntou com um Q de desconfiança.

— Ele se ofereceu para me acompanhar até o ponto de ônibus. - ainda queria saber se era coincidência ou sorte de Sasuke está ali naquele momento, ou se era outra coisa. - Daí nesse meio tempo ele percebeu que estávamos sendo seguidos e ele me puxou para a floresta a fim de podermos despistar.

Claro que eu tive que omitir algumas coisas.

— Aquele garoto foi um inconsequente. -Tsunade ralhou, ela estava brava. - Se ele sabia que o cara era um lobo, ele não tinha nada que ter te puxado para dentro de uma floresta. Poderia ter acontecido o pior com você.

— Vó eu estou bem, acho que é isso o que importa, não é? - minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta que o normal, tinha que dar um chega naquela discursão.

— Com um pé machucado. - ela murmurou desgostosa.

— Eu fui idiota e tropecei. - nunca que eu iria declarar que o lobo estava atrás de mim quando caí. - Sasuke foi o herói. Se ele não estivesse por perto, eu não sei o que deveria ter acontecido.

Aquilo não era mentira. Realmente não sabia o que deveria ter acontecido comigo se ele não chegasse a tempo. Ele tinha livrado a minha cara duas vezes ontem.

Fiquei observando a expressão zangada de Tsunade se suavizar um pouco, enquanto fechava os olhos e suspirava.

— Realmente tenho que agradecê-lo por uma parte - ela abriu os olhos. -, mas isso não justifica dele ter te levado até a floresta. Você não conhece nada ainda, podia ter se perdido...

— Eu tentei usar magia naquela hora e não consegui. - a interrompi, ela me olhou com cautela.

— Como assim?

— Eu não sei. - me encostei à mesa e fitei o chão. - Eu simplesmente não consegui invocar nada - a fitei, e gaguejei. -, eu não senti nada. Era como se tudo o que eu li naquele livro não servisse para nada.

— Você tem certeza de que fez certo? - ela perguntou.

— Claro, tudo o que o livro dizia.

— Tem _certeza?_ \- seu olhar questionador me fez hesitar por um momento, e agora não sabia se eu realmente tinha feito certo ou não. Talvez a fobia e a excitação no momento tivesse feito com que eu fizesse tudo errado.

— Eu... eu não sei.

Tsunade suspirou pesadamente e pegou um banco que estava no canto e colocou a minha frente, e fez um gesto para que eu sentasse, e assim o fiz.

— Não adianta nada só ler o que tem no livro e não saber como o interpretá-lo. - ela começou, voltando a socar as ervas. - Talvez eu não tenha explicado direito. - ela me olhou de relance. - Para fazer com que qualquer feitiço funcione é preciso além dos ingredientes, precisamos de uma conexão com algo para que possamos alcançar a magia, seja com a Natureza, com o Universo, ou com os Deuses. Não vai adiantar nada você só invocar um feitiço da boca para fora sem antes ficar de calma espiritamente.

Abaixei meu olhar para minhas mãos, que se torciam uma na outra. Eu realmente fiz tudo errado, não me lembrava de ter lido nada do tipo sobre conecção, ou eu li? Ergui minha cabeça para cima, agora estava confusa.

— A senhora poderia especificar? Não compreendi muito bem.

Ela me olhou mais uma vez.

— Claro, é normal que fique confusa. - ela admitiu. - Você não foi educada magicamente desde pequena. - ela voltou sua atenção para o pote. - A magia pode ser dividida como Yin Yang, positivo e negativo, bem e mal, ativo e passivo, Deus ou Deusa e aí se vai. Ambos os lados são importantes e carregam características únicas.

Ela pegou o pote com a pasta, ainda segurando o socador com a outra mão e virou-se para mim. Eu mantinha a minha atenção nos mínimos detalhes.

— Está vendo essa pasta? - assenti. - Ela é feita com folhas de Orégão, folhas de alecrim e óleo de girassol. Como você se sentiu depois que usou a pasta no tornozelo?

— Bem melhor. Praticamente posso dizer que estou boa, pela dor que estava sentindo ontem.

Ela assentiu.

— Por que eu transportei magia para a pasta. - ela disse. - Eu usei a energia das ervas junto com a minha força de vontade, a minha fé, e minha energia vital, para que o feitiço funcionasse. Para que evoque qualquer magia, você tem que ter força de vontade para que aquilo que você está fazendo junto com a energia poderosa da natureza. Ficou mais fácil agora de entender?

Franzi a testa.

— Então para que eu possa fazer algum feitiço eu tenho que captar as energias da natureza?

— Não só da natureza, também tem os Deuses, e caso for algum feitiço com ervas, centralize a energia da erva junto com a sua energia. A Natureza é neutra, porém poderosa. Para conseguir utilizar essa força você vai precisar se empenhar muito, e nada de esperar que os ingredientes façam todo o trabalho sozinho. A nossa energia de certa forma é caótica, ela não é puramente positiva e nem negativa. O ser humano é uma mistura de sensações, medos, amores, devaneios, certezas e incertezas. A nossa mente e alma são grandes desafios que precisamos vencer antes de conseguir qualquer coisa na magia sem ajuda de outras energias além da nossa.

— Acho que entendi.

Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça e continuou:

— Não é tão difícil quanto parece. - um pequeno sorriso se espalhou por seus lábios. - A nossa família é conhecida como Os Bruxos Curandeiros, fazer porções é o nosso ponto forte, assim como fazer magia de rastreamento. A nossa força interior é grande o suficiente para conseguirmos atingir outras energias, como da Natureza, que é puramente neutra, ou do Universo, que é um espelho, ele nos entrega o que pedimos. E não podemos deixar de lado a energia dos Deuses, alguns são puros e outros não, cada um da sua forma. Nós iremos buscar o que pede a necessidade em que passamos.

— Hm.

Tsunade colocou o pote em cima da mesa e caminhou até a prateleira de livros, ela passou o dedo em algumas fileiras que ficava na parte de cima, tirando um livro fino. Depois se agachou e passou os dedos na fileira de baixo para depois tirar mais outro livro, se levantando em seguida. Ela estendeu os dois livros para mim que peguei sem hesitar, e entes que eu perguntasse ela explicou:

— Esses livros vão te ajudar a entender mais desse universo. O primeiro - ela se referia ao livro pouco mais grosso que o outro. -, tem uma sequência de ervas medicinal, como também cristais, vegetais, metais, animais e entre outras coisas que precisamos para porções e magia. O segundo são as biografias dos deuses, e o que ele representa.

— É bastante coisa. - murmurei fitando aqueles livros velhos.

— Sim, mais tudo isso é importante. Não se esqueça de que a meditação também ajuda para nos interagirmos com a nossa energia.

Ergui meu olhar para ela e assenti, tonta o bastante com aquilo tudo de coisas que tinha para estudar.

— Você pode fazer isso no seu quarto, ou aqui nesse porão. - ela disse. - Aqui tem vários tipos de incensos, é bom você acender quando for meditar, ele nos ajuda muito.

— Tá.

Ela pegou o pote de plástico e me entregou.

— Coloque-o, e depois o enfaixe, amanhã você vai está quase cem por cento.

— Obrigada vó. - disse enquanto pegava o pote de suas mãos.

Na segunda feira, saí um pouco mais cedo de casa, meu pé já estava quase bom, mas eu não podia forçá-lo muito. O lado bom disso, eu poderia pedir uma dispensa na educação física, pois atividades físicas não era bem uma coisa boa para mim. Bom, nada é bom para mim quando se tem muito esforço.

Olhei para o céu, vendo as poucas nuvens brancas que teimavam em ficar ali, impossibilitando que o céu ficasse límpido, o frio não era irritante, mas mesmo assim não era um clima confortável para se usar um short ou uma regata.

O ponto estava vazio como sempre, a rua de vez ou outra passavam alguns carros e umas bicicletas ou motos. Não demorou muito para que o ônibus chegasse, apenas fui para frente do meio-fio e esperei até que ele parasse para que eu pudesse entrar.

Iruka me saldou com um sorriso simpático e um alegre bom dia. Sorri e retribui a sua gentileza, e caminhei para o interior do ônibus logo dando de cara com Gaara, que como sempre guardava um lugar para mim.

— Oi. - sorri sem mostrar os dentes, enquanto passava para o assento da janela depois que ele se levantou de seu lugar no corredor.

— Oi. - ele me fitou enquanto sentava-se. Eu coloquei a mochila deitada nas minhas pernas. - Você está com uma cara cansada.

Sorri ironicamente, lembrando-me da preguiça que senti antes de acordar.

— Estou me sentindo um lixo.

Existia coisa pior do que segunda-feira? Gaara soltou uma risada nasal, e fitou suas mãos por uns instantes.

— Odeio acordar cedo. - murmurei, olhando a janela, mas sem interesse.

— Nem me fale - ele disse -, eu peço todos os dias antes de dormir que coloque alguma escola com tunos para noite.

— Isso seria maravilhoso. Haveria mais tempo para eu dormir. - o fitei. - Eu só acordaria para ir à escola e quando chegasse dormiria de novo.

Gaara me olhou e riu, balançando a cabeça, não pude evitar rir também.

— Você é mais sedentária do que eu.

— Acho que morrerei disso. - murmurei, e funguei.

— Como foi o final de semana? Conseguiu aguentar a Ino e Tenten juntas?

— Foi legal, Ino é bem divertida. - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, pouco descrente. - É sério, claro que fiquei um tempo escolhendo roupas e tal, mas foi legal.

— Coisas de garotas.

— É.

Sorri mais uma vez, percebendo seus olhos verdes mais brilhantes, enquanto fitava cada detalhe do meu rosto. Aquilo de alguma forma me deixou sem graça, e tentei não parecer afetada, mas falhei, e podia senti meu rosto corar.

 _Droga!_

Gaara pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo que sempre ficava no meu rosto e o enrolou no dedo.

— Pintou? - ele perguntou, desviando vez ou outra seu olhar para a mecha em sua mão. - Está mais rosa.

— Eu dei uma retocada na raíz e nas pontas. - respondi pouco sem graça, e sorri nervosa.

— Ficou bom. - ele sorriu. - Acho que você ficaria estranha com outra cor que não seja essa, você parece uma boneca.

 _Que droga! Que droga!_ Agora eu deveria está parecendo um tomate. Mil vezes droga!

Desvie meu olhar dos dele, fitando as minhas mãos, seu gesto simples tinha me deixado terrivelmente constrangida. Gaara soltou meu cabelo e depois suspirou cansado, arrumando suas costas na cadeira. Não pude evitar e o olhei, ele fitava alguma coisa na sua mochila jeans. Foi aí que eu percebi que ele estava pouco abatido.

— O que foi? - perguntei, tentando afastar aquele clima estranho de segundos atrás.

— Nada. - ele hesitou por um momento. - Só a Temari, ela anda estranha.

— Temari?

Ele ergueu seu olhar para mim.

— Minha irmã.

— Ah. Mas o que ela tem?

— Eu não sei - ele voltou a fitar sua mochila -, ela está tensa e protetora demais, isso às vezes me sufoca.

— Entendo muito bem o que é isso.

Realmente eu o entendia, pois Tsunade era a mesma coisa quase noventa por cento do dia quando estamos juntas, e aquilo era sufocante. Mas sabia que ela fazia aquilo por que se preocupa comigo e de certa forma eu agradecia por tê-la cuidado de mim.

— Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que Temari esconde alguma coisa de mim.

Uni as sobrancelhas, achando aquilo pouco parecido do que eu passei com minha avó.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele suspirou.

— Não é nada - ele balançou a cabeça para os lados -, deve ser coisas da minha cabeça.

— Seja lá o que for, acho que ela só quer te proteger. - sorri, pois era assim que Tsunade fazia comigo, e mesmo que eu ficasse zangada por ela esconder as coisas de mim, ela fazia de tudo para me proteger e nada mais.

Ele me olhou e sorriu cansado.

— Pode ser.

O ônibus estacionou na sua vaga, e esperei para que o tumulto e o empurra-empurra saíssem para logo poder descer. Gaara caminhou ao meu lado em direção ao prédio dois.

— Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à tarde? - ele perguntou de repente, fazendo-me olhá-lo, enquanto ajeitava a alça da minha mochila no ombro esquerdo.

— Eu tenho que fazer um trabalho de biologia para ser entregue amanhã. - suspirei. - E vou ter que fazer sozinha, por que a minha parceira não está nem aí.

— E quem é sua parceira?

— Hinata Hyuuga.

— Uau. - ele fez uma careta de dor. - Boa sorte então.

— Obrigada, acho que vou precisar.

O silêncio dominou entre a gente, mas não durou muito.

— Você curte Paintball? - ele perguntou me fazendo olhá-lo novamente, agora com mais interesse.

— Adoro. - não pude evitar sorrir, pois essa era uma atividade física bem legal, mesmo com a minha vida totalmente sedentária eu não conseguia evitar não gostar disso. Lembrava muito bem das vezes que eu e Shion tirávamos um dia por mês para ir ao campo de paintball nos divertir, lembro-me que passávamos tempo demais lá, e que às vezes perdíamos totalmente a noção do tempo.

— Abriu um campo de batalha perto da minha casa, não é muito grande, mas é legal. - ele sorriu. - Você quer ir?

— Não brinca? - parei quase na porta do prédio dois, enquanto o olhava mais animada. Nunca na minha vida iria imaginar que poderia ter um campo de paintball em Konoha. Era maravilhoso. - É claro que eu quero ir.

Seu sorriso se alagou mais, fazendo a covinha de sua bochecha esquerda se destacar. Voltamos a andar, pois eu estava barrando a entrada, mesmo não estando exatamente na entrada.

— Amanhã nós podemos ir depois da aula...

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados e o interrompi:

— Amanhã, acho que não. Ahn... acho que só sexta, estamos em prova, e eu me conheço o suficiente para saber que vou ficar viciada, e não vou sair tão cedo de lá.

Ele sorriu e entramos no prédio, sendo arrebatados pelos sons de falatórios dos alunos que zapeavam o local.

— E eu pensando que se eu te levasse você poderia me tirar do vício.

Ri, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

— Acho que temos que encontrar alguém para tirar nós dois de lá.

— Pode ser. - ele deu de ombro enquanto parava em frente à escada que dava para o andar de cima. - Nos vemos no intervalo.

— Tudo bem. - sorri e segui meu caminho pelo corredor.

Pelas minhas contas, não iria demorar para que o sinal tocasse, e me lembrei de Sasuke. Será que ele veio? Eu só poderia tirar a minha dúvida quando chegasse o intervalo. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como seria sua reação depois de sábado, depois daquilo que ele me disse. Será que ele continuaria a me ignorar como antes, e fingir que nada aconteceu? Acho que isso é bem provável, pois sua troca de humor era impressionante.

— Oi Sakura. - a voz Lee soou ao meu lado, me fazendo olhá-lo pouco assustada pelo pequeno susto que tive devido está concentrada nos meus devaneios.

— Bom dia Lee. - tentei sorri, mas o que saiu estava mais para uma careta.

Hoje Rock Lee por mais impressionante que fosse, ele optou por deixar aquele ridículo suéter verde em casa, mas de quebra - para não perder seu charme - ele estava com uma camiseta preta do Darth Vader segurando uma espada de sabre.

Que maravilha, um fanático por Star Wars.

— Você está mancando? - ele percebeu, desviando seus olhos do meu rosto para o meu pé que ainda estava um pouquinho dolorido.

— Eu dei um jeito no pé, nada grave.

Entramos na sala que estava quase vazia, a não ser por três garotas que sentavam na frente, nas fileiras do canto da porta.

— Tem que ter mais atenção. - os olhos redondos de Lee posaram em mim, atencioso demais.

— Eu sei. Ahn... vou pro meu lugar.

— Ah tá. - ele sorriu. - Boa aula para você.

Apenas sorri.

— Obrigada.

Caminhei com passos cautelosos até meu lugar no fundão e me sentei, minha parceira ainda não havia chegado.

Tirei minhas coisas da mochila e o coloquei na mesa, já me adiantando. A sala aos poucos se enchia, e logo o sinal tocou. Karin entrou na sala, e diferente das outras vezes, o garoto moreno que sempre vinha ao seu lado não estava com ela. Eu acompanhava com o olhar seu trajeto calmo até a sua carteira logo na frente, mas seu olhar desviou para os fundos da sala, especificamente para mim. Não pude conter meu gesto totalmente covarde de encolher os ombros, pois sabia que ela sabia que eu tinha descoberto quem ela é, quer dizer... todos os seus amigos.

Sua expressão era o mais tediosa possível, e para a minha felicidade ela logo desviou o olhar do meu, sentando-se no seu lugar.

Logo mais vi Hinata entrar com suas costumeiras vestes, sua cara não estava nada boa, logo ela sentou-se ao meu lado, jogando sua mochila em cima da mesa com brusquidão. Ela parecia zangada, mas resolvi deixá-la de lado.

O professor não demorou a entrar na sala e começar a sua aula. Como eu esperava ele deu revisão para sua prova que seria amanhã, explicou alguns assuntos e tirou algumas dúvidas de alunos que levantaram a mão. E não demorou muito para o sinal bater, fazendo os alunos se levantarem de suas carteiras.

— Lembre-se do trabalho para ser entregue amanhã, e estudem para a prova. - o senhor Sarutobi disse, enquanto terminava de apagar o quadro.

Hinata havia saído feito um raio, mal deu tempo para piscar o olho e ela já havia sumido do meu lado. Terminei de jogar minhas coisas na mochila e saí junto com alguns alunos. Ino estava me esperando fora da sala, encostada com as costas na parede. Não havia como escapar dela.

Seu olhar azul posou em mim, enquanto desencostava da parede, segurando a alça de sua bolsa cor bege com estampas de florzinhas da Capricho.

— Oi.

— Oi, Ino.

Começamos a andar, mas logo percebi que ela havia percebido o jeito estranho como eu andava.

— O que foi que aconteceu? - seu olhar parou no meu rosto, seu cenho franzido. - Está mancando.

— Ah, eu... caí do segundo degrau da escada no domingo e acabei dando um jeito no tornozelo, sabe, estava de manhã...

Cara, como eu era péssima em mentiras.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Nem me lembre de pé torcido, eu só penso na minha tortura.

— Pois é. - desviei meus olhos para o chão, enquanto nós começamos a subir as escadas.

— E aí? - ela começou, me fazendo olhá-la.

— E aí o quê?

— As novidades. - sua voz saiu num tom como se fosse óbvio.

Sabia perfeitamente que uma hora ou outra eu seria abordada por ela que completamente deveria está se corroendo de curiosidade para saber o que aconteceu depois que me afastei com Sasuke ao meu lado. E eu não estava com a mínima vontade de relatar nada.

— Não tenho nenhuma.

— Pare de fazer de desentendida. - ela disse, franzindo levemente o cenho. - Estou falando do Sasuke.

— O que tem ele? - eu parecia uma retardada fazendo aquelas perguntas idiotas.

— Você é lenta, em? Bom, eu quero saber os detalhes. O que aconteceu quando vocês ficaram sozinhos?

— Não aconteceu nada, Ino. - falei. - Ele só foi gentil em me levar até em casa. Ele disse que era caminho para sua, e eu não vi problema.

— Você gosta dele? - ela perguntou de repente, fazendo com que eu me engasgasse com a minha própria saliva.

— O-o quê?

Ela desviou seu olhar de mim para a sala em que entramos. A senhora Mitarashi já estava sentada no seu lugar esperando os alunos.

— Claro que deve gostar, ele é lindo.

— Ino...

Ela me olhou, depois que sentamos no nosso canto, uma ao lado da outra.

— Você percebeu o jeito estranho da Tenten no sábado?

Fiquei atordoada com a forma rápida que ela trocou o assunto, de uma hora para outra, não me deixando pensar direito.

— _Ahn?_

— Tem alguma coisa entranha. - ela fitou a mesa, pensativa. - Como ela vai agir daquele jeito com a pessoa que salva a nossas vidas? - ela me olhou pouco descrente. - Aí tem. Eu tentei sondar alguma coisa com ela naquele dia, mas acho que ela é pior do que você em ser um escudo fechado.

— Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que pode ter acontecido. - fui honesta. Realmente não sabia do por que da reação dela com Sasuke, principalmente dele com ela. Os dois pareciam que tinham uma espécie de rivalidade secreta. Aquilo realmente era estranho.

— Não importa. - disse Ino e sorriu confiante. - Eu vou descobrir, ou eu não me chamo Ino Yamanaka.

Não sabia aonde iria à potencialidade de Ino, mas eu não duvidava mais de nada nesse mundo.

O intervalo logo chegou, fazendo com que a minha fome despertasse mais, pois não tinha comido direito no café da manhã. Eu sentia um pequeno frio na barriga com a possibilidade de encontrar Sasuke, não sabia como eu iria reagir, e nem ele, e isso estava me deixando tensa.

Depois de pegar o meu lanche na cantina caminhei até as mesas redondas de concretos que ficavam lá fora. O dia estava de certa forma bom para lancharmos ao ar livre. Não demorei em encontrar Gaara, Ino e Tenten sentados no nosso canto de sempre. Tenten abriu um sorriso convidativo e sentei-me ao seu lado, e não demorou muito para começarmos um diálogo.

Comi meu lanche mais rápido do que o normal, e evitei a todo custo olhar para os lados, não tinha coragem o suficiente para encarar Sasuke agora. Sabia que era uma atitude covarde, mas eu não queria quebrar aquele encanto que sentia desde sábado com a sua ignorância a mim. Sasuke era uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas, quanto menos eu esperava, as coisas aconteciam, me deixando redondamente abalada.

Conforme o tempo ia passando, eu sentia um pequeno incômodo, meu corpo flamejava de repente, enquanto um misterioso nervosismo se apossava em mim. Não era preciso muito para saber que aquilo tudo se tratava de Sasuke, e não resisti, olhei disfarçadamente para o lado e o vi. Ele estava a alguns metros distantes, em pé, encostado numa pilastra de concreto, enquanto seus olhos negros e hipnotizantes estavam em mim, me olhando como um verdadeiro lobo.

Meu coração disparou como se fosse fogos de artifício quando o canto de sua boca ergueu-se para cima, num pequeno sorriso discreto. E que mais me surpreendeu, foi ele me chamando com o dedo indicador, enquanto ele produzia um _vem_ com os lábios.

Minha nossa!

Quando eu dizia que Sasuke era uma caixinha de surpresa, realmente eu estava certa. Desviei meu olhar dele para a conversa que Ino tinha com Gaara e Tenten sobre alguma coisa que eu não prestava atenção, e agradeci por isso, pois eles não perceberam o quanto eu estava agitada. Voltei novamente a olhar para Sasuke, e agora ele estava com o cenho franzido devido por eu tê-lo ignorado, e disse mais uma vez um _Vem_ sem emitir som, porém mais forte.

Levantei-me do banco de concreto de repente, atraindo a atenção dos meus amigos para mim.

— Gente, eu vou à secretaria pedir uma dispensa da educação física.

— Por quê? - perguntou Tenten, curiosa.

— Eu caí do segundo degrau da escada ontem e dei um jeito no pé, ele está dolorido.

— Ah.

Coloquei a mochila nas costas.

— Quer que eu vá com você? - Gaara se ofereceu, gentil como sempre.

— Não precisa Gaara... ahn, eu acho que vocês não precisam me esperar... o intervalo está acabando e vou direto para sala depois.

— Tá. - Ino deu de ombro, enquanto lixava suas unhas, não dando a mínima importância.

Saí dali o mais rápido possível, e pude ver Sasuke se afastar rapidamente de onde ele estava, dando a volta do prédio três - onde passávamos o intervalo -, indo para frente da escola. Apenas o segui, discretamente, sentia minhas mãos soarem, eu estava nervosa. _O que ele queria comigo?_ Eu sentia aquela leve hesitação logo mais cedo que ele fosse me ignorar, mas agora, depois daquele gesto convidativo dele, eu percebi que estava enganada.

Não demorou para que eu estivesse na frente dos três pequenos prédios que formavam a escola, Sasuke estava bem afastado de mim, e não ousou nenhuma vez olhar para trás. Ele ia em direção ao prédio um, onde ficava a secretaria e a enfermaria, e logo mais ele virou a lateral do prédio um, fazendo-me perdê-lo de vista.

Eu não podia correr, pois meu pé ainda estava dolorido, o máximo que eu fazia era andar com passos pouco desajeitados, para que saíssem rápidos, mas sem sucesso. Demorou mais do que eu esperava para também virar a lateral do prédio um e para minha total surpresa, Sasuke estava parado logo no começo, encostado com o ombro na parede enquanto seus baços estavam cruzados, fazendo os músculos totalmente descobertos se destacarem mais.

Senti uma onda de nervosismo percorrer todo o meu corpo, me deixando travada ali, minhas mãos estavam soadas e minha respiração tensa fazia com que meu coração disparasse mais. Era a primeira vez que eu ficava frente a frente com Sasuke depois que tudo aconteceu. Mas ele, diferente de mim, não parecia transparecer qualquer sinal de nervosismo ou ansiedade, como eu estava tendo naquele momento, ele parecia uma parede rochosa impenetrável, com aquele olhar intenso em mim, me deixando intimidada.

— Oi. - forcei para que minha voz saísse, mas ela saiu como um miado, eu tentava não demostrar o quanto eu estava afobada.

— Oi. - sua reposta melodiosa me deixou embasbacada. O canto de sua boca ergueu-se para cima, num pequeno sorriso torto, porém lindo.

Mantenha-se calma Sakura.

— O... o que quer comigo? - eu me xingava internamente por gaguejar.

Sasuke deu alguns passos, seus olhos felinos não saíam dos meus nem por um segundo. Ele ficou a minha frente, poucos centímetros longe de mim, fazendo seu cheiro único invadir meu nariz, e naquela hora eu percebi que amava seu cheiro.

Ele levou uma mão à mecha do meu cabelo e o colocou para detrás de minha orelha, enquanto seu cenho franzia levemente. Aquele gesto foi o suficiente para que as borboletas do meu estômago ficassem agitadas e automaticamente prendi a respiração, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente.

— Está a fim de matar aula?

Sua pergunta me pegou totalmente desprevenida, fazendo meus olhos arregalarem e num impulso impensado soltei o ar que prendia, quase engasguei.

— _Ahn?_ Matar aula?

Sua mão deixou meu cabelo, mas seus olhos estavam em mim, o que fazia a linha do meu raciocínio não funcionar direito, eu estava agindo como uma idiota.

— Se isso não for causar problemas. - ele disse. - Você tem alguma prova nesses próximos tempos?

Estava atordoada demais com sua proposta, não pude pensar direito. Apenas balancei minha cabeça para os lados.

— Não... eu não. Não tenho prova... que dizer... eu tive, já fiz. - eu só faltei dá na minha cara por gaguejar miseravelmente.

O sorriso que ele deixou sair me deixou estonteante. Como alguém podia ser tão lindo?

— Então você aceita matar aula comigo?

— Eu acho que sim.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, e não tinha nada mais lindo e fofo do que aquele gesto que ele fez, fazendo alguns fios do seu cabelo cair no seu rosto.

— Acha?

— Sim. - balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo em um gesto totalmente débil.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal, pegando minha mão em seguida. Não pude evitar sentir a sua pele quente passando seu calor para mim, enquanto aquelas pequenas correntes elétricas percorriam todo o meu corpo. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos, e me puxou para frente da escola, onde ficava a saída e minutos depois estávamos caminhando pelas calçadas totalmente fora do domínio do colégio. Meu sangue corria rápido nas veias com a adrenalina de matar aula, me senti uma rebelde.

— Você está tensa. - a voz de Sasuke cortou aquele silêncio que havia se apossado entre a gente, fazendo-me olhá-lo.

— Você me deixa assim.

Sasuke virou sua cabeça para mim e me olhou com aqueles olhos negros e cintilantes, enquanto sorria minimamente de lado.

— É bom saber disso. - ele voltou a olhar para frente, e apertou mais a minha mão. - Também estou nervoso.

Fiquei surpresa por sua declaração, ele disse aquilo tão naturalmente que por um segundo eu duvidei que ele estivesse sentindo as mesmas coisas que eu.

— Não parece. - disse baixinho, só para mim, mas parece que ele escutou, pois mais uma vez aquele pequeno sorriso de canto se abriu, enquanto ele voltava seus olhos para mim novamente.

— Sou bom em fazer cara de paisagem.

— Eu percebi.

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre a gente, Sasuke me guiava pelas ruas, pegando outro caminho diferente do que eu estava acostumada a percorrer. Havia poucas casas ali, umas bem afastadas das outras, e o canteiro de florestas começavam aparecer no meu lado direito.

Olhei Sasuke, que mantinha sua expressão calma, parecia perdido em devaneios, pois ele não havia percebido que eu o fitava descaradamente.

— Onde você está me levando? - a minha voz pareceu despertá-lo, e por um segundo percebi uma pequena confusão em seu rosto, mas logo se dissipou.

— Está com medo de que eu possa te sequestrar? - um sorriso debochado se abriu, com uma pitada de malícia em sua voz.

Revirei os olhos, e olhei para frente.

— Idiota.

— Quero te mostrar um lugar. - ele disse depois de soltar uma pequena risada nasal.

— Espero que não seja uma floresta.

Ele riu dessa vez, achando graça.

— Não é uma floresta, prometo.

Fiquei calada na minha, e tentei forçar minha mente a não parar diante da melodia gostosa que era sua risada. Sasuke me guiava, nossos passos eram um pouco rápidos, e logo mais, estávamos caminhando por uma estradinha de terra, com a floresta ladeando os dois lados.

— Vai demorar muito? - perguntei depois de meia hora caminhando naquela trilha que parecia não ter mais fim.

— Estamos perto.

E estávamos mesmo, depois de alguns minutos, aquelas florestas que nos rodeava os dois lados havia acabado, dando passagem a um lugar aberto. Sasuke me puxou, aproximando para a ponta de um desfiladeiro rochoso.

Arfei, quando paramos e fitei embasbacada aquela paisagem de tirar o fôlego. A floresta verde lá em baixo estava com uma fina camada de nuvem, mas dava para ver o rio que cortava a floresta ao meio.

— Minha nossa!

— O que você achou? - perguntou Sasuke ao meu lado.

— É lindo. - aquilo realmente era surreal. - É assustador a altura, mas a vista é linda.

— Eu venho aqui quando quero colocar a cabeça em ordem.

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da vista maravilhosa, até sentir um movimento ao meu lado. Sasuke sentou-se naquele chão de pedra, me fazendo sentar ao seu lado, voltando mais uma vez olhar a paisagem digna de uma pintura.

— É tão calmo. - murmurei.

— Sim.

Mordi o lábio inferior, sentindo a brisa fria daquela manhã, enquanto os raios do sol batiam em minha pele, deixando uma sensação gostosa. Fechei os olhos, permitindo-me sentir mais daquela sensação maravilhosa, enquanto uma onda de paz invadia meu peito. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia assim... tão leve.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, e olhei para o meu lado, encontrando os olhos negros de Sasuke me fitando de um jeito totalmente avaliador, enquanto sua boa estava levemente aberta. Senti-me novamente sem jeito, e sabia que meu rosto estava corando.

Sasuke levou sua mão lentamente ao meu rosto, e o afagou carinhosamente.

— Você é tão _linda._

— Você está me deixando sem graça. - soltei, mesmo gostando daquele carinho, mas minha vergonha era maior.

Sua mão se afastou do meu rosto, deixando aquela trilha de lavas flamejantes no local onde sua mão tocou.

— Desculpe. Mas é impossível ficar perto de você e não tocá-la.

Senti minha garganta secar, e desviei meu olhar para frente, meu coração dava pulos. Mordi o canto da minha boca.

— E aquele cara que nos perseguia na floresta? - desviei o assunto, senti um pequeno frio na espinha só de lembrar o que passei.

Silêncio.

Ouvi um suspiro dele, e quando pensei que ele não me responderia, sua voz soou baixa:

— Ele conseguiu fugir... de novo.

Voltei minha atenção para ele rapidamente, Sasuke fitava a paisagem, sua expressão séria.

— É aí?

— Nós redobramos as rondas pela cidade. - ele disse sem me olhar. - Se ele pisar aqui novamente ele estará morto.

Engoli em seco, e espantei a imagem que havia criado de Sasuke matando alguém, era horrível. Mas por outro lado, ele era metade lobo, e talvez essa sua metade fosse um assassino. Desviei meus olhos para meus pés, atordoada com tudo aquilo.

— Não precisa ficar assustada. - levantei meu olhar, desta vez ele me olhava. - Nós fazemos isso para o bem da cidade.

— Eu não estou assustada.

— Mentirosa. - ele acusou, desviando seus olhar do meu. - Qualquer lobo forasteiro sabe que não pode pisar em território de alcateia nenhuma em que ele faz parte. É lei, e aquele cara estava querendo confusão.

Por falar em lei, acabei me lembrando de algo.

— Minha avó... - hesitei por um momento, fazendo sua atenção voltar-se para mim. - Minha avó disse que nós não podemos andar juntos, que você e sua alcateia têm uma lei que proíbe não se aproximar de bruxas. Isso é verdade?

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, e meu coração se apertou, ele voltou a olhar para frente.

— Antigamente não era assim, até por que nunca tivemos problemas com nenhuma bruxa, pois antes era só Tsunade que morava em Konoha. Mas tudo isso mudou quando os Hyuuga se mudaram para cá há quatro anos. Muitos da minha alcatéia não gostaram da ideia, outros diziam que causariam problemas, pois até onde sabemos, os Hyuuga vieram fugidos de uma guerra civil que estava havendo em seu país. Mas Tsunade como era uma habitante antiga e o meu povo meio que confiava nela, se encarregou deles, dizendo que se responsabilizava por suas estadias, e meu pai, o atual alpha, permitiu.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Algum tempo mais tarde, um membro da alcateia se envolveu com um membro Hyuuga e isso quase causou sua morte - ele me fitou -, desculpe é um assunto da alcateia.

— Tudo bem.

— Isso nos mostrou que bruxas não são confiáveis, e foi por esse motivo que o alpha ergueu uma lei de nos manter longe de qualquer bruxa.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, totalmente desafiadora.

— E o que faz você ficar tão próximo de uma?

Seu lábio esquerdo se ergueu para cima.

— Você disse que é uma meia bruxa.

Sorri, comprimindo os lábios.

— Sou um verdadeiro desastre. Não sirvo para este papel.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Meu sorriso se desfez aos poucos, fitei os meus pés mais uma vez. Senti sua mão em meu queixo e ergueu meu olhar para ele.

— Eu estou pouco me fudendo para as regras, Sakura.

— Mas você disse...

— Eu sei o que eu disse. - ele me interrompeu. - Mas tem uma coisa que tenho que te contar.

— O quê? - perguntei curiosa, e sua mão deixou meu queixo.

— Um licantropo, depois da sua primeira transformação, passa além de controlar seu próprio instinto, a controlar também uma fera interior, e isso leva tempo para conseguir tal proeza. Depois de ter sua fera totalmente controlada, sua segunda meta é conseguir uma companheira.

Eu não pude evitar meu rosto ficar corado, com aquela conversa. Aonde ele quer chegar? _Companheira?_ Ele continuou:

— Não é uma companheira qualquer. É como se fosse uma pessoa marcada especialmente para àquela outra pessoa. E quando um lobo encontra sua companheira, o cheiro e a atração são tão intensos que nada pode detê-lo de ficar longe da companheira.

— Então você... você quer dizer...

Não consegui terminar a frase, enquanto minha respiração ficava presa na garganta.

— Você é minha companheira, Sakura. A pessoa marcada pelos Deuses especialmente para mim.

Meus olhos arregalaram com aquela revelação, enquanto sentia que a qualquer momento minha cabeça daria sinal de falha. Soltei todo o ar que prendia de uma vez, atordoada o bastante.

— Como você sabe que sou eu? Tem milhares de pessoas no mundo? Por que eu?

— Sakura - ele segurou meus ombros. -, essas coisas não tem como errar. O seu cheiro me atraí, a sua presença me deixa louco. Eu estou me segurando neste momento para não agarrá-la e fazer uma besteira. Você não sabe o quanto está sendo difícil para mim. Ficar perto de você é mesma coisa do que uma pessoa dependente de algo químico ficar perto da sua droga. E você é a minha droga.

Fechei meus olhos abruptamente, soltando lufadas de respiração entrecortada.

— É informação demais.

Senti suas mãos abandoarem meus ombros, e pude respirar direito.

— Desculpe, mas eu juro que estou tentando fazer desta conversa o mais fácil possível para que entenda. Não quero deixá-la confusa.

Não disse nada, apenas mantinha minhas mãos segurando a cabeça, enquanto meus cotovelos apoiavam nos joelhos.

— Você não pode negar que sente atração por mim. Eu posso escutar as batidas desenfreadas do seu coração, assim como escuto a velocidade do seu sangue correndo nas veias. O seu jeito como fica nervosa quando estou por perto, seu rosto corando...

— _Para!_

Eu não queria escutar de sua boca o quanto eu ficava boba ao seu lado, era constrangedor demais. Era vergonhoso demais.

— Eu sinto a mesma coisa por você. - ele disse. - Não tem como você fugir, e nem eu fugir de você.

Abri meus olhos e o olhei, e Deus, se eu morresse ali agora, morreria feliz com aquela imagem do rosto tenso, porém lindo de Sasuke. Seus fios negros esvoaçavam na brisa fria, caindo em seu olho.

— Se eu sou sua companheira, então porque foi ignorante comigo quando me conheceu?

— Eu entrei em choque naquele momento que pus os olhos em você. Eu não estava acreditando que tudo o que os membros da minha alcateia diziam sobre a pessoa marcada fosse verdade. Eu fiquei assustado, e acabei agindo como um idiota.

Eu mordi minha língua para não dizer qualquer comentário ácido para não deixar aquela situação mais tensa do que já estava.

— Você estava atraente demais me olhando curiosa daquele jeito. E na mesma hora senti a nossa ligação nos unir. - então quer dizer que aquelas sensações estranhas que senti era a ligação? - Eu me segurei para não ir até você e agarrá-la, por isso eu tive que saí de lá, mas para o meu total desespero você estava na aula de matemática. O seu cheiro é totalmente viciante, e foi por pouco que quase perdi a sanidade.

Minha boca se entreabria, enquanto eu era arrebatada pelas cenas do meu primeiro dia. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

— Eu tinha que me afastar de você, não podia me deixar levar por meus instintos animalescos e te agarrar ali, teria sido uma grande confusão. - ele parecia pouco atordoado. - Além do mais, eu sabia que você era a neta de Tsunade. - ele riu descrente. - Quem não saberia? Completamente você era uma bruxa, e isso constava contra mim. Por isso eu resolvi te ignorar, fazer você me odiar, para que assim ficasse longe de mim, pois eu não sabia o quanto eu pudesse ser forte o suficiente para ficar longe de você.

— E você agora não quer me afastar?

Ele se arrastou para perto de mim, deixando nossos braços colados. Sua mão foi até meu rosto e o afagou novamente. Fechei os olhos automaticamente, apreciando mais aquele carinho.

— Não. - sua voz rouca saiu baixinha. - Cheguei ao meu limite.

Abri os olhos.

— E os outros? Não vai dar problema?

— Talvez. - seu rosto se aproximou do meu. - Mas você é minha companheira, minha marcada. Eles vão ter que engolir.

Aquilo foi tudo que ele disse antes de colar sua boca na minha. Meus olhos se fecharam no ato, enquanto seus lábios macios se movimentavam contra os meus. Arrumei meu corpo para que ficasse de frente para ele e enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços, enquanto suas mãos quentes agarrava minha cintura, colando mais o nossos corpos.

Parecia que tudo a minha volta de uma hora para outra se resumia a Sasuke. As borboletas no meu estômago voavam loucamente, enquanto meu coração batia mil vezes mais rápido. Se aquilo era um sonho, eu não queria acordar nunca mais. E por um momento aquele vazio oco em meu peito - que se criou depois da morte dos meus pais -, estava se enchendo com sentimentos que nunca senti antes. Tudo aquilo parecia

surreal.

Quando o ar nos faltou, Sasuke começou uma trilha de beijos do meu queixo até meu pescoço, fazendo-me sentir sensações nunca sentidas antes, e sem perceber soltei um gemido com aquele aconchego que eram seus braços, e o calor de seu corpo me deixava mais entorpecida.

Sua boca logo capturou a minha mais uma vez, num beijo mais rápido. Eu me esforçava para acompanhar o ritmo de sua língua hábil, sentindo suas mãos em minha cintura me apertar mais contra o seu corpo. Segurei forte seu pescoço, subindo minhas mãos até seus cabelos lisos e macios. Sasuke me inclinou para trás.

— Eu não sei como eu consegui ficar longe de você esse tempo todo. - ele disse com sua voz entrecortada, tomando fôlego. Eu não estava em melhor condição.

Sua mão afagou mais uma vez o meu rosto, colocando aquela mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

— Admito que eu não sei o que vai acontecer com a gente, mas eu não vou desistir de você, assim como eu espero que você não desista de mim.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados, negando. Eu sentia que iria explodir de alegria com as confissões secretas e tão íntimas de Sasuke. Ele era muito direto com suas emoções, admito que não era fácil desvendá-lo, mas sua honestidade era algo realmente que nunca pensei dele. Eu me sentia de alguma especial.

Sorri, sentindo estupidamente boba.

— Eu não vou desistir de você.

Pude ver o seu típico e quase normal sorriso de lado, antes de sentir seus lábios mais uma vez.

Não ficamos muito tempo naquele desfiladeiro, nos beijamos algumas vezes enquanto trocávamos carícias, e depois Sasuke me levou em casa. Não tinha a mínima ideia de que horas deveriam ser, mas devido às ruas mais movimentadas, eu chutava que deveria ser umas duas horas da tarde.

A nossa volta havia sido silenciosa, mas era aquele silêncio reconfortante, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. A mão quente de Sasuke segurava a minha, mantendo-me mais próxima dele. Eu estava de alguma forma estonteante, nunca pensei que eu fosse achar alguém que me despertasse o interesse nesse fim de mundo. Parecia que o destino sabia mesmo o que fazia.

Algum tempo mais tarde Sasuke parou, fazendo-me olhar para ele, ao mesmo tempo percebi que estávamos de frente a minha casa. Não havia percebido quando chegamos.

— Está entregue.

— Você quer entrar? - perguntei um pouco tímida. - Minha avó não está em casa.

Ele sorriu quase incrédulo com a minha proposta inocente.

— Você não tem medo de chamar um lobo para entrar na sua casa, e ainda diz que está sozinha? Ele pode te atacar.

Senti um frio na barriga, enquanto o olhava.

— Você acha que ele vai me atacar? - perguntei com uma inocência fingida, entrando na brincadeira.

— Não sei. - um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios. - Mas eu estou com vontade de te beijar.

Arfei com sua resposta, mordendo o lábio rapidamente.

— Por que não beija?

Seu sorriso se abriu mais, e ele avançou um passo, próximo de mais. Seu rosto aproximou-se do meu, fazendo-me fechar os olhos automaticamente quando seus lábios roçaram levemente os meus. Mas o beijo não veio. Franzi meu cenho e abri meus olhos, encontrando os olhos de Sasuke me fitando, e um sorriso debochado estava em seus lábios.

Ele estava brincando comigo.

— Vamos. - ele me puxou até a entrada da casa, ainda estava pouco irritada com sua brincadeirinha de péssimo gosto, mas preferi ficar calada.

Procurei as chaves na minha mochila, colocando na fechadura em seguida, abrindo a porta. Entrei na frente, e Sasuke me seguia atrás fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Fique a vontade...

Não deu tempo de terminar a frase, pois fui puxada bruscamente, e logo senti os lábios de Sasuke nos meus, num beijo totalmente faminto. Minha mochila caiu no chão e minhas mãos agarraram seus ombros e os apertei, sentindo suas mãos nas minhas costas deslizarem. Era bom aquele momento, era bom beijar Sasuke.

Senti ser empurrada para trás, e não demorou muito para sentir o sofá bater nas minhas pernas, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair deitada nele, trazendo Sasuke comigo. Nos separamos enquanto riamos do nosso jeito atrapalhado. Ajeitei-me no sofá e logo senti o peso dele em cima de mim. Agora um pouco mais a vontade, segurei seu rosto e o beijei, sua boca se abriu, deixando minha língua passar e encontrar a sua. Meu beijo era lento e tímido, mas mesmo não tendo muita experiência, eu sabia que estava dando o meu melhor.

O ar novamente nos faltou, mas Sasuke continuou suas carícias, numa trilha de beijos por todo o meu pescoço, e percebi o quanto era sensível naquela parte que se arrepiava com facilidade. Meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto eu arfava com aquelas sensações novas e prazerosas. Sua mão boba deslizou pela minha colcha coberta pelo jeans e apertou. E mais uma vez soltei um pequeno gemido, a boca de Sasuke subia por meu queixo até chegar à minha boca mais uma vez.

Sua língua agitada travava uma batalha com a minha, ele estava mais ousado. Pude sentir um certo volume pressionar a minha virilha, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que as sensações internas se intensificassem mais. Sasuke estava excitado e por mais constrangedor que fosse, eu também estava. Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas, enquanto ele intensificava o beijo e pressionava mais a sua excitação contra a minha pélvis. Mas antes que eu concluísse qualquer pensamento do que possamos fazer ali naquele sofá, Sasuke se afastou de repente, saindo de cima de mim rapidamente, ficando de pé.

Abri meus olhos e fechei minhas pernas rapidamente, encolhendo-as até que elas ficassem encostadas na minha barriga. Mesmo com meu rosto em chamas, não deixei de observar as expressões ofegantes e atordoadas de Sasuke. Sua mão direita estava nos cabelos e ele me olhava cauteloso.

— Desculpa. - minha voz saiu baixinha, tão baixa que quase não pude ouvir. Também estava atordoada com que tinha acontecido agora mais.

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

— Você está me pedindo desculpa por eu ter avançado o sinal?

Abri minha boca, e voltei a fechar, e desviei meu olhar para baixo.

— Estou me sentindo uma idiota.

Senti o canto do meu lado se afundar, Sasuke havia se sentado ao meu lado.

— Você não tem culpa de nada. - ele me fez olhá-lo. Seu rosto era sério. - Sou eu que não consigo controlar meus instintos. Tenho que ter mais cautela com você.

Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos que estavam sobre o joelho, e novamente aquele calor intenso passou para mim.

— Você é tão quente. - comentei, sem desviar meus olhos dos seus. - Você nunca sente frio?

Ele sorriu comprimido, balançando a cabeça para os lados, negando.

— Nós temos uma espécie de pelagem interna, que nos aquece sempre.

— Isso deve ser ótimo, para um lugar tão frio quanto Konoha. - minha voz desgostosa com o clima daqui não havia passado despercebido por ele.

— Você não gosta do clima daqui?

Neguei com a cabeça.

— Odeio o frio e a chuva.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Para uma bruxa, você não é muito fã da natureza, já que seus poderes devem derivar delas. - ele comentou.

— Por isso que eu sou uma péssima bruxa.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal.

\- Me conte um pouco sobre você?

Arregalei os olhos.

— Sobre mim? - ele assentiu. - Eu não tenho muito que falar.

— Eu não acho isso. Quero saber de tudo.

— Minha vida é tediosa. Você vai acabar dormindo.

Um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios.

— Eu garanto que não.

Meu cenho se franziu lentamente, enquanto mordia o lábio. Não tinha como escapar.

— Eu morava em Tókio com a minha mãe e meu pai... - hesitei, falar deles era doloroso, e Sasuke percebeu, mas antes que ele dissesse algo, continuei: - Eles morreram mês passado, e eu fiquei agora sob a tutela de Tsunade, e como era impossível dela mudar sua vida de uma cidade para outra, eu tive que vir morar aqui.

— Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais. - seu olhar era sincero e cheio de compaixão.

— Obrigada. - sorri, tentando afastar as pequenas lágrimas que começavam a embaçar a minha visão. Tentei mudar a rota do assunto. - Eu tenho uma amiga que ficou lá, Shion. - sorri. - Ela é a pessoa mais louca que eu conheço. Acho que a maioria das confusões que me meti é por culpa dela.

Olhei para Sasuke e ele mantinha aquele pequeno sorriso.

— Você tem cara de quietinha, mas adora aprontar por trás.

Escancarei minha boca, e o fitei descrente. Como é?

— Eu não apronto tá bom? - puxei minha mão da sua, enquanto meus lábios franziam e meu cenho se unia.

A risada de Sasuke inundou toda a sala, ele apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Eu não estava acreditando que ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara. Mas eu não podia deixar de apreciar a sua risada gostosa. Era a primeira vez que eu o via rir daquele jeito, totalmente descontraído.

Ele me olhou um pouco risonho e não pude achar ele mais lindo ainda. Ele se aproximou mais e agarrou minhas duas mãos, me puxando, fazendo-me ficar de joelhos no sofá, e me deu um beijo rápido.

— Você não tem ideia do quanto fica graciosa zangada desse jeito.

— Você às vezes é um idiota.

Ele sorriu maroto, e deitou-se no sofá puxando o meu corpo para que ficasse por cima do seu. Mesmo eu tentando forçar uma falsa ira, eu não conseguia fingir por muito tempo, pois seu cheiro totalmente único invadia minhas narinas, me deixando entorpecida. Suas mãos estavam na minha cintura, e minha cabeça deitada em seu peito, podia escutar as batidas fortes de seu coração.

— Me conta mais.

Ergui meu olhar para cima.

— O quê?

Seu olhar pousou em mim.

— Sobre você.

— Eu já falei tudo.

— Tem certeza? - ele forçou.

Assenti.

— Não deixou ninguém te esperando, nenhum namorado?

Namorado? Realmente aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

— Não. - balancei minha cabeça para os lados. - Eu nunca namorei.

Sua expressão curiosa dera lugar para uma expressão surpresa.

— Nunca?

— Nunca.

Eu sabia que era estranho uma garota da minha idade nunca ter namorado, mas acontece que ninguém me interessava. Ninguém que não seja Sasuke.

Um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios.

— Acho que estou com sorte então.

Aquele assunto abriu espaço para que eu perguntasse o que me causava curiosidade ultimamente.

— E você? - perguntei, e não pude deixar de corar. - Tem namorada?

Parecia meio idiota perguntar se ele tinha namorada estando agarrada com ele no sofá, mas nunca se sabia, não é?

— Não.

— E a Karin?

— O que tem ela?

Hesitei por um momento, seria ridículo o bastante perguntar se os dois tinham algo? Sasuke ainda esperava.

— Ela... que dizer...

Sua expressão calma dera a lugar a incrédula e de repente a sua gargalhada mais uma vez enchia toda a sala. Deus, como ele estava risonho hoje.

— Você acha que eu e a Karin? - ele riu mais, e não pude me sentir uma idiota mais uma vez. - Céus, ela que não escute isso.

— Fico feliz em saber que eu sou engraçada. - murmurei, afastando meu olhar para outro sofá que ficava em frente ao de três lugares onde estávamos. Eu estava sem graça.

Ele beijou meus cabelos, ergueu meu rosto para poder olhá-lo.

— Não é isso. - ele havia parado de rir e agora brincava com uma mecha de meu cabelo. - Não sei o que levou a pensar isso, mas Karin e eu somos como irmãos, nem que quiséssemos, não conseguimos sentir atração um pelo outro.

— Ah.

Realmente eu tinha viajado legal, mas como eu iria saber? Ela era linda, ele era bonito e os dois andavam juntos.

— Ela já tem a sua pessoa marcada. - ele explicou.

— Entendi.

Ele se inclinou, tocando sua boca na minha, mas antes que déssemos continuidade ao que fazíamos, o som da campainha nos fez cair na real. Olhei para Sasuke, que franzia o cenho de repente, enquanto cheirava o ar.

\- Mas que porra ela está fazendo aqui? - ele ralhou, me tirando de cima de si, se pondo de pé rapidamente.

— Ela quem? - perguntei, mas não obtive resposta.

Sasuke caminhou até a porta da frente em passos pesados e a abriu num rompante, seu corpo grande impedia que eu pudesse ver quem era. Sua voz soou irritada:

— O que _faz aqui?_


	13. Hinata

**CAPÍTULO 12 - Hinata.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **F** iquei alguns segundos sentada no sofá, atônita, sem reação. Sasuke havia agido por impulso e aberto a porta num rompante e gritado com a pessoa - seja lá quem fosse - que estava lá fora, com uma raiva que ele não tinha alguns segundos atrás.

Como um clique eu consegui despertar do meu estado de choque, me pus de pé e corri até ele. Seu corpo grande e largo me impedia de ver quem era lá fora, mas só foi eu chegar perto e apoiar minha mão em seu ombro e ficar na ponta dos pés que eu pude ver quem era. Eu não consegui ficar mais surpresa quando meus olhos bateram em Hinata do outro lado. Sua expressão era pouco confusa enquanto fitava Sasuke no portal da minha casa, mas logo sua expressão confusa dera lugar a uma expressão dura.

— Eu faço a mesma pergunta, cachorro. — sua voz era fria com um misto de repudio e nojo enquanto o fitava com os olhos mais ferozes.

Ela não havia me notado.

Sasuke soltou um grunhido e senti seu ombro - onde minha mão estava pousada - se tencionarem. Hinata havia o ofendido com aquela palavra grosseira, tratando como se ele fosse um animal. Eu sentia aquele clima intenso, e mesmo eu estando por fora dessa tal rivalidade que eu havia descoberto que existia entre os dois, sabia que se eu não fizesse nada aquela situação poderia ficar muito pior.

— Hinata, o que faz aqui? - minha voz saiu alto o suficiente para que fizesse com que os dois me notassem ali.

Empurrei o corpo de Sasuke para o lado, conseguindo uma brecha para passar, ficando de frente para ela. Estava com as mesmas roupas que estava na escola, sua mochila no seu ombro direito e o seu inseparável capuz na cabeça.

Ela me olhou com seus olhos azuis cinzentos.

— Vim fazer o trabalho de biologia - ela começou, desviou seus olhos para Sasuke ao meu lado por um breve segundo antes de me olhar de novo. -, mas acho que estou atrapalhando algo.

— Não! — minha voz havia saído um pouco esganiçada, o que demonstrava todo o meu nervosismo com aquela situação constrangedora. Escutei Sasuke bufar. - Você não está atrapalhando nada.

Desviei meus olhos por um segundo para o lobo ao meu lado, e soube que a minha confissão não tinha o agradado, pois suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e seus lábios crispados. Ele não desviou os olhos de Hinata nenhuma vez, continuava a metralhando como se pudesse matá-la.

O que diabos tinham acontecido para um odiar tanto o outro? Novamente eu me via confusa, e odiei por está sempre por fora das situações.

Umedeci meus lábios rapidamente e empurrei um pouco mais o corpo de Sasuke para trás com as minhas costas, abrindo passagem.

— Pode entrar.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e fitou Sasuke mais uma vez.

— Não até você colocar o _cão_ para fora.

— Repete de novo, sua bruxa esquisita. - Sasuke desviou do meu corpo e começou avançar em direção a Hinata. Num ato totalmente automático, virei meu corpo a tempo e tentei o impedir com as minhas duas mãos em seu peito, empurrando aquele corpo sólido para trás, mas sem sucesso.

— Sasuke, para! - pedi, ele parou, mas seus olhos estavam fixos nela e sua cara estava pior do que antes.

— Falta muito pouco para que eu arranque sua cabeça, desgraçada. - Sasuke atacou, ele cuspia as palavras com certo ódio.

Ouvi uma risada, e não pude evitar olhar para trás e ver um sorriso no rosto de Hinata, um sorriso totalmente debochado.

Aquela situação estava ficando pior do que eu imaginava.

— Se você não quiser ficar que nem seu amigo, eu acho melhor não chegar perto de mim, pois com você, acho que não serei tão boazinha.

Franzi meu cenho e aquilo foi o suficiente para deixar Sasuke mais zangado.

— Ora sua...

— Chega vocês dois! — gritei e com um impulso empurrei o corpo de Sasuke com toda a minha força, fazendo-o dar três passos para trás. Fiquei no meio, entres os dois, fitei Hinata que havia ocultado seu sorriso. - Já chega Hinata - virei minha cabeça para Sasuke -, e você também. Eu não quero presenciar uma briga em frente a minha casa.

— Isso foi uma péssima ideia.

Hinata deu as costas e começou a se afastar, mas a impedi com a minha mão em seu pulso.

— _Não!_ — minha voz havia saído dura e autoritária, fazendo-a olhar para mim. - Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Temos um trabalho para fazer e não vou fazê-lo sozinha.

Seus olhos azuis claros e cinzentos fitavam os meus, e pude ver um brilho surpreso que havia neles. Acho que ninguém nunca chegou aquele nível de autoridade contra ela, e eu não iria recuar, iria até o fim. Ela tinha vindo até mim por conta própria e isso me dizia que ela também se importava com o trabalho.

Desviei meus olhos dos dela, e soltei seu pulso, sabia que ela não iria embora. Voltei minha atenção para Sasuke que nos olhava com aquela expressão que eu conhecia muito bem, aquela expressão quando nós nos conhecemos.

— Acho melhor você ir embora.

Eu sentia meu coração ficar apertado por fazer aquilo. Por mim ficaria com ele o dia todo, desfrutando dos seus toques carinhosos e das sensações que sentia quando ele estava por perto. Mas eu tinha um trabalho para ser entregue amanhã e eu não podia ignorar, principalmente quando a minha parceira que sempre me ignora resolve dar uma trégua e me procura por contra própria.

Os olhos de Sasuke focaram agora só em mim, negros e intimidade, não pude evitar não sentir o frio na barriga e meu coração acelerar algumas batidas.

Céus, como ele era lindo.

Sabia que estava agindo como uma idiota, eu sempre ajo assim quando fico perto dele, não consigo evitar as reações que ele causa em mim quando está por perto e muito menos quando ele me olhava daquele jeito, meio protetor, como ele estava me olhando naquele momento.

Ele começou a se mover, vindo em minha direção, pensei que ele fosse me beijar ou algo do tipo, mas ele simplesmente desviou seu corpo quando chegou próximo de mim, e murmurou:

— Nos vemos depois.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça para cima e para baixo num movimento totalmente débil, e virei meu corpo para trás, podendo ver suas costas largas e a mochila em sua mão direita - que nem sabia quando ele havia pegado -, e se afastar com passos rápidos, sem olhar para trás. Senti um sentimento de vazio, aquele que ele havia preenchido mais cedo com sua presença e seu calor corporal.

Eu havia ficado sozinha de novo.

Acompanhei com o olhar até ele virar a rua e o perder de vista. Virei meu corpo para Hinata e surpreendi-me quando percebi que ela me fitava. Ela havia presenciado meu momento estípido de garota apaixonada, senti meu rosto ficar quente.

Desviei meus olhos dos dela, totalmente encabulada e dei passos em direção à entrada da casa.

— Ahn, vamos entrar. - minha voz soou pouco atrapalhada enquanto abria mais a porta, dando passagem a ela.

Hinata aproximou-se e entrou, sem fazer cerimônia, totalmente calada. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fitei o sofá, que alguns minutos antes estava aos beijos com Sasuke. Meu corpo se agitou com aquelas cenas, mas tratei de afastá-las e foquei na minha parceira de biologia que estava de costas para mim, em pé, no meio da sala.

— Pensei que você não fosse fazer o trabalho. - minha voz soou pelo cômodo, quebrando aquele silêncio perturbador e tenso que havia se apossado entre a gente.

Ela virou seu corpo para mim e me fitou, abaixando o capuz do seu casaco.

— Você está se envolvendo com _aquele_ cara? - ela perguntou, num tom pouco incrédulo, ignorando a minha pergunta.

Aquilo havia me pegado de surpresa, e logo me lembrei do jeito arrogante que ela havia se dirigido a ele, eu não gostei disso.

— Acho que isso não é da sua conta.

— Tem razão, não é da minha conta. - ela disse, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus. - Mas só um conselho, Sakura, acho melhor você se manter afastada daquela raça nojenta, para o seu próprio bem.

Uni as sobrancelhas, não havia gostado do modo como ela me dizia o quê ou não fazer.

— Obrigada pelo conselho. - minha voz soou desgostosa e pouco sarcástica.

Ela não disse mais nada, e novamente aquele silêncio incômodo se apossou na sala, deixando o ambiente com um clima mais pesado e sufocante. Hinata havia se mostrado uma pessoa amarga, com uma personalidade difícil e vingativa. Não tinha a mínima ideia o que havia acontecido com ela para ser o que é hoje, não sabia nada de sua vida além do que Tsunade havia me contado. Nunca gostei de julgar uma pessoa pela aparência sem antes de conhecê-la, mas talvez, eu pudesse ser ingênua o bastante para ver sempre o lado bom das pessoas.

Desviei meus olhos para o chão, e engoli um bolo que havia se formado em minha garganta. Eu iria ignorar aquele sentimento de raiva que estava sentido da garota a minha frente e fazer logo aquele maldito trabalho que havia trago bastante confusão hoje.

— Vamos para o meu quarto. - disse dando as costas, mas não sem antes pegar minha mochila que estava jogada no chão e começar a subir as escadas.

Não ousei olhar para trás para ver se Hinata me seguia, mas pude senti a sua presença atrás de mim e seus passos contra o chão de madeira. Abri meu quarto e deixei a porta aberta, joguei a mochila na cadeira de rodinhas do computador e comecei a arrumar minha cama que estava bagunçada.

Hinata parou no portal do meu quarto, pareceu hesitante. Terminei de arrumar os travesseiros e as almofadas na cama e ergui meu corpo, virando-me para ela.

— Entra.

Ela fitou todo o quarto, curiosa, e começou a dar passos para dentro. Era estranha aquela situação, era estranho ver Hinata ali no meu quarto sabendo que ela sempre ignorava a minha existência. Parecia coisa de outro mundo.

— Eu vou a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para a gente comer.

Ela voltou sua atenção para mim quando eu me aproximava da porta.

— Eu não estou com fome.

Ignorei o seu argumento e continuei avançando, passando por ela.

— Fique a vontade, eu não demoro.

Não fiquei para ouvir outro de seus protestos e saí do quarto em passos poucos tropeços, meu tornozelo ainda não estava cem por cento, e de vez em quando dava algumas pontadas. Eu tinha que passar mais um pouco da pomada milagrosa de Tsunade depois.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, tratei de tirar todos os ingredientes que precisaria da geladeira. Fiz alguns sanduiches e uma pequena jarra de suco. Coloquei os sanduiches feitos na bandeja e os dois copos de suco de laranja ao lado. Mesmo Hinata ter negado não sentir fome, eu iria levar mesmo assim.

Peguei a bandeja e marchei para o quarto, com cuidado para não derramar o suco, torcendo para que minha má sorte não desse as caras naquele momento. Entrei no quarto, encontrando Hinata olhando a paisagem pela minha janela. Ela olhou para trás e sua atenção foi direto para a bandeja que estava em minhas mãos e bufou, revirando os olhos.

Ignorei sua expressão indesejada e coloquei a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da minha cama e fui pegar a minha mochila que tinha deixado na cadeira e me sentei na cama. Olhei Hinata que ainda estava em frente à janela.

— Você não vem?

Ela começou a se aproximar com passos preguiçosos e logo se sentou na ponta da minha cama. Realmente o clima entre a gente estava ficando pior a cada segundo e eu não conseguia fazer nada para amenizar.

Tirei meu livro e o caderno na mochila, levantando-me da cama novamente e desconectando o notebook do cabo de energia, trazendo comigo, e o liguei. Olhei de rabo de olho para minha parceira, ela tirava seus materiais da mochila, depositando-os ao seu lado na cama.

Inclinei meu corpo para o lado e peguei meu copo de suco e um sanduiche dando uma generosa mordida e tomei um gole do suco em seguida.

— Servida? - ofereci.

— Não. - ela nem ao menos olhou para mim, e sim para as páginas do livro que estava folheando.

Soltei um pequeno suspiro cansado, tomei mais um gole do suco e o deixei de lado e terminei de comer o sanduiche. Não demorou e começamos a fazer o trabalho, em total silêncio. Trocávamos palavras vez ou outra da matéria, nada de mais.

Ainda me sentia curiosa a respeito desta mudança repentina de Hinata. Jurava que iria fazer o trabalho sozinha, mas eu estava redondamente errada.

Tirei meus olhos da folha de ofício onde eu fazia a tabela, para ela. Hinata estava concentrada pesquisando no meu notebook, sua perna esquerda estava dobrada na cama e a outra estava no chão. Ela ergueu o olhar e me pegou a fitando.

— O que foi?

— Por que resolveu fazer o trabalho comigo?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Que eu saiba o trabalho é em dupla. - ela disse como se fosse óbvio. - Eu preciso de nota, biologia não é uma das matérias que me agrada.

— Pensei que fosse ignorar o trabalho, assim como me ignora nas aulas.

— Eu não te ignoro. - ela declarou, ergui uma sobrancelha.

— Não?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Nós não somos amigas, e eu não sou obrigada a fazer amizade ou ser legal com você ou com ninguém.

Como ela é grossa.

— Ficar sozinha não é legal.

— E melhor do que ficar perto de gente hipócrita que só ver as pessoas pela aparência.

Uni as sobrancelhas. Ela estava me acusado ser esse tipo de pessoa? Talvez Ino tenha razão novamente, agora a respeito de Hinata, ela é estranha.

— Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. - ataquei, minha voz saiu pouco ofendida.

— Eu não estou me referindo a você.

Agora eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Hinata era uma pessoa extremamente complicada, eu começava a sentir minha cabeça doer só de tentar seguir a mesma linha de raciocínio que ela.

Ela suspirou, levou a mão até o casaco preto e puxou o zíper para baixo, o tirando em seguida e o deixando ao lado, ficando só com uma camiseta cinza simples.

— Eu não quero fazer amizades e muito menos criar vínculos com ninguém. - ela voltou a me olhar. - Eu tenho que manter a minha mente focada na minha meta, e acabar com certo alguém.

Engoli em seco diante a declaração de ódio de Hinata. Sua expressão era fria como um dia nevoso, e um frio subiu pela minha espinha. Será que... será que era o Sasuke que ela estava se referia em acabar?

Voltamos a fazer o trabalho, não falamos mais uma com a outra. O clima ficou pior e agoniante, eu não via a hora de acabarmos com aquele trabalho e me ver livre da presença de Hinata.

Fiz a tabela com o cruzamento dos dois tipos de flores e Hinata fez o quadro dos resultados. Até que o trabalho estava ocorrendo mais rápido do que o previsto, e dei graças a Deus por isso.

Mas de repente o lápis caiu da mão de Hinata e ela levou as duas mãos a cabeça, agarrava os cabelos pela raiz, enquanto sua boca se abria.

— Hinata? - me pus de pé, não pude evitar ficar preocupada.

Ela não me respondeu, e sua respiração ficou ofegante enquanto seus olhos arregalavam, fitando algo que parecia não enxergar.

— _Azul..._ De novo não... _Azul_ não, _azul_ não...

Ela parecia delirar, e sua respiração ficava mais pesada e o aperto em seu cabelo ficava mais forte. Aproximei-me dela, eu estava assustada com a situação que ela se encontrava. Segurei seus dois braços e a sacolejei.

— Hinata, o que você está sentindo?

— _Azul..._ Não...

Ela continuava delirando, e dizendo a palavra azul, inclinando seu corpo para frente como se ela estivesse sentindo algum tipo de dor. O que aquilo significava? A casa estava totalmente vazia, Tsunade estava no trabalho e não poderia ajudar. Eu estava sozinha.

 _O que eu faço?_

— Hinata, fala comigo. - a sacolejei mais uma vez, mas nada adiantava, ela ainda continuava dizendo palavras sem sentidos e fitando algo que não via.

 _Calma Sakura._ Disse para mim mesmo. Fechei meus olhos para tentar me acalmar, escutando as divagações de Hinata. Apertei seus braços com um pouco mais de força e foi ali, naquele momento que senti algo diferente fluir por todo o meu corpo, era leve e fraco, que se acumulavam na palma de minha mão.

Abri meus olhos, surpresa com o que senti e vi a respiração de Hinata suavizar, a força de seus dedos na raíz do cabelo afrouxou e seus olhos abriram lentamente. Ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto tirava suas mãos da cabeça. Soltei seus braços e dei um passo para trás. Ela fitou todo o quarto, atordoada, e logo pousaram eles em mim, incrédulos.

Soltei um suspiro de alivio percebendo que ela tinha voltado a si.

— Você está bem?

— Como você fez _isso?_ \- ela perguntou, ignorando a minha pergunta de preocupação.

— _Isso_ o quê?

Seu cenho estava franzido enquanto me olhava, mas desviou para suas mãos, virando a palma para cima.

Voltou a me olhar.

— Você repeliu a minha visão.

— Ahn?

Eu estava surpresa, sabia que meus olhos estavam arregalados com a declaração dela. Repeliu a visão? O que diabos ela queria dizer com isso? Seu rosto ainda me fitava surpreso, e sua respiração não estava totalmente calma.

— Como você fez...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pôs uma mão no estômago e outro na boca. Não precisou de muito para eu poder perceber o que ela estava sentindo. O mais rápido possível ajudei ela a se levantar da cama e a guiei até o banheiro que ficava muito próximo ao meu quarto. Só foi chegar ao cômodo e levantar a tampa da privada para cima que ela antes mesmo de se agachar totalmente vomitou. Ela tentava equilibrar o corpo com a mão na parede a sua frente, apenas me pus atrás dela e segurei seus cabelos para que não sujassem e virei meu rosto para o lado, evitando olhar o que ela colocava para fora.

Ela tossia várias vezes, e vomitou mais um pouco, antes de erguer seu corpo para cima e fechar a tampa da privada e dá descarga. Soltei seus cabelos, vendo-a lavar sua boca no lavabo ao lado.

— Você está bem? - perguntei, fitando suas costas e seu reflexo no espelho.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu vou viver. - sua voz saiu baixinha e fraca. Seus olhos ergueram para cima e me fitou pelo espelho. - Desculpe pela cena lamentável.

— Ah, tudo bem - dei de ombro. -, isso são situações que não podemos evitar.

Ela abaixou o olhar, eu não sabia o que falar. Tudo estava muito confuso e estranho.

— Ahn... vamos sair daqui?

Hinata não respondeu, apenas saiu do banheiro a minha frente e entrou no quarto, caminhou direto para o criado-mudo e pegou o seu copo de suco de laranja intocável e tomou um gole.

— Eu não sei o que fez, mas você acabou repelindo a minha visão e bloqueou meus poderes. - a voz de Hinata veio como uma faca me cortando, mansa, porém fria.

Eu continuava parada ao lado da minha cômoda, fitando-a sem reação. Eu não havia feito nada, apenas senti no meu momento de desespero para tentar ajudá-la aquela sensação diferente fluir pelo meu corpo, era reconfortante e leve. Será que aquilo era...

 _será?_

Hinata sentou-se na ponta da minha cama, onde eu sentava antes, e me olhou.

— Obrigada.

 _Mas o quê?_ Eu devia está parecendo uma retardada sem reação, eu não tinha reação. Hinata havia me agradecido por uma coisa que eu fiz e que eu nem ao menos entendia o que tinha acontecido. Eu não havia feito nada demais, eu estava assustada pelo estado em que que ela se encontrava, parecia que estava sofrendo enquanto delirava palavras sem sentido.

Saí da porta do quarto e me sentei na cama, ficando de frente para ela. Hinata tomou mais um gole do suco que deveria está quente pelo tempo que eu havia feito, e colocou o copo pela metade na bandeja.

— Naquela hora você estava tendo visões? - perguntei, mas sabia que a resposta era positiva.

Ela não respondeu, apenas inclinou seu corpo para frente e pegou sua folha de tabela.

— Minha avó falou um pouco sobre a sua família. - continuei, pegando a minha folha que estava perto dela. - Você é uma vidente.

— Grande porcaria. - ela murmurou, sem me olhar.

Mordi o lábio rapidamente e fitei a minha tabela quase completa.

— Você não gosta de ser uma bruxa?

— E você _gosta_ de ser uma bruxa? - ergui meu olhar para cima, percebendo que ela me fitava. Ela havia me respondido a pergunta com outra pergunta.

Não respondi, até porque, não tinha como responder. Não tive nenhuma ação como uma bruxa, tudo o que eu sabia eram teorias e histórias dos meus antepassados que Tsunade havia me contado. Não sabia se eu gostava ou não, mas mesmo assim só o fato de eu ser uma bruxa me impossibilitava de ficar com Sasuke.

Hinata soltou um suspiro cansado e largou a folha da sua tabela nas suas pernas.

— Acho que compartilhamos da mesma opinião. - ela disse. - A minha vida é uma merda e a cada dia que passa fica pior. A cada dia que passa eu fico mais louca. O que eu tenho não é um dom e sim uma maldição que eu carrego em minha vida.

— Eu sinto muito. - sussurrei baixinho, e surpresa por ela se abrir comigo.

Eu não sabia que as visões de Hinata fossem assim tão ruins. Tsunade havia me relatado dias atrás sobre o quando isso a atormentava, e depois do que aconteceu hoje, eu pude comprovar que era realmente duro está na pele dela.

Hinata não era amarga por que ela queria, e sim o destino a tinha deixado daquele jeito. Era triste ver uma pessoa se acabando aos poucos.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Ela me olhou por um momento e depois voltou sua atenção para a folha, começando a fazer as anotações no quadro da tabela. Tomei aquilo como um sim.

— O que você viu exatamente naquele dia que você me mandou ficar em casa?

Aquele assunto ainda rondava a minha cabeça, mesmo depois do caso ter passado. Eu queria saber o que realmente ela tinha visto, eu queria tirar aquela dúvida que me perturbava, e que talvez ela pudesse está de brincadeira comigo.

— A sua morte.

Prendi a respiração, chocada o suficiente com a sua resposta. Eu já imaginava que ela fosse dizer algo assim, mas ouvir de sua própria boca, tão claramente, não podia evitar com que um frio subisse a minha espinha. Por um momento eu até pensei que ela fosse rir da minha cara e dizer o quando eu fui idiota por acreditar no que ela disse, e que só estava curtindo com a minha cara e por eu ser a novata na escola. Mas não, ela havia confirmado o que eu mais temia e sua voz não havia nenhum timbre de brincadeira. Ela estava séria.

— Como?

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, parecia cansada de ficar naquele assunto, mas eu não queria encerrá-lo ali.

— Você faz perguntas de mais.

— Desculpa.

— Para de ficar se desculpando. - ela me fitou, com o cenho levemente franzido. - Você é boazinha demais, ingênua demais e isso não é bom para uma bruxa. O mundo é cruel, Sakura, e as pessoas são mais cruéis ainda.

Ela soltou o ar pela boca, e fechou os olhos com força, voltando a abri-los lentamente e fitou algum ponto no colchão.

— Você anda com a morte ao seu lado - sua voz soou baixinha e calma desta vez. Meu coração deu um salto. -, ela vem traçando uma linha em torno de você durante muito tempo, mas você acaba driblando-a. - ela ergueu seus olhos para mim, sérios. - Não estou dizendo que você vai morrer hoje ou amanhã, mas que só tem que ter cuidado. Você e um ímã para desastres.

Minha boca estava completamente seca, minhas mãos geladas e trêmulas as pousei no colchão para não demonstrar.

— Eu nem sei o que falar...

Ela começou a fitar a folha em seu colo, e voltou a falar:

— As minhas visões são como um quebra-cabeça embaralhado, eu vejo cada peça de uma vez, e tenho que montá-lo e desvendá-lo, e isso é desgastante. O futuro sempre pode mudar diante das escolhas que fazemos. - ela me fitou com o rosto sério. - Eu vi você morrendo depois de ser acertada acidentalmente por uma bala de prata saindo da arma de um caçador que estava naquela confusão no centro de Konoha. Se você tivesse ido para o centro naquele dia, você teria uma morte prematura e não estaria contando histórias agora ou perguntando nada.

Umedeci os lábios, e Hinata continuou:

— Você novamente driblou a morte.

Fitei minha mão direita em cima do colchão. _Driblei a morte?_ Realmente estava impressionada em como eu fazia essa façanha incomum. Era até irônico diante da minha maré de azar e da minha má sorte.

Minha cabeça começava dar sinais que pinicação, e sabia se eu não parasse aquele assunto eu terminaria com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

Voltamos a fazer o trabalho, não tocamos mais no assunto e diferente de antes, o clima estava pouco ameno acho que devido a nossa pequena troca de palavras, mesmo não sendo uma conversa agradável.

— Odeio biologia. - ouvi os resmungados baixinhos de Hinata.

Nós tínhamos terminado o trabalho, e eu ajuntava as folhas e grampeava junto com a capa que ela tinha feito. Olhei rapidamente para a minha parceira que estava ajuntando os lápis e os jogando na mochila.

— Se quiser eu posso te ajudar com biologia, eu sou boa nesta matéria.

Ela me fitou.

— Só por que estávamos fazendo o trabalho juntas não quer dizer que eu virei a sua amiguinha.

— Ahn... eu nem pensei nisso.

Ela deu de ombro.

— Tanto faz.

Reprimi um pequeno sorriso que queria escapar, coloquei o trabalho pronto e grampeado no lado e peguei o caderno e o livro de biologia. Amanhã seria o dia da entrega do trabalho e a prova do senhor Sarutobi. Começamos a estudar, tirei algumas dúvidas que Hinata tinha na matéria e fiz algumas perguntas para ela. No começo ela parecia indecisa em ficar e estudar comigo ou ir para sua casa, mas seja lá o que ela tivesse pensado resolveu ficar. E aos poucos aquele clima tenso se dissipava e se tornava um pouco mais ameno, o que era bom.

Hinata era uma pessoa difícil, não confiava em ninguém e desconfiava de tudo que vinha fácil. Era difícil ficar em sua presença, pois eu nunca fui aquela que puxava uma conversa, as pessoas que puxavam conversa comigo, e com Hinata era eu que tinha que puxar conversa para que assim um diálogo começasse, pois se dependesse dela o silêncio iria sempre predominar.

Estudamos a tarde toda, estávamos tão envolvidas na matéria que nem percebemos a hora passar e o começo da noite cair. Escutei um barulho de motor de carro lá fora e não precisei olhar as horas no relógio para saber que era Tsunade que havia chegado do trabalho. Hinata fazia perguntas para mim, e acertei a maioria, diferente dela que tinha errado quase tudo na primeira vez que perguntei. Claro que ela havia reclamado um pouco e ameaçado em desistir, mas não deixei. Começamos tudo de novo e como eu sabia mais do que ela eu preferi ficar ajudando-a, e não demorou muito para eu poder ver os resultados.

Escutei passos no corredor e logo depois duas batidas na porta ecoaram no meu quarto.

— Pode entrar. - disse, enquanto abaixava o livro e olhava a minha porta sendo aberta e o perfil de Tsunade aparecer.

— Ah você está aí... - ela parou por um momento quando percebeu a figura de Hinata sentada na minha cama, de frente para mim. - Hinata?

— Senhora Tsunade, como vai?

Minha avó abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado, mas sua sobrancelha estava arqueada para cima, pouco confusa.

— Bem, e você?

— Vou indo.

Tsunade me fitou com aquele olhar confuso, pedindo uma explicação.

— A Hinata é minha parceira no trabalho de biologia. - expliquei.

— Ah. - ela assentiu, e agora sorriu mais abertamente. - Falta muito para terminar?

— Na verdade já terminamos. - falei. - Nós estamos estudando para a prova amanhã.

— Entendi. Então eu vou trocar essa roupa e preparar alguma coisa para a gente jantar. Vocês devem está famintas.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo, senhora Tsunade. - começou Hinata levantando-se de supetão da cama. - Eu já estou indo para casa.

— Nem pensar. - minha avó levantou a mão num modo de impedi-la, seu tom havia saído autoritário. - Eu insisto, depois eu te levo para casa.

Ela tentou argumentar alguma coisa.

— Fica. - minha voz soou, trazendo sua atenção para mim. - Teremos mais tempo para estudar antes do jantar ficar pronto.

Ela olhou para Tsunade por um momento, era duas contra uma. Em seguida soltou um suspiro se dando por vencida.

— Tudo bem. - murmurou.

Eu vi o canto da boca de Tsunade erguer-se num pequeno sorriso vitorioso, nós tínhamos acabado de dobrar Hinata Hyuuga.

— Então eu vou preparar o jantar, chamo quando ficar pronto.

Assenti com a cabeça e Hinata sentou-se na cama novamente e voltamos a estudar.

Não demorou muito para que Tsunade nos chamasse para podermos comer. Eu estava faminta, o sanduiche que fiz havia sido só um entretimento ao meu estômago. Hinata arrumou suas coisas na mochila e descemos juntas. Ela deixou a mochila em cima do sofá e caminhamos até a cozinha, onde Tsunade arrumava os pratos na mesa. O cheiro estava ótimo.

O jantar não foi tão estranho como pensei que seria, Tsunade fazia o máximo para que uma conversa banal se mantivesse, e agradecia por ser ela a puxar algum assunto e não eu.

— Como foi à aula hoje? - minha avó perguntou aleatoriamente.

— A mesma coisa de sempre. - respondi, girando o garfo na macarronada com molho bolonhesa.

Havia sido a mesma coisa de sempre a metade do tempo, pois a outra metade eu havia fugido com Sasuke.

Hinata me fitou por um momento, e naquela hora eu soube que talvez ela saiba que eu tinha matado aula, já que ela havia pegado o Sasuke comigo aqui em casa. Mas para o meu alívio ela voltou sua atenção para o seu prato e não disse nada.

— E o seu irmão, como ele está? - novamente Tsunade evitando que o silêncio reine.

Não pude deixar de ficar interessada na conversa e muito menos nas respostas de Hinata. Ela não era grossa com Tsunade, muito pelo contrário, ela a trava muito bem e eu percebi o nível de intimidade que uma tinha com a outra.

— Está melhor. - ela começou. - Meu pai o convidou para passar um tempo lá em casa, vai ser bom para o Kanji.

— Eu até imagino o quanto ele deve está sofrendo pela morte da mãe. - comentou Tsunade, pouco aérea.

— Está sendo doloroso para ele.

Não compreendia a conversa que as duas tinham, eu estava totalmente por fora. Hinata tinha um irmão? E quem era Kanji? Fiquei tentada em perguntar e acabar com a minha curiosidade, mas acho que seria indelicadeza minha, além do mais, eu havia percebido que era um assunto delicado. O melhor que fiz foi ficar quieta, depois eu perguntaria para minha avó.

O jantar se passou tranquilo, a noite caiu fria lá fora, deveria ser umas nove e pouco da noite. Tsunade pegou as chaves do seu Jeep para levar Hinata até em casa como prometido. Ela tentou argumentar contra mais uma vez, dizendo que não precisava, mas novamente perdeu quando Tsunade lançou aquele olhar sério.

— Eu volto logo. - minha avó disse abrindo a porta da frente.

— Tudo bem. - assenti.

Hinata pegou sua mochila que estava no sofá - depois que colocou o casaco -, e o pendurou no ombro esquerdo, e me olhou.

— Tchau. - sua voz havia saído tímida, pouco constrangida por se despedir de mim.

Eu sabia que estava sendo difícil para ela engolir o orgulho e não me ignorar, depois de hoje à tarde, e espero lá no fundo que isso influencie na sua decisão de não me ignorar amanhã.

— Tchau.

As duas saíram em seguida, e a porta logo se fechou. Não demorou para que eu escutasse o som do motor do Jeep e sumir em seguida.

Suspirei pesadamente e subi com passos lentos para o quarto, eu estava cansada tanto fisicamente, como psicologicamente. O dia havia sido cheio de surpresas.

Entrei no meu quarto, percebendo a bagunça horrorosa de livros, cadernos e folhas espalhadas pela minha cama. Eu teria que arrumar tudo, e não estava com um pingo de vontade de fazer aquilo.

Comecei ajuntando as folhas em um bloco e empilhar os cadernos com o livro e o enfiar na mochila, não me esquecendo do trabalho. Quando estava fechando a mochila escutei um pequeno barulho ecoar no quarto. Parei. Olhei para os lados, mas não vi nada de estranho. Apenas dei de ombro e voltei a fechar os bolsos aberto da mochila, mas novamente escutei o pequeno barulho, e depois de novo. Olhei para a minha janela a tempo de ver algo pequeno bater contra ela, parecia pedrinhas.

Deixei a mochila na cadeira do computador e me aproximei da janela, abrindo mais a cortina de renda para o lado e ver o que era lá fora. Meu coração deu um salto quando vi Sasuke lá embaixo, de frente para a minha janela.

Não pude evitar que um sorriso bobo se abrisse em meu rosto, e rapidamente abri um pouco a janela colocando a minha cabeça para fora, vendo com perfeição o seu perfil lá embaixo. Ele estava só com uma bermuda preta e sem camisa, deixando a mostra todo o seu peito definido, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que o ar faltasse em meus pulmões.

— O que faz aqui?

— Abra a janela! - ele gritou lá embaixo, dando alguns passos para trás.

Não contestei, apenas encolhi minha cabeça para dentro e escancarei mais a janela, deixando meu quarto exposto. Voltei a olhar por ela a tempo de ver Sasuke dar um salto e agarrar um galho do pé de macieira, tomando impulso e pular até minha janela majestosamente. Dei alguns passos para trás quando vi o corpo dele entrando no meu quarto. Não tive tempo para pensar, pois ele agarrou meu pulso colando meu corpo no dele e a sua boca na minha.

Eu só tive tempo de fechar os olhos e desfrutar do beijo sedento e faminto de Sasuke. Agarrei seu pescoço, sentindo suas mãos em minha cintura me agarrarem de um jeito totalmente possessivo, enquanto sua língua travava uma batalha contra a minha. Seu corpo quente passava seu calor desumano para mim, me aquecendo novamente naquele dia, diante da brisa gélida que entrava pela minha janela. As borboletas estavam mais agitadas em meu estômago e isso só contribuía para o meu nervosismo de está diante dele.

— Você é louco. - eu disse com minha voz entrecortada e ofegante, depois que nos separamos, eu sabia que meu sorriso bobo estava estampado na minha cara.

Meu sangue corria mais rápido nas veias diante a adrenalina de tê-lo ali no meu quarto e sabendo que Tsunade poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

O canto de sua boca ergueu-se naquele lindo e perfeito sorriso de lado.

\- Vim te dar boa noite. - sua boca encostou na minha, num longo selinho.

Desci minhas mãos para seu ombro, sentindo a sua pele quente e exposta nas minhas palmas, senti meu rosto corar levemente.

— Estou me sentindo especial. - murmurei, encostando o meu rosto em seu peito, sentindo o seu cheiro único, porém muito mais forte, me deixando entorpecida.

— Você é especial - ele apertou meu corpo contra o seu, num abraço aconchegante. -, muito.

Fechei meus olhos e sorri contra o seu peito, descendo minhas mãos novamente por seu peito, entrando por debaixo dos seus braços, agarrando sua cintura, um pouco acima do cós da sua bermuda.

— Estou de ronda, com a alcatéia. - ele disse, me fazendo erguer meu rosto para cima e olhar seu rosto perfeito me fitando.

— Fugindo do dever?

Ele soltou uma risada nasal.

— Apenas tirado a minha hora de recreio.

Sorri, mordendo o lábio e balançando a cabeça para os lados. Se me dissessem a uma semana que eu ficaria assim nesse nível de intimidade com Sasuke eu diria para a pessoa ir se tratar, pois era muito difícil imaginar naquela época o quanto Sasuke pudesse ser tão legal e carinhoso comigo.

Novamente senti os efeitos quando nossos lábios se encostaram mais uma vez, ele me beijava um pouco mais calmo, sua língua dançando uma melodia com a minha, e o que contribuía para as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração.

Sua boca desceu uma trilha de beijos por meu queixo chegando ao meu pescoço, minha pele se arrepiou com o seu toque, eu havia gostado. Ofeguei, enfiando minhas unhas em sua pele, arrancando um pequeno gemido quase que sonoro seu, voltando sua atenção para minha boca novamente.

Ele começou a dar passos para frente, me fazendo dar passos para trás até sentir a porta do meu guarda-roupa nas minhas costas. Minhas mãos subiram com minhas unhas arranhando suas costas, e aquilo pareceu o atiçar. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, parecia que toda a minha lógica havia sumido, Sasuke me deixava assim, totalmente vulnerável a ele, apenas seguindo o compasso de seu desejo.

Suas mãos grandes subiram por meus braços e agarraram o meu rosto, enquanto seu corpo sólido e quente me imprensava mais contra o guarda-roupa, sua perna direita adentrando no meio das minhas, me fazendo sentir o relevo de sua masculinidade em meu ventre.

— Eu não sei como consegui ficar longe de você todo esse tempo. - ele confessou distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto.

Sorri.

— Nem eu. - minha voz havia saído como um miado.

Seus olhos negros me banharam, me levando para dentro de seu mar de escuridão. Sua mão ofegava o meu rosto carinhosamente, colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Mordi o lábio, num modo para aliviar a tensão que eu estava sentindo.

Ele sorriu mínimo, sem mostrar os dentes e foi o suficiente para que eu me derretesse por dentro. Lentamente ele se afastou de mim, e olhou todo o meu quarto atenciosamente. Senti vergonha por ele ver a bagunça que meu quarto estava, e naquele momento me amaldiçoei por ele está ali dentro.

— Err... não repare a bagunça... eu estava estudando. - minha voz saiu toda atrapalhada, despertando do meu transe e correndo para terminar de ajeitar a bagunça que estava na minha cama.

— Não se preocupe comigo. - ele se aproximou da cama e pegando o lápis que estava jogado e me entregando.

— Obrigada. - coloquei em cima do criado-mudo, dando as costas para ele.

Eu estava nervosa. _Droga, Sakura, se acalme!_

Senti seu corpo atrás de mim, e suas mãos me rodearem a cintura, num abraço por trás, e novamente o meu coração estúpido disparou.

Fechei os olhos, quando senti seu rosto nos meus cabelos e aspirou.

— Você tem um cheiro bom.

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

— Você também. - sussurrei.

Ele me virou de frente para ele, e abri meus olhos, encontrando sua imensidão negra me fitando.

— Sobre hoje mais cedo - comecei, falando baixinho. -, me desculpe ter mandado você ir embora daquele jeito.

— Sem problema. - ele afagou o meu rosto com a mão, passando seu polegar no meu lábio. - Mas só tenha cuidado com aquela lá, ela é traiçoeira.

Ele tinha dito a mesma coisa que Hinata tinha dito dele.

— O que aconteceu para vocês se odiarem?

— É complicado. - ele tirou sua mão do meu rosto e os pousaram na minha cintura.

Lembrei-me de Hinata ter envolvido o amigo dele na conversa.

— Tem haver com as regras do Alpha? - perguntei, ele assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

— Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora. - abaixei meu olhar, concordando com a cabeça. - Eu vim falar sobre nós dois.

Senti um frio na barriga e ergui meu olhar para seu rosto, sua expressão agora era séria.

— Pensei que você fosse me ver. - questionei, tentando apaziguar aquele pequeno clima frio que havia se apossado entre a gente.

— Também. - sorriu mínimo, mas logo tomou uma expressão séria. - O que nós temos tem que ficar em segredo.

Uni as sobrancelhas, confusa.

— Segredo?

— Pelo menos por enquanto. - explicou. - Não podemos sair de mãos dadas por aí, tenho que falar com o alpha primeiro. Tenho que explicar a nossa situação, e isso vai ser complicado.

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

Ele me puxou para mais um beijo rápido.

— Prometo que não vamos ficar assim por muito tempo, só até as coisas se ajeitarem, mas você não pode contar pra ninguém que estamos juntos.

— Tá legal. Ahn, não é como se eu fosse sair gritando para os quatro ventos que estou ficando com o cara mais arrogante de Konoha.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, reprimindo um sorriso debochado.

— Arrogante?

Droga, por que fui abrir a boca e dizer aquilo? Mil vezes droga pelas palavras saírem da minha boca sem ao menos perceber.

— Ah, você sabe... - gesticulei com as mãos nervosamente. - O que todo muito fala de você. E... e você não foi nenhum pouco legal comigo no começo...

Sasuke soltou uma risada abaixando a cabeça e a balançando para os lados. Novamente eu me amaldiçoava por está bancando a idiota e ficar falando um monte de besteiras, e naquela hora, eu queria que o chão abrisse um buraco e me engolisse.

— Só para não houver nenhuma dúvida, eu quero que a situação se ajeite logo. - ele disse depois que acessou seu pequeno ataque de risada. - Quero que todos saibam que a garota mais bonita de Konoha é minha, e afastar qualquer engraçadinho que se aproximar de você.

— Isso tudo é ciúmes? - perguntei embasbacada.

— Só cuidando do que é meu.

Não pude evitar que o sorriso se abrisse em meu rosto e aquele sentimento bom de que sou importante para Sasuke invadisse o meu peito.

Escutamos o barulho de carro estacionando, e me afastei do corpo de Sasuke num impulso, meu coração batendo mais rápido.

— A minha avó chegou. - minha voz havia saído esganiçada enquanto eu corria até a janela e vendo Tsunade sair do Jeep e entrar pela porta da frente.

Virei-me para Sasuke.

— Você tem que ir embora.

— Tá. - ele me puxou para mais um beijo, que eu teria amado se não tivesse agitada a suficiente para não ser pega no flagra.

— Agora vai. - encerrei o beijo pela metade o empurrando para a janela, enquanto sorria diante do seu rosto incrédulo e pouco emburrado que ele fazia.

— Você está me devendo. - ele virou sua cabeça para trás enquanto colocava seu pé na janela.

— Eu sei, agora _vai!_ — eu gesticulava freneticamente as mãos pelo ar, dei uma olhada para trás, e voltei a fitá-lo.

Ele sorriu debochadamente antes de dar um pulo. Meu coração parou por um segundo quando percebi que ele tinha pulado do segundo andar e não para o galho da macieira que ficava de frente para o meu quarto. Fui até a borda da janela e o vi sã e salvo lá embaixo, erguendo seu corpo para cima e olhando para o meu quarto, especificamente para mim.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado, percebendo que ele estava bem, e quase gritei, o chamando de louco por pular daquela altura, ele deveria ter se machucado. A luz azul que vinha do poste público o iluminava e assim podendo ver seu sorriso antes dele dar as costas e correr, atravessando a minha rua e entrando na floresta.

Escutei barulhos de passos lá fora e encolhi minha cabeça para dentro e fechei a janela rapidamente. Quando estava passando as cortinas, Tsunade entrou no meu quarto, me fazendo virar para ela rapidamente com a minha típica cara de que havia aprontado.

— Sakura? - ela perguntou, enquanto passava seu olhar por todo o meu quarto, procurando algo de diferente.

— Oi, vó, chegou rápido. - tentei fazer com que minha voz saísse calma, mas acho que falhei, e Tsunade percebeu.

— Só deixei a Hinata na porta e voltei. - seus olhos focaram em mim. - Ouvi barulhos, aconteceu alguma coisa?

 _Droga,_ Tsunade havia escutado quando Sasuke pulou da janela, e para piorar, ela estava com aquele olhar desconfiado.

Desencostei da janela.

— Eu... caí.

— Se machucou? - seu tom agora era preocupado.

— Não. - balancei minha cabeça para os lados, nervosa, enquanto terminava de arrumar a bagunça. - Tropecei nos meus próprios pés.

Ela adentrou mais o quarto e pegou a bandeja com os copos e os restos dos sanduiches que eu tinha feito mais cedo.

— Isso é falta de atenção.

— Eu sei, desculpe.

Silêncio.

— Estou feliz que você e a Hinata estão começando a se dar bem. - começou Tsunade.

Ergui meu olhar para ela.

— Nós só fizemos o trabalho de biologia, só isso, não é como se fossemos amigas.

Ainda mais quando ela tinha deixado claro que não queria minha amizade.

— Mas seria bom, tanto para ela, quanto para você, uma podia ajudar a outra.

— Eu acho isso meio difícil. - murmurei.

— A Hinata pode ter uma personalidade difícil, mas ela está passando por problemas, e talvez ela negue, mas ela precisa de um amigo para compartilhar as frustrações.

— Mas eu não acho que ela queira ser minha amiga.

— E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? - ela questionou.

— É meio óbvio, não é? - arqueei as sobrancelhas.

Tsunade me olhava com seus olhos caramelados, e depois soltou um suspiro.

— Ela me disse que você a ajudou, que você bloqueou as visões e os poderes dela.

— Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu. - comecei, sentando-me na cama. - Está meio que confuso.

Tsunade colocou a bandeja de volta no criado-mudo e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama.

— Pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

Ergui meu olhar para ela, antes de me explicar.

— Eu estava nervosa no momento, a Hinata parecia perturbada e divagando palavras sem sentido, fiquei assustada. - as cenas de hoje à tarde ainda eram vivas na minha memória. - Eu apenas segurei os braços dela e tentei despertá-la, e foi aí que eu senti algo diferente.

— Diferente?

— Uma chama leve e quente fluía por meu corpo e se concentrava na minha mão, mas eu não invoquei feitiço e nada do tipo, apenas estava querendo ajudá-la.

Tsunade mordeu sua unha do dedão, olhando algum ponto cego no meu quarto, pensando.

— Naquela hora Hinata estava tendo uma visão - ela me olhou. -, e quando você a tocou, tentando ajudá-la, aquilo despertou o seu dom.

— Dom?

Ela assentiu.

— Quando deixei a Hinata em sua casa, ela ainda não sentia a essência dos seus poderes, você de alguma forma os bloqueou.

— E isso é ruim? - perguntei, sentindo-me pouco aflita.

— Não sei, veremos por quanto tempo Hinata vai ficar sem seus poderes e aí sim irei tirar uma conclusão especifica.

— Eu não quero prejudicá-la. - murmurei.

— Você não a prejudicou. Mas não é bom para uma bruxa ficar sem seus poderes, isso nos deixa vulnerável. Mas por hora vamos ficar de olho, e pesquisarei mais sobre isso que aconteceu com você.

— Tá.

Ela sorriu de um jeito confortável.

— Está lendo os livros que te dei?

— Sim. - assenti com a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Daqui a duas semanas a lua cheia será vermelha, essas duas semanas que te resta, quero que medite bastante para conseguir manter a mente limpa para consegui a concentração que precisa para o ritual.

— Eu vou começar a meditar.

Ela levantou-se da cama e voltou a pegar a bandeja.

— Não se preocupe com o que aconteceu hoje, parece que se tornará uma bruxa forte e não precisa ficar com medo dos seus poderes e nem fugir deles. O seu poder vai fluir naturalmente, e não hesite, apenas deixe fluir.

Realmente eu tinha meio que me assustado com que eu senti naquela hora, mas depois do que Tsunade havia explicado tinha me deixado mais calma.

— Bom, vou colocar essa bandeja na cozinha e já está ficando tarde, amanhã você tem aula e prova.

— Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e andou até a porta, mas parou no portal e me fitou.

— Ah, e o tornozelo?

— Está quase bom. Vou passar mais um pouco da pasta nele antes de dormir.

— Faça isso e amanhã você estará boa. - sorriu.

Em seguida saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Suspirei, jogando meu corpo para trás, ficando deitada de barriga para cima e fitando o teto.

O dia realmente havia sido cheio e desgastante. Nunca pensei que minha vida fosse mudar tanto com a morte de meus pais. Sair da minha cidade natal e vim morar numa cidadezinha pacata e chuvosa como Konoha não estava nos meus planos, e por muitas vezes eu pensei que o destino estivesse contra mim por ficar me pregando esse tipo de peça. E eu só tinha três conclusões diante de tudo isso que aconteceu comigo nesse pequeno tempo que estou em Konoha.

A primeira, eu era uma bruxa, uma bruxa totalmente estranha e fora dos padrões, pois eu era péssima. Tsunade pode não transparecer, mas eu percebi o seu jeito preocupado com o que aconteceu hoje. E mesmo ela dizendo que estava tudo bem, eu sabia que esses meu dom de bloquear os poderes alheios não era uma boa coisa.

A segunda, Sasuke era um licantropo, filho do alpha da alcatéia que reside em Konoha, e eu sou sua companheira escolhida pelos deuses especialmente para ele. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia onde nossa história poderia acabar, pois a sua alcatéia era contra um envolvimento de um lobo com uma bruxa, e para mim, Hinata estava envolvida nisso.

E a terceira e última, eu estava redondamente e incondicionalmente apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha, e o fato dele ser um lobisomem não havia me deixado assustada, muito pelo contrário, eu havia ficado mais encantada por ele.

E talvez, só talvez eu estivesse errada, e que Konoha não é tão ruim assim.


	14. Autocontrole

**CAPÍTULO 13 - Autocontrole.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **A** cordei antes que o despertador tocasse, e ao contrário de alguns dias antes, meu corpo estava relaxado. Eu me sentia de alguma forma mais leve. Não podia deixar de ignorar aquela sensação que estava sentindo. Depois de várias semanas sentindo aquele peso sob as costas - depois da morte dos meus pais -, eu me sentia... _feliz._

Virei-me, ficando de barriga para cima e fitei o teto pouco iluminado. Podia escutar o barulho de gotas batendo no vidro da janela do meu quarto e nas telhas da casa. Sabia que lá fora estava caindo um temporal pelo barulho que fazia, mas nem por isso meu humor mudou.

Senti meus lábios se curvarem para cima sem eu ao menos perceber.

Estava sorrindo como uma idiota.

Eu podia me ver na ansiedade de chegar no colégio e poder vê-lo. Meu coração já dava sinais de palpitação ao lembrar-me do meu corpo colado no dele, de suas mãos em minha cintura, e de nossos lábios se tocando.

Eu estava terrivelmente apaixonada pelo Sasuke Uchiha, e nem tinha percebido quando eu consegui essa façanha. Não lembrava. Parecia que os sentimentos sempre estiveram ali trancados, esperando a hora exata para despertar e deixar a minha cabeça numa confusão.

Fechei meus olhos e mordi o lábio. Eu precisava vê-lo. Mas não podíamos dá na pinta, ninguém podia ver a gente e nem sonhar que estávamos juntos, principalmente Tsunade que desde o início deixou claro que era contra.

Nada podia ser perfeito, não é? A minha má sorte adorava andar ao meu lado.

Resolvi sair da cama antes que me atrasasse para o colégio. Não podia perder o ônibus e muito menos me atrasar para a aula do senhor Sarutobi. Havia um trabalho para ser entregue e uma prova para ser feita.

Saí do quarto e entrei no banheiro, fiz toda a minha higiene do dia e tomei um banho sem molhar os meus cabelos. Voltei para o quarto enrolada na toalha. Procurei minhas roupas no guarda-roupa e as vesti. Resolvi prender meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo, e passei um pouco de brilho de morango nos lábios. Dei uma checada nos materiais na minha mochila, constatando está tudo ok, saí do quarto.

Desci as escadas rapidamente, fazendo barulho dos meus passos sob os degraus de madeira ecoar por toda a sala. Joguei minha mochila no sofá e caminhei para a cozinha, encontrando Tsunade como todas as manhãs preparando o café da manhã, vestida impecavelmente com seu terninho azul-marinho.

— Bom dia, vó. - meu tom havia saído um pouco mais humorado do que costume, e ela percebeu.

Tsunade virou seu corpo para mim, sua sobrancelha levemente arqueada, mas mesmo assim um pequeno sorriso estava em seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

— Bom dia, querida. Vejo que acordou de bom humor.

Sentei-me na cadeira e peguei uma torrada.

— Acho que sim. - murmurei.

Tsunade terminou de colocar a mesa e sentou-se de frente para mim.

— Dormiu bem?

Ergui meus olhos para ela enquanto passava a geleia de uva na torrada.

— Como uma pedra.

— Isso é bom. - ela disse, colocando café em sua xícara. - Uma noite bem dormida o nosso corpo amanhece descansado.

Apenas assenti, enquanto mastigava a torrada.

— Vai querer carona para escola? - ela perguntou, dando um gole de seu café.

— A senhora não vai se atrasar para o trabalho? Pelo que eu saiba, hoje não é o dia que a senhora entra tarde.

— E não é, mas andar na linha sempre às vezes não é bom. Eles estão me sacaneando e me liberando meia hora depois do expediente. Não estou gostando disso.

Não pude deixar se sorrir diante do tom mal humorado de minha avó, foi engraçado.

— Eu vou querer sim.

Ela apenas assentiu e sorriu em seguida.

— Estou gostando do seu bom humor, tem dias que não a vejo assim.

Droga! Eu estava dando muito na pinta, e Tsunade era muito esperta. Eu tinha que maneirar na minha felicidade repentina antes que ela saque alguma coisa.

— Eu só acordei com o pé direito.

Não dizemos mais nada depois de nossa troca de palavras, terminamos nosso café no silêncio. Ainda era um pouco cedo, mas mesmo assim saímos de casa. A chuva lá fora estava realmente forte e o vento enjoado batia em minha pele do rosto, me fazendo encolher mais em meu casaco de moletom.

Corri até o Jeep e entrei rapidinho, não podendo evitar que minha roupa ficasse pouco molhada pelo segundo que passei na chuva. Tsunade reclamou comigo depois que sentou no seu lugar por eu não ter aberto o guarda-chuva assim como ela e evitado ter molhado um pouco a minha roupa. Apenas dei de ombro e não discuti. O dia estava péssimo, odiava quando o tempo ficava assim, mas ignorei, pelo simples fato de ter acordado me sentindo colorida.

O Jeep logo estava entrando na rua principal, eu fitava a paisagem molhada pelo vidro embaçado, desfrutando do silêncio e ignorando aquele pequeno frio na barriga que aumentava de acordo quando me aproximava do colégio.

Minha mente estava longe, repassando cada passo que havia acontecido ontem, cada momento, até Hinata estava no meio. E no meio desses meus devaneios uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça e que tinha resolvido deixar de lado por enquanto. Eu estava curiosa.

Virei meu rosto para Tsunade que mantinha sua atenção focada na pista molhada.

— Vó. - ela olhou para mim por um instante antes de voltar sua atenção para frente. Tomei aquilo como uma inciativa. - Ontem quando estávamos jantando com a Hinata, a senhora mencionou algo sobre o irmão dela... Eu percebi o clima pouco estranho. Ahn... Aconteceu algo?

— É só o Neji, o filho mais velho de Hiashi. - ela começou, sem tirar os olhos da pista. - Ele perdeu a esposa há dois meses. Um câncer terminal atacou todo o seu sistema digestivo. É um momento delicado para a família toda. O Hiashi convidou o filho para ficar um tempo na casa dele aqui em Konoha.

— Nossa, que barra.

— Sim, mas quem está sofrendo mesmo é a criança, o filho dele. Só tem três anos.

Abaixei meus olhos para minhas mãos, eu sabia perfeitamente o que eles deveriam está sentindo. Era horrível aquela sensação de perda, parecia que algo era arrancado da gente quando perdemos alguém muito próximo. Principalmente deveria ser muito ruim para uma criança de três anos perder a mãe, ele não tinha consciência da verdadeira realidade. Ela era cruel.

— Eu entendo o quanto eles devem está sofrendo. - murmurei.

— Mas eles vão superar como nós estamos superando.

Ergui meu olhar para Tsunade no exato momento quando ela desviava os olhos da estrada para mim, e sorriu de um jeito confortável.

— Sim.

No começo eu pensava que nunca iria superar, e que aquela dor não fosse diminuir nunca. Mas conforme os dias estavam passando eu percebia que tudo era questão de tempo. Não que o buraco já tivesse fechado, ele ainda estava ali aberto, mas estava aos poucos se cicatrizando, bem lentamente. Eu realmente estava superando.

Não demorou para que o Jeep estacionasse em uma das vagas no estacionamento do colégio. Tirei meu guarda-chuva da mochila e saí do Jeep escutando um, boa aula, vindo de Tsunade. Apenas assenti com a cabeça e caminhei pelo pátio aberto e quase vazio. Eu havia chegado mais cedo do que o costume, e os ônibus não haviam chegado ainda.

Suspirei, sentindo aquele misto de decepção. Eu tinha esperanças de ver Sasuke pelo pátio antes de ir para aula, mas parece que isso não poderia ser possível.

Caminhei com os meus passos rápidos e longos e entrei no prédio dois, fechando o guarda-chuva molhado. Como lá fora, o prédio tinha poucas pessoas, e as poucas que havia ali, estavam encolhidas num canto, esperando dar a hora para entrar nas salas.

Peguei um saquinho plástico no bolso e coloquei o guarda-chuva dentro e guardei na mochila. Odiava dias chuvosos por causa disso, eu tinha que usar guarda-chuva, e isso era irritante.

Fui direto para a sala de biologia, não iria ficar ali plantada nos corredores esperando dar a hora, sabia que em breve aquilo iria ficar o maior tumulto de alunos.

A sala estava vazia como eu previ. Fui direto para o meu lugar e fiquei quieta, com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita e olhando a janela, totalmente entediada. Os minutos iam passando devagar, mas logo pude escutar o barulho de falação lá fora, e não demorou para que os alunos começassem a entrar.

Rock Lee foi o primeiro, estava de cabeça baixa e com aquele ridículo suéter verde. Assim quando ele erguiu sua cabeça para cima e me viu, não demorou nem um milésimo para que um sorriso maior que sua cara se abrisse.

— Já chegou?! - ele disse alto, colocando sua mochila na sua carteira e vindo até mim com passos pouco desajeitados.

— Cheguei um pouco mais cedo. - respondi com uma voz preguiçosa.

Não estava a fim de bater papo com Lee, pois no final eu acabaria numa situação constrangedora em que ele tentaria uma abordagem amorosa comigo.

— Ah. - ele sentou-se numa cadeira a minha frente, se virou para mim. - Fez o trabalho de biologia?

— Fiz. - desviei meus olhos dos dele e fitei a janela.

Por que a aula está demorando tanto para começar?

— Eu também fiz o meu. - ele disse, nada abalado com o meu pequeno gelo. - Não ficou essas coisas, mas dá para tirar uma boa nota.

— Hm.

— Está triste?

Virei minha cabeça para ele.

— O quê? Não, por quê?

— Você está tão quietinha.

Talvez eu não esteja a fim de ficar de papo com você.

— Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. - menti.

— Quer ir a enfermaria pegar algum remédio...

— Não. — minha voz saiu um pouco alta, o interrompendo. - Eu não quero.

Os olhos redondos como de uma amêndoa me fitavam de um jeito esquisito. Definitivamente Lee era péssimo em conquistar uma garota e ficava terrivelmente chato tentando puxar assunto.

A sala estava um pouco mais cheia, pude ver Hinata entrando para a minha total alegria. Não sabia como ela iria agir hoje depois de ontem, mas espero que tenhamos avançado alguns passos.

Ela veio com passos lentos até ocupar seu lugar ao meu lado, totalmente silenciosa. Para o meu alívio Lee se levantou na mesma hora, não por que minha parceira esquisita havia chegado, mas por que a garota que sentava a minha frente estava em pé com uma cara feia, o fitando por ele está ocupando o lugar dela.

— Depois a gente se fala, Sakura. - ele disse.

— Tá.

Lee havia ido, mas a minha parceira estava ao meu lado, tirando seus materiais da mochila e colocando em cima da mesa. Acho que eu estava a olhando tempo demais, pois Hinata ergueu seus olhos para mim enquanto sua sobrancelha arqueava para cima.

— O que foi?

— Nada. - murmurei sem graça, e comecei a tirar meus materiais da mochila para disfarçar.

A situação era um pouco estranha, mas não havia aquele clima pesado como era antes. Nós tivemos um diálogo, coisa que não acontecia antes. Nós fizemos um trabalho juntas e até presenciei uma de suas fraquezas, quer dizer... eu de alguma forma havia tirado os seus poderes.

A fitei de rabo de olho, percebendo seus movimentos por debaixo da mesa, onde ela passava a _playlist_ de suas músicas, completamente escolhendo quais iriam escutar nas aulas pelo seu fone oculto pelo casaco com capuz.

— Está pronta para fazer a prova? - perguntei, minha voz saindo baixa.

Hinata ergueu seu olhar do celular para mim por um segundo, em seguida um pequeno sorriso sarcástico se postou em seus lábios. Ela voltou a olhar o celular.

Silêncio.

Quando perdi as esperanças que ela não fosse me responder, sua voz soou baixa para a minha surpresa:

— Estou pedindo aos deuses para que um caminhão passe por cima do professor, só para ele não vir hoje.

Não pude evitar que meus olhos arregalassem levemente.

Minha nossa!

Olhei para a porta da sala e vi o senhor Sarutobi entrar com sua bolsa de lona verde-musgo no ombro direito e em suas mãos uma pequena pilha de folhas que pelo visto era as provas que ele iria aplicar hoje. Karin veio logo atrás dele, e como na segunda-feira o garoto branquelo - o tal Sai - não estava com ela.

— Acho que o seu pedido não deu muito certo, já que o professor acabou de chegar.

— Talvez não tenha colocado tanta fé. - ela respondeu sem tirar atenção do celular.

 _Meu Deus._ Aquilo tudo era só por que não queria fazer a prova?

Os alunos que estavam em pé voltaram aos seus lugares e o professor foi para frente da sala com as folhas nas mãos.

— Todos em seus lugares e só a caneta na mesa. - começou o senhor Sarutobi. - Espero que tenham feito o trabalho e estudado para prova. E já avisando que as questões não estão nada fáceis.

O professor começou a entregar as provas, começando pela fileira do outro lado. Joguei minhas coisas na mochila, percebendo que minha parceira fazia o mesmo. Pus o trabalho em cima da mesa quando vi que o senhor Sarutobi estava os recolhendo.

Quarenta minutos depois eu já estava livre, indo para a próxima aula. A prova estava fácil, pelo menos para mim. Não tive mais dialogo com Hinata, pois eu não tinha mais o que falar com ela. Ainda pensei em perguntar como estavam seus poderes, mas percebi que o lugar onde estávamos não era apropriado para aquele tipo de assunto.

As aulas se passaram lentamente para o meu tormento, acho que estava ansiosa demais para que o intervalo chegasse. E depois de algumas horas torturantes o sinal tocou.

Desci as escadas encontrando Ino no caminho. Ela estava mais falante que o normal, contando que sua tia havia chegado da Alemanha e que sábado ela e a família iriam para a capital visitá-la.

Entramos no refeitório que estava lotado e a chuva ainda castigava lá fora, impedindo de irmos para o pátio aberto.

Pegamos o nosso lanche e passeamos por aquelas fileiras de mesas até encontrar uma que estava só o Gaara. No caminho meus olhos passeavam pelo local em busca de um certo lobo, mas não o encontrei.

— Sozinho aqui, cabelo de fogo? - implicou Ino, sentando-se ao lado de Gaara naquela mesa redonda de quatro lugares.

Sentei-me ao lado de Ino, e pude ver Gaara revirar os olhos, terminando de mastigar seu hambúrguer.

— Não, por que vocês acabaram de chegar. - seus olhos focaram em mim. - Oi.

— Oi. - respondi, sorrindo levemente.

— Por que você é mais legal com a Sakura do que comigo? - questionou Ino com um falso tom de indignação enquanto abria sua garrafinha de suco de manga.

Gaara a fitou com uma cara tediosa.

— Por que a Sakura é mais doce do que você.

— Ai, senti essa patada no meu fígado. - disse Tenten aparecendo com uma bandeja recheada de comida, sentando-se ao lado de Gaara.

— Pensa que eu já não saquei a sua, no Sabaku. - questionou Ino, o fitando agora com mais fervor.

— Sacou o quê, Ino? - Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Um sorriso maldoso se abriu nos lábios de Ino, em seguida balançou a cabeça para os lados.

— Nada, deixa quieto.

— Se começou então termina. - exigiu Gaara, parecia pouco irritado com as insinuações de Ino.

Céus, o que estava acontecendo aqui afinal?

— Eita, vocês dois estão agitados hoje, em? - disse Tenten, abrido o pacote do seu biscoito recheado.

Resolvi ignorar as briguinhas de Gaara e Ino e voltei a procurar disfarçadamente por Sasuke e para a minha surpresa e total alegria o encontrei. Ele estava numa mesa bem afastada, seus dois amigos estavam ali também. Seu olhar estava em mim, me fitando daquele jeito intimidante.

Meu coração já batia naquela velocidade de uma britadeira enquanto sentia aquele frio na barriga. Só com o seu olhar felino eu já podia sentir meu corpo ardendo em chamas, e eu sabia que aquele calor iria se intensificar com sua aproximação.

Vi quando o canto direito de sua boca se ergueu para cima, naquele pequeno, quase nulo sorriso matador, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que minha respiração dessem sinais de falha.

Deus, como alguém poderia ser tão lindo?

Reprimi o sorriso que teimava em escapar dos meus lábios e desviei meus olhos dos dele antes que alguém percebesse. Gaara e Ino tinham parado de discutir e Tenten estava falando o quanto eu era fofa.

— Assim você me deixa sem graça. - falei, agradecendo mentalmente por eles não terem notado o meu estado desesperado e afoito.

Os olhos castanhos de Tenten pousaram em mim e sorriu.

— Você é fofa sim, dá vontade de te morder.

— Também não é pra tanto, né? - não pude evitar que meu rosto se formasse uma pequena careta.

— A propósito, por que você não foi para a aula de matemática ontem?

Droga! Se eu tivesse a mínima esperança de que ninguém daria falta de mim, então eu tinha falhado, principalmente quando Tenten tinha a mesma aula que eu.

— Eu... - pausa. - Resolvi ir para casa.

Eu tinha que ir com cautela para que a mentira não me denunciasse, principalmente quando se tinha uma detectora de mentiras ao meu lado. Ino.

— Estava passando mal? - perguntou Gaara, me fitando.

— Não. Quer dizer... não exatamente. Ahn, eu resolvi ir para casa. Meu pé realmente não estava legal.

— Ah.

— Ele tá melhor? - perguntou Ino.

— O quê? - a fitei.

— O seu pé.

— Ah, tá sim. Está bem melhor. - eu queria me bater para ser mais esperta. - Estou passando uma pomada muito boa.

— Hm.

Voltei a olhar para a mesa a vários metros a minha frente, Sasuke continuava me olhando enquanto levava o resto do pedaço de sua pizza na boca. Seu amigo loiro gargalhava com vontade, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele desviou seus olhos de mim para ele e falou alguma coisa que não pode escutar devido à distância. Mas não demorou para que eu fosse o alvo de seu olhar mais uma vez, em seguida piscou para mim antes de se levantar da cadeira. Deu um tapa cabeça do tal do Naruto e em seguida se afastou com a bandeja nas mãos, saindo do refeitório.

— Tá olhando o quê, Sakura? - a voz de Ino me trouxe a realidade, me fazendo dar um pequeno pulo da cadeira pelo susto.

Olhei para ela por puro reflexo, vendo seus olhos azuis em mim.

— Nada.

— Estava tão focada no _nada_ que deixou até de comer. - Ino me fitava atenciosamente.

Não respondi, apenas voltei a comer o meu lanche.

Nessas semanas que conheci Ino eu pude descobrir quatro fatos ao seu respeito. A primeira, ela amava a cor rosa, ela sempre vinha com alguma coisa daquela cor para escola. A segunda, ela era uma pessoa falante e extremamente divertida e alto astral. A terceira, ela tinha opiniões meio ácidas e não admitia pessoas que não estivesse em seu padrão que ela julgava ser o certo para ela. E para mim esse é o seu pior defeito. E a quarta e última, era que ela era detalhista. Ino percebia as coisas com facilidade e detectava mentiras só pelo tom de voz ou pelo olhar.

Eu sabia que ela tinha percebido algo, e também sabia que ela não iria falar nada. Ela iria se manter a espreita, esperando o momento certo para dar o bote, como uma verdadeira cobra.

Eu tinha que sair de sua mira de ataque, e uma ideia me passou pela minha cabeça.

— Eu e o Gaara combinamos de ir para um campo de paintball nessa sexta depois da aula, vocês querem ir?

Ino franziu o cenho e fez uma careta. Tive a confirmação de que estava fora de seu foco.

— Me tira dessa, eu detesto esse tipo de jogo. - ela disse.

Fitei Gaara, seu rosto era sereno enquanto terminava de comer seu lanche.

— Adoro paintball. - disse Tenten, me fazendo olhá-la. - Onde fica?

— Na rua da minha casa. - respondeu Gaara.

Tenten sorriu animada.

— Legal, estou doida para mostrar as minhas _novas táticas_ de tiro.

Assim que o intervalo acabou fui para a aula de matemática com a Tenten. Nós duas comentávamos sobre algumas estratégias de tiro no paintball. Tenten era uma das minhas, a conversa estava durando desde quando comecei o assunto no refeitório. Gaara estava meio na dele no começo, mas logo foi se chegando e falava mais animado. Só a Ino que ficava com uma cara tediosa enquanto resmungava de vez enquando, dizendo como nós podíamos gostar de um esporte tão bruto, segundo ela.

Entrei na sala quase cheia e me despedi de Tenten que ficou no seu lugar na frente, e fui para os fundos. Não demorou para que meus olhos captasse a presença de Sasuke em seu lugar. Seus olhos negros me fitavam como um felino predador. Umedeci meus lábios rapidamente, sentindo meu coração bater como se a qualquer momento pudesse saltar para fora.

Naquele momento eu queria agarrá-lo e beijá-lo como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Novamente eu me via desestabilizada, fora de controle, e isso me deixava tonta, pois eu sempre cometia mancada quando eu me sentia desse jeito. Sasuke sempre me deixa desse Jeito... _diferente._

Sentei-me no meu lugar com minha atenção focada para frente, vendo os outros alunos entrarem na sala e o senhor Hatake entrar, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

A aula de matemática seguiu, eu tentava a todo custo prestar a atenção na matéria nova, mas minha mente estava longe. Não conseguia me concentrar quando minhas costas queimavam pelo olhar que Sasuke deveria está me dando.

Algum tempo mais tarde eu tentei por alguns segundos olhar para o lado disfarçadamente, e como se fosse uma espécie de ímã, nossos olhares se encontraram ao mesmo tempo. O mundo a nossa volta pareceu sumir. Éramos levados para dentro de nossa bolha particular, onde só nós dois éramos permitidos.

Será que tudo o que eu estava sentindo fazia parte do que Sasuke me disse? Será que isso era a ligação que nos unia eternamente?

A aula de matemática acabou, e logo me via zapeando pelos corredores em direção à quadra. As outras aulas passaram lentamente e agradeci mentalmente quando o sinal tocou, encerrando o dia.

Assim que cheguei em casa subi para o quarto, a chuva havia estiado um pouco, mas mesmo assim o clima estava frio.

Joguei a mochila em cima da cama e procurei um conjunto de moletom quentinho no guarda-roupa. Tirei aquelas roupas úmidas e coloquei a calça, e quando estava terminando de vestir o casaco a campainha tocou.

Senti um pequeno frio no estômago, e aquela ansiedade tomou conta de mim. Eu tinha quase absoluta certeza de quem poderia ser na porta.

Dei uma olhadinha no meu perfil no espelho, soltei o rabo de cavalo deixando meus cabelos soltos. Meu moletom cinza com listras verde e azul não era uma coisa discreta para receber uma pessoa, mas eu estava quentinha e aconchegante para trocar.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas com passos rápidos, logo chegando à sala. Dei mais uma mexidinha no meu cabelo e respirei fundo para não parecer que eu estava desesperada antes de abri a porta.

Minha visão mal havia focado na figura e nem tive tempo de raciocinar direito quando senti um corpo se chocando no meu e uma boca sedenta atacando a minha.

Automaticamente meus braços agarram seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mim. O seu perfume único invadia meu nariz, fazendo meu coração disparar. Céus, parecia que eu não o tinha o visto há anos, milênios...

Seu corpo grande e quente passava seu calor para mim, me deixando mais aconchegada em seus braços, mais quentinha.

— Minha nossa... - comecei, minha voz saindo ofegante e entrecortada depois que nos separamos. - Tudo isso é saudade?

Eu sabia que eu estava sorrindo como uma boba.

Seus olhos ficaram mais negros. Seu rosto era perfeito.

— Você não sabe o quanto sofri por não poder te tocar no colégio. - suas mãos apertaram mais firme a minha cintura, seus lábios tocaram o meu pescoço, causando um arrepio no local. - Eu quase fiquei louco. - disse com sua boca em minha pele.

Gemi baixinho fechando os olhos, e mordi o lábio por um instante, sentindo algo quente subir dentro de mim.

— Pelo que eu saiba você ficou semanas sem mim quando nos conhecemos. - sussurrei, tentando a todo custo não perder meu alto controle, mas eu estava falhando.

— Sim - ele me beijou estalado na boca, e me fitou. -, e eu quase fui desertado de Konoha pelo meu próprio pai.

Uni as sobrancelhas, confusa.

— Como assim?

— Vamos dizer que eu fiquei um pouco insuportável. - um sorriso malicioso se abriu em seus lábios. Ele levou uma mão em meu rosto. - Mas agora você vai me pagar por todo o meu sofrimento.

Minha boca secou.

— E posso saber como?

Ele não respondeu, apenas voltou a me beijar de um jeito totalmente selvagem. Ouvi o som da porta se fechando enquanto suas mãos desceram por meus quadris e me suspendeu para cima, fazendo-me agarrá-lo com as pernas. Nossas bocas se movimentavam enquanto nossas línguas estavam numa dança erótica.

Ele se movimentou pela casa e logo pude sentir o macio do sofá nas minhas costas e o peso de Sasuke sobre mim. Nos separamos por um segundo, me ajeitando no sofá para recebê-lo no meio de minha pernas. Podia senti-lo o quanto ele me queria, e um fogo flamejante subiu por todo o meu corpo.

Nossas bocas se conectaram mais uma vez, minhas mãos desceram por suas costas, adentrando a barra de sua camisa, sentindo a sua pele quente em minha palma. Aquilo de algum jeito pareceu o motivar, pois seu beijo ficou mais intenso.

Eu já havia perdido o resto do meu autocontrole, estava me deixando ser levada pelo momento, principalmente quando a mão de Sasuke subiu por dentro do eu moletom e agarrou meu seio direito.

Gemi contra sua boca, e minhas pernas automaticamente agarraram seus quadris, sentindo a fricção de nossas pélvis. Num movimento rápido Sasuke tirou o meu moletom. Seus olhos fitaram atentamente todo torso só com o sutiã amarelo com florzinhas. Sentia meu rosto ficando quente, sabia que estava corando e isso piorou quando seus olhos focaram em mim, excitado.

— Eu preciso _tê-la,_ Sakura, não estou mais aguentando esperar.

Parecia que todo o ar havia sumido de meus pulmões. Eu também o queria, queria ser dele como nunca pensei ser de ninguém. Sabia que estávamos indo rápido demais, mas eu sentia que meu lugar era o lado dele, sempre foi.

Sua mão afagou meu rosto, me fazendo fechar os olhos com o gesto. Senti seus lábios macios tocando os meus, agora mais suave, e diferente. Eu sabia que estava para dar um grande passo em minha vida, e de alguma forma - que eu não sabia como - eu me sentia pronta.

Minhas mãos subiram por seus braços quentes e fortes e num gesto delicado eu o empurrei levemente, fazendo-o me olhar confuso.

— O que foi? Fiz algo que não devia?

— Não! - meu tom saiu desesperado, olhando seus olhos negros e excitados. - Não é isso. É só que...

Ele saiu de cima de mim, sentando-se no outro lado do sofá, me ajeitei no outro canto pegando o meu moletom e o vesti, um pouco apreensiva.

— Só o quê? - ele questionou me fitando, parecia frustrado. - Você não está pronta.

— Não é isso... eu quero, mas eu não posso.

Seu cenho franziu levemente.

— Não estou entendendo?

Engatiei pelo sofá ficando em sua frente, coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

— Sakura, eu não estou suportando. - ele encostou sua testa na minha, segurando meus braços. - Eu posso parecer egoísta, mas eu preciso de você.

Eu estava me vendo num beco sem saída. Eu também o queria, mas eu tinha que me manter pura para o ritual de sangue que seria daqui a alguns dias.

— Sinto muito, mas nós não podemos. - eu disse, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. - Não agora. Eu só te peço duas semanas.

Seu rosto estava confuso.

— Duas semanas por quê?

— Coisa de bruxa.

— Você disse que é uma péssima bruxa.

Sorri.

— Eu estou aprendendo. E se caso você tirar a minha virtude agora, você terá que arcar com as consequências.

Seu corpo foi um pouco para trás e sua expressão era um pouco divertida.

— Ah é? E quais são essas _consequências?_

— Tsunade está bom para você? - sentei-me em meus calcanhares.

Seu rosto se transformou em uma careta.

— Acho que sim. - ele murmurou dando-se por vencido.

Soltei uma pequena risada e o beijei de leve.

— Desculpa.

— Tá, mas quero ser compensado depois. - ele me puxou para o seu colo e afundou seu rosto em meu pescoço, beijando-me. Suas mãos agarravam minha cintura. - Você está judiando comigo, sabia?

Não consegui segurar a gargalhada, agarrei seu pescoço afundando meu rosto em seu peito.

— Você é muito dramático.

— Vai rindo.

O fitei, controlando a risada e dei um selinho, mas Sasuke não se contentou e virou um beijo de verdade. Ficamos um tempo desse jeito, trocando caricias e beijos longos, mas Sasuke sempre interrompia-nos quando as coisas começavam a esquentar.

Ficamos deitados no sofá, nossos corpos colados e encolhidos para coubermos naquele espaço estreito.

— Você já falou da gente com o seu pai? - perguntei no meio a intervalos de beijos.

Sasuke colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Ainda não. - ele suspirou cansado, seus olhos negros analisando cada parte do meu rosto. - Mas já desconfio que ele saiba que estou com alguém.

— Como isso é possível?

Ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

— Instinto de lobo. Além do mais, sabemos quando um licantropo encontra sua companheira. O cheiro da pessoa fica empregando em nosso corpo. Uma hora ou outra alguém vai perceber.

— Entendi.

— Mas a alcatéia está ocupada e com as atenções em Sai.

— Sai? - questionei, lembrando-me do garoto que sentava ao lado de Karin na aula de biologia. - Nós fazemos biologia juntos, ele senta com a Karin... Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

— Ele teve sua primeira transformação nesse sábado que passou. - ele disse. - A alcatéia está de olho nele, pois quando nos transformamos pela primeira vez, a fera que assume o nosso corpo é quase impossível de controlar. Nós temos que lutar contra ela para tomar o controle da situação.

— Caramba. - umedeci os lábios, enquanto minha mente projetava as cenas que eram narradas, era assustador. - E como ele está?

— Mas ou menos. Está trancado num porão, amarrado por correntes.

— Minha nossa, para que tudo isso? - não pude evitar que meu corpo erguesse um pouco para cima.

Sasuke sorriu debochado.

— Sakura, acho que você não entendeu a real situação. Um licantropo que não sabe controlar sua fera interior é uma ameaça para todos a sua volta. Não é ele que age em sua real consciência e sim a fera, mesmo na forma humana, a fera ainda pode controlar.

Senti minha boca ficar seca.

— Acho que entendi. - disse baixinho.

Ele me puxou para que minha cabeça ficasse deitada em seu peito.

— Não precisa ficar assustada. Está tudo sobcontrole. Sai vai ser forte e dominar a fera como um verdadeiro Uchiha.

Levantei meu olhar para ele.

— Uchiha? Ele é algum parente seu?

— É meu primo de terceiro grau.

— Ah. E com quantos anos vocês se transformam? - perguntei, sentindo a minha curiosidade de saber mais a seu respeito me dominar.

— A partir dos quinze para dezesseis e dezessete anos.

— Hm. - mordi o lábio rapidamente. - E você?

O canto de sua boca se ergueu minimamente para cima.

— Doze anos.

Meus olhos arregalaram levemente.

— Doze anos? Muito novo, não?

Desta vez ele riu.

— Sim. A alcateéa tratou isso como transformação precoce.

Sorri, ainda surpresa.

— Então você foi o único a se transformar com pouca idade?

— Bom - ele olhou para o teto por um momento. -, mais ou menos. O Naruto se transformou com quatorze anos e mesmo que não tenha sido tão rápido quanto o eu, o dele também foi precoce.

— Uau. Então você é especial, como o único a se transformar logo cedo.

Eu sentia um misto de admiração por ele. Seu olhar focou em mim, seus lábios estavam numa linha reta. Ele estava sério.

— Meu irmão mais velho se transformou com onze anos.

— Irmão. Você nunca comentou nada sobre ele.

— É uma longa história.

Percebi pelo seu tom de voz pouco hesitante que o assunto do irmão era pouco delicado. Gaara havia comentado outro dia que o filho mais velho do xerife tinha ido embora de Konoha e que de alguma forma estava sendo caçado.

— Tudo bem se não quiser me contar. - falei rapidamente.

Suas mãos ficaram tensas em minhas costas.

— Não é isso. - ele começou, fitando algo atrás de mim. - Eu quero te contar, mas primeiro tenho que oficializar o que nós temos. - me olhou. - Temos que ter o apoio do alpha primeiro, e só assim eu poderei compartilhar os assuntos com minha companheira. - sorriu.

— Entendi.

Seu rosto se aproximou para um novo beijo, mas não durou muito, pois o barulho de toque de celular começava ecoar pela sala.

Separamo-nos, e com uma expressão irritada Sasuke ergueu um pouco seu quadril para cima e tirou o celular de seu bolso de trás. Deu uma olhada na tela e bufou antes de atender.

— O que foi Karin? - ele perguntou, mas logo seu cenho franziu. - Por que você não resolve isso? - pausa. - Tá, estou indo para aí.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei quando ele encerrou a ligação, me levantando do sofá.

— Só o Naruto. - ele suspirou ficando de pé, passando a mão no rosto. - Encontrou com aquela Hyuuga novamente e agora está numa maior fossa.

Franzi o cenho.

— Hinata? - perguntei, enquanto percebia que algumas peças começavam a se encaixar. - Espera... os dois, quer dizer...

— A Hyuuga é a companheira do Naruto, infelizmente. - Sasuke comprovou a teoria que se formava na minha cabeça.

— Então o Naruto e a Hinata tem haver mesmo com a confusão da sua alcatéia?

Sasuke suspirou.

— Isso é complicado. - ele começou. - A confusão começou há muitos anos atrás, os dois só contribuíram em partes para que o alpha tomasse essa decisão. Eu não culpo o meu pai por tomar essa decisão, mas de alguma forma isso complica para nós dois.

— As bruxas não são tão ruins assim. - cruzei meus braços.

Eu não sabia muito a respeito da minha verdadeira origem, mas eu tinha como exemplo a minha avó que era uma mulher correta.

Sasuke sorriu sarcástico.

— Você que não é ruim. É uma bruxa inofensiva. - o sorriso passou para um debochado, eu franzi o cenho. - Tsunade demostrou ser uma pessoa de confiança... Mas os outros não.

— Não sou tão inofensiva como parece. - minha voz saiu um pouco irritada.

A gargalhada de Sasuke soou em seguida, ecoando por toda a casa. Se eu estava irritada, agora eu estava furiosa.

— Não sei qual é a graça.

Empurrei seu corpo que nem saiu do lugar, ele aproveitou para agarrar meus pulsos e me trazer para si.

— Bravinha. - ele disse beijando o meu bico, que ia se desfazendo aos poucos.

Era impossível ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo, e logo me entreguei ao beijo, minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Novamente eu podia sentir as borboletas no meu estômago, o sangue correndo nas veias e meu coração palpitando mais que o normal. Novamente eu era arrebatada por sentimentos que estavam começando a ser conhecidos por mim toda vez que era tocada por aquele lobo.

— Eu tenho que ir. - ele disse assim que nos separamos.

— Tudo bem. - murmurei, olhando em seus olhos. Eu amava seus olhos negros e ônix, era lindo.

Ele sorriu e me beijou estalado mais uma vez, e outra, e mais outras. Sorri com isso. Nossa cumplicidade a cada dia aumentava, assim como o amor que eu sentia por ele.

Ele afastou de mim e agachou logo na porta, pegando sua mochila jogada no chão e a colocando nas costas. Eu estava atrás dele, seguindo seus passos. Ele abriu a porta e se virou para mim.

— Nos vemos depois. - sua mão foi até meu rosto e me puxou contra o dele em mais um beijo.

— Eu estarei esperando. - sorri como uma boba apaixonada.

O canto de sua boca se ergueu para cima antes de ir embora, me deixando novamente com aquele vazio dentro de mim.

Fechei a porta quando o perdi de vista. Suspirei fechando os olhos e soltando todo o ar pela boca de uma vez. Olhei para o pequeno reloginho de vidro que estava na rack, percebendo que era tarde, 16hrs e 40min.

Minha nossa, como as horas passaram rápido. Mas eu sabia que o tempo passava rápido quando eu estava com ele, e eu gostava disso. Gostava de saber que Sasuke era a salvação para os meus fantasmas.


	15. Paintball

**CAPÍTULO 14 - Paintball.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **A** semana havia se passado mais rápido do que eu pude acompanhar, e logo sexta-feira deu as caras com o tempo enublado, mas sem sinal de chuva, o que fez todos passarem o intervalo do lado de fora.

Esses dias que se passou, Sasuke e eu nos encontrávamos escondidos, e depois de trocarmos os números de telefone, havia ficado mais fácil de nos comunicarmos. E nesse momento eu havia acabado de receber uma mensagem dele dizendo que estava me esperando detrás do prédio um.

Eu nunca em toda a minha vida havia passado por uma situação daquelas, nunca namorei escondido com ninguém. Para falar a verdade, Sasuke era o meu primeiro namorado. Eu era o tipo de pessoa certinha demais para fazer esse tipo de coisas, e agora me vendo fazer uma coisa extremamente proibida, fazia com que a adrenalina percorresse todo o meu corpo. Mas de certa forma era bom.

Reprimi um sorriso que queria escapar por minha boca enquanto eu enviava uma resposta para ele me esperar. Ninguém poderia sonhar que estávamos juntos, não por enquanto.

Na mesa redonda de concreto as vozes de Tenten soava animada com a nossa tarde no campo de batalha. Também sentia de certa forma animada, Gaara que estava ao meu lado tomava sua Coca Cola com uma expressão totalmente entediada. Ino mexia em seu celular e revirava os olhos vez ou outra com os relatos de Tenten.

Eu tinha que dar alguma desculpa para poder sair dali. Terminei de comer o meu biscoito recheado que estava dividindo com Tenten e levantei-me do banco, atraindo a atenção deles para mim.

— Ahn, eu vou a biblioteca dar uma pesquisada no dever de biologia.

— Na hora do intervalo? - questionou Ino fazendo uma careta.

— Ai, Ino, deixa ela.

Sorri para Tenten que havia pegado o pacote com o último biscoito recheado.

— Não me esperem.

— Sakura. - a voz de Gaara me chamando me fez parar e fitá-lo enquanto colocava minha mochila no ombro. - Vai mesmo para o campo, não é?

— Claro que ela vai, Romeu. - soltou Tenten, sorrindo de uma forma debochada.

Gaara fechou a cara para ela, e pude ver um sorriso malicioso se abrindo na boca de Ino. Resolvi ignorar.

— Vou sim, Gaara.

Ele voltou sua atenção para mim e assentiu com a cabeça. Dei as costas novamente e saí de lá o mais rápido possível, mas pude escutar as gargalhadas de Ino e Tenten.

Quando estava a certa distância, dei uma disfarçada e olhei para trás para ver se eu não estava no campo de visão daqueles três, e logo mudei meu caminho para o meu ponto de encontro. Meus pés andavam rápidos, quase que desesperados, e conforme eu me aproximava mais, àquela ansiedade aumentava e aquela sensação de sua presença invadia todos os poros do meu corpo.

Virei o prédio um e novamente não consegui evitar as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração. Sasuke estava me esperando com as costas e o pé esquerdo encostado na parede, enquanto o outro pé aguentava todo o peso de seu corpo grande e definido.

Conforme eu me aproximava, tentando conter o meu desespero por tê-lo por perto, ele virou sua cabeça e me fitou. O canto de sua boca logo se ergueu para cima naquele pequeno sorriso torto que me deixava sem ar.

Ele desencostou suas costas da parede e veio até mim para logo sua boca sedenta capturar a minha naquele beijo intenso. Deixei minha mochila cair do meu ombro quando suas mãos grandes que agarravam meu rosto desceram por minhas costas e pararam em minha cintura, colando mais nossos corpos, passando aquele calor desumano para mim. Minhas mãos passeavam por seus braços nus, sentido seus bíceps definidos, até chegar a seus ombros, onde senti o tecido de sua camiseta verde-cinzento.

Eu podia sentir o quanto nós estávamos apegados um ao o outro, e eu não conseguia imaginar a minha vida sem ele. Era confuso e estranho ao mesmo tempo, pois estávamos juntos fazia tão pouco tempo, mas parecia que nós nos conhecíamos fazia milénios.

Sua boca deixou a minha e vagou numa trilha de beijos molhados por todo o meu pescoço, fazendo-me deixar escapar um pequeno gemido. Minhas mãos agarraram seus cabelos, e pareceu que isso o motivava a continuar o seu trabalho.

— Você... está me deixando... louco, sabia? - sua voz ofegava contra a minha pele.

Minha boca estava entreaberta enquanto meus olhos fechados fazia-me capturar mais daquelas sensações maravilhosa. Não demorou para que eu sentisse novamente seus lábios macios nos meus e novamente iniciamos aquela seção de beijos sem fim.

Eu tinha ideia do quando estava difícil para ele esperar a minha semana de

castidade. Eu podia sentir o seu desejo ardendo através da linha invisível que nos unia e que nos tornávamos um único ser. Aquela parte que queimava em meu ventre e aquela excitação que crescia sempre quando ele estava perto, não vinha de mim e sim dele. Eu também podia sentir sua frustração percorrendo através da linha quando tínhamos que parar antes que atravessássemos a área proibida.

Eu não podia, não antes do ritual de sangue.

— Como foi na prova de hoje? - ele perguntou depois que nos separamos, seu rosto foi de encontro ao meu pescoço, seu nariz inspirava o meu cheiro.

Demorei dois segundos para respondê-lo, enquanto minhas mãos desciam por suas costas, sentindo o calor de sua pele sobressair naquele tecido fino de sua camiseta, o abracei.

— Mais ou menos, acho que passarei rapando.

Eu havia reclamado no dia anterior da prova de física que seria hoje quando ele foi me ver. E mesmo que meu interior pedisse para que ele ficasse eu o mandei ir embora, pois estudar seria a última coisa que eu iria fazer com ele no mesmo ambiente que eu.

Sasuke ergueu seu olhar para mim e deu um beijo estalado na minha boca, e em seguida sua mão me puxou para baixo e sentarmos naquela calçadinha de concreto onde estávamos em pé.

— E o Sai, ele está bem? - perguntei, lembrando-me que dei por falta dele na aula de biologia, e também dos relatos de Sasuke alguns dias atrás tinha me deixado meio que preocupada com ele, mesmo que eu não o conhecesse direito.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça para cima e para baixo, encostando as costas na parede do prédio, e começou a fitar aquele enorme campo gramado que envolvia os três prédios que formavam a escola.

— Ele está se saindo bem no controle, mas ainda não é confiável ficar andando solto por aí, principalmente quando a lua cheia está se aproximando.

— O que tem haver vocês e a lua cheia? - perguntei curiosa, enquanto via seu perfil sentado ao meu lado.

Ele umedeceu os lábios e me fitou em seguida.

— A lua cheia nos fortalece, a nossa fera interior ganha mais força. O olfato, a audição, a visão e os instintos ficam mais sensíveis, e muito mais fortes. Até na forma humana nós sentimos os efeitos, principalmente quando estamos com nossa marcada.

— Ah. - parecia que todo o ar havia sumido dos meus pulmões, com a palavramarcada e o brilho que apareceu em seu olhar.

Sasuke sorriu levemente percebendo minha reação e voltou a fitar o espaço gramado.

— Para um licantropo que não tem o controle de sua fera interior, se torna uma ameaça para as pessoas à volta. E a ameaça fica mais intensa quando a lua cheia é vermelha.

— Você fala da lua de sangue?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e me fitou novamente.

— Vocês bruxas usa ela como um ritual, não é?

— Sim, mas não são todas. Bom, foi isso que minha avó disse.

— Entendo. - seus olhos negros me banhavam, levando-me para dentro de sua escuridão. Novamente eu sentia os efeitos que ele causava em mim, não tinha como controlar.

Ele se levantou de repente e quando eu fui fazer o mesmo ele me impediu com a mão no meu ombro, se agachando ao meu lado.

— O que foi?

— Vai um pouco mais para frente.

Fiz o que ele pediu, desencostando da parede um pouco confusa por sua mudança repentina, deixando um espaço. Sasuke sentou-se atrás de mim, me deixando no meio de suas pernas. Aquele gesto fez com que um calor subisse por meu rosto, sabia que eu estava corando.

— Bem melhor assim. - sua voz soprava em meu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio percorrer aquele local enquanto eu sentia suas mãos rodeando meu corpo.

Aos poucos fui relaxando, e me acomodei naquela posição, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro, ganhei um beijo na bochecha. Fechei meus olhos, apreciando aquele momento bom enquanto minha mão direita segurava seu joelho.

— Adoro o seu cheiro. - ele murmurou com seu nariz agora em meus cabelos.

— Eu também gosto do seu.

Virei um pouco o meu corpo para trás e logo senti seus lábios nos meus, num beijo rápido.

— Na lua vermelha quando uma pessoa normal é mordida por um lupino puro sangue se transforma em um na próxima lua cheia. - ele continuou o nosso assunto, me fazendo arregalar os olhos.

— O quê? - eu podia sentir minha boca secar. - Eu não sabia que a sua espécie fazia isso!?

— Nós podemos, mas isso acontece só na lua vermelha. Muitos de nossas espécies formam alcatéias assim. Claro que tem uma consequência disso tudo. - ele mordeu o lábio rapidamente e fitou o céu. - Uma pessoa comum que recebe o poder lupino não tem o controle sobre a fera que cresce dentro de si. E isso leva tempo, e mesmo com seu controle adquirido pode haver chances de se descontrolar.

— Isso é ruim.

— Muito ruim. - ele disse, agora me olhando. - Um meio sangue não tem a capacidade de se transformar quando bem entende, só consegue na lua cheia. Por isso que o tempo de controlar sua fera é mais longo, eles precisam da lua para conseguir tal proeza. E isso meio que os tornam perigosos.

— Estou impressionada.

Eu podia formular as cenas na minha cabeça, uma pessoa andando distraída sem saber que o mundo paranormal existe e do nada dar de cara com um lobo descontrolado que a ataca. E de repente todo um mundo que um dia acreditou não fosse uma mera fachada da real situação que acontece a volta.

Era realmente agoniante.

— Tem muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe. - ele disse, me tirando dos devaneios.

— Alguém de sua alcatéia é meio sangue?

— Não. - ele respondeu, de forma rápida. - Todos são puro sangue. O ataque contra humanos é proibido em nossa alcatéia. Nós protegemos dos invasores e não os transformamos em feras.

— Entendo, é uma atitude bem honrada.

Ele sorriu de lado.

— Também acho.

Ele aproximou seu rosto e em seguida seus lábios envolveram os meus de uma forma lenta. Virei um pouco o meu corpo para poder ter mais acesso a sua boca que se movimentava agora de forma rápida sugando meus lábios de forma intensa. Minhas mãos subiram por seu peito, enquanto minhas pernas movimentavam e entrava por debaixo de sua perna direita que estava dobrada, ficando por cima das minhas, me deixando atravessada.

— Vamos dar uma volta depois da escola? - ele perguntou, desceu seus lábios por meu queixo, de encontro ao meu pescoço.

Deus, como aquilo era bom.

Minha mente estava nublada com os efeitos que sentia de seus toques, mas logo tomei a rédea da situação e me amaldiçoei internamente por ter me esquecido de comentar que eu iria ficar fora a tarde toda com Gaara e Tenten.

— Acho que não vai dar. - respondi, segurando um gemido quando sua boca sugou o lóbulo de minha orelha esquerda.

— Ah é, vai sair? - seus olhos negros agora estavam com a atenção em mim.

Tentei fazer com que minha respiração e meus batimentos cárdicos acalmassem.

— Vou a um campo de paintball com Gaara e Tenten.

Foi claramente notável a expressão calma e serena de Sasuke mudar para uma mais intensa. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e seus lábios crisparam de um jeito meio desconfortante.

— Paintball? — ele não fez questão de ocultar seu tom azedo.

— Tem um tempo que eu não jogo... - comecei, tentando achar as palavras certas. - Abriu um campo de batalha perto da casa do Gaara e ele me chamou no começo da semana.

— Não sabia que gostava desse tipo de esporte.

Seus olhos não deixavam os meus nem por um segundo. Ele tentava captar qualquer tipo de reação no meu rosto como um profissional, e àquilo estava me deixando nervosa, mesmo sabendo que eu não estava fazendo nada de errado. Mas aquele olhar me fazia sentir que eu estava para cometer o maior pecado do universo.

— Eu gosto. - minha voz saiu baixinha, mais baixa do que eu esperava, e odiei por saber que ele estava conseguindo me intimidar de um jeito tão fácil.

Sua boca numa linha reta e levemente franzida não estava ajudando em nada, principalmente quando suas expressões eram sérias e indecifráveis. Mas eu pude perceber que suas mãos em torno de mim apertaram um pouco, fazendo-me perceber que ele não havia gostado disso.

— E se eu pedir para você não ir? - percebi pela sua voz que soou cautelosa e rouca, o óbvio que estava na minha cara.

Reprimi uma pequena risada que queria escapar pela minha boca.

— Você está com _ciúmes?_

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto seus lábios crispados se formava um pequeno bico emburrado. Muito fofo.

— Só estou cuidado do que é meu. - era notável seu tom possessivo, e não aguentei segurar e soltei uma pequena risada, apoiando minha testa em seu braço forte. - Não sei qual é a graça. - ele ralhou, parecia irritado.

Ergui meu olhar e o beijei de leve em seus lábios.

— Você fica muito fofo quando está com ciúmes, sabia?

— Fala sério. - ele virou o rosto para o lado e mesmo que ele tentasse esconder eu pude ver uma sombra de um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha o feito corar pela primeira vez.

— Não precisa ficar emburrado.

Segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos e o puxei para mim, podendo ver seus olhos negros e brilhantes me fitarem. O beijei novamente, sentindo as suas franjas da frente rasparem as minhas mãos que segurava o seu rosto.

Estremeci quando a sua mão boba adentrava o meu casaco fino e tocava a minha pele na barriga. Os seus toques causava reações em meu ventre novamente, principalmente quando ele tomava o controle do beijo e sugava meus lábios de um jeito ousado. Eu sabia que daquele jeito iriamos ultrapassar a linha proibida.

— Ainda está zangado? - perguntei, depois que finalizamos o beijo com alguns selinhos estalados.

— Não estou zangado - ele disse. -, eu só não vou muito com a cara daquele ruivo, e nem daquela outra.

Franzi o cenho levemente enquanto jogava meu corpo um pouco para o lado.

— Você tem inimizades com todo mundo. Hinata, Tenten e agora o Gaara. Qual o seu problema?

— Eles não são flor que se cheire, principalmente aquelas duas.

— A Hinata até entendo a sua raiva, agora a Tenten? O que ela te fez? Pois o jeito estranho que um tratou o outro no centro naquele dia foi bem estranho. A troca de farpas de vocês foi bem notável.

Ele bufou.

— Tem muitas coisas que você ainda está por fora. Nem tudo o é que aparenta ser, tome muito cuidado.

— Então por que você não me conta?

E na mesma hora o sinal do fim do intervalo tocou, fazendo com que um sorriso debochado se formasse no rosto de Sasuke.

— Acho que isso vai ter que ficar para depois.

Agora quem bufou fui eu, fazendo beicinho. Sasuke riu e me agarrou com força e me balançou, inclinado meu copo para trás e me beijou com força e rápido, ainda sorrindo, fazendo-me desmanchar o bico.

— Não pensa que você vai me escapar. - eu disse tentando parecer brava, mas eu havia falhado na tentativa.

Ele me ajudou a ficar de pé enquanto se levantava. Dei uns tapas em minha bunda descendo para a coxa, tirando alguns vestígio de sujeira da calça.

— Você vai mesmo ir para esse paintball? - ele perguntou pegando sua mochila do chão e a minha, me entregando em seguida.

— Eu quero ir, aliás, eu prometi que iria. - coloquei a mochila no ombro. - Não gosto de quebrar promessas.

Ele se aproximou, ficando numa distância perigosa demais para eu poder raciocinar.

— E vai me largar?

Era impossível não rir do drama que ele estava fazendo, e acima de tudo usando o seu poder de cara seduzente contra mim para me fazer desistir.

— Nós temos que ser discretos, você mesmo disse isso.

— Mas isso não consta em você ter uma tarde divertida com outro cara.

— Você está falando como se eu fosse a algum tipo de encontro com o Gaara. Tenten também vai está lá, se caso esqueceu.

— Como se isso ajudasse. - ele murmurou emburrado.

Segurei seu rosto novamente e o beijei rápido, mas me afastei antes que ele resolvesse aprofundar, e não iriamos ir para a aula hoje.

— Acho que você sobrevive sem mim essa tarde.

— Aposto cinco pratas que não.

Sorri, enquanto eu dava passos para trás, me afastando.

— Você já perdeu essa, _lobo mau._

Sua resposta foi um largo sorriso, mostrando seus dentes brancos na boca enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados.

Mordi o lábio prendendo meu sorriso idiota, enquanto dava as costas e ia para o prédio dois. Tinha uma aula de matemática pela frente, e eu sabia que eu seria o alvo do olhar de um certo lobo no tempo em que iriamos está no mesmo ambiente.

As aulas haviam acabado, e depois de um tempo de matemática com os olhos de Sasuke queimando em mim - como eu havia previsto -, o restante das aulas passou até que um pouco mais rápido.

Lá fora enquanto eu caminhava até o estacionamento dos ônibus, eu tentava procurar Gaara no meio de formigas que eram os alunos, mas nem sinal dele. E para a minha surpresa e despertando uma curiosidade eu pude ver Hinata um pouco mais a frente, seu capuz na cabeça era uma marca que ela tinha ditado para ela mesma, e era impossível não reconhecê-la.

Ela tomava o rumo em direção diferente, uma área um pouco mais afastada onde eu costumava a frequentar quando eu ia de carona com Tsunade. Uma menina mais baixa e menos encorpada e de cabelos castanhos estava ao seu lado. Achei estranho ver Hinata com alguém, geralmente ela sempre está sozinha. As duas aproximaram de um Celta vermelho estacionado, Hinata abriu à porta do carona e a garota menor a porta de trás, e logo sumiu do meu campo de visão.

Conforme eu me aproximava do ônibus que eu pegava, meus olhos desfocou do Celta vermelho que dava a ré para sair do estacionamento, para dois garotos na frente do ônibus amarelo estacionado depois do ônibus que eu pegava.

Sasuke tinha uma mão no ombro do tal Naruto, que fitava o Celta saindo do estacionamento. Pude perceber a sua expressão séria, e o pouco que vi, eu percebi que estava infeliz.

Sasuke falava algo que não dava para escutar pela distância. O Naruto puxou o seu ombro para frente, desprendendo da mão de Sasuke de um jeito meio bruto e passou por ele e entrou no ônibus, o ignorando.

Sasuke havia comentado algo sobre Naruto ter Hinata como sua marcada. Ele não havia entrado em detalhes, mas o que eu pude perceber dessa história toda, as coisas não estavam nada boas para o Naruto.

Meus olhos voltaram para Sasuke, e como se soubesse que eu o fitava, os seus olhos focaram em mim. Percebi sua expressão levemente irritada, mas mesmo assim, eu vi uma sombra de um pequeno e quase nulo sorriso escapar de seu lábio direito, antes dele seguir a mesma rota do garoto loiro.

Entrei no ônibus e sentei-me nas cadeiras do meio, ao lado da janela. Aos poucos o ônibus enchia e não demorou para que eu visse uma cabeleira ruiva se aproximando e sentando-se ao meu lado.

— A Tenten acabou de me barrar e disse que não vai poder ir. - seus olhos verdes me fitaram. - O pai dela ligou e pediu para que ela fosse buscar algo numa outra cidade.

— Ah... que pena, vamos só nós dois então, não é?

Ele assentiu, desviando seus olhos para a mochila em seu colo.

— Então, eu marquei a nossa hora para as três da tarde, e eu estava pensando de você ir lá pra minha casa agora, vai ficar mais perto para irmos.

— Sua casa? - perguntei meio hesitante.

Ele ergueu o olhar para mim.

— Você almoça lá, e depois a gente vai.

Mordi o lábio e balancei a cabeça para os lados.

— Eu não acho uma boa ideia, não quero incomodar...

— Você não vai incomodar. - ele sorriu, dando um empurrãozinho com o seu ombro no meu. - Vamos, vai ser legal.

Sorri, balançando a cabeça com o bom humor de Gaara.

— Tudo bem.

Não pude deixar de notar a pequena covinha em sua bochecha direita quando um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Desviei meus olhos e fitei a janela, o ônibus começava a se movimentar, saindo do estacionamento.

— Achou o que você queria na biblioteca?

Eu segurei minha língua antes de perguntar do que ele estava falando, mas logo me lembrei da minha pequena mentira mais cedo.

— Ah não... - o fitei brevemente. - Não achei o que eu queria.

Ele soltou uma risada anasalada e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não achou _nada_ numa biblioteca?

— Pra você vê, nem tudo encontramos na biblioteca.

Conversamos banalidades durante o caminho, gostava da companhia de Gaara, era reconfortante e o assunto nunca acabava, falávamos de tudo até das coisas insignificantes.

O ônibus passou do meu ponto e seguiu em frente. Eu olhava a paisagem pela janela, não conhecia ainda aquela parte de Konoha. O ônibus parou duas vezes e na terceira nós descemos.

O ponto por onde Gaara descia não era muito longe do meu, acho que era mais ou menos dez minutos a pé. Andamos um pouco mais para frente e entramos numa rua, e logo ali no começo já pude ver um terreno gramado em volta de uma tela de aço.

— Nossa o campo é grande. - comentei enquanto nós andávamos na calçada de concreto do lado direito da rua.

O campo de Pintball ficava do outro lado, e dava para ver os pneus empilhados uns nos outros, espalhados por todo o campo, os latões pintados, umas telas pintadas de laranja e uma sucata de uma Kombi sem pneus.

— Eles usaram bem esse espaço. - disse Gaara, também olhando o campo.

— Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que Konoha pudesse ter um campo assim, não é tão grande como eu ia em Tóquio, mas tem bastante espaço.

A tela de aço que estava por toda a lateral terminava para começar a fachada da frente que era composta por um muro não tão alto, pintado de azul celeste como com alguns desenhos de tiro de tinta e o seguinte nome:

 **KONOHA PINTBALL**

Voltei minha atenção para Gaara.

— Você já foi alguma vez?

— Não, o campo foi inaugurado esse final de semana que passou. - ele me fitou. - Não tive a oportunidade.

— Ah.

Tirando a minha atenção do campo, agora pude perceber como era a rua que ele morava. E diferente da minha que só um lado havia casas enquanto o outro lado havia uma extensa floresta, a rua de Gaara tinha bastante casas, e muitas árvores grandes também.

Nós paramos em frente a uma pequena casa de dois andares pintada de um branco envelhecido, o telhado era azul e as janelas e a porta também. Havia um pequeno gramado com algumas falhas e moitinhas de plantas verdes moldadas em redondo com algumas florzinhas roxa em alguns pontos, e uma enorme árvore estava no lado esquerdo, com os galhos encostando a uma janela fechada do segundo andar.

— Então é aqui a sua toca? - perguntei enquanto fitava toda a estrutura, parecida com a minha casa onde eu morava agora.

Ele riu do meu modo descontraído e seguimos para a porta.

— Sim, aqui é a minha toca.

Meus olhos focaram seu rosto risonho, fazendo ruguinhas no canto de seus olhos verde-água. Sorri também.

— _Mi_ casa, _su_ casa. - ele abriu a porta e a escancarou, dando passagem para eu poder entrar. - Pode ficar a vontade.

— Obrigada. - sorri comprimindo os lábios enquanto entrava naquela pequena casa.

Gaara entrou logo atrás e fechou a porta. Olhei toda aquela sala, ela era pequena e com um jeito aconchegante. As paredes eram pintadas de marfim, os móveis eram marrões, havia um vazo de planta ao lado de uma estante moderna e uma escada de madeira no lado direito.

— Sua casa é bem aconchegante.

— Obrigado. - ele sorriu e fitou um canto que parecia que levava a outro cômodo. - Temari, cheguei!

— Gaara, graças a Deus que você chegou. - uma voz se aproximava de onde Gaara olhava, e logo uma figura feminina apareceu com um bebê nos braços, enquanto tirava as mãozinhas da criança de seus cabelos. - Segura o Shikadai pelo amor de Deus para eu poder terminar o almoço...

Ela se interrompeu quando seus olhos me fitaram, e parou no meio da sala. Não pude evitar me sentir um pouco sem graça.

— Ah, trouxe uma amiga? - ela perguntou agora voltando sua atenção para Gaara.

— Temari, essa é Sakura Haruno.

Os olhos verdes como os de Gaara me fitaram mais uma vez, e um sorriso se abriu em sua boca, e voltou a se aproximar.

— A neta da Tsunade?

Sorri um pouco comprimido e assenti com a cabeça.

— Acho que todo mundo conhece a minha avó, não é? - minha voz saiu um pouco sem graça.

— Sakura - chamou Gaara me fazendo olhá-lo. -, essa é a Temari, minha irmã.

Voltei a fitar Temari, que agora entregava o bebê para Gaara segurar.

— É um prazer te conhecer Temari.

Temari abriu um sorriu caloroso e me abraçou, me pegando desprevenida.

— O prazer é meu, querida. - ela se afastou e olhou todo o meu perfil. - Você é linda.

Meu rosto esquentou e corei levemente.

— Obrigada. - sorri. - Você também é muito bonita.

Eu não estava mentindo. Temari era uma mulher alta, deveria ter uns vinte e poucos anos. Os cabelos loiros e curtos estavam soltos, os olhos eram verdes e o rosto era muito parecido com o do Gaara, mas de um jeito diferente, não dava para explicar.

— Ah, que nada, você que é gentil. - ela disse, dando um passo para trás.

De repente senti um cheiro estranho invadir toda a sala, parecia que algo estava queimando.

— Temari, tem alguma coisa no fogo? - questionou Gaara, fazendo a outra arregalar os olhos.

— Ai meu Deus, o molho! - ela correu que deveria se a cozinha, mas logo a voz alta dela ecoou pela casa. - Gaara seja hospitaleiro e Sakura a casa é sua.

Gaara apenas revirou os olhos, e eu ri.

— Obrigada, Temari.

— Ela é doida. - disse Gaara, agora com sua atenção no bebê em seus braços. - Né Shikadai? A mamãe é doida, né? - ele havia feito uma vozinha fina e o bebê sorriu, achando graça.

— Ele é muito fofo. - me aproximei, atraindo a atenção do bebê branquinho de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes para mim. - Oi. - sorri segurando a sua mãozinha, o bebê apenas sorriu banguela. Olhei para Gaara. - Posso pegar nele?

— Claro.

Gaara me entregou o bebê e o segurei em meus braços, suas mãozinhas seguraram o meu casaco, enquanto seus olhinhos estavam fixos em algo no meu pescoço.

— _Psiu,_ Shikadai. - tentei chamar sua atenção enquanto o balançava no meu colo. - Quantos meses ele tem?

— Quatro. - ele respondeu, e puxou minha mochila do meu ombro. - Me deixa segurar isso.

— Obrigada. - Shikadai me olhou e comecei a fazer gracinhas para ele que se desmanchava e sorrisos.

— Acho que ele gostou de você.

Sorri, e olhei por um momento para Gaara e o percebi olhando a cena ao meu lado, com minha mochila em seu ombro.

— Eu sempre quis ter um irmãozinho, acho que é por isso que fico meio boba quando vejo uma coisinha tão fofa. - agora olhava o bebê risonho.

Gaara riu.

— Não posso falar a mesma coisa, tenho dois irmãos.

— Sorte a sua.

— Vamos subir. - ele chamou, enquanto saía na minha frente. - Quer me dar ele?

— Me deixa ficar com ele um pouquinho.

— Tudo bem.

Subimos as escadas estreita de madeira e logo estávamos no pequeno corredor do segundo andar, Gaara parou de frente a uma porta de madeira e a abriu, revelando um quarto.

— Seja bem vinda a _Gaarolandia_ — sorriu. -, meu quarto. Ignore a bagunça.

Entrei no quarto, era menor do que o meu e estava uma bagunça. As paredes eram cinza com postes de várias bandas colados, a cama de solteiro de madeira antiga estava encostada à parede na direção da porta com lençóis embolados. Havia um guarda-roupa de duas portas estreito em frente ao pé da cama, uma escrivaninha da cor mogno - que perderia qualquer coisa que jogasse ali devido a bagunça - estava ao lado de uma estreita janela com piscianas fechadas.

Então é assim que é um quarto de um garoto?

— Uau.

— Eu falei para ignorar a bagunça. - ele disse passando por mim e pegando os lençóis e os enrolando de qualquer jeito e o jogando detrás do travesseiro, e esticava o lençol da cama de seu jeito.

Não consegui evitar e soltei uma gargalhada.

— Gaara não é assim que se arruma uma cama. - disse enquanto escutava o bebê dando pequenas risadas olhando para mim. - Né, Shikadai? - sua gargalhada foi a minha resposta. - Em Gaara, ele não parece muito com a sua irmã, não.

— Ele é a cara do Shikamaru. - ele jogou as mochilas na cama e veio até mim e pegou o Shikadai do meu colo. - Dá Temari mesmo ele só puxou os olhos.

— Entendo.

Ficamos um tempinho no seu quarto brincando com Shikadai e não demorou para que Temari aparecesse e nos chamasse para almoçar. Ela havia pegado o bebê, alegando que iria dar papinha a ele, e juntos descemos e fomos para a cozinha.

O cheiro da comida estava realmente bom e os dotes culinários de Temari eram maravilhosos. O almoço se passou num clima descontraído e conversas banais. Descobri que o marido de Temari, o tal do Shikamaru, era secretário do prefeito e que hoje estava fora da cidade resolvendo problemas da prefeitura. Também descobri que Temari veio com toda a família para Konoha quando ela tinha quatorze anos e que diferente de mim, ela amou o lugar.

— Gaara não costuma trazer amigos aqui em casa, ele é muito fechado. - comentou Temari levando uma colher de papinha na boca do bebê que recebia com vontade o alimento. - Eu preciso ficar perguntando para sair alguma coisa da boca desse garoto.

— Temari, fala sério. - resmungou Gaara, olhando incrédulo para a irmã.

Ela ergueu o olhar e o fitou.

— Falo muito sério. - ela me olhou. - Se deixar, Sakura, esse moleque fica o dia todo jogado no sofá assistindo televisão, ou enfurnado naquele quarto mexendo no computador.

Eu não podia falar nada, pois eu era a mesma coisa. Preferia ficar enfurnada em casa mofando assistindo televisão e lendo meus livros de romance do que sair e fazer alguma coisa para cansar meus músculos do corpo. Eu era uma verdadeira sedentária assim como Gaara, e para mim só um sedentário entende o outro, e eu entendia o Gaara muito bem.

— Bom, eu acho que irei tirar o Gaara de casa um pouquinho. - falei, atraindo a atenção dos irmãos para mim.

Temari pareceu surpresa, seus olhos eram esperançosos.

— Sério? - ela desviou os olhos para Gaara por um segundo antes de voltar a me fitar. - Vão a um lugar especial?

— Temari, para de pensar bobagens, só vamos ao campo de paintball no começo da rua.

— Ah. - ela levou outra colher na boca de Shikadai quando o pequeno começou a chorar, pois ela havia se distraído um pouco com a conversa e esquecido de alimentá-lo. - A rua ficou mais movimentada depois que abriu esse campo. - ela me olhou por um segundo. - Você não tem cara de quem gosta desse tipo de esporte.

— Eu gosto, jogava na minha antiga cidade. - respondi enquanto levava um pedaço cortado de carne à boca.

— Hm. Gaara joga quando Kankuro vem a Konoha e o leva para outra cidade e passam dias sumidos.

Olhei por um momento para Gaara que revirava os olhos enquanto terminava de comer sua comida.

— Como vai Tsunade? - ela perguntou, mudando a rota do assunto.

— Vai bem, está trabalhando.

— Tem um tempo que não a vejo - ela disse. -, desde que Shikadai nasceu que não tive tempo para nada, é tanta coisa para fazer. A minha sorte é Gaara quando chega e fica com ele, assim dá para fazer as coisas.

— Entendo. - olhei para aquela coisinha fofa, estava com a boca toda suja de papinha e sorria enquanto olhava para Gaara.

Terminamos de almoçar e fiquei um tempo na sala com Gaara assistindo um episódio de Os Simpsons pela metade enquanto esperávamos dar a hora para irmos ao campo. Temari havia subido para o quarto, iria colocar Shikadai para dormir.

— Temari fala pelos cotovelos. - Gaara disse deitado no sofá de três lugares, enquanto eu estava sentada no de dois.

— Ela é muito legal, se preocupa com você.

Seus olhos pousaram em mim.

— Só para me envergonhar, né?

Sorri, e ele olhou para um canto.

— Acho que está na hora de irmos.

Levantamo-nos e ele desligou a televisão e subiu para avisar Temari que estávamos saindo e logo estávamos no caminho ao campo de Paintball.

Conversamos banalidades andando aquela curta distância e entramos no local depois de passarmos no guichê e pagarmos quarenta e cinco pratas cada pelo pacote de duzentos tiros mais a locação e o equipamento básico.

Depois de colocarmos o macacão especial com estampa de militar, o colete e os protetores para não atingir a área do rosto, pegamos nossos marcadores e a munição e fomos para o campo. Havia doze pessoas contando com nós dois, e depois de dividimos em dois grupos fomos jogar.

Gaara era do time adversário, e isso meio que se tornou divertido. Nós tínhamos que defender a nossa bandeira e não deixar o outro grupo pegar, e é claro que no final o meu grupo saiu vitorioso, mas havia sido uma disputa acirrada pela bandeira. E depois de horas nos divertindo nem vimos à hora passar e eu tinha que voltar para casa.

— Admita Gaara, eu sou melhor do que você. - eu ria da sua cara que estava ainda malcriada por causa de sua derrota.

Nós estávamos indo em direção a minha casa, depois de passamos na casa de Gaara para pegar a minha mochila. Ela havia se oferecido para me levar, mesmo eu ter falado que não precisava, mas ele havia insistido.

— Você só ganhou por que meu time estava fraco.

Sorri incrédula.

— Para, Gaara, seu time era tão forte quanto o meu.

Ele me olhou de ombro e acabou rindo, dando-se por vencido.

— Eu vou querer revanche.

— Para um verdadeiro sedentário, você está bem que ativo. - comentei, percebendo o ponto que eu pegava ônibus um pouco a frente.

— Falou a rainha do sedentarismo.

Sorri, e o fitei.

— Foi divertido, pena que a Tenten não pode vir.

— Uma pena. - vi nos olhos de Gaara um brilho diferente, enquanto me olhava e eu percebi que ele não sentia pena nenhuma.

Desviei meus olhos para frente e quase tive um infarto, Sasuke estava um pouco à frente na entrada da minha rua, e olhava para mim e Gaara com uma cara séria. O vestígio que existia de sorriso em meu rosto havia desaparecido para aquele sentimento que eu havia sentindo de que eu estava fazendo a coisa errada tomasse conta de mim. Por um segundo eu podia sentir meus pés querendo parar, mas eu não fiz, continuei em frente.

— Aquele é o Uchiha? - questionou Gaara.

— Sim. - respondi automaticamente, meus olhos estavam fixos nele.

Eu podia sentir um misto de sentimentos diferentes, e eu sabia que tudo vinha dele pela nossa linha invisível que nos conectava.

Parei de repente, fazendo Gaara parar também, e me fitou confuso.

— O que foi?

— Gaara eu sigo sozinha daqui. - o fitei, tentando ocultar o nervosismo que eu sentia.

— Sakura, eu disse que te levaria até em casa...

— Desculpa, não precisa. Sério. Obrigada, você é muito gentil.

Seus olhos verdes me fitavam atencioso, tentando captar o que havia de errado, enquanto seus lábios estavam numa linha reta.

— É por causa do Uchiha. - aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta.

— Eu tenho que falar com ele.

Gaara ficou um segundo me observando, e depois de olhar por cima de meu ombro ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem. - seus olhos focaram em mim. - Nos vemos segunda.

— Tá. - sorri sem mostrar os dentes.

Ele deu as costas e se afastou, voltando o caminho que percorremos, e nenhuma vez ele ousou em olhar para trás.

Suspirei pesadamente fechando os olhos e tomando coragem para enfrentar um certo lobo. Não sabia por que eu estava hesitando desse jeito, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que ele estava zangado.

Virei meus calcanhares e comecei a me aproximar dele, o céu cinzento tomava uma coloração escura azulada e eu chutava uma cinco e pouco da tarde.

 _Droga,_ minha avó completamente havia chegado e deveria está zangada por não ter me encontrado em casa. Havia me esquecido de avisá-la que sairia hoje. Essa semana eu andava meio aérea e tudo era culpa dele, de Sasuke.

Seus olhos felinos me fitavam de um jeito totalmente intenso e sério, e novamente aquele sentimento tomava conta de todo o meu interior.

Mas que droga de sentimento é esse?! Eu não havia feito nada de errado.

Parei em sua frente e seus olhos me queimavam como uma bola de fogo flamejante.

— Oi. - murmurei baixinho.

— Cadê a Mitsashi? - ele começou me metralhando de pergunta, e percebi seu tom desconfiado.

— Ela não pode vir... desistiu de última hora.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto cruzava os braços, fazendo seus músculos saltarem para cima. Se fosse em outra hora, eu teria contemplado aquele gesto viril, mas meus olhos não saíram dos dele.

— É mesmo? - seu tom saiu debochado. - Então você resolveu ir assim mesmo?

Franzi meu cenho, aquela atitude idiota de Sasuke em desconfiar de mim estava me irritando.

— Sim, eu fui. O Gaara é meu amigo, e não vi problema nisso. - tentei fazer com que minha voz saísse calma.

Sasuke soltou uma risada debochada.

— Não vê problema nisso. - ele descruzou os braços e ficou sério novamente. - Mas _eu_ _vejo!_ \- sua voz saiu um pouco alta, fazendo-me dar um passo para trás diante a sua pequena crise de fúria e ciúmes. - Olha só para você? Está com o cheiro daquele palerma impregnado no seu corpo.

— O quê? — minha boca havia escancarado incrédula. E a paciência que eu estava tentando manter foi embora com o vento. - Você fala como se eu estivesse feito algo de errado.

— Eu não sei, não estava lá para saber.

Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água. Eu não estava acreditando que ele estava desconfiando de mim, como se eu fosse algum tipo de vadia que fica agarrada com qualquer cara. Ele estava pensando o pior de mim e aquilo meio que me quebrou por dentro.

— Você é um babaca! - ralhei, dando alguns passos para frente e o empurrei com toda a minha força, mas ele não deu nenhum passo para trás o que contribuiu com a raiva que borbulhava dentro de mim. - Quer saber, que se dane você!

Aquilo pareceu ter o feito pensar no que ele estava insinuando, e a sua expressão de cara mau havia se quebrado.

— Sakura...

— Me deixa.— o interrompi e me afastei dele, corri em direção a minha casa.

Não ousei olhar para trás, apenas acelerei mais meus passos, não queria que ele me alcançasse. Não queria ficar com ele e terminar a nossa briga e deixar a situação pior do que estava. Eu tinha ficado realmente chateada com a sua falta de confiança em mim.

O Jeep de Tsunade estava estacionado no gramado em frente de casa, e eu sabia que iria ouvir hoje.

Abri a porta num rompante, dando de cara com vovó com o telefone em mãos e uma cara assustada devido ao susto que dei da forma esparafatosa como cheguei.

— Sakura, onde você estava? - ela veio até mim. - Eu já ia ligar para a polícia, estava pensando o pior.

Fechei a porta e tentei manter meus nervos calmos. Meu corpo todo tremia desvio a pequena discursão que eu havia tido segundos atrás.

— Vó desculpa - comecei, dando um passo para o lado. -, eu estava na casa do Gaara e de lá fomos jogar Paintball.

Ela soltou um suspiro aliviado, mas suas sobrancelhas ainda estavam unidas.

— Sakura quando for ficar fora assim me avisa. Eu fico preocupada quando chego e não encontro você em casa.

— Me desculpa, eu realmente esqueci.

— Tudo bem.

Desviei meus olhos para o chão, eu estava me sentindo um lixo e o cansaço começava a me dominar.

— Não foi bom naquele... qual é mesmo o nome?

Ergui meu olhar para Tsunade que tentava lembrar o nome. Sorri com isso.

— Paintball, vó. - soltei uma risada anasalada. - Foi muito legal, só estou cansada.

— Então suba e toma um banho e descanse, irei preparar o jantar.

— Quer ajuda?

— Não precisa, obrigada. - ela sorriu.

Apenas assenti e subi para o meu quarto.

Naquela noite que jantamos eu tinha algo a mais para falar do meu dia, e o assunto foi à casa de Gaara e da irmã dele Temari e o bebê fofo e risonho Shikadai. Tsunade disse que tinha saudade de Temari e não teve oportunidade de ver o bebê devido está muito ocupada. Ela disse também que Temari era seis anos mais nova que mamãe, e pela conta que fiz na cabeça isso daria trinta e dois anos a ela e isso me impressionou, pois Temari tinha cara de que tinha menos.

Depois de jantar eu ajudei Tsunade a lavar a louça e depois subi para o meu quarto. Não era muito tarde e devido hoje ser sexta-feira não importava eu dormir tarde, pois no outro dia não iria haver aula e eu poderia dormir o dia todo, o que era bom.

Coloquei meu pijama de flanela lilás com estampas de florzinhas brancas e fiquei meio deitada na cama com um dos livros que vovó havia me dado. A brisa fria da noite entrava pela minha janela aberta, fazendo meu corpo ficar mais frio. E apesar de odiar aquele ventinho enjoado eu não fechei a porta e continuei minha atenção no livro, tentando ignorar os meus pensamentos se desviando vez ou outra para um certo lobo.

E depois de tanto insistir para que minha mente focasse nos relatos do livro, eu estava concentrada no que lia e marquei vários pontos que achei importante. E minutos mais tarde, escutei um barulho na minha janela.

Não demorou para que meu coração traidor desse palpitações, eu sabia muito bem quem era. E mesmo que eu temesse que minha avó que deveria está socada no seu escritório descobrisse que um garoto entrava pela minha janela, eu permaneci com os olhos fixos no livro, tentando transparecer o mais calma possível. Logo senti o seu cheiro forte de homem invadindo todo o meu quarto. Apenas tentei ignorar sua presença, eu ainda estava chateada com ele.

— O que você quer aqui? - consegui com que minha voz saísse fria, e não tirei os olhos do livro, mesmo que eu não estivesse lendo porcaria nenhuma.

Ouvi o som de seus passos cautelosos se aproximando da minha cama.

— Eu vim me desculpar. - seu tom era manso.

Não respondi, continuei com meus olhos no livro, tentando ignorar sua presença ficar mais próxima.

 _Se controle, Sakura._

Senti o lado da minha cama se afundar, Sasuke havia sentado na ponta, e seus olhos queimavam em minha pele.

— Eu fui um idiota, me descontrolei e disse coisas que não devia. Me desculpe.

Eu tentei, juro que estava tentando ignorá-lo, mas não consegui. Era impossível tal proeza quando a presença de Sasuke era tão marcante, principalmente quando eu sentia pela nossa ligação o quanto ele estava sentido e arrependido com tudo.

Ergui meus olhos e o fitei, segurei-me para não me jogar em seus braços e o beijar. Ele estava com aquela cara de cachorro arrependido e para completar, a falta de sua camisa não contribuía para a minha sanidade mental. Ele completamente deveria está fugindo de seu dever de ronda com os outros licantropos.

Eu tinha que me manter firme.

— Me magoa saber que você não confia em mim...

— Eu confio em você. - ele me interrompeu, seu tom um pouco desesperado, aproximando seu corpo um pouco para perto.

— Mas não foi o que pareceu quando você insinuou coisas que não existem.

Seu corpo voltou-se para trás, se afastando. Suas mãos passando por todo o rosto, ele parecia de alguma forma agoniado.

— Entenda, é difícil para mim controlar... controlar essa fera aqui dentro. - ele pôs uma mão no peito e me fitou, com os olhos sofredores. - Foi insuportável controlar a raiva que crescia quando eu senti o cheiro de outro macho impregnado em sua pele, ocultando o seu cheiro. A minha vontade naquela hora era pisar naquele verme e esmagá-lo.

Minha boca se abriu e voltou a se fechar. Eu pude ver a raiva assustadora que passou como um relâmpago por seus olhos.

— Você está exagerando, Gaara é só o meu amigo.

— Não estou exagerando. - ele disse entredentes. - Aquele cara não é confiável, Sakura... Tem algo nele que...

Uni as sobrancelhas, e fechei o livro.

— Do que você está falando? - ele não respondeu. - Sasuke me fala!

— Não posso tirar conclusões precipitadamente, preciso saber a situação real.

— Sasuke, realmente não estou entendendo do que você está falando.

Ele ergueu seus olhos para mim e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

— Esqueça o que eu falei, ok?

Eu fiquei observando suas expressões, totalmente atônita.

— Você é estranho. - murmurei.

Ele suspirou e se aproximou novamente, quebrando meu espaço pessoal.

— Eu odeio ficar brigado com você, é agoniante. - suas mãos agarram a minha, passando seu calor desumano para mim e aquilo foi o suficiente para quebrar a barreira que eu havia levantado entre nós.

— Foi você que começou. - ataquei - Você não pode me proibir de ter amigos.

— Eu sei, e eu não quero isso. Nunca irei te privar de ter amigos. - sua língua umedeceu seus lábios. - Eu só tenho que controlar esse sentimento de possessão de querer ter você exclusivamente só para mim.

— Isso soa meio doentio.

— E estou doente por você.

Ele se aproximava como um morfino com aquela cara de arrependido sedutor e que de certa forma soava engraçado. Nunca iria imaginar que eu veria Sasuke Uchiha, o cara mais arrogante que conheci e que tinha sido grosseiro comigo está daquele jeito.

E só precisou de um sorriso, um pequeno e miserável sorriso escapando por meus lábios para que ele tomasse aquilo como um sinal positivo para se aproximar e me atacar com seus lábios sedentos. Sua língua invadiu a minha boca e encontrou a minha. Minhas mãos tocaram sua pele quente e nua e cravei minhas unhas em sua pele, arrancando gemidos dele contra a minha boca.

Não havia ficado nem cinco horas brigada com ele, mas foi o suficiente para machucar ambos de um jeito como se tivesse arrancado todos os nossos membros. Era quase insuportável ficar longe dele, e esse sentimento era muito mais forte quando estávamos um colado no outro.

— Me lembre de nunca ficar de mal com você. - murmurei contra sua boca, e pude senti seu sorriso se abrir enquanto ele me beijava.

— Como foi lá no campo? - ele perguntou quando me abraçava, meu rosto em seu ombro largo, sentindo mais o seu cheiro.

— Você quer mesmo saber?

— Não, só estava tentando ser educado.

Sorri contra sua pele e voltei a fitá-lo.

— A sua sinceridade me dói o fígado sabia?

Agora quem sorriu foi ele, e voltamos a nos beijar. Seu corpo grande e quente fazia com que o meu inclinasse para trás até eu está deitada com ele em cima de mim. Suas mãos bobas passeavam por todo o meu corpo, fazendo com que um fogo subisse por meu ventre. E quando as coisas começaram a esquentar - como das outras vezes -, a porta do meu quarto foi aberta num rompante.

No susto empurrei Sasuke com toda a minha força e o coitado caiu do outro lado, no chão, enquanto eu me sentava na cama e olhava para Tsunade que fitava toda a cena com o cenho franzido e os lábios crispados.

— Vó...

Seus olhos posaram em mim.

— Sakura, você pode me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?


	16. Acônito

**CAPÍTULO 15 - Acônito.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **S** altei da cama rapidamente ficando de pé, atrapalhando-me no ato e quase atropelando Sasuke que estava no chão se levantando meio que desconcertado. Meu coração batia tão forte, meu corpo todo tremia e o nervosismo era visível em minha expressão por ver Tsunade olhando a cena lamentável com uma cara nada boa.

Minha boca abriu, mas voltou a fechar, eu não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra. Eu não conseguia agir sobre pressão, eu travava. O clima estranho e pesado que havia se apossado em meu quarto fazia com que eu pensasse muito bem antes de abrir a boca e me retratasse do pequeno, quer dizer, a mancada que eu havia dado.

Tsunade não falava nada, apenas nos observava, e agora ela estava cruzando os braços enquanto lançava aquele olhar.

Droga! Tudo, mas menos _aquele_ olhar. Eu tive a total certeza de que eu estava excepcionalmente ferrada.

Pude senti Sasuke ao meu lado agora, mas eu estava tão assustada que não consegui desviar os meus olhos de minha avó. Afastei meu corpo do dele, dando a volta ao redor da cama, com passos pouco tropeços em direção à porta. Mas o que piorou tudo e deixou a minha situação dolorosamente mais estranha foi à coisa mais estúpida que eu podia dizer em toda a minha vida:

— Vó, não é nada disso que a senhora está pensando!

Eu vi sua expressão ficar mais dur no meio entre suas sobrancelhas ficarem mais visível, me fazendo parar. Não ousava dar mais um passo para perto daquele um metro de distância que havia entre nós duas.

— Eu não estou pensando nada, Sakura, eu _estou vendo._

— Senhora Tsunade, eu posso explicar. - a voz de Sasuke soou naquele quarto enquanto ele se aproximava para perto de mim.

Meus olhos arregalaram. _Não, tudo menos isso._

 _Eu_ que tinha que conversar com a minha avó e não ele, sua presença ali só iria piorar ainda mais a situação. Eu ainda tinha a consciência do dia que Tsunade me pediu para ficar longe dele, assim como os membros de sua alcatéia. Mas o que ela não sabia era que isso era impossível, pois eu era a companheira dele. Eu iria explicar tudinho para ela e com calma. Com Sasuke ali eu não iria conseguir me expressar do jeito que devia, e começaria a dizer coisas que não deviam. Ou seja, eu iria bancar a idiota.

Virei meu corpo rapidamente em direção de Sasuke, levando minhas mãos em seu peito, o empurrando lentamente seu corpo para trás, trazendo sua atenção que estava em Tsunade para mim.

— Sasuke é melhor você ir embora...

— Não. - a voz de Tsunade ecoou forte e decidida, me cortando no meio da frase e fazendo tanto eu como Sasuke olhar para ela. Seu dedo indicador apontou para ele. - Você _fica_ rapaz.

Não pude evitar que meus olhos arregalassem mais uma vez e meu coração por um segundo parou. Isso era um mau sinal. Engoli em seco.

— Vó...

— Sem, mas, Sakura. - ela me interrompeu novamente, e descruzou os braços. - Quero os dois lá na sala agora.

Ela deu mais um olhar duro em nós dois antes de dar as costas e sair do meu quarto, deixando a porta aberta. O silêncio que se formou a seguir fez com que eu pudesse escutar as batidas forte de meu coração disparado, e seus passos rápidos e pesados descendo as escadas de madeira.

 _Eu estava ferrada. Droga, como eu estava ferrada!_

Senti a mão grande e quente de Sasuke em meu ombro, transpassando de alguma forma um pouco de conforto e seu calor desumano para mim, mas eu estava nervosa o bastante para poder usufruir de sua presença.

— E agora? - questionei baixinho, fechando meus olhos bem apertados.

Sua mão apertou meu ombro enquanto a outra apertava a minha barriga, num abraço por trás. Ele deixou um beijo cálido em outro ombro, mordi o lábio.

— Vamos descer e falar com ela. - ele disse com a voz baixinha e rouca próximo ao meu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio subir em minha nuca. - Vai dar tudo certo.

Abri meus olhos e virei-me para ele, sua expressão estava calma.

— Você não conhece a minha avó. - seus olhos negros não parecia abalados. - E como você pode ficar tão calmo desse jeito?

Sasuke apenas sorriu de canto, antes de deixar um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

— Eu estou tentando manter a calma. Também estou nervoso - ele confessou. -, mas o melhor a se fazer é enfrentar logo a sua avó, pois ela não é um bicho de sete cabeças.

— Eu queria ter a sua coragem.

Ele sorriu meio que comprimido e me puxou pela mão para fora do quarto. Assim quando descemos as escadas demos de cara com uma Tsunade no meio da sala, nos esperando. Aproximamo-nos enquanto nós éramos o alvo de seus olhos em nossas mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra.

Paramos em sua frente, o clima constrangedor e pouco assustador fazia com que o suor e o tremor em minhas mãos se duplicassem, mas eu podia sentir a mão de Sasuke apertar a minha, me transmitindo confiança e conforto.

Eu nunca poderia imaginar está numa situação como essa, pois nunca havia arrumado um namorado sobrenatural... quer dizer, eu nunca arrumei um namorado em toda a minha vida, não sabia como reagir diante daquela situação. Era novo para mim, eu era nova em relacionamentos. E está ali de frente para uma Tsunade com aqueles olhos avaliadores era realmente apavorante.

— Vamos, expliquem-se. - sua voz soou naquele timbre de calmaria, mas ao mesmo tempo sério, fazia com que minha coragem fugisse para dentro de algum buraco.

Engoli em seco, e soltei a respiração pela boca lentamente, antes de inspirar fundo tomando um pouquinho de coragem.

— O Sasuke e eu estamos namorando. - aquela frase soou rápida e direta, parecia que o entalo havia saído de minha garganta quando pronunciei aquela frase em voz alta. Senti-me de alguma forma mais leve.

A sobrancelha fina e loira de minha avó arqueou-se lentamente para cima, e seu olhar castanho apertou-se, focado em mim.

— Namorando? - ela questionou, não parecia surpresa. - Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

— Alguns dias. - minha voz soou baixinha e totalmente tímida, sentia minhas bochechas ficarem levemente coradas.

Sasuke deu um passo para frente e sua voz tomou posição a minha:

— Senhora Tsunade, a minha intenção com a sua neta são as melhores possíveis.

O olhar pesado de minha avó agora estava todo sobre Sasuke, que parecia calmo e inabalado, com aquele jeito sério e intimidante. Um verdadeiro lobo predador.

— _Melhores?_ — repetiu, sua voz saindo meio que sarcástica. - No quarto trancado com ela?

— Vó, eu juro que não aconteceu nada. - me intrometi, dando um passo para frente, tentando apaziguar a situação que ia de mal a pior. Mas o que eu ganhei foi um olhar irritado dela, me fazendo recolher para trás novamente.

— Não aconteceu por que eu cheguei a tempo, Sakura. - em seguida voltou sua atenção para Sasuke. - E você rapaz, eu sei que sua alcatéia mantém uma lei que não permitem que vocês convivam com bruxas. Sua família sabe que você está se envolvendo com a minha neta?

— Não. - a resposta de Sasuke veio rápida e baixa.

— Então vocês estão namorando escondido. - aquela havia sido uma afirmação.

Eu iria me pronunciar, mas senti o aperto da mão de Sasuke na minha, num gesto mudo que me pedia para deixar tudo com ele.

— Não vai ser por muito tempo, irei falar com o alpha sobre isso.

— Quando? - ela perguntou, demonstrando sua pouca paciência.

— Logo. - ele respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dela. - A alcatéia está passando por uns problemas com um dos membros recém-formado. Estamos numa situação meio que delicada.

— O filho de Obito que você está se referindo? - Tsunade questionou, parecia alheia a situação, Sasuke assentiu concordado. - Eu soube por terceiros. Se vocês quiserem eu posso ajudar.

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados.

— Está tudo sobcontrole, mas agradeço por isso. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de comunicar sobre isso com o meu pai.

Os lábios de minha avó crisparam-se, enquanto as suas sobrancelhas se uniam ainda mais.

— Olha, Sasuke, eu te conheço desde pequeno, assim como o seu pai. Eu vi ambos crescerem, como a maioria de vocês da sua vila. Eu estou nessa cidade faz anos, tenho um tratado com o seu avô, o antigo alpha, o que vale para o seu pai, o atual. Eu tive uns problemas com sua alcatéia uns tempos atrás por causa de um de meus protegidos com um dos seus. Não quero quebrar tratado algum e muito menos problemas para mim futuramente.

— Eu garanto que a senhora não vai ter problema, irei resolver essa situação. - Sasuke deu uma pausa. - A alcatéia terá que ceder de qualquer forma quando ficar ciente de que a Sakura é minha companheira marcada. Não tem como eles questionar ou proibir, é uma lei.

O olhar de minha avó desviou de Sasuke para mim, eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando quente, principalmente pela revelação dele em eu ser sua companheira, aquilo soava tão íntimo.

— Companheira? - agora ela voltou à atenção para Sasuke.

— Sim.

Tsunade ficou alguns segundos calada, talvez pensando na real situação. O meu envolvimento com Sasuke iria além do que ela imaginava, não era um simples romance adolescente que iria acabar daqui a alguns meses ou semanas. Nós éramos prometidos um para o outro pelos deuses, eu era a companheira marcada para toda uma vida de um licantropo. Ninguém podia separar um lobo de sua companheira, isso burlava todas as suas leis propostas deles... bom, foi isso que Sasuke havia explicado para mim.

Minha avó soltou um suspiro cansado, passando a mão em sua testa.

— Isso muda tudo. - ela murmurou, fechou os olhos por um momento para depois voltar a abri-los. - Mas mesmo assim eu quero deixar claro que minha neta não é qualquer uma, mesmo que os dois sejam marcados um para o outro. Sakura é uma moça de família, e não gostei de ter ver no quarto dela e com os dois em cima de uma cama.

— Eu admito que errei em está no quarto dela sem o seu consentimento. - confessou Sasuke sem alterar sua voz calma. - Eu sei muito bem que a Sakura é uma garota direita e de família, mas eu quero algo sério com ela e não brincadeiras.

Prendi a respiração, sentindo meu coração acelerado nas batidas. Meu interior se contorcia em agitação e gritava de felicidade por ouvir aquelas palavras. Por mais que estivéssemos juntos como um casal ele não havia mencionado nada sobre namoro ou algo assim.

Tsunade apenas assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

— Assim espero. - ela disse. - Não vou empatar vocês de ficarem juntos, mas quero saber a data exata de quando você vai falar com seus pais. Não quero que essa situação se prolongue mais do que o esperado, gosto das coisas certas e não pela metade.

Sasuke balançou sua cabeça para cima e para baixo. Eu prendia um sorriso que queria escapar em minha boca com todas as minhas força. As coisas pareciam que estavam se encaixando e isso era bom.

— Eu comentei com a Sakura que irei esperar a lua cheia passar para comunicar ao alpha.

— Sim, entendo. - ela desviou o olhar dele para mim por um instante. - Eu permito o namoro de vocês, se você cumprir o que falou.

— Eu vou cumprir, eu só preciso desses dias.

— Você tem esses dias.

Não pude evitar uma onda de felicidade invadir-me por dentro. O sorriso que eu tentava reprimir agora era visível em meu rosto. Eu não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, não estava acreditando que Sasuke tinha razão e que tudo estava dando certo. Mas como tudo não era um grande mar de rosas, a minha má sorte voltou a bater em minha porta com a seguinte declaração de Tsunade:

— Mas até lá não quero ver vocês dois juntos.

— O quê? — minha voz saiu mais alta do que esperava. O sorriso que estava em meu rosto havia morrido na mesma hora. - A senhora não pode fazer isso!

— Posso, como eu vou fazer. - sua voz dura me repreendeu. - Eu vi como os dois estavam na cama agarrados, se eu não chegasse a tempo, Deus sabe o que teria acontecido.

— Mas eu já disse que _não aconteceu nada!_ \- agora eu estava ficando irritada e histérica.

— Não aconteceu, mas não posso arriscar. Sei muito bem como é os hormônios da juventude, e você sabe muito bem das suas obrigações. E para não houver mais riscos, vocês não vão mais se ver até esse rapaz - ela apontou para Sasuke. - resolver tudo com sua alcatéia.

— Mas...

— Tudo bem, Sakura. - Sasuke me interrompeu, soltando a minha mão e a colocando em meu ombro, ele continuava olhando minha avó. - Vou cumprir o que eu falei.

— Ótimo. - ela disse, com aquele tom autoritário. - Vamos, eu te levo até a porta para você não se esquecer onde fica.

Tsunade seguiu rumo até a saída e abriu a porta, um ato totalmente grosseiro de sua parte. Sasuke olhou para mim uma última vez e murmurou um tchau antes de se afastar e ir embora.

Eu fiquei parada como uma tonta, ainda processando tudo que havia acontecido, rápido demais para o meu gosto. Ouvi o som da porta da sala se fechando e os passos de minha avó se aproximando.

— Isso é injusto. - eu disse com a voz carregada de magoa, fitando algo invisível no sofá.

Minha avó não havia dado chances de nos despedimos. Ela havia sido grosseira em não ter dado brechas para outras opções, a não ser a sua declaração final e ponto.

— Eu não fui injusta, Sakura. Eu fui justa.

Ergui meu olhar para ela que me fitava com o rosto sério e os lábios crispados.

— Vó...

Ela me interrompeu, com mais um olhar repreendedor.

— Não quero escutar lamúrias, Sakura. - ela franziu mais o cenho. - O que você tem na cabeça, me diga? - ela deu uma pequena pausa. Mantive-me calada. - Nas vésperas do ritual você me apronta uma dessas. Será que você não percebe a gravidade do que você estava fazendo?

— Mas não é justo a senhora me proibir de vê-lo. - minha voz saiu alta e rebelde, eu estava irritada com ela.

— Pode parecer injusto para você, mas irá me agradecer mais tarde por ter impedido que o pior acontecesse.

Meu rosto tomou uma expressão descrente, minhas sobrancelhas se unindo.

— A senhora fala como se eu fosse me deitar com ele na primeira oportunidade. Eu estou consciente das minhas obrigações com esse ritual _idiota!_

— Olha o tom que você está falando comigo, me respeite. - ela me repreendeu com a voz mais alta que a minha. - Você não entende a gravidade da situação. Vocês dois foram inconsequentes demais. E se caso Fugaku tivesse pegado vocês dois juntos por aí sem o consentimento dele... Olha o problema que você iria me arrumar, Sakura!?

Recuei.

Engoli amarga a resposta que estava na ponta da minha língua, e permiti que minha mente revisasse tudo.

Mas que droga, eu estava agindo como uma garota desajuizada que só pensa em si. Eu não estava me conhecendo, eu sempre fui uma boa filha, uma boa neta, sempre andei na linha e fazia a coisa certa. Mas o fato de eu ter me machucado emocionalmente com a perda de meus pais, abalou-me por inteiro, meus sentimentos ficaram despedaçados, meu emocional totalmente destruído.

Sasuke havia entrado na minha vida como um milagre, na hora que eu mais estava precisando. Eu estava me escorando nele, estava fazendo ele o meu pilar de sustentação, substituindo o antigo que havia se quebrado. Eu estava me apegando a ele de tal forma que se eu o perdesse, a minha destruição seria fatal.

Eu estava carente de amor, e Sasuke estava me dando todo o amor que eu precisava.

Meus olhos haviam se fechado, eu me fechei completamente para a realidade e comecei a viver num pequeno mundo dentro de uma bolha, onde só eu e ele existíamos e mais ninguém. Nada mais importava quando Sasuke estava por perto, e isso fez com que minha razão não enxergasse o outro lado.

Que nada era perfeito.

Tsunade não só estava preocupada por eu perder a minha virgindade antes do ritual, mas sim os problemas futuros que o meu envolvimento com Sasuke podiam causar. Ele não havia comunicado com o alpha a nossa situação. E pelo que entendi, se caso o alpha soubesse por terceiros que seu filho estava se envolvendo com uma bruxa - fato que era proibido em sua alcatéia - o tratado de paz entre bruxas e licantropos iriam para o espaço. E tudo seria culpa minha.

Abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo o peso em meus ombros novamente, imaginando mil possibilidades de que a conversa que Sasuke terá com seu pai poderia não ser tão boa assim.

— Me desculpe. - murmurei baixinho, envergonhada demais com as minhas atitudes que não conseguia mais olhar em sua cara.

Vovó soltou um suspiro cansado.

— Não quero seu mal, Sakura, e muito menos quero empatar sua felicidade. Tenho consciência da regra absoluta dos lobos com suas companheiras marcadas e confesso que fiquei mesmo surpresa com essa revelação. - ergui meu olhar e a fitei. Seu rosto agora era sereno. - Mas eu peço para ir com calma, e fazer as coisas conforme as leis estabelecidas em ambas às partes.

Não havia como discutir alguma coisa, eu apenas balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordando.

— Venha comigo.

Ela caminhou até seu escritório com passos normais. A segui em silêncio, ainda extasiada com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo naquele dia cheio. Observei minha avó dando a volta a sua mesa de madeira retangular e abrir uma das gavetas que havia nela. Dei alguns passos para mais perto a vendo tirar um objeto de dentro e fechar a gaveta, trancando-a com chave.

Ela estendeu sua mão com o objeto para mim.

— Pegue-o.

Ergui minha mão e peguei o vidro branco e redondo, apoiado num emoldurado de prata com pedras brancas o enfeitando, como se fosse um pequeno castiçal. A tampa pequena e redonda era de prata com um cristal em forma de gota na ponta. Franzi o cenho, admirada com o frasco bonito em minhas mãos.

— O que é isso?

— É um perfume de _Acônito._ \- respondeu, atraindo meu olhar de volta para ela. - Quero que você use a partir de hoje até o dia do ritual. Ele tem uma fragrância muito forte, eu sugiro que derrame apenas uma gota no dedo e esfregue-os antes de passar em si.

Voltei minha atenção ao vidro em minhas mãos, girando a tampinha de prata com o cristal. Não precisou aproximar o vidro para sentir o cheiro agradável e ao mesmo tempo familiar.

— E por que eu teria que usar isso? - voltei meus olhos para Tsunade enquanto tampava o vidro.

— Essa é a garantia que terei de que você ficará pura até o ritual, e também uma garantia de que aquele garoto cumpra o que prometeu.

— Não estou entendendo o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra.

Ela voltou seus passos para perto, escorando com o quadril em sua mesa.

— Mas vai entender depois. Agora quero que me prometa que irá usá-lo.

— Precisa prometer? - questionei, arqueando as sobrancelhas para cima.

— Prometa.

— Mas...

— Sakura. - ela me interrompeu, com a voz dura.

Soltei o ar pelo nariz, cansada de discutir mais naquele dia.

— Tudo bem. - respondi, dando mais uma olhada no vidro bonito em minhas mãos.

— Só estou precavendo qualquer erro que possa acontecer futuramente. - ela disse. - E isso também fará com que aquele rapaz adiante logo o que tem a tratar, cumprindo o que falou.

Não quis fazer mais pergunta, pois sabia que a resposta iria ser vaga. Tsunade não estava sendo clara comigo mais uma vez, e caso eu quisesse saber de mais alguma coisa, eu teria que descobrir por contra própria, o que era realmente cansativo.

Meu corpo dava sinais de esgotamento, assim como mental, já havia chegado a hora de bater em retirada.

— Posso ir para o meu quarto? Eu estou cansada.

— Claro, pode ir. - ela assentiu.

Não pensei duas vezes em dar as costas e sair de seu escritório. Subi com passos corridos as escadas e entrei em meu quarto batendo a porta e me jogando na cama, com a cara no colchão.

Por que tudo tinha que ser complicado? Por que as coisas não podiam ser simplesmente mais fácil?

Apertei o frasco de perfume na mão, recolhendo meu corpo, deixando-o agora encolhido de lado. Voltei a olhar o vidro bonito, tentando de alguma forma entender o que esse perfume tinha haver com Sasuke em apressar o que prometeu. Como se eu fosse conseguir ficar longe dele. Acho que Tsunade havia se esquecido que nós dois dividíamos a mesma sala de aula. Eu podia vê-lo nos intervalos e durante a aula de matemática.

Suspirei.

Às vezes eu queria voltar no tempo em que eu era apenas uma criança. As coisas naquela época eram fáceis, a inocência infantil fazia com que criamos em nossas cabeças um mundo belo e bom, passando uma espécie de manta invisível por cima do mundo podre e injusto que vivemos.

O final de semana se passou lentamente e tediosamente. A chuva tomou proporções maiores, destruindo todo um dia lindo e ensolarado, fazendo com que um frio chato impedisse que as pessoas colocassem as caras para fora, e eu era uma dessas pessoas. Só saí do quarto para ir ao banheiro e a cozinha.

Tsunade ficou em casa com um olho em suas coisas e outro em mim. Eu sentia que ela estava em alerta e não me deixava sozinha por muito tempo. Vez ou outra ela conferia disfarçadamente se eu não estava fazendo nada de errado, ou se caso tivesse um lobisomem em cima da minha cama novamente. Tanta atenção assim me deixava sufocada, me senti numa penitenciária.

Sasuke não havia dado sinal de vida por todo o sábado, mas me mandou uma mensagem de texto no começo da noite de domingo, perguntando se eu estava bem e dizendo que estavam morrendo de vontade de me ver, mas disse que iria manter o trato que havia feito com a minha avó.

Também não deixei de me queixei com ele, dizendo o quanto a minha vida estava tediosa sem sua presença, e que estava de certa forma chateada por minha avó ter me proibido de vê-lo. Mas prometemos um ao outro que na segunda-feira nós arrumaríamos um jeito de nos vemos.

Aquela noite parecia a mais longa de todas, eu não tinha mais sono, e minha cabeça trabalhava em mil e uma possibilidades de como a minha vida havia tomado um rumo totalmente diferente do que eu tinha imaginado.

Há alguns dias eu me lamentava pela morte prematura de meus pais e traçava meus planos futuros de ir para longe de Konoha. Mas agora tudo era diferente, pois tinha algo que me prendia a essa cidade pacata e chata. Agora eu queria mais do que tudo fincar meus pés nessa terra e traçar um novo destino para mim, um novo futuro que nele Sasuke era o principal componente.

Com tudo isso rodeando a minha mente eu não percebi quando caí no sono e acordei num susto ao som irritante do despertador de meu celular.

Remexi-me lentamente na cama, sentindo meus membros doloridos por causa da posição ruim em que eu havia dormido. Meus olhos ardiam, minha cabeça doía e meu corpo estava com a sensação de que eu carregava uma pedra enorme. O cansaço era visível em meu rosto amassado com olheiras, o cabelo bagunçado refletia o reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

Eu estava um verdadeiro lixo humano, consequência de uma noite mal dormida.

Fiz minha higiene matinal e tomei um banho quente, aproveitando para lavar meu cabelo. Voltei para o quarto enrolada numa toalha, ouvindo o som da chuva castigando lá fora e os pingos batendo em minha janela.

Vesti jeans preto, uma camisa de mangas comprida vermelha por cima de uma camiseta branca, e meu tênis converse preto nos pés. Olhei novamente minha aparência desleixada no espelho da minha penteadeira, resolvendo apagar as olheiras com um corretivo e um pouco de pó e um brilho incolor nos lábios.

Minha situação ficou um pouco melhor, e agradeci a majestosa maquiagem e seu poder de melhorar tudo. Resolvi deixar os cabelos soltos mesmo, já que estavam molhados, colocando apenas uma tiara simples e vermelha na cabeça, dando um visual um pouco melhor naquela pessoa acabada que eu havia acordado hoje.

Verifiquei em minha mochila se não estava faltando nada, e a coloquei no ombro, pegando o celular que estava em cima da cama e a jaqueta jeans. Desci as escadas jogando minhas coisas no sofá da sala.

Tsunade já estava arrumada com seu terninho preto, a meia-calça cinza, o sapato preto de salto e o seu coque alto na cabeça, a deixava com um ar de mulher séria e poderosa. E como todas as manhãs, ela terminava de arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã quando entrei na cozinha.

Murmurei um _bom dia_ apagado, trazendo sua atenção para mim.

— Bom dia, querida. - ela sorriu, mas logo ficou séria, e franziu o cenho. - Por que você não está usando o perfume?

Parei o processo de rastejar a cadeira para sentar e olhei para ela.

— Eu esqueci. - não estava mentindo, eu realmente havia me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe totalmente sem fundamento.

— Antes de sair para o colégio quero que o coloque.

Reprimi a vontade de revirar os olhos e me sentei na cadeira.

— Tá. - murmurei baixinho. Odiava o fato dela sempre dizer as coisas pela metade e ficar nesse clima chato de que alguma coisa boa não iria sair disso, pois era isso que eu sentia quando ela falava desse perfume estranho.

Enchi meu copo de suco e peguei uma fatia de pão integral, passei margarina para depois dá uma pequena mordida, começando o meu processo alimentício.

— Hoje te levarei para a escola.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, não estava com vontade de gastar saliva para respondê-la. Eu ainda estava ressentida por causa de sexta à noite. E muito menos rebati o fato dela me levar, pois eu não estava com vontade de sair na chuva até o ponto de ônibus, não mesmo.

Terminamos de comer em silêncio, e minha falta de interesse de continuar um diálogo fez com que minha avó desistisse de tentar alguma coisa para que eu desfizesse a minha cara de morta viva.

Subi para o quarto só para colocar o maldito perfume, que eu tinha que admitir que o cheiro era incrível, despertando novamente aquela sensação familiar que eu já havia sentindo aquele cheio em algum lugar. Até tentei forçar um pouco a mente, mas nada vinha na hora.

Resolvi deixar isso de lado e saí do quarto. Tsunade me esperava na sala enquanto mexia em sua bolsa. Coloquei minha jaqueta e peguei minha mochila e o celular. Percebi o jeito satisfeito de minha avó quando sentiu o cheiro do meu novo perfume, mas ela não disse nada, apenas abriu a porta e saiu. Fiz a mesma coisa, sentindo o frio do lado de fora bater em minhas bochechas e fazer com que meus cabelos úmidos ficassem mais frios.

Corri para dentro do Jeep, fugindo da pequena garoa que caía. Eu pedia internamente para que a chuva acessasse, para que assim eu pudesse escapar para os fundos do prédio um, e me encontrar com Sasuke.

Não demorou para chegarmos a escola e para a minha alegria, aquela parte de Konoha não estava mais chovendo, o que era um alívio. Murmurei um tchau para minha avó e saí do Jeep, sem dar a oportunidade dela me dar outro pequeno sermão, não estava com cabeça para aquilo. Aliás, eu não estava com cabeça para nada, meu dia já havia começado péssimo.

Caminhei por aquele chão de concreto totalmente molhado, desviando de alguns alunos que desciam do ônibus escolar que estava parado, e não demorou para que eu visse Gaara descer do ônibus que nós pegávamos.

Ele olhou para os lados e me viu. Pude ver o sorriso animado se abrindo em seu rosto, mas conforme eu me aproximava eu percebi seu sorriso morrendo lentamente enquanto seu peito subia e descia numa respiração rápida e pesada.

Franzi levemente o cenho, estranhando a forma como ele havia mudado.

— Oi Gaara. - o cumprimentei, forçando um sorriso, me sentindo de alguma forma preocupada com ele.

— Oi. - sua voz saiu estranha, parecia dolorosa.

Ele deu um passo para trás e automaticamente colocou uma mão tampando o nariz e a boca. Seu rosto estava pálido como papel, e sua coordenação motora estava enfraquecendo. Meu instinto ficou em alerta.

— Você está passando mal... Meu Deus você está pálido. - forcei um passo para frente e ele deu três cambaleantes para trás.

— Eu não... sei. - ele disse pausamente. - E-estou... com falta de... ar.

Ele deu mais um passo para o lado e quase foi ao chão se não fosse o garoto com cabelos espetados - se não em engando era o tal do Shino - que o segurou pelos ombros.

— Ei cara, tá passando mal? - ele perguntou com a voz preocupada.

— Ele está com falta de ar. - comecei, fitando Shino rapidamente, antes de voltar minha atenção para Gaara que ainda mantinha a mão tampando o nariz.

Shino me fitou por um segundo, antes de voltar sua atenção para Gaara que tentava se recompuser, mas sem sucesso.

— Vamos à enfermaria. - ele declarou, passando um dos braços de Gaara por seu ombro.

— Eu ajudo...

— N-não. - ele me interrompeu, me fazendo travar o pé. - O Shino me leva... mas valeu por se preocupar. - sua voz saía abafada por causa da mão.

— Tem certeza? - perguntei, sentindo-me de alguma forma mal por vê-lo daquele jeito e meio que ressentida por ele ter negado minha ajuda.

Ele sentiu levemente.

— Tá legal. - disse baixinho, observando agora Shino o ajudar a caminhar até a enfermaria.

Voltei a caminhar em direção ao prédio dois, tirando a atenção dos dois garotos, e agora varrendo com o olhar toda a área aberta da frente, atrás de Sasuke, mas não vi sinal dele e de nenhum de seus amigos.

— Ei.

Olhei para trás automaticamente vendo Ino vindo até mim com suas roupas num verdadeiro mundo cor-de-rosa. Ela fez um sinal de pare com a mão e a esperei.

— Você viu o Gaara indo em direção à enfermaria com o Shino? - ela disse tudo àquilo num único fôlego, assim quando se aproximou de mim.

— Oi para você também, Ino.

— Ah, oi. - ela sorriu dócil, mas logo voltou sua cara de espanto de antes. - Você viu?

Ino era mesmo impossível.

— Ele não estava se sentindo bem.

Pela expressão no rosto dela parecia que eu havia dito que o mundo estava para entrar em um estado apocalíptico.

— E o que ele tem? - sua voz era notável a preocupação, enquanto voltava sua atenção à direção do prédio um. - Nunca vi o Gaara passando mal e muito menos pegar um resfriado. Tenten e eu sempre o zoamos, dizendo que ele era algum experimento do governo, por que, tipo, ele nunca fica doente.

— Eu não sei explicar. - realmente eu não sabia, mas talvez seja um mal estar temporário, coisas que dão do nada e sem explicação.

Ela voltou a me fitar com seus olhos azuis cheio de rímel.

— Tomara que não seja nada grave.

— Tomara.

Entramos no prédio dois, recebendo o aconchego quente que estava ali. O sinal já havia tocado e todos caminhavam para suas salas de aulas.

— Agora me conta, como foi o jogo de Paintball? Porque até agora eu não entendo como você pode gostar desse esporte violento.

— Paintball não é um esporte violento, e sim divertido para o seu governo, e eu adoro.

O rosto de Ino se contorceu numa careta de desgosto.

— O meu primo foi num que tem na cidade vizinha e ficou cheio de hematomas pelo corpo. - ela comentou, tentando quebrar o meu argumento.

— Isso porque ele não deveria está usando os equipamentos de proteção direito. - dei de ombros. - Você poderia ir jogar com a gente da próxima vez.

Desviamos de alguns alunos naquele corredor, e dois esbarram com o braço e a mochila em mim.

— Me tira dessa, não quero ficar marcada ou... sei lá, eu não gosto e pronto. E a senhorita não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Suspirei, nada passava despercebido pela atenção exagerada e os olhos captores de qualquer vestígios de mentira e da memória fotográfica de Ino. Eu havia percebido que ela era mestre em quesito em descobrir uma boa fofoca.

— Foi legal. - medi o nível de palavras que eu podia falar. - A Tenten desistiu de última hora, por causa de algo que ela teria que fazer na outra cidade, e só foi Gaara e eu para o campo.

— Uau. - um sorriso meio que malicioso se espalhou por sua boca pintada de rosa-pink. - Os dois sozinhos e num campo de esporte violento...

— O que você está insinuando, Ino? - a interrompi, parando no corredor onde ficava a sala da minha primeira aula, e a fitei com os lábios crispados.

Ela ergueu os ombros para cima, fazendo uma cara inocente totalmente fingida.

— Eu não estou insinuando nada. - ela ergueu as palmas das mãos para cima. - Você que está dizendo.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a andar. Ino soltou uma risada de repente.

— Acho que agora entendo por que o Gaara está passando mal. - a olhei de ombro. - O garoto acaba com sua vida adolescente em cima de um sofá assistindo televisão sem fazer nenhum exercício físico, e quando faz fica doente.

Ino era uma verdadeira peste, com suas teorias totalmente ridículas. E o pior, era que ela havia conseguido arrancar uma risada comprimida de mim.

— A Tenten precisa saber disso. - ela continuou em meio às gargalhadas.

Apenas balancei a cabeça para os lados. Coitado do Gaara.

Cheguei à porta da sala de minha primeira aula, podendo ver o professor em pé, de frente a sua mesa mexendo em suas coisas.

— Tchau, Ino.

— Me espera, viu?

Não a respondi e muito menos olhei para ela. Entrei na sala um pouco mais atrasada do que costume, não que eu estivesse realmente atrasada, mas geralmente eu era uma das primeiras está na sala sentada em minha carteira quando o professor e o resto dos alunos chegavam.

O senhor Sarutobi ergueu a cabeça e me fitou. Seus olhos castanhos estavam apertados numa expressão séria comigo, parecia que eu havia cometido algum tipo de crime. Apenas abaixei minha cabeça quando ele passou por mim como uma bala e saiu da sala.

Fui para o meu lugar, ignorando o fato de ter achado estranho à reação do professor de biologia. Hinata já estava sentada em seu lugar com sua cabeça baixa, tirando suas coisas da mochila preta que estava em cima da mesa.

— Oi. - cumprimentei baixinho, sentando-me na cadeira ao seu lado.

Seu olhar focou em meu rosto, o cenho franziu levemente para em seguida o lado esquerdo de sua boca se erguer para cima e dar início a uma pequena risada baixa, balançando a cabeça para os lados, enquanto mordia o lábio.

Ela estava rindo de mim.

— Qual foi à graça dessa vez, por que eu juro que não estou encontrando nada de engraçado.

Ela conseguiu se controlar, mas um sorriso debochado estava em sua boca quando voltou a me olhar de um jeito esnobe.

— Eu só estou tentando entender uma coisa; ou você brigou com aquele cachorro sarnento, ou a senhora Tsunade pegou você e ele no flagra. - ela ergueu os olhos para cima, pensativos. - Hm... bom, pensando bem e verificando a situação que você se encontra, eu acho que o mais cabível é a segunda opção.

Franzi mais o cenho, pelas coisas sem sentido que Hinata dizia - que em partes ela havia acertado - e pelo o fato dela está mais falante que o normal, claro que sem tirar o seu tom totalmente sarcástico e debochado. Geralmente Hinata ignorava meu comprimento ou só acenava com a cabeça quando ela estava de bem com o mundo. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, ela estava, vamos que dizer, insuportável com suas teorias irritantes.

— Não estou entendo o que quer dizer, poderia ser mais especifica?

Ela suspirou revirando os olhos, como se me respondesse fosse à coisa mais tediosa do universo.

— Eu só estou supondo do por que você está usando Acônito. - ela disse lentamente cada palavra como se eu fosse uma débil.

Meus olhos se abriram mais.

— Como você sabe?

— Como _você_ não sabe? - ela rebateu minha pergunta com outra pergunta. - O perfume que você está usando é derivado de uma planta venenosa, mas muito poderosa. O perfume é inofensivo para nós, pois ele leva outros componentes que quebra o veneno, mas não para a outra espécie... vamos dizer que o que você está usando é uma espécie de _espanta-lobos._

Senti meus olhos arregalando com aquela declaração. Hinata havia dito à parte que Tsunade não quis me dizer? _Espanta-lobos?_

— Como é que é?

Ela bufou impaciente.

— Você é muito lerda, garota. - ela ralhou, e abaixou mais a voz. - Uma bruxa tem que ser esperta e captar as coisas mais rápido, conhecimento é o principal foco disso tudo. Admiro você ser do clan Senju e não saber de nada.

— Sou nova nesse quesito, ainda estou me adaptando. - respondi, tentando não transpassar o quanto suas palavras me atingiram.

— Então se adapte logo. Nessa velocidade você não vai a lugar algum. Você prefere ficar agarrada aquele... - ela hesitou, mas não precisou de muito para eu saber de quem ela se referia. - do que honrar o peso do seu sobrenome. Você é fraca e inútil...

— Você está me ofendendo. - a interrompi, terrivelmente magoada com suas palavras grosseiras. Ela não tinha ideia de como estava difícil para eu engolir tudo àquilo que estava acontecendo. Era difícil se habituar a uma outra realidade daquela que você conhecia. - Você me julga como se você fosse a certa disso tudo, como se você nunca errasse na vida.

— Estou só te alertando. - ela respondeu, nem um pouco abalada com minhas palavras. - Você é muito inocente ainda, tem que acordar para vida. Você estava usando um perfume que é derivado de uma planta que é mortal para os lobos e você nem ao menos sabia disso. _To wstyd._

Não entendi a última frase, por que ela havia falado em outro dialeto, e alguma coisa me dizia que era a sua língua nativa, já que quando ela ficava irritada ela arranhava no japonês tornando mais forte o seu sotaque polonês.

E diante daquela discursão, pareceu como um passe de mágica e um clique fez com que minha mente se abrisse. O cheiro familiar que eu sentia daquele perfume que usava, agora eu sabia de onde eu havia sentindo.

Era o perfume da Hinata.

— Você também o usa. - eu disse meio que automaticamente. Ela me olhou de rabo de olho. - O perfume.

Mas é claro, agora tudo fazia mais sentindo. O fato de Naruto ser sentir mal, o modo dela parecer não se importar em ser a pessoa marcada de um licantropo, e o fato dele nunca está perto dela - mesmo que eu nunca tinha o visto. -, ela o afastava com o cheiro, a mesma coisa que eu estava fazendo com o Sasuke, mesmo sem saber.

Eu não poderia vê-lo hoje, não poderia arriscar deixá-lo fraco ou causa-lhe algum mal. Tsunade havia pensado em tudo, e eu como uma tonta caí mais uma vez em seu jogo.

— Alunos, todos quietos que iremos começar a aula. - a voz do senhor Sarutobi soou, enquanto ele deixava Karin passar pela porta e a fechar em seguida. Ele havia voltado e agora caminhava para sua mesa, pegando um livro e voltando para frente, começando a copiar algo no quadro.

Voltei minha atenção para Hinata, agora ela estava abrindo o caderno na página em branco. Uma de suas mãos estava dentro do bolso do casaco, mexendo em algo que deveria ser o celular, já que o chiado alto de uma das músicas do Evanescence soava por seus fones oculto pelo capuz do seu casado e o cabelo.

E eu já estava ciente que o nosso assunto ali havia encerrado.

A aula se passou até que rápido, Hinata não falou mais comigo e eu não iria mais ficar bancando a tola e ficar puxando assunto com uma pessoa que ignora completamente a minha presença. Ino me esperava no corredor para irmos para a aula de história, e me senti uma fugitiva por sair esbarrando em alguns alunos tentando sair da mira de Rock Lee que me procurava pelos cantos com o pescoço esticado.

O intervalo não tardou em chegar, passamos no refeitório, já que a chuva caía lá fora, acabando com qualquer expectativa que eu tinha de sair e me encontrar com Sasuke. Tentei procurá-lo desastradamente pelo refeitório - já que eu estava sentada com Ino e Tenten que falavam um assunto que não estava prestando atenção - e logo o achei, na fila da cantina com a cabeça baixa.

Segundos depois escutei um toque de mensagem do meu celular, me fazendo tirar do bolso e constatar que era uma mensagem de Sasuke.

 **De:** _Sasuke._

 **Onde você está?**

Não demorei em responder sua mensagem rapidamente.

 _Eu._

 **Estou no refeitório com as meninas. Eu estou te vendo na fila da cantina.**

Assim quando ele recebeu, pude ver sua cabeça erguer para cima e me procurar naquele amontoado de alunos zapeando com suas bandejas nas mãos. Demorou dois segundos para ele me achar. E pela distância em que estávamos não dava para eu ver nitidamente a sua expressão, mas ele ficou me olhando por um tempo.

— O que você tanto olha, Sakura? - Ino perguntou, fazendo-me tirar o foco de Sasuke para ela num susto.

— Ah nada. - minha voz deu uma leve hesitada, e abaixei o celular para o meu colo.

Os olhos azuis de Ino apertaram-se, e apenas fingi que não era comigo.

— Ahn, o Gaara não vai vir? - perguntei de repente, tentando tirar o foco em mim.

Tenten que estava devorando um bolinho de chocolate deu de ombros.

— Ele tinha ficado na sala com uns garotos quando eu desci.

— Ele está bem? - perguntei.

— Tá, por quê?

— Ele estava passando mal hoje de manhã. - respondeu Ino. - O Shino Aburami do terceiro ano que o levou para a enfermaria.

Tenten parou o restante do bolinho próximo à boca e abriu mais os olhos.

— Sério? - ela questionou e eu e Ino balançamos a cabeças, concordando. - Aquele garoto nunca fica doente.

— Mas ele estava muito mal. - eu disse.

Meu celular vibrou e tocou na minha mão.

— Mas ele parecia bem na aula hoje, e também não comentou nada comigo.

— Às vezes o Gaara é tão estranho. - disse Ino, bebendo o seu suco.

Abaixei minha cabeça para o meu celular no meu colo e abri a nova mensagem de Sasuke.

 **De:** _Sasuke._

 **Estranho, não estou sentindo o seu cheiro**.

Ergui meu olhar para as meninas que ainda falavam de Gaara e depois um rápido para Sasuke que havia sumido do meu campo de visão.

 _Eu._

 **Tsunade pensou em tudo. Ela está me fazendo usar um perfume que contém acônito.**

 **De:** _Sasuke_

 **Você está brincando, né?**

 _Eu_

 **Estou falando supersério. Vou ficar usando-o até o ritual.**

 **De:** _Sasuke._

 **Droga, não pensei que a situação fosse chegar a esse ponto.**

 _Eu_

 **Nem eu :(**

O intervalo passou-se, e Gaara não havia dado as caras. Depois de mais algumas aulas chatas e uma de educação física, acabando com todas as minhas forças de tanto que eu corri em volta da quadra e de fazer polichinelos, a hora de ir embora era como uma passagem para o paraíso.

A chuva não havia dado pausa desde a hora do intervalo, eu corri até o ônibus amarelo estacionado, mas não consegui evitar com que me molhasse um pouco devido a distância do prédio dois até o estacionamento aberto.

Sentei-me no mesmo lugar de sempre, ao lado da janela e pelo vidro eu vi Gaara passar correndo, mas ele não veio em direção ao o ônibus e sim a um Mercedes preto de um modelo de 1995. Mas minha atenção não ficou por muito tempo nele, pois logo ela foi atraída para a figura de Sasuke caminhando com passos rápidos ao lado de Karin. E como se o meu olhar fosse alguma espécie de ímã, o seu olhar desviou-se da frente para mim.

Ele parou no caminho, estava afastado do ônibus. Meu coração bombardeava batidas rápidas e descompassadas, fazendo com que um frio subisse em meu estômago. Era incrível essa sensação de que eu sempre sentia quando ele estava por perto me olhando, sua presença mexia comigo.

A sua amiga Karin parou um pouco mais a frente quando percebeu que ele não a acompanhava, e o olhou, seguindo a mesma rota de seu olhar para mim, a pessoa que havia tomado à atenção dele. Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a andar em direção ao seu ônibus.

Voltei meus olhos para Sasuke e sorri, mas ele não teve a chance de retribuir, pois o tal Naruto apareceu e o empurrou com as duas mãos, dando um tapa na cabeça dele em seguida, abrindo um sorriso maroto. Sasuke lançou um olhar irritado e reclamou algo que não consegui escutar, fazendo o outro cair na gargalhada e olhar para mim e levantar o dedo polegar em minha direção. Soltei pequenas risadas nasais, comprimindo os lábios, agora vendo Sasuke com seu olhar para mim e piscar com o olho antes de seguir seu amigo para o ônibus.

Não demorou para que o meu ônibus desse a partida depois que os alunos entraram, e logo eu já estava entrando na minha casa com as roupas ensopadas. Eu havia esquecido o guarda-chuva antes de sair para a escola, e o pedaço do ponto até a minha casa foi o suficiente para eu conseguir me molhar por inteira, mesmo que eu tendo corrido.

Tirei meus tênis e as minhas meias molhadas ali na porta e subi para o meu quarto com eles na mão, os jogando num canto perto da cômoda junto com a mochila, pegando uma toalha e corri para o banheiro. Tomei outro banho, deixando a água quente levar embora todo o frio de minha pele. Enrolei-me na toalha e entrei no meu quarto, procurando algo seco e quente, vesti um conjunto de moletom, me deixando mais aquecida e sequei bem os meus cabelos.

Peguei a mochila que estava no chão e joguei todos os materiais em cima da minha cama bagunçada. Ajuntei minhas roupas molhadas com os tênis e as meias no chão, assim como a mochila molhada e saí do quarto, descendo as escadas e entrando na lavanderia. Coloquei minhas roupas na máquina junto como outras roupas sujas, a programei direitinho e a deixei fazendo seu trabalho de lavar. Pendurei meus tênis e minha mochila no curto varal que havia ali para secar e fui procurar algo para comer na cozinha.

A minha tarde se passou eu fazendo alguns serviços domésticos e o meu dever de casa. Por um momento eu parei para refletir sobre o que Hinata havia dito, e por mais que fosse doloroso admitir, ela estava certa de alguma forma. Eu não estava fazendo absolutamente nada para me aprofundar em saber sobre as minhas origens. Eu não estava demonstrando interesse em aprender, em desenvolver os meus dons.

Hinata realmente tinha razão, eu era uma fracassada que se escora em qualquer um. Tsunade havia me enganado de alguma forma com aquele perfume, e eu nem para procurar saber que tipo de planta derivava aquele perfume eu procurei, fui logo usando sem saber o real significado...

 _Significado._

Saltei da cama e peguei meu notebook que estava em cima da mesinha e voltei para a cama, o conectando no cabo e na tomada que ficava na parede ao da cabeceira de minha cama. Esperei que ele concluísse o processo de ligar e logo abri uma página no Google e escrevi ACÔNITO, LOBISOMENS na barra de busca. Dois segundo depois várias opções de janelas de diferentes sites apareceram. Cliquei no que estava Acônito Mata-Lobos e a página se abriu, e comecei a ler.

"O acônito é uma planta venenosa, também conhecida como mata-lobos, pois em lendas de lobisomens o acônito os enfraquece. O veneno de acônito foi muito utilizado em flechas por arqueiros na Antiguidade e Idade Média europeia."

Em seguida apareceu uma imagem da planta com uma flor diferente e uma legenda em baixo.

"Possui raízes tuberosas e caule ereto, com flores azuis na forma de um elmo. O fruto é uma vesícula.

Os sintomas do envenenamento por sua causa são salivação excessiva, falta de ar, tremores e aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos."

Espera!

Hinata havia me dito que o perfume de acônito levava alguns componentes que quebra o veneno da planta, mas mesmo assim afetavam os lobos...

O senhor Sarutobi ficou estranho quando entrei na sala, ele havia me olhado esquisito e saiu da sala em seguida e voltando alguns minutos depois. E Gaara havia ficado com um mal estar quando me aproximei dele, e eu tenho certeza de que ele estava com a aparência boa antes. Ele estava com falta de ar, o seu peito subia e descia rápido, ele respirava com dificuldade e agora parando para perceber, a sua mão tremia.

Levei minhas mãos à boca com a possível descoberta, podia sentir meus olhos arregalados fitando algo invisível num canto do quarto.

Não pode ser... será que eles são... O Gaara...

 _Não._ Eu posso está tirando conclusões precipitadas, mas havia chances de minha teoria está correta. Mas não podia declarar nada com tão pouco que descobri, eu tinha que ir mais a fundo e sondar por aí se o que estou pensando é realmente verdade.


	17. Lua de Sangue

**CAPÍTULO 16 - Lua de Sangue.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **M** eu celular começou a tocar, me fazendo dar um pulo da cadeira pelo susto que levei, estava distraída demais com minhas teorias confusas sobre minhas possíveis descobertas. Meu corpo relaxou e meu peito se arqueceu quando eu vi que era Sasuke que me ligava. Não pensei duas vezes antes de atender, e fiz o possível para que a minha voz não demonstrasse o quanto eu estava desesperada por ele.

\- Oi.

\- _Estou com saudades._ \- ele disse, fazendo com que um frio subisse em meu estômago, e sentir aquele calorzinho em meu peito que vinha através da linha invisível que nos conectava.

\- Eu também, muita. - prendi a respiração por um segundo enquanto meus olhos se fechavam. Eu tentava visualisá-lo em minha mente. - Eu sinto muito por hoje e por você não chegar perto.

\- _Não se preoculpe com isso, eu entendo._

Abri meus olhos e soltei todo o ar, eu podia sentir a sua presença próxima, como se ele estivesse perto de mim.

\- A Tsunade pensou em tudo, eu também fui pega de surpresa... quer dizer... eu poderia ter evitado... não fui tão esperta...

\- _Sakura_ \- ele me interrompeu. -, _fique calma. A culpa foi minha, eu vacilei._

\- _Não!_ \- balancei a cabeça para os lados, como se ele estivesse ali para poder ver. - Você não tem culpa de nada.

- _A culpa foi minha sim. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, e Tsunade também._ \- ele deu uma pausa. - _Agora o jeito é esperar e fazer a coisa certa._

\- Você fala como se fosse tão fácil, como se você não estivesse sofrendo.

Eu tentava entender como ele conseguia permanecer tão calmo com aquela situação, pois eu estava uma pilha. Pensei em todas as alternativas das coisas darem errado, e a minha má sorte voltar a reinar.

\- _Não diga isso! Os deuses sabem o quanto está sendo difícil para mim, o quanto estou me segurando para não fazer uma besteira. Você não tem ideia do quanto é agoniante não poder sentir o seu cheiro, ou tocá-la._

Mordi o lábio, sentindo suas palavras atravessarem cada poro do meu corpo, fazendo meu coração sobresaltar nos disparos.

\- Só temos que esperar alguns dias - sorri num tom debochado sofrido. -, dias que serão longos e sofridos. Não usarei mais o perfume depois que a lua cheia passar.

\- _Mas mesmo assim, o cheiro do acônito irá prevalecer por alguns dias em sua pele, ocultando seu cheiro e me impedindo de aproximar de você._

Não pude evitar que meus olhos arregalassem com aquela pequena e irritante revelação. Tsunade realmente não estava brincando, ela havia pensado em tudo.

\- Que droga. - chiei totalmente chorosa. - Me desculpe por isso.

 _\- Eu já disse que a culpa não é sua._ \- sua voz grossa e rouca me repreendeu. - _Logo irei comunicar meu pai e concertar toda essa merda de uma vez. Não quero dar motivos para Tsunade levar você para longe de Konoha._

\- Eu fugiria na primeira oportunidade para te encontrar.

Escutei seu sorriso e aquilo me derreteu por completa. E sim, eu estava loucamente apaixonda por Sasuke.

\- _Gostei de ouvi isso, me conforta para não mandar logo um foda-se para todos e agir por impulso._

Sorri, mordendo o lábio, sentindo meu coração bater mais forte. Meu corpo estava todo relaxado na cadeira.

\- Você é louco. - sussurrei, gostando de sua loucura.

\- _Louco por você_. - ele disse, com um tom galante em sua voz. - _O que está fazendo?_

\- Fazendo o meu dever de casa de bruxa. - respondi, voltando em órbita e lembrando do que eu havia descoberto, bom, quase isso.

\- _Estudando? Vai se tornar uma bruxa poderosa se dedicando desse jeito_.

Sorri.

\- Tavez um dia, está muito longe de me tornar uma bruxa poderosa. Sou um desastre. O que você está fazendo?

\- _Estou do outro lado da rua olhando para a sua janela._

\- O quê?

Saltei da cadeira de uma vez, surpresa o bastante com o que ele havia dito. Corri até a minha janela, e pude vê-lo pelo vidro embaçado por gotículas de chuva que caía naquele final de tarde.

Abri a janela um pouco estabanada e eu pude vê-lo melhor. Realmente ele estava do outro lado da rua, com as costas para a floresta e usava somente uma camiseta preta e uma bermuda da mesma cor. Eu estava meio que embasbacada e sorrindo como uma idiota, sentindo as reações que a sua presença - mesmo que longe - fazia em mim.

Ele olhava em minha direção com um sorriso de canto, segurava o celular no ouvido, suas roupas totalmente molhadas.

\- Seu louco, saia dessa chuva antes que pegue um resfriado. - a minha intenção era de sair de casa e ir até ele e o trazer para dentro, mas eu não podia.

Consegui visualizar seu sorriso se transformar em debochado e sua risada soou pelo celular.

 _\- É mais fácil as nuvens virar algodão do que eu pegar um resfriado._

\- Convencido. - fiz biquinho. - Mas nem sempre você vai ter essa sorte.

Sentia as gotas da chuva misturado com aquele vento enjoado e frio bater em meu rosto, mas não me importei.

\- _Minha saúde é de ferro, Sakura. Não sei qual foi a última vez que fiquei doente..._ \- ele deu uma pausa. - _Acho que nunca fiquei doente._

\- Eu queria ter a sua sorte.

\- _Agora eu que te peço para fechar a janela antes que se resfrie._ \- propôs ele, sua voz aveludada causava arrepios em minha nuca.

\- Eu estou bem aqui.

Só o fato de poder vê-lo, acabava com um pouco da ansiedade que eu sentia. Parecia que havia passado semanas sem o ver, e isso me deixava por algumas vezes surpresa comigo mesma, e me perguntava como eu havia nutrido um sentimento poderoso por aquele garoto em tão pouco tempo. Mas também tinha conciência de que trinta por cento do que eu sentia vinha de Sasuke.

Ele também estava ansioso, ele também queria me ver.

Ficamos um tempo nos fitando, o silêncio era nítido entre a gente, eu só escutava o som de sua respiração misturando-se com o som da chuva.

Que vontade de sair de casa e ir até ele e o abraçar com todas as minhas forças, o beijar com toda a minha vontade, dando o meu melhor. Mas as coisas não eram assim tão simples, nós estávamos arcando com às consequência de nossos erros. Nós estávamos tentando andar sobre as regras propóstas pelos adultos.

Isso era uma droga.

E por falar em adultos, havia lembrado de minhas suspeitas sobre possíveis lobisomens na cidade. Aquela poderia ser a hora perfeita de tirar isso a limpo, Sasuke era a melhor pessoa para isso. Mas iria com cautela, para eu não pagar de idiota por conclusões precipitadas e ridículas.

\- Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- _Manda._

Umedeci os lábios e me esforcei para que a minha voz saisse desinteressada:

\- Além de você, a Karin, o Naruto e o Sai... ahn, tem mais de vocês... dá sua espécie na escola?

\- _Claro._ \- ele respondeu sem exitar. - _Caso não tenha percebido, aquela é a única escola de Konoha._

\- Entendi. - dei uma pausa, tentando procurar as palavras certas. - E atuando como professor?

\- _Também._

\- E o senhor Sarutobi?

\- _Ele é um de nós._

Mesmo tendo uma desconfiança, não pude deixar de ficar surpresa com aquilo. Realmente as minhas suspeitas estavam certas, o perfume de acônito o denunciou. E agora parando para pensar, entendia quando o senhor Sarutobi mencionou o meu sobrenome materno com certo interesse, ele sabia o tempo todo quem eu era.

Ele sabia que eu era uma bruxa.

A questão agora era Gaara, ele também havia sentindo os efeitos do meu perfume, havia tido as reações. Será que ele também era? Fico confusa por nunca o vê-lo junto aos outros licantropos, e Sasuke tinha uma antipatia enorme por ele, e lembro-me que alegou uma vez para mim que sentia algo estranho nele.

Mordi o lábio, e escutei a voz de Sasuke do outro lado da linha:

- _Você percebeu?_ \- ele perguntou, fazendo-me voltar minha atenção para ele.

\- Acho que sim. - murmurei. - Todos vocês moram naquela vila ou tem mais de vocês morando pela cidade?

- _Todos moramos na vila, como uma verdadeira alcatéia que somos._

\- Hm.

Agora que fiquei mais confusa, Gaara não morava na vila. Eu tinha que sondar mais.

\- Tem mais de uma alcatéia nessa cidade?

Mesmo de longe eu pude ver suas sobrancelhas franzindo.

\- _Sakura, duas alcatéias não reside no mesmo lugar. Konoha pertence a minha alcatéia por vários e longos anos._

\- Ah... - mordi o canto de minha boca, tentando achar uma lógica para tudo aquilo. - E se por acaso um lobo, que não seja de sua alcatéia, tivesse nascido e morasse aqui em Konoha sem que vocês saibam?

\- _Impossível. Nenhum membro Lycan entra em território de alcatéia em que ele não faça parte sem uma permissão. Isso é proíbido, e temos permissão de matar o invasor._

Prendi a respiração só com a menção da palavra "matar". Quer dizer, mesmo que seja um lobisomem ele ainda era uma pessoa, os lobos que infrinjam as regras eram pessoas, e matar eles era errado. Aquilo era crime.

Aqueles pensamentos estavam me levando para um outro lugar, em uma possível pergunta interna sobre Sasuke ter matado alguém.

\- _Por que tantas perguntas?_ \- sua pergunta me tirou de meus devaneios, e joguei aqueles pensamentos para o fundo de minha conciência.

Não quero pensar naquilo.

\- Eu, ahn... só estou curiosa, só isso. - me atrapalhei nas palavras, e me odiei por isso. - Estava fazendo umas pesquisas sobre a sua espécie na internet... e fiquei curiosa para saber.

\- _Nem tudo que está na internet é verdadeiro._

\- Já estou ciente disso.

\- _Mas para acabar com a sua curiosidade, nenhum membro Lycan vivem sem fazer parte de uma alcatéia, isso vale também para aqueles que preferem viver como solitários. Pois quando temos nossa primeira transformação, nós assinamos um código de honra com a alcatéia que iremos pertencer, e juramos lealdade para a Mãe Lua. Isso vale também para os meio sangue. Por isso que eu digo que é impossível um lincantropo viver escondido sem esse juramento, sem que nós percebamos._

\- Hm.

Agora que eu estava mais confusa ainda a respeito de Gaara, se ele fosse mesmo um lobo Sasuke saberia, não é? Mas por que ele ficou estranho quando eu me aproximei dele? Será que era só uma coicidência? Apesar que Gaara não tenha a mesma temperatura corporal que Sasuke, ele era normal.

Um uivo soou ao longe, me fazendo voltar minha atenção para Sasuke que estava com a cabeça virada para a floresta, mas logo voltou a me fitar.

 _\- Eu tenho que ir._

\- Tudo bem.

\- _Qualquer coisa me liga._

\- Tá. - murmurei baixinho, vendo-o dar as costas para mim e pular no pequeno barranco que levava a floresta e sumindo do meu campo de visão

Ainda fiquei observando a floresta mais verde por causa do céu que ficava escuro. O vento frio junto com os respingos da chuva batiam em meu rosto, gelando meu nariz, assim como todo o meu corpo.

 _Você é fraca, e inútil._

A voz de Hinata ainda ecoava em minha cabeça, me fazendo fechar os olhos com força. Realmente eu era uma inútil, eu não estava honrando o meu sobrenome Senju. Eu não fazia nada para mudar isso, e mesmo que eu mostrasse alguma fobia no começo, eu me desinteressava no final...

O som do Jeep soava lá fora, Tsunade havia chegado do trabalho. Recolhi meu corpo para dentro e fechei a janela. Em seguida saí do quarto e desci as escadas na mesma hora que minha avó entrava em casa, retirando o seu blazer.

Terminei de descer o último degrau, fazendo com que ela me notasse.

\- Olá, querida. - sorriu, depositando as chaves no grampo que havia na parede ao lado da porta. - Nossa, ainda bem que cheguei antes que a chuva ficasse mais forte.

\- Vó - parei a sua frente, me sentindo determinada, atraíndo sua atenção para mim. -, eu quero que a senhora me ensine _tudo._

Suas sobrancelhas franziram lentamente, acho que estava tentando entender do que eu estava falando.

\- Tudo o quê?

\- Tudo sobre a minha natureza... tudo sobre o que eu presiso saber para ser uma bruxa.

A surpresa inicial de Tsunade pareceu esvair na medida que ela processava o que eu havia dito. Aos poucos um pequeno sorriso se abria em seus lábios.

Aquilo era tudo o que ela queria ouvir de mim, eu mostrando interesse em abraçar de vez quem eu era de verdade. E eu estava disposta a fazer isso.

\- Que bom, querida, que esteja decidida em saber sobre a sua natureza. - ela sorria, colocando uma mão em meu ombro. - Irei ensinar tudo o que estiver em meu alcance, mas tudo vai depender de você e da sua dedicação e de seu interesse.

\- Eu estou interessada, agora mais do que tudo.

Seu sorriso se alargou mais, os olhos castanhos brilhando de orgulho.

\- Você não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz em ouvir isso. - ela me abraçou, e não deixei de retribuir. - Mas eu posso tomar um banho e comer primeiro?

\- Claro. - forcei um sorriso, nos separamos em seguida.

\- Tudo bem. - ela piscou para mim, totalmente humorada e começou a caminhar até as escadas, mas parou com o seu pé no primeiro degrau, e me fitou. - Mas antes de tudo, irei prepará-la para o ritual que está quase em cima. Tem muitas coisas para te ensinar.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, concordado, e ela voltou a subir as escadas.

Hinata não havia dito aquelas coisas grosseiras para me magoar, ela estava abrindo os meus olhos para a realidade. Eu tinha que mostrar interesse e me dedicar mais, ser mais esperta e não deixar ninguém me passar a perna.

Não iria tocar no assunto do acônito com Tsunade, vou deixar quieto, mas em troca ficarei mais ciente e atenta as suas atitudes para não ser pega desprevinida novamente.

Naquela noite depois que jantamos, fui até o porão sinistro com a minha avó. Ela me explicou algumas coisas sobre o ritual e o que eu teria que fazer. Eu só tinha três dias para me preparar, e eu iria me dedicar por completo.

A terça-feira e a quarta-feira havia sido diferente, não pelo clima que era chuvoso e frio, mas pelo fato de alguns detalhes que diferenciou tudo da rotina que eu conhecia.

Por começar por Hinata que faltou esses dois dias. Eu estava meio que preoculpada e curiosa pela causa de sua ausência. E mesmo ela me tratando como se eu fosse um nada, eu tinha um coração mole o suficiente que não conseguia não me preoculpar com ela, principalmente por saber que ela passava por problemas.

Gaara também era outro, ele não falou mais comigo desde o seu mal-estar na segunda-feira. Nem nos intervalos ele se juntava comigo e as meninas. E isso era meio que estranho. Já havia descartado a possibilidade dele ser um lincantropo, principalmente quando sondei sobre ele com Tsunade e descobri que não havia nada demais. Aquilo era coisa da minha cabeça. Mas ainda sim, iria o abordar quando o visse e iria perguntar o que estava acontendo.

Mas o ponto chave que diferenciava aqueles dois dias da minha rotina era a falta terrível que Sasuke fazia para mim. Parecia que havia arrancado um pedaço do meu corpo, e que eu só sobrevivia com uma só metade, era agoniante.

Eu sempre o via nas horas dos intervalos com seus amigos, e nas aulas de matemática ele sentava em outro lugar, longe de mim e do meu cheiro venenoso.

Nos comunicamos pouco nesses dias, e mesmo eu querendo prolongar o assunto, eu evitava. Sabia que ele estava sentindo muito a minha falta, eu sentia isso, mas não podia fazer nada. Só esperar.

Me mantive focada cem por cento nos preparativos do ritual. Li alguns livros que haviam no porão sobre controle de equilíbrio emocional, códigos e línguas nativas da Polônia. Orações para os deuses em busca de força, sabedoria, equilíbrio... Fiz uma pesquisa sobre ervas, plantas, flores, pedras, amuletos, fetiços, porções e entre outras coisas.

Posso dizer que esses dois dias aprendi muitas coisas, e o que mais me surpreendeu era o fato de quanto mais eu aprendia e descobria as coisas, mais a minha curiosidade era aguçada a saber mais. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia que esse mundo de bruxas que eu estava entrando e descobrindo aos poucos pudesse tão interessante.

Descobri que a natureza era uma grande aliada - Tsunade havia dito isso -, mas não havia dado tanta importância. É dela que nós bruxas retiramos suas forças e os direcionamos para onde precisam da ajuda. Também aprendi que a natureza é grande demais, é bruta. Só conseguimos mexer com uma pequena parcela, o que nós aguentamos o que precisamos.

E pela primeira vez, eu sentia interesse em saber mais sobre a minha origem e o país de meus descedentes. Tsunade também percebeu que eu estava levando a sério, ela parecia mais confiante em explicar as coisas.

E assim finalmente chegou quinta-feira, o grande dia. Não só para mim como também para os cientistas de plantão que deveriam está ansiosos por verem um dos fenômenos raros da natureza.

O tempo não estava chuvoso, mas as nuvens brancas impediam que o sol saisse. Eu não fui para escola, e Tsunade havia colocado uma de suas folgas atrasadas para hoje. Passei a manhã toda deitada na cama, tentando me manter o mais calma possível, mas na verdade eu estava uma pilha de ansiedade.

No começo da tarde eu saí do quarto e fui tomar um banho, e Tsunade preparou um outro banho com flores de alfazema. Ela disse que era para equilibrar as minhas energias e deixar meu corpo limpo, purificado e harmonioso. Admito que fiquei bem melhor depois do banho, eu tinha que tomar mais desse banho.

E agora eu estava no porão com a minha avó de um lado para outro, procurando uma garrafa de um vinho que ela havia preparado dias atrás para hoje. Faltava algumas horas para o ritual, e isso fazia com que um frio subisse em meu estômago.

\- Achei. - ela ergueu seu corpo com uma garrafinha redonda nas mãos e a colocou em cima da mesa. - Essa será a sua bebida depois que você consagrá-la sob a luz da lua.

\- Hm. - peguei a garrafinha de vidro nas mãos e a fitei mais de perto, não havia rótulo, e o vidro era escuro o suficiente para não ver o líquido. - Eu terei mesmo que beber isso?

\- Claro - ela disse, voltando para uma estante com gavetas que ficava do outro lado daquele porão. -, esse não é um vinho qualquer, ele tem _artemísia,_ uma erva que traz energias e afasta as ondas de negatividade.

Ela voltou com um livro grande e grosso com capa de couro marrom-escuro nas mãos. E continuou, agora me fitando:

\- Como eu lhe expliquei, o ritual é para receber a luz da lua vermelha que irá purificar seu espírito, limpar sua alma e fortalecer o seu corpo. Você vai ficar mais forte, e mais senssível as coisas sobrenaturais - ela levantou um dedo para cima. -, e não tenha medo do que ver ou ouvir. Lembre-se, o medo é a fraqueza de uma bruxa.

\- Eu sei, mas é meio que difícil as vezes.

\- É difícil, mas o medo pode ser controlado, você tem que ter confiança em você mesma e em tudo o que faz, assim tudo vai dar certo.

\- Eu vou tentar. - voltei meus olhos para o livro em suas mãos. - Que livro é esse? - parecia com aquele que ela tinha.

\- Esse é o seu _grimório._ \- ela estendeu o livro para mim.

Ergui minhas mãos e peguei o livro grande e grosso, sentindo a textura da capa de couro, com bordas em relevo com quatro pedrinhas vermelhas, uma em cada lateral e um pentagrama de prata entalhado no meio.

\- É um pouco pesado. - comentei, abrindo a capa, as folhas eram amareladas e limpas, sem nada escrito.

\- Sim, esse livro é o maior tesouro de uma bruxa. - ela começou, fazendo minha atenção ser voltada para ela. - É aí que você vai fazer anotações, descrever magias e como conjurá-las, símbolos, rituais, descrição sobre entidade, criação de objetos, orações... Enfim, é como se fosse um diário, você terá que guardá-lo bem, pois uma coisa dessa extremura caíndo em mãos erradas, dependendo do que tem nele, pode causar problemas.

\- Entendo.

\- Por isso antes de mais nada, quando for fazer alguma anotação no grimório pense bem em qual forma de descrição você vai escrever.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Como assim?

\- Em nenhum grimório você vai encontrar um fentiço de um jeito fácil que você entenda, ele vai ser descrito com símbolos combinados de modo com a frase e a lógica. A maioria usa um dialeto diferente, uma outra língua com códigos descritos para que assim, se caso o grimório caia em mãos de pessoas que não entenda os significados, nada vai acontecer.

\- Ah, agora entendi.

\- Isso fica a seu critério, e do modo como você vai achar melhor para você mesma entender.

Assenti com a cabeça, guardando qualquer informação que ela soltava. Tsunade remexeu numa gaveta daquela mesa e em seguida me entregou uma espécie de faca

\- Um punhal? - questionei, segurando o grimório com a mão esquerda e pegando o punhal de dois gume com um cabo preto e um pentagrama entalhado na lámina prateada entre o cabo.

\- É um _athame._ \- ela respondeu. - Um punhal sagrado, ultilizado para traçar círculos ou emblemas mágicos no ar, para direcionar energia, para controlar e banir espíritos, em rituais e fentiços. Quanto mais você o usar, mais forte ele se torna.

\- Nossa! - voltei meus olhos para o athame em minha mão.

\- Você irá usá-lo hoje no ritual.

\- Tá. - disse, erguendo os olhos para ela.

As horas passaram-se rápido, e logo já estava na hora de partir. Tsunade havia preparado um lugar perfeito na floresta que dava para ver claramente a lua, e longe o suficiente das casas, para que nada de suspeito atraísse a atenção de curiosos.

Me preparei, usava agora somente um hobie de ceda preto, e o cordão de cornalina no pescoço e mais nada. Desci as escadas encontrando Tsunade me esperando na sala com uma sacola com os igredientes que eu iria precisar.

Coloquei meus tênis e saímos de casa. Eram oito e vinte quatro da noite, faltava menos de duas horas para o evento da noite, e por incrível que pareça, o céu estava totalmente límpido e com estrelas, mas isso não ocutava aquele friozinho enjoado da noite. Principalmente quando eu estava completamente nua - somente com o hobie me cobrindo - andando na rua.

Verificamos se não havia nenhum vizinho nos olhando, mas o local estava deserto. Atravessamos a rua e entramos na floresta. Andamos por volta de meia hora mais ou menos, minha avó parecia saber o caminho, apenas a segui, olhando para os lados enquanto iluminava a área com a minha lanterna. Os barulhos de bixos escondidos que habitavam ali, sons típicos de florestas, me deixava hesitante, mas procurei me acalmar.

 _A Natureza é a sua aliada. Nada de mal vai te acontecer._ Eu dizia para mim mesma, tentando me confortar com isso, mas era difícil.

Depois de alguns minutos finalmente chegamos a pequena área aberta que Tsunade havia dito. A lua cheia iluminava tudo ao redor com a sua luz azul, e isso era bom, facilitava o nosso trabalho em preparar as coisas.

\- Você sabe o que fazer, né? - vovó perguntou, retirando as coisas da sacola.

\- Sim. - minha resposta soou firme.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e começamos a preparar tudo. Tsunade me ajudou a desenhar um grande pentagrama perfeito de sal, cada ponta coloquei uma vela vermelha. Ela derramou a mistura do vinho com artemísia dentro do cálice de prata e me entregou, o deixei dentro do pentagrama.

Sentido-me envergonhada retirei o hobie preto e os tênis, ficando completamente nua. Entreguei minhas roupas para Tsunade, ela me entregou o athame.

Respirei fundo e dei uma olhada para os lados, conferindo se não havia ninguém. Meus olhos voltaram-se para o céu e pude ver uma pequena borda vermelha surgindo na lua.

Havia chegado a hora.

Segurei o athame com a minha mão direita e fiz um círculo mágico - comigo permanecendo dentro dele, como Tsunade havia me ensinado - em volta do pentagrama de sal. Em seguida entrei no pentagrama, com cuidado para não pisar nas linhas de sal, fiquei no meio, junto com o cálice de prata que estava no chão. Em seguida, fiz outro círculo mágico menor, me rodeando no centro do pentagrama. Eu agora não podia mais sair dali, até a lua voltar ao normal.

Olhei novamente para a lua, ela estava tomando uma coloração avermelhada aos poucos. Meu coração batia muito forte, eu estava muito tensa, mas eu tinha que me acalmar.

Toquei no meu medalhão de cornalina e fechei meus olhos por um segundo. Permiti-me fazer um exercício de controle de respiração. Inspirei todo o ar que eu podia e o soltei lentamente, deixando durar mais tempo a saída da respiração quando inspirei. Fiz isso umas trêz vezes seguida e me senti mais calma.

Abri os olhos, e comecei a conjurar as palavras:

 _\- Et rubrum lux ex luna tingitur, toto corpore in quo spiritus egit._

As velas em cada ponta do pentagrama acenderam-se, todas de uma vez. Continuei:

\- _Noctis lucis caelum, quod fit in carceribus, exilio omnibus infirmitatibus meis, in incertum: ut in me hodie incedet_

Os dois círculos mágicos invisíveis ficaram contornados com uma linha azul, tornando-se agora visíveis.

\- _Sanguinis virginem spero virium robore fortitudinis meae._ \- segurei firme o athame e fiz um círculo na palma de minha mão esquerda, e deixei o sangue, meu sangue de virgem cair no círculo. - _Non possum non opus meum sine intermissione videbimus._ \- os dois círculos que eram apenas uma linha azul visível, agora uma luz azul quase que cegante ursufruia dele, envolvendo todo o meu corpo. Era quente, e bom.

Agachei-me com cuidado, deixei o athame no chão e peguei o cálice de prata, voltando a ficar com a minha postura correta.

\- _AEsir, da mihi fortitudinem, da mihi potestatem._ \- deixei que uma gota do meu sangue caísse dentro do cálice com vinho e artemísia. - _AEsir, da mihi sapientiam, dabo in me virtus._ \- segurei o cálice com a minha mão esquerda e coloquei meu dedo indicador dentro dele, sentindo o líquido misteriosamente quente. - _AEsir, defendat malum contra me, ut et in tentationem magicae nigrae_. - levei o dedo molhado a minha testa e desenhei um pequeno losango no centro.

Mordi o lábio com força para não gritar quando senti o líquido queimar minha pele. Algumas lágrimas escaparam pelos meus olhos, com a dor que eu sentia como se estivesse arrancando um pedaço de minha pele.

Segurei o cálice agora com as duas mãos, ignorando o ardor da palma de minha mão contra o metal, o ergui para o céu, em direção a lua que havia chegado o seu ápice, soltando sua luminosidade vermelha.

A lua de sangue.

\- _Spero quod lux lunae sanguinum, cujus haec mihi omnia fortitudinem meam consilium faciebant opus gloriose._

Meus olhos fitavam a lua, sentindo a luz vermelha me banhar por inteira. Desci o cálice e o levei a boca e bebi todo o líquido em um só gole, sentindo-o descer queimando por minha garganta.

De repente, a minha mente ficou toda em branco, e tudo o que eu sentia a seguir era um fogo que me queimava toda por inteiro. Meus gritos agoniantes soavam por toda aquela floresta. Minha coluna entortou-se para trás, me deixando com o meu peito totalmente exposto para a lua, meus olhos arregalados fitando-a.

Meu corpo queimava, e não conseguia mais movê-lo, e minha conciência estava se esvaindo aos poucos.

Eu estava queimando. Estava doendo. Eu iria _morrer..._

Não sei quanto tempo passou, talvez minutos, horas, não sei. A minha mente estava nublada o suficiente para poder raciocinar direito. Mas percebi a luz azul que irradiava dos círculos mágicos perder o brilho aos poucos, enquanto meu corpo alíviava no fogo que eu sentia.

Começava a sentir o peso de meu corpo, não estava mais conseguindo mantê-lo em pé. Eu estava extremamente esgotada.

A lua estava voltando ao normal, e eu estava agora respirando com mais intensidade, a dor estava diminuindo. E mesmo sentindo tudo isso ao mesmo tempo e quase áerea do mundo real, eu pude escutar os berros de Tsunade. Consegui desviar meus olhos para ela que corria em minha direção, seu rosto estava em pânico.

Em seguida o som de um rugido alto me fez mudar a direção dos meus olhos para o lobo negro que vinha em minha direção com a boca aberta salivando, deixando os dentes grandes e pontudos a mostra. Ele estava quase em cima do círculo mágico que ainda soltava um pouco do brilho azul.

Não pensei muito, eu ainda estava anestesiada no efeito do ritual, e o que aconteceu a seguir foi rápido demais para eu conseguir processar.

Murmurei palavra que nem eu mesmo compreendi e em seguida o lobo voou vários metros, atravessando várias árvore, e sumindo do meu campo de visão.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como eu consegui aquela proesa, mas também não tinha o que pensar naquele momento, pois aquilo foi tudo que eu me lembrava antes de sentir meu corpo cair naquele chão duro e tudo ficar negro de repente.

Eu havia perdido a conciência.


	18. Despertar

**CAPÍTULO 17 - Despertar.**

 **LUA DE SANGUE**

 **M** eus olhos fitavam o céu azul e lípido, o sol brilhava forte fazendo seus raios amarelo ultrapassarem algumas nuvens brancas que pareciam algodão. O dia estava maravilhosamente lindo, fazia tempo que eu não presenciava um dia ensolarado. Desci meus olhos a minha volta, percebendo que eu estava naquele lugar que Sasuke havia me apresentado no dia em que ele havia se declarado para mim.

Observei com muita atenção aquela floresta verde com o rio que a cortava ao meio, gravando cada detalhe daquele cenário digno de uma pintura. A brisa suave que deixava o ambiente mais agradável batiam em minha pele e fazia os meus cabelos esvoaçarem. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo a brisa quente tocar o meu rosto, era bom, fazia sentir-me confortável. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como havia parado naquele lugar, mas não importava, pois pela primeira vez eu me sentia em paz.

\- Esse lugar é realmente muito bonito, não é? - uma voz baixa, porém doce e melodiosa soou próxima, me assustando.

Abri meus olhos de uma vez e virei minha cabeça, encontrando uma mulher de pele clara, cabelos longos e negros com tom azulado, e vestida com um vestido branco que iam até os seus pés.

 _Quem era ela?_ perguntei-me internamente observando-a, enquanto ela mantinha sua atenção na paisagem a sua frente. Estava surpresa por não tê-la notado antes, sua presença era quase como se fosse invisível.

\- Quem é você? - minha voz fez ela virar seu rosto e olhar para mim. Seus olhos eram claros, o rosto redondo me lembrava alguém.

Um sorriso abriu em seus lábios, e tudo se iluminou a sua volta, uma coisa surreal.

\- Sou Hana Hyuuga.

Prendi minha respiração automaticamente enquanto as lembranças povoavam a minha memória. Era isso, aquele mulher me lembrava Hinata, mas numa versão de uns vinte anos mais velha. Mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser bonita.

\- Hyuuga? - umedeci meus lábios, virando meu corpo para sua frente. - Você por acaso é alguma parente da Hinata?

Hana sorriu mais e seus olhos brilharam, os raios do sol que banhava seu rosto a deixava com uma aparência angelical.

\- A minha menininha, sinto tanta saudades dela. Não só dela, mas também da minha outra menininha, do meu rapaz, e do meu marido. - ela fechou os olhos. - Sinto muito por não está com eles.

Senti meus olhos arregalarem quando percebi o óbvio bem a minha frente.

\- Você é a mãe da Hinata. - aquilo não era uma pergunta.

Hana abriu seus olhos e me fitou, o sorriso novamente abriu em seus lábios, sua cabeça assentindo positivamente.

\- Deixei esse mundo antes do meu tempo e de um jeito trágico. Minha filha estava comigo e isso foi um dos motivos para deixá-la destabilizada.

\- Você está falando da Hinata? - eu já imaginava de quem ela se referia, mas eu só queria ter a certeza.

\- Sim. - o sorriso morreu em seu rosto. - Hinata está a cada dia sendo consumida pela culpa e pelo ódio. Seu coração está cheio de amarguras, ela está cega em sua possível vingança. Ela está passando por cima de tudo e se autoprejudicando. Seus dons hereditários não podem ser controlados quando ela mesma não consegue controlar seu emocional. - Hana deu uma pequena pausa, fechando os olhos e depois voltando a abri-los, e me fitou. - Eu temo pela minha filha, ela está se destruindo a cada dia. Hinata não pode partir para o outro mundo antes de cumprir sua missão em vida.

\- Por que você está me falando tudo isso? - eu quis saber, não estava entendendo do por que de Hana se abrir assim comigo.

\- Por que você é a _única_ que pode ajudá-la.

\- Eu? - não pude deixar de ficar surpresa e automaticamente dei um passo para trás. - Não sou a melhor pessoa para lidar com a sua filha. Caso não saiba, eu e a Hinata não somos tão próximas assim.

\- Eu sei que ambas não são tão próximas, eu vejo isso. Mas entenda, Hinata está dentro de uma fortaleza fechada que ela mesma contruiu para se insolar. Ela está sozinha, e você é a única que pode tirá-la desse poço que ela teima em se afundar a cada dia.

\- Eu não acho que tenho todo esse poder para lidar com a Hinata - balancei minha cabeça para os lados. -, ela não é nada fácil de conviver.

Eu podia sentir o peso que começava a surgir em meus ombros. Eu tinha conciência de que Hinata e eu nunca seremos amigas, ela era muito fechada. E mesmo nós termos avançado alguns diálogos nesse tempo em que a conheço, sabia que eu nunca iria ocupar um cargo de melhor amiga que ela pudesse confiar e contar seus segredos.

Por que Hinata não confiava em ninguém.

\- Você tem esse poder - Hana afirmou com uma certeza que não deixava dúvidas. -, e vai saber usá-lo e agir na hora certa. A Hinata vai precisar muito de você, assim como você vai precisar muito dela. Eu pressinto que o círculo está se fechando, e que as minhas previsões estão se concretizando.

\- Você também vê o futuro?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, positivamente.

\- Sim, mas o que eu vejo não posso interferir, estou morta. Hinata que herdou os meus dons pode, só ela que vai poder interferir no que está para acontecer. Mas para isso ela tem que se controlar emocionalmente, pois só assim ela vai poder controlar as visões antes que seja tarde demais. - ela deu um pausa antes de continuar: - Minha filha está muito frágil, seu espírito está enfraquecendo. Ela está...

Hana não terminou a frase, mas ela não precisava terminar, eu havia entendido. Eu sabia que Hinata passava por problemas e que isso a perturbava, mas eu não sabia o grau de gravidade que os seus problemas causava para a sua vida.

Hinata estava morrendo aos poucos, e ela mesma estava contribuído para esse feitio.

\- Por favor, Sakura - Hana voltou a suplicar, seu rosto era tenso. -, ajude a minha filha. Não permita que ela parta antes do tempo, antes de cumprir a sua missão em vida. Por favor, por tudo quanto é sagrado, ajude a minha filha.

Eu podia sentir todo o meu corpo paralisado diante daquela suplica. Eu podia ver a agonia nas feições de Hana, ela estava desesperada. Não sabia como iria fazer para me aproximar de Hinata, mas não conseguia ver aquela mulher suplicando pela vida de sua filha para mim e eu não fazer nada, isso iria contra as regras de humanidade. E eu não tenho um coração de gelo para ignorá-la, mesmo tendo consciência de que era a primeira vez que eu via aquela mulher e que ela era apenas um espírito.

\- Eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar a sua filha. Devo dizer que eu devo a minha vida a ela. - lembrei que por causa de uma das visões de Hinata eu fui poupada de uma morte prematura.

Hana sorriu, e com aquele sorriso a luz fraca que a iluminava ficou mais clara.

\- Eu agradeço pela sua boa vontade, tem minha gratidão e a minha proteção de agora em diante. Você é uma garota muito boa, tem um coração puro. - ela sorriu mais. - Fico muito feliz que minha filha tenha encontrado uma grande amiga.

Depois de sua última frase, a luz que a iluminava ficou mais forte, tomando conta de todo o seu corpo, e por fim, desaparecendo. O cenário a minha volta sumia na coloração branca, só existindo somente eu e mais ninguém naquele nada...

Meus olhos abriram-se de uma vez, meus pulmões inspirando uma grande quantidade de oxigênio. Voltei a fechar os olhos por causada da claridade e um estrondo de coisas se quebrando no chão ecoou, me deixando atordoada.

\- Sakura!

 _Aquela voz._ Eu reconhecia aquela voz, e o calor que constituía em meu peito contribuindo para as borboletas em meu estômago, fez meus olhos se abrirem novamente, se acostumando com a claridade e enxergando um teto branco. O teto branco de meu quarto. Abaixei o olhar para o lado e o vi, ele estava parado no portal do meu quarto, a expressão supresa em seu rosto.

\- Sasuke. - minha voz havia soado fraca, minha garganta estava seca.

Pisquei várias vezes os meus olhos, sentindo-me terrivelmente atordoada. Minha cabeça estava confusa, meus pensamentos embaralhados. Ergui meu corpo para frente e me sentei, sentindo ao mesmo tempo um peso forçando a beirada da minha cama, para que um corpo flamejante me tomar em seus braços, num abraço apertado e acolhedor. Precisei de uns dois segundos para retribuir aquele abraço, afundando o meu rosto em seu ombro, e sentindo seu cheiro amadeirado misturado com folhas secas.

\- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei preocupado com você. - ele confessou, seu nariz cheirando o meu pescoço, causando um arrepio naquele local. Seus braços me apertava mais contra o seu corpo. - Graças a Deus você acordou.

\- Preoculpado... - minha voz soou baixinha. Minha cabeça doia muito e meu psicológico estava lento demais para processar alguma coisa, mas eu tinha consciência de que algo estava errado...

\- Sakura!

Meus olhos abriram mais, e num ato totalmente automático empurrei Sasuke. Meu coração batia forte quando fitei Tsunade entrando no quarto e se aproximando de mim, suas expressões eram aliviadas.

\- Vó!?

Desviei meus olhos para Sasuke que já estava de pé, numa tranquilidade que me deixou em alerta. Tsunade o ignorou e logo eu estava em seus braços, ela me apertava enquanto murmurava palavras confortáveis e agradecendo aos deuses por eu ter despertado.

Eu estava praticamente sem ação, não estava entendendo mais nada. Sasuke estava no meu quarto e Tsunade não parecia se importar, e pelo que me lembrava, eu estava proíbida de vê-lo.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo afinal?!

Me separei de Tsunade que agora sorria para mim, numa doçura que eu não via a muito tempo. Desviei meus olhos para Sasuke que também me fitava, franzi o cenho.

\- Você me deu um susto danado, garota. - disse vovó, agora ficando séria, as sobrancelhas unindo.

\- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? O que o Sasuke está fazendo aqui? - apontei para ele. - A senhora havia me proibido de vê-lo.

\- Não está feliz em me ver? - Sasuke questionou, cruzando os braços e arqueando as sobrancelhas para cima.

Todo o meu interior se agitou, e tive uma pequena crise de desespero.

\- O quê? _Não..._ não é isso... é que você... você sabe que nós estavamos... - levei minhas mãos na cabeça e apertei meus olhos com força. A dor ficou mais forte. - _Ai!_

\- Sakura, fique calma você acabou de despertar. - disse minha avó, suas mãos em meus ombros.

Sabia que Tsunade estava perto o bastante de mim, mas a sua voz soava longe. Não conseguia me concentrar nos meus próprios pensamentos, tudo estava confuso, minha cabeça doía, e eu agarrava a raíz dos meus cabelos, num gesto para amenizar a dor.

\- Ela está fazendo de novo, senhora Tsunade. - ouvi a voz de Sasuke, mas soava como se estivesse longe, assim como a minha avó.

\- Sakura, acalme-se, assim você vai quebrar todo o quarto! - a voz de Tsunade soou alta e repreendedora desta vez, enquanto sacolejava todo o meu corpo.

Abri meus olhos dando de cara com os seus olhos castanhos me fitando, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Desviei minha atenção para os lados e assustei-me com os objetos que haviam em meu quarto flutuando. Sasuke desviava de alguns que se movimentavam no ar.

\- O que... o que significa isso? - gaguejei, meus olhos arregalados, um sentimento de desespero começava a me dominar.

\- Seus poderes. - respondeu Tsunade, tomando toda minha atenção para si. - Parece que vai ter que controlar sua telesinesia.

\- Como faço pra parar? - meu tom demonstrava o quanto eu estava assustada, minha respiração estava acelerada.

\- Primeiramente se acalme, você está muito agitada. - ela disse, segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos, me fazendo olhá-la. - Concentre-se. Feche os olhos. - obediente fiz o que ela pediu. - Inspire fundo e suspire, matenha a mente limpa, ignore todo o resto.

Tentei me concentrar, inspirei todo o ar que consegui e depois suspirei tudo. Fiz isso umas cinco vezes até que me senti mais calma, e novamente o estrondo de coisas caindo ecoou por todo o meu quarto.

Abri meus olhos num rompante, agora encontrando todos os meus objetos jogados no chão, uns quebrados e a bagunça era enorme.

\- Você conseguiu. - disse vovó.

\- Parece que sim. - respondi meio que áerea, fitando o estrago. Meu rosto se contorceu numa careta e levei novamente a mão na cabeça. A dor de cabeça insuportável continuava.

Tsunade se pôs de pé, e focou sua atenção em Sasuke que assistia tudo, calado.

\- Rapaz, é melhor você ir embora. Sakura está confusa, irei conversar com ela agora e você aqui só vai deixar as coisas mais complicadas para ela entender.

Ele fitou Tsunade por um segundo e assentiu com a cabeça positivamente.

\- Tudo bem. - em seguida se aproximou de mim, levou a mão ao meu rosto e afagou delicadamente. Aquilo foi o suficiente para deixar todo o meu interior agitado. - Eu venho depois para conversarmos.

Não o respondi, eu estava atordoada e confusa o suficiente para processar o que estava acontecendo. Eu havia acordado e tudo parecia estar fora do lugar.

\- Eu te levo até a porta. - Tsunade foi logo o guiando até a porta, mas parou para me fitar. - Quando voltar, trarei um remédio para a dor de cabeça.

Observei eles sumirem do meu campo de visão, desaparecendo no corredor. Apenas fechei meus olhos e suspirei, voltando a abrir-los em seguida. Joguei os cobertores para o lado e levei minhas pernas para fora da cama, ficando de pé. O chão estava todo bagunçado, havia coisas quebradas. Tomei cuidado para não tropeçar em nada enquanto eu seguia até o espelho, e fitei minha imagem refletia nele.

Eu aparentava está normal, minha aparência era a mesma, mas de alguma forma eu me sentia diferente. Tirando a dor de cabeça terrível que eu sentia, o meu corpo estava leve.

Fiquei olhando os meus olhos verdes no reflexo do espelho, aos poucos o meu cérebro começava a funcionar, e as lembranças surgiam devagar.

Lembrava do ritual no meio da floresta, eu estava dentro do círculo mágico sendo banhada pela luz da lua de sangue enquanto conjurava aos deuses... O lobo negro que havia aparecido de repente...

Fechei os olhos, levando uma mão na cabeça.

 _Hana._

As lembranças da mãe de Hinata surgiam, povoando a minha mente.

\- Hinata. - murmurei, abrindo os olhos e me fitando novamente no espelho.

Eu havia falado com a mãe de Hinata, uma mulher que nunca vi na minha vida. Eu havia feito um juramento a ela, que agora não sabia como iria cumprir. Eu havia falado com um espírito e não havia sentido medo. Isso era novo para mim. Tsunade havia mencionado que nós bruxas temos uma conecção com o mundo espiritual, e eu havia tido a minha primeira experiência, e havia sido com a mãe da minha parceira de biologia, a garota mais problemática que eu conheci.

\- Você está em pé. - a voz de Tsunade soou, chamando minha atenção.

Ela se aproximou com uma cartela de aspirinas e um copo de água. Tomei dois comprimidos de uma vez e bebi toda a água, sentindo o alívio em minha garganta.

\- Isso aqui ficou uma zona. - ela disse, olhando todo o quarto bagunçado.

Ergui meu olhar para ela, ignorando seu comentário diante da bagunça.

\- Qual é a boa entre você e o Sasuke? - eu disse, fazendo-a olhar para mim. - Até ontem a senhora não queria que ele chegasse a dez metros perto de mim. O que fez a senhora mudar de idéia assim tão rápido?

\- Ontem? - Tsunade apertou os olhos, levemente confusa. - Sasuke falou com o pai, resolveu metade do problema.

Não pude evitar ficar surpresa com aquela revelação.

\- Ele falou com o pai dele? - perguntei, sentindo um friozinho no estômago.

Ela assentiu, fazendo um movimento com a mão para sentarmos na cama. Obedeci, tomando cuidado para não pisar nos cacos dos objetos quebrados no chão.

\- Posso dizer que a conversa foi bem cansativa quando estive com Fugaku - ela disse. -, o rancor que eles tem de nossa raça é grande. E já vou te alertando que não vai ser fácil sua convivência com eles.

Eu sentia uma pontinha de felicidade, mas aquela pontinha se apagava diante das dificuldades que a vida arrumava para mim.

\- E então, o que vai acontecer? - meu coração ficou apertado com a futura resposta.

\- Não sei. - Tsunade suspirou. - Mas eles querem te ver.

\- Me ver?

\- Sim, é o certo. - suas sobrancelhas uniram levemente. - Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, eles não podem interferir no relacionamento de vocês, já que você é a companheira de Sasuke. Mas acho que vão tentar entrar num acordo.

\- Espera... - franzi levemente o cenho, aquela história não estava batendo, havia alguma coisa errada. - Quando é que a senhora falou com eles, assim tão rápido? Quer dizer... Sasuke havia me dito que falaria com o pai depois da lua vermelha, e isso foi ontem certo?

\- _Ontem?_ \- Tsunade franziu o cenho novamente. - Sakura, você ficou desacordada por duas semanas.

\- O quê? - minha voz alterou dois graus, meus olhos arregalados. - Como assim fiquei desacordada por duas semanas? Isso é muito tempo, e a escola?

\- O ritual consumiu toda a sua energia vital. Quando estava terminando processo, o filho de Obito que estava na pele de lincantropo avançou para cima de você, totalmente descontrolado. - meus olhos arregalaram, eu lembrava daquela parte. - Fui pega de surpresa, eu estava atenta no seu ritual que não o percebi. Eu tentei impedi-lo de chegar perto do círculo mágico, mas você naquela hora despertou a sua telesinesia e o afastou antes que fosse tarde.

Abaixei meu olhar para as minhas mãos, atônita com todas aquelas informações.

\- Sai.

\- Você o salvou. - ergui meu olhar para ela. - Se o filho de Obito tivesse atravessado o círculo, ele não teria sobrevivido.

\- Como assim?

\- O círculo mágico de um ritual é poderoso demais, é como se fosse um escudo, e quando algo que vem de fora tenta atravessá-lo é repelido.

\- Ele está bem? - perguntei, minha mente projetando toda aquela cena que Tsunade narrava.

\- Está. Mas conforme você estava fraca e ter usado a telesinesia com aquela magnetude de poder, você esgotou todas as suas forças e acabou desmaiando. - ela suspirou. - Foi uma noite bem turbulenta, você me deu um susto danado quando percebi que o tempo passava e você não despertava.

\- E isso durou duas semanas. - concluí, ainda não acreditando que fiquei desacordada tempo demais.

\- Eu avisei na sua escola que você sofreu um acidente, rolou as escadas e bateu a cabeça e entrou em um pequeno coma.

\- Uau. - é justificativel diante da minha péssima sorte. - E o ritual, deu tudo certo?

\- Sim. - ela sorriu. - Você fez tudo direitinho, recebeu toda a luz da lua, e despertou um de seus dons.

Desviei meus olhos para um ponto qualquer no chão.

\- E parece que não consigo controlar.

\- Isso é questão de prática e dedicação. Você até que deu uma boa evoluida diante de que nunca foi treinada antes. Se você se empenhar realmente, você vai conseguir evoluir muito mais em pouco tempo.

\- A senhora acha? - perguntei, voltando a olhá-la.

Vovó ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza.

Senti o canto de minha boca erguer-se para cima. Eu tinha que dar um voto para mim, eu ainda era novada nesse mundo de bruxaria. E tenho que admitir que evolui, e isso as vezes era um pouco assustador. Mas lá no fundo eu estava gostando dessa nova eu, estava me aceitando magicamente.

Eu sou agora uma bruxa.

\- Esse rapaz gosta mesmo de você. - a voz de Tsunade chamou minha atenção. - Ele vem aqui todos os dias lhe ver.

O calorzinho constituiu em meu peito, e uma necessidade absurda de querer Sasuke por perto tomou conta de mim.

\- É mesmo? - era notável o quanto eu havia ficado animada, eu tinha certeza que eu estava com aquela cara de bobona.

Tsunade sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Ele é bem insistente quando o assunto é você, chega a ser irritante.

Ele veio me ver. Esse tempo que eu estive desacordada, Sasuke vinha me visitar.

\- E a senhora diante disso? - minha voz saía cautelosamente. - Não vai mais me proibir de vê-lo?

\- Como irei proibi-la quando eu vejo seus olhos brilhando quando eu menciono aquele rapaz. - senti meu rosto ficar quente. - E, aliás, eu só fiz aquilo para adiantar no desenrolar, não gosto das coisas pela metade, e o garoto cumpriu com a palavra, uma atitude honrada.

Eu não consegui me segurar, e sem pensar duas vezes abracei minha avó. Era uma notícia boa, eu estava feliz.

\- Obrigada, vó. - eu disse, sentindo seu cheiro de flores campestres.

\- Querida, eu nunca quis seu mal e muito menos empatar sua vida amorosa. Eu te amo minha neta. - seus braços me rodeava, naquele abraço apertado.

\- Eu também te amo vovó, muito, muito, muito.

Sim, eu amava a minha avó demais, e aquele laço só crescia a cada dia, mesmo com situações chatas do dia a dia. O nosso relacionamento era forte demais para ser quebrado por qualquer bobeira.

Depois desse pequeno momento avó e neta, nos separamos e sorrimos cúmplices uma para outra. E de repente algo me fez despertar daquele momento e voltar a vida real.

\- Hoje é que dia da semana?

\- Terça-feira, amanhã tem aula.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado e fitei minha janela fechada na cortina.

\- E que horas são?

Tsunade verificou as horas no seu relógio de pulso antes de dizer:

\- Quatro e dez da tarde.

\- Uau, nunca dormi tanto assim. - em seguida meu estômago roncou.

\- E ficou tempo demais sem comer. - ela sorriu, ficando de pé. - Bom, vou preparar algo rápido para você comer.

\- E aproveito para tomar um banho, e ter coragem para enfrentar essa bagunça. - meu rosto se contorceu numa careta, fitando o quarto desorganizado, eu iria ter muito trabalho pela frente

\- A propósito - vovó parou no portal. -, como está se sentindo?

Aquela pergunta me fez parar e refletir por um segundo.

\- Sei lá, estranha, diferente... eu despertei meus poderes, minha ficha ainda está caindo.

\- Logo se acostumará. Você agora está mais senssível às coisas a sua volta, vai perceber com mais nítidez, enxergar coisas que não enxergava antes. Não tenha medo, agarre seus dons e desenvolva-os.

\- Eu farei isso, fique trânquila, vou me tornar uma ótima bruxa.

Vovó apenas sorriu antes de me deixar sozinha.

Fui até o guarda-roupa e peguei uma roupa confortável e uma toalha de banho. Abri as cortinas e fitei a paisagem, o céu estava nublado, e ventava, acabei desistindo de abrir a janela. Em seguida fui até o banheiro, tomei um banho relaxante, e fiz minha higiene pessoal. Meu estômago roncou mais, e minha dor de cabeça aliviava, o que me deixava pensar com mais clareza.

Depois de banho tomado e me sentindo limpa, desci as escadas sentindo o cheio da comida que vinha da cozinha. Tsunade estava terminando de preparar a comida. Comi tanto que mal conseguia ficar de pé.

Foram duas semanas dormindo.

Conversei um pouco mais com Tsunade, ela me explicava alguns detalhes da minha desculpa do meu pequeno acidente, e me entregou um atestado médico - que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ela arrumou - para eu entregar na secretaria. Ela havia pensado em tudo e o resto era comigo.

Quando voltei para o quarto naquele fim de tarde, tive trabalho para arrumar a bagunça, e deixar o quarto organizado novamente. Alguns de meus objetos de decoração estavam quebrados, e agradeci internamente por eu ter deixado meu celular dentro da gaveta antes de sair para o ritual a duas semanas.

Dei uma rápida olhada nele, havia várias ligações de Ino, umas cinco de Tenten, e umas dez mensagens de Gaara. Todos deveriam está preoculpados comigo.

Eu até pensei na possibilidade de ligar para eles, mas sabia que eles iriam me metralhar de perguntas, e eu precisava de mais tempo para dar a desculpa sem me atrapalhar.

\- Está mais calma agora? - a voz de Sasuke soou de repente, me pegando de surpresa.

Tirei minha atenção do celular para ele que estava no meu portal, olhando para mim. O canto esquerdo de sua boca estava erguido para cima, naquele charmoso sorriso de lado.

\- Ganhou passe livre com a minha avó agora, é? - fiquei de pé e me aproximei enquanto observava ele adentrar o quarto, nos encontramos no meio do caminho.

\- Agora tenho uns créditos com ela. - suas mãos agarraram a minha cintura, e seus olhos negros me fitando intensamente. - Pelo menos não vou mais ter que pular a janela.

Mordi o lábio, reprimindo um sorriso e sentindo meu coração disparado.

\- Até que eu gostava quando você pulava a janela.

Desta vez ele sorriu abertamente, mostrando todos os dentes brancos. _Lindo._

\- Vou tentar da próxima vez, mas quero manter uma boa imprensão com a sua avó. - ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e sussurrou baixinho, próximo ao meu ouvido: - Não quero que ela pense que eu sou um lobo selvagem.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo uma onda de calor subir por minhas veias, meu estômago dava cambalhotas, eu havia prendido a respiração sem perceber.

\- Você está em alta com ela, caso queira saber.

Sasuke afastou seu rosto um pouco do meu e automaticamente abri meus olhos, encontrando os seus me fitando. Aquele meio sorriso estava em seu rosto.

\- É bom saber disso.

E num ato rápido ele capturou os meus lábios. Minhas mãos estavam em seu peito, sentindo o calor que evaporava de seu corpo enquanto minha boca se entreabria, apronfundando aquele beijo. Eu não esperava que eu estivesse com tanta saudades dele. Aliás, foram semanas sem que nós não nos tocavámos, e eu sentia que Sasuke estava mais nescessitado do que eu, já que me beijava com vontade e fervor. Vez ou outra descia uma trilha de beijos por meu queixo até meu pescoço, e um pequeno gemido escapou por minha boca. Suas mãos adentraram a minha camiseta, tocando a pele de minhas costas, me pressionando mais contra o seu corpo. E eu sentia que as coisas estavam esquentando.

E como se lesse a minha mente, Sasuke se afastou, ofegante, seu peito subindo e descendo no ritmo de sua respiração descompaçada.

\- Uou. - ele disse, olhando meus olhos, seus lábios inchados e convidativos.

Selei nossas bocas num longo beijo estalado.

\- Eu senti tanta a sua falta.

\- Eu também, muita. - outro beijo.

\- Como você está? - ele perguntou, assim quando nos separamos.

\- Como se eu estivesse dormido por duas semanas.

\- E acordou piadista.

Sorri, afastando um pouco para trás, e agarrando sua mão grande e o puxando para sentarmos na minha cama, um de frente para o outro.

\- Um pouco.

Ouvimos passos no corredor e erguemos nossa atenção ao mesmo tempo para a porta, encontrando uma Tsunade nos fitando.

\- Vó, o que foi?

\- Só para alertá-los que não quero essa porta fechada. - ela declarou, o rosto sério, desviando o olhar de mim para Sasuke. - Não é por que eu liberei que vocês vão poder fazer o querem. Nessa casa tem regras.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Mas o quê...

\- Ah - Tsunade me interrompeu. -, já são quase dez horas, e amanhã vocês tem aula. - ela apontou para seu relógio de pulso. - Vocês só tem meia hora.

Eu iria retrucar, mas a voz de Sasuke soou primeiro:

\- Eu entendi, senhora Tsunade, eu não vou demorar.

Agora olhei incrédula para Sasuke e depois para minha avó.

\- Mas...

\- Ótimo. - ela me interrompeu novamente e escancarou mais a porta. - Não quero essa porta fechada.

Em seguida ela saiu, nos deixando a sós. Era só o que me faltava agora.

\- Eu não estou acreditando que ela está fazendo isso. - murmurei, ainda fitando a porta aberta.

\- É melhor assim, evita problemas.

Voltei minha atenção para Sasuke, e apertei os olhos.

\- De que lado você está?

\- Do nosso.

Bufei, revirando os olhos.

\- Essa atitudes me faz pensar que ela não confie em mim. - o fitei. - Acho que ela pensa que nós vamos...

Não consegui terminar a frase, sentia meu rosto ficando quente. Sasuke sorriu e aproximou o seu rosto e me beijou, calmo. Fechei os olhos sentindo o sabor de seus lábios friccionando contra os meus. Eu nunca iria me enjoar de beijá-lo. Eu o amava.

Nos separamos, mas não quebramos o contato visual. Sasuke levou sua mão em meu rosto e o afagou delicamente.

\- Você não tem idéia do que eu senti quando a vi jogada no chão naquela noite. Eu pensei que havia acontecido o pior, me desesperei.

\- Você estava lá?

\- Apareci depois, encontrei Sai a vários metros, inconciente. E por um momento eu o odiei.

\- Você não fez nada com ele, fez? - perguntei, minha voz soando cautelosa.

A mão dele abandonou o meu rosto e desceu por meu braço, e segurou a minha mão.

\- Não. - ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, depois voltando a abri-los. - Eu estava ocupado demais preocupado com você, mas Tsunade me repeliu para longe, disse para não chegar perto. Ela estava muito irritada.

\- Você fez bem em não se aproximar, eu estava protegida dentro do círculo mágico. Tsunade disse que eu salvei o Sai. Se ele tivesse atravessado o círculo, ele não teria sobrevivido.

\- Tive conciência desse detalhe. - ele disse, umidecendo os lábios. - Mas mesmo assim não amenizou a raiva que eu sentia do Sai naquele momento.

\- E como ele foi parar lá? - perguntei. - A Tsunade havia estudado bem o local, ele era bem distante e seguro para o ritual sem ter interferências.

\- A lua vermelha mexe com a nossa fera interior, ela fica mais agressiva, até para os mais experientes. Sai não tinha a sua fera dominada completamente e se descontrolou, acho que talvez ele se atraiu com o brilho da magia que vocês estavam fazendo. Mesmo a distância a gente sentiu o poder que vocês usavam.

\- Ah.

\- Sai causou problemas naquela noite, e Suigetsu foi uma de suas vítimas.

Uni as sobrancelhas.

\- Suigetsu?

\- É o companheiro da Karin, ele é humano... - se interrompeu. - Quer dizer, era humano. Agora é um de nós. Eu acho que te expliquei quando um licantropo morde um humano na lua cheia vermelha, não foi?

\- Acho que sim. - fitei o colchão, procurando as lembranças em minha memória. - Ele é um meio sangue que só se transforma na lua cheia.

\- Isso. - ele abriu um meio sorriso. - Está difícil para ele se adaptar a esse novo "eu" dele, está bastante confuso.

\- Mas esse Suigetsu sabia sobre vocês? - perguntei.

\- Sabia, ele está com a Karin a alguns meses... O relacionamento deles é estranho.

\- Estranho, como assim?

Ele sorriu.

\- Coisa da Karin, é cansativo explicar, outro dia eu conto para você.

\- Ahn, e o Sai diante disso tudo?

\- Está péssimo pelas coisas que fez, ele se culpa por ter avançado para cima de você e ter mordido Suigetsu. Mas vai ficar bem, ele já até voltou a frequentar as aulas semana passada, está mais empenhado a controlar a fera interior.

\- Mas de certa forma o Sai não tem culpa... quer dizer, ele tem uma fera que luta contra ele para ter o domínio, deve ser muito difícil de controlá-la. Eu não culpo ele por aquela noite.

\- Você não sabe o quanto é difícil dominar essa fera. - ele ergueu a mão e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha. - Você é tão boa.

Sorri, mordendo os lábios, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Não é que eu seja boa, eu só tento ver o lado de cada um.

\- É por isso que você é única - sua testa encostou a minha, nossos lábios roçando. -, e minha.

Acabei com a tortura e o beijei, ele retribuiu. Minhas mãos pousaram em seus braços, sentindo os relevo de seus biceps, enquanto me entregava aquela sensação maravilhosa de estar perto dele.

\- Minha avó disse que você falou com o seu pai.

\- Eu conversei com ele - pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e ficou enrolando em seu dedo. -, ficou irritado quando revelei que você era a minha companheira.

\- Devo imaginar, já que eu sou uma bruxa.

\- Também, mas ele ficou mais irritado foi por eu não ter contado isso antes. Meu pai estava junto quando tentavámos parar o Sai, e ele me viu agoniado por você.

Prendi a respiração.

\- E aí?

\- Eu fui abordado por ele quando chegamos na vila, e eu contei tudo. - seu rosto se contorceu numa careta. - Pulando todo o e estresse e simplificando toda a convera e os sermões morais que recebi, ele quer te ver.

\- Eu já estou ciente deste detalhe.

\- E vai amanhã.

Juro que demorei vinte segundos para processar aquelas palavras. Amanhã? Meus olhos arregalaram e num impulso dei um pulo da cama e fiquei de pé.

\- O quê? Como assim _amanhã?_ \- comecei a pirar, minha voz saindo histérica. - Sasuke está muito em cima, é daqui a alguma horas. Esse amanhã é _amanhã!_ \- comecei a andar em círculos pelo quarto, visivelmente nervosa. - Eu preciso de tempo para preparar meu psicológico...

Sasuke agarrou meu pulso e me puxou, fazendo-me sentar em seu colo.

\- Ei, fica calma, isso não é um bicho de sete cabeças.

Fitei seus olhos que estavam com um brilho de diversão com a minha crise de histeria.

\- Você fala assim por que não é você que vai conhecer os pais do seu namorado.

Ele prendia uma risada.

\- Isso não tem graça. - dei um tapa em seu braço. - Pare de rir.

As risadas dele ecoram por todo o quarto, e eu estava tensa o bastante para aprecisar suas gargalhadas gostosas.

Empurrei seu corpo para trás e saí de seu colo, visivelmente irritada.

\- Isso não tem graça. - eu observava ele deitado na minha cama ainda rindo. - Idiota.

Ele se recompôs e ficou de pé, se aproximando de mim, fiz beicinho e cruzei os braços.

\- Você fica linda irritada.

Não respondi, e ele me abraçou.

\- Ei, não precisa ficar zangada, você vai se sair bem, eles vão gostar de você.

\- Até parece. - murmurei.

\- Não vou negar que eles não são grande fã de vocês bruxas, mas eles vão abrir uma excessão quando conhecerem você.

Desfiz o meu bico e fitei os seus olhos.

\- Eu estou nervosa.

\- Vai dar tudo certo.

Descruzei os meus braços e retribuí o seu abraço, afundando meu rosto em seu peito, sentindo o seu cheiro gostoso.

\- Espero que você esteja certo. - murmurei baixinho.

Eu iria conhecer os pais de Sasuke, e eu estava terrivelmente nervosa. Não sabia o que iria acontecer nesse encontro, pois eu torcia para que a minha má sorte não desse as caras para que tudo ocorresse bem.

Pois era amanhã que eu iria entrar na toca do lobo.


End file.
